It's You and Me - Fonnie
by KuroAndShiroSisters
Summary: "Y caminaron tras ese hombre disfrazado de oso dorado, sin saber que habían sellado su destino" La historia tragica que escondio un ingenuo amor (Fonnie) Autora: Shiro
1. Capitulo 1 - El cumpleaños

**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí Shiro subiendo su primer Fanfic D:! Crei que seria el LevixEren que tengo pensado (alguno de todos :C Kuro me vicio joder) pero nop, es el Fonnie no tan Fonnie! A que me refiero con esto? Ahahahahhahahahha pues es de esta pareja, si o si, pero pues más que un fanfic es una historia seria, mis teorías y lo que entiendo de este juego que apenas puedo pasar una noche están en este fic, puestas con cariño. Supongo que antes de que lean debo explicar unas cosillas que no afectan en nada a la sorpresa de leer. Aquí la historia inicia antes de que estén en la pizzería, ubicado en el contexto del segundo juego. Aun no han sido asesinados y obviamente tienen nombres normales (los cuales son un intento de sonar similar)**

**Bonnie: es Benny, un niño de (casi) once años.**

**Foxy: es Felix (siempre escribo feliz en vez de Felix, como amo a este niño :DD) un niño de catorce años, ya es un puberto.**

**Freddy: Frederick, un niño de catorce, pero mayor que Felix por unos meses.**

**Chica: Cathy, una niñita de diez años. **

**Fred: Fred :DD (casualmente se llaman igual, es crucial para la historia… nah solo me falto imaginación(¿?) niño de siete años a cumplir en este capitulo**

**Y sin más, a leer, en serio sé que gustara, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Advertencia: este fanfic es serio, posiblemente se sienta como leer un libro.**

**X **

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 1: El cumpleaños

\- Vamos~ ponte bien el corbatín mi niño

\- Pero mamá

~ Los chicos solo se burlaran de mi ¿Qué no ves que se me ve ridiculísimo?- gruño el niño pelinegro tratando de sacarse por milésima vez el corbatín color rojo que su madre tanto deseaba que usara. Llevaba ya una hora forcejeando con ella tratando de no hacerla enfadar.

\- Pero Benny, si te ves igualito a él, mi niñito especial – le dijo con dulzura su madre, acercándole un peluche de felpa.

Era un conejo de grandes ojos rosa, tenía el pelaje morado y una gran sonrisa, en una patita decía Fred Friend's con una nota musical. Era su muñeco favorito de pequeño, su madre decía que aquel lo habían comprado en un antiguo restaurante familiar en su primera cita con su papá, pero que este había cerrado repentinamente hace ya varios años. Aun así hace poco habían abierto un nuevo restaurante temático de la misma empresa, con música, juegos, globos, comida y ellos, la mayor atracción, los animatronicos. Era el paraíso de la diversión para todos los niños y él hoy iba a una fiesta de cumpleaños específicamente en aquel lugar. Uno de sus amigos, Fred cumplía los siete años, y siendo fan de los personajes, le cumplieron el deseo de celebrarlo ahí.

\- Mamá… no uso este juguete desde los ocho – dijo algo avergonzado Benny, empujando suavemente la mano de su madre.

\- Claro ¿Y eso hace cuánto fue? Ammm ¿Dos años? – se burló la mujer, pellizcando suavemente la nariz del niño.

\- ¡Cumpliré once! Ya verás cómo creceré y te pasare en estatura – gruño algo irritado y divertido a la vez mientras le mostraba la lengua, esa era la relación de madre e hijo que desde siempre habían desarrollado, una de amigos y llena de burlas y afecto.

\- Si, mi niñito me cuidara hasta que yo sea bien abuelita – rio su madre acariciando suavemente los cabellos azabache del menor – ya se hace tarde, Cathy está afuera esperando de hace media hora.

\- Hummm... Dile que se vaya – respondió Benny, ajustando por última vez su corbatín rojo, le daría el gusto a su madre.

\- Oh vamos hijo, ella te quiere mucho, hace tanto que son amigos – le reprendió – se bueno con ella.

\- Pero mamá, ella es tan… pesada… me sigue hacia todos lados – masculló tratando de no sonar tan rudo.

\- Es una muchachita enamorada, que esperarías – sonrió con picardía haciendo sonrojar a su hijo

Benny sabía bien que Cathy gustaba de él, siempre lo decía, repitiendo una y otra vez que algún día se casarían y todas esas tonteras de niñas bobas. Él no estaba ni un poco interesado en la rubia, era linda, quizás la más bonita de su clase, pero no podía gustarle, era como su hermana y pensar en cosas como tomar su mano le parecía algo totalmente fuera de discusión, además él ya había decidido cuál sería su vida y la rubia no estaba en aquel plan.

\- Mamá, sabes que no me gusta que me molestes con ella – dijo algo serio.

\- Perdóneme mi niño – suplico haciendo un puchero exagerado para hacerle reír – se me olvidaba que usted viajaría por el mundo con aquel ammm ¿Corsario? ¿Cómo era?

\- ¡Ash mamá! Eso era cuando éramos niños… solo viviremos aventuras con Felix, los piratas ya quedaron en el pasado.

\- Qué raro, aun lo veo pasear con un parche a Felixito

Benny se sonrojo un poco avergonzado por la actitud infantil que revelaba su más cercano amigo, aquel chico de cabello rojizo era definitivamente a quien más apreciaba en todo el mundo, le conocía desde que su memoria se lo permitía y era quien lo acompañaría en cada aventura, esa era una promesa irrompible entre ambos niños, uniendo aquella amistad en algo muchos más profundo quizás…

\- Ya pequeño pirata, tampoco veras a tu capitán si sigues refunfuñando, vamos – le empujo a la puerta incitándolo a bajar las escaleras en donde vería a su "pretendiente"

Algo irritado bajo con la espalda recta mirando un punto fijo, no quería darle el gusto de verlo afectado por la presencia de la pequeña rubia. Su madre rio viéndolo bajar como robot apenas doblando las rodillas y luego caminar hacia la sala para saludar a Cathy.

Deseo poder acompañarlo aquella tarde al cumpleaños para ver cómo se divertía junto a sus amigos. Siempre fue muy inteligente y no daba ningún problema como otros niños, aun así le preocupaba lo poco sociable que era de más pequeño, sabía que era en parte su culpa… su padre no estuvo a su lado y ella debía cuidarlo y trabajar a la vez, no podía darle esa compañía que deseaba… agradecía el día en que conoció al pequeño pelirrojo, desde ese minuto pudo conocer a sus grandes amigos actuales.

\- ¡Benny! –el chillido de Cathy se hizo oír en toda la sala. Abrazó con fuerza el brazo derecho del menor sonriendo como nunca – vine por ti ¿No estas feliz?

\- No.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Qué son esos modales? – regaño su madre.

\- gracias por venir – volteo los ojos fastidiado empujando sutilmente a Cathy para alejarla.

\- Bien, ya es hora~ Fred debe estar esperándolos, lamento no poder llevarlos hasta el restaurante – se disculpó la madre ordenando por última vez el cabello de su hijo y dejando una pequeña caricia en la mejilla de la rubia – deben cuidarse mucho ¿Si? Nada de hablar con extraños en el camino y miren bien antes de cruzar la calle.

\- Tranquila mamá, estaremos bien – respondió Benny dejando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y camino con dificultad hacia la salida debido al abrazo de la menor.

\- Cathy, toma el brazo de Benny con más cuidado – dijo riendo la madre del niño – si camina de esa forma lo confundirán con un animatronico en el cumpleaños.

La niña algo ruborizada aflojo el agarre permitiéndole a Benny poder caminar con menos dificultad. Los acompaño hasta la puerta y miro como se alejaban por la calle. Un extraño nudo se le hizo en la boca del estómago al verlos girar en la esquina… No era la primera vez que Benny salía solo, debería estar bien… ¿O no?

**XxX**

\- Vamos ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? – lloriqueaba la rubia tironeando el chaleco de Benny.

\- Cathy, eres molesta, déjame caminar normal por favor – forcejeaba el pelinegro.

\- Si me sueltas el brazo te acusare con tu mamá al volver – lo amenazó, pegándole suavemente en el hombro con el pequeño puño.

Había aguantado la mitad del camino en paz siendo tomado del brazo por su amiga, pero ya las miradas de la gente sobre la inocente "pareja" le habían empezado a incomodar, empezó a sentir que la gente hablaba, a imaginar que decían ¿Se burlaban? ¿Y si los veía alguien conocido? Estas ideas habían pasado una por una en la avergonzada mente del menor y de apoco empezó a sentirse perseguido por cada par de ojos con el que se cruzaban en el camino "¡Yo no tengo porque pasar por esto! Todo es culpa de mi mamá. No es mi problema de que esta pesada no tuviera con quien irse a la fiesta, no es mi culpa que sea menor" pensaba con rabia, de alguna forma buscaba desquitarse mentalmente con lo demás y dejar así su orgullo intacto. El golpe había sido lo que rebalsaba el pequeño vaso de paciencia que tenía el menor.

\- Hey déjame, tonta – dijo levantando la voz alejándose bruscamente de la rubia – me tienes cansado, eres una pesada y habladora, cacareando a cada minuto como una fea gallina.

La cara de la rubia pasó de un pálido a un rojo potente, sus orejas también se tiñeron de carmesí y los ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Pego un fuerte pisotón y frunció el ceño casi ocultando sus azules ojos.

\- ¡Y tú eres un maldito amargado! Pero ¿sabes? ¡Te seguiré siempre! Ya veras, aunque muera siempre estaré detrás de ti – y diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro empezando una extraña lucha de tira y empuja.

Benny vio en una fracción de segundos como la pequeña se acercaba para tirarle el cabello, no quería contra atacar porque los niños no deben pegarle a las niñas, menos si son menores, pero tampoco deseaba ser rasguñado de la forma en que Cathy había empezado a hacerlo.

Justo cuando veía venir una mordida de parte de su "amiga – actual enemiga" vio pasar corriendo entre ambos una mancha roja. Ambos cayeron al piso algo atontados por el repentino empujón que habían recibido. Con una mano Benny se sobo su espalda baja quejándose, pudo escuchar como la rubia sollozaba entre maldiciones impropias de una niña de su edad.

\- OTRO BRUTO MÁS, MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE, ESTUPIDO FELIX –grito roja de ira Cathy.

Benny dirigió su mirada hacia quien había detenido la disputa de hace unos segundos. El pelirrojo los miraba con cierta burla rascando su cabello, pareciendo genial ante sus amigos. Vestía una polera manga corta negra y pantalones plomos con zapatillas de un rojo similar al de sus cabellos, al fijarse en la mirada del pelinegro le guiño el ojo con una media sonrisa. Estaba totalmente desinteresado a las consecuencias que podrían haber, debido a su bruta pero eficaz forma de separar al par conflictivo que formaban Cathy y Benny.

\- Recién peleabas con uñas y dientes contra Benny, no creo que estés en lugar para alegar en contra de un simple empujón – le respondió con sorna en la voz.

\- Cállate, pelo de tomate

\- Eso lo decido yo, pecosa – contesto amenazando con la mirada a la menor.

Benny intento pararse pero de inmediato se quejó de dolor, la verdad es que le había dolido más la caída que los tirones y rasguños de Cathy, miro molesto a su mejor amigo recibiendo un gesto arrepentido de Felix. Este se acercó de inmediato a ofrecerle su mano para levantarlo. De un simple tirón se encontró de pie semi abrazado por su amigo, el pelirrojo era muy fuerte y atlético, levantar el cuerpo delgado de Benny no resulto ningún problema. Aprovecho el impulso para abrazarlo en forma de saludo.

\- Hola Ben, lamento el haberte botado – le susurro, mostrando ese lado amable que siempre ocultaba tras la arrogancia y astucia de su mirada.

\- No fue el método más consiente – dijo molesto separándose del abrazo – pero gracias.

\- Pase por tu casa y tu mamá me advirtió de que iban juntos de seguro peleando – aclaro poniendo ambos brazos tras su nuca, nuevamente intentando parecer genial.

\- Y tú de metido viniste – mascullo Cathy aun en el suelo – ¿Podría alguien ayudarme?

La rubia esperaba la mano de Benny para ayudarle, pero este ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Molesto se giró dándole totalmente la espalda. Felix volteo los ojos y se acercó a la menor, sonriendo de lado extendió su mano para levantarla al igual que a Benny. A espaldas del pelirrojo se encontraba el pelinegro mirando por el rabillo del ojo con molestia como SU mejor amigo se comportaba amable con Cathy. La rubia sintió el amargo gusto de ser objeto de celos, así que arrogantemente empujo la mano de Felix y le mostro la lengua.

\- No necesito tu ayuda – miro nuevamente a Benny y noto como este relajaba la mirada.

\- Como tú digas, apúrate que se hace tarde – contesto despreocupadamente Felix sin enterarse de nada.

El pelirrojo se colocó al lado de Benny esperando que la menor se levantara. Los tres juntos reanudaron el trayecto hacia el cumpleaños de Fred. Ambos amigos hablaban animadamente mientras la menor miraba el suelo con su "orgullo femenino" hecho trizas.

**XxX**

Siempre tan impuntuales, llevaba media hora esperando en la puerta del restaurante sin un pedazo de pizza que le satisficiera la brutal hambre. El cumpleaños de su primo había comenzado hace media hora y ni rastro de Benny, Felix y Cathy. Fred no paraba de preguntar sobre el trio dinámico y le había rogado entre pucheros que vigilara la entrada a que llegaran. Pero Frederick ya no aguantaba estar de pie inmóvil, escuchando la música y sintiendo el aroma de pizza recién horneada…. Queso, jamón, una pisca de orégano, peperoni , salsa de tomate a elección, de seguro la animatronico con forma de pollo andaba caminando por todo el local ofreciendo trozos ilimitados de pizza… Ash ¡Tenía tanta hambre!

El castaño incomodo por estar tanto parado se balanceaba de un pie a otro gruñendo por la lentitud de sus amigos. Lo imaginaba de Felix o Cathy pero Benny siempre había sido responsable, el primero en llegar a cualquier salida. Miro a su alrededor aburrido de tanta espera. Entonces vio entrar a un empleado con esos feos uniformes de color morado, pero este tenía un aspecto totalmente demacrado, como si llevara noches sin dormir. En la entrada se encontraba una especie de niño animatronico entregando globos, el hombre con cierto temor paso lo más lejos de este y Frederick podría jurar que vio a la maquina seguirlo con la mirada.

\- ¡HEEEEYYYY, FREDERICK! – la voz de Felix lo distrajo de aquella curiosa escena, y aliviado vio como sus amigos se acercaban.

\- Son unos irresponsables ¿Saben cuánto llevo aquí? – se quejó el castaño.

\- Obviamente no, pero ya estamos aquí ¿no, Sabelotodo? – contesto riendo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Vamos a comer! – grito animada la rubia.

\- y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Fred – recordó Benny mirando con seriedad a sus amigos.

La rubia uso la excusa de poder perderse entre tanta gente para entrar del brazo con Benny al local. El pelinegro había notado el desánimo de la menor, y aunque no siempre le caía bien sabía que no podía ser cruel, o al menos no más de lo que ya había sido. Miro por una fracción de segundos a Felix y este le sonrió para que solo fuera con la rubia, asegurándole de que pronto se verían y pasarían un rato juntos.

\- Cathy aun insiste con Benny ¿Eh? – comentó al aire Frederick mirando como el pelinegro era arrastrado por la rubia.

\- Cosas de niñas, se le pasara – dijo Felix con cierto tono de confianza en la voz – más me lamento por Benny, el pobre tendrá que aguantar por un tiempo más.

\- Yo me lo lamento por ti – rio el mayor – obviamente deseas pasar tiempo con Benny, yo igual lo extraño – su mirada cambio a más molestia con lo último.

\- De mi parte, sabré esperar a que se le pase el enamoramiento a Cathy.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Acaso una amistad debe esperar por una niña? Además Cathy también es nuestra amiga – dijo algo extrañado Frederick.

Felix lo miro con astucia en sus ojos, parecía que había dicho algo fuera de lugar. Avanzó hacia el salón en donde ya había más niños jugando con varios animatronicos. En una esquina juntos desarmaban y armaban a una especie de zorro blanco, y en un escenario un conejo exageradamente maquillado tacaba una guitarra y un oso manipulaba un micrófono. Miro al castaño que lo seguía mientras ambos observaban curiosos el lugar.

\- Aunque seas el mayor eres bastante inocente Frederick – golpeo con suavidad el hombro amistosamente – este local es bastante curioso, es como si esas cosas nos vieran solo a nosotros.

\- Están hechos para tratar con niños, es su "naturaleza" – recalco la última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Felix recorrió nuevamente el local buscando al pelinegro, no parecía estar cerca de ellos. De repente su mirada se encontró con otra por una fracción de segundos, un hombre con rostro cansado vigilaba a todos desde lejos, como ocultándose del mundo, otro hombre más avejentado y con un aura oscura se acercó y pareció preguntarle algo. Sin razón alguna este último se giró y le miro con malicia, un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espina y su cejo se frunció sin razón.

\- ¿Quiénes son los que visten de morado? – preguntó sin apartar la vista.

\- Son los guardias del local – respondió Frederick mirando alrededor despreocupadamente, siempre sabia de todo.

\- Mmm son raros.

\- Sus trajes son feos… ¡Oh! – Frederick jalo la manga de Felix con cierta ansiedad invitándolo a girarse.

Algo indeciso en si debía o no dejar de mirar a aquel hombre, se giró vencido por la curiosidad topándose con dos ojos dorados. La animatronico zorro de color blanco se les había acercado y le entregaba algo con la mano de metal que conservaba. Parecía de alguna forma sonreírle, y siguió insistiendo en que tomara lo que traía. Era un garfio.

\- ¿Un garfio? No parece ser de ella – comento con suspicacia el castaño.

\- Habrá más animatronicos que usen algo así, parece que se encaja en algo – observo el pelirrojo tomando el objeto y girándolo en su mano.

\- Bueno, si lo encontramos se lo devolvemos, y si no pues… entregamos la pieza a alguien del local

\- Me parece, gracias ammm – busco con la mirada algún indicio de nombre en la máquina.

Un niño apareció corriendo y encajo otra cabeza en el cuello de la animatronico. Rio con cierta ternura perturbadora y se abrazó a una pata.

\- Mangle – grito con su aguda voz.

\- Oh Mangle, gracias

La animatronico lo miro fijamente para luego desviar la mirada hacia los guardias que estaban tras Felix. La intuición del pelirrojo lo hizo voltear para ver nuevamente a la extraña presencia del hombre de risa maliciosa. Su ceño se frunció y mantuvo la vista por uno o dos segundos, los suficientes para ignorar el brillo rojo en la mirada de Mangle.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero sea de vuestro agrado ;-; le pongo mucha dedicación! Me encanta escribir (Quiero ser escritora) y tomo este hobby como una practica! Ya llevo 3 capitulos escritos y les aviso que se pone muy triste :C subiré pronto el segundo, quiero ver que tal les parece. Este capitulo no es tan "Fonnie" pero un romance no surge de la noche a la mañana, pero ya en el otro se nota más el inocente sentimiento entre estos niños C: más que nada por su edad soy consiente al escribir.**

**Sin más que decir (creo) me despido! Un review? Un saludito? Mucho gusto y nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Pastel sin velas

**Holas a todos ^^ aquí vengo con el segundo cap! La verdad estoy algo estresada… el colegio me tiene harta y blablablá cosas de estar en tu ultimo año -.- pero sentí que subir este cap me pondría más feliz! (ironico, porque hasta donde llevo esta historia es bien triste ;; ) me asusta subir otro cap porque aun no termino el cuarto ;; y mi plan de organización era subirlo cuando ya empezara el quinto! Bueno, pero mi ansiedad ganooo hahah espero les agrade! Aquí ya podemos ver más romance y claro, anticiparnos a lo que sucederá… con ustedes, el capitulo 2**

**ADVERTENCIA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y TRAMA DE FNAF NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SCOTT CAWTHON (QUE SACARA EL CUARTO JUEGO OMG!)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 2: Pastel sin velas

Fred estaba sentado frente a una caja musical. Esta llevaba cerca de un minuto sonando, llenando el aire de una hermosa melodía nostálgica, la madre del rubio sonreía teniéndolo entre sus brazos, esperando la magia. Entonces la canción cambio y la tapa se abrió de apoco. Un rostro se asomó tímidamente, blanco, tenía marcas moradas bajo los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Miro a la madre con su hijo y les saludo con ternura. De dentro de la caja saco otro paquete más pequeño y se lo entrego al menor. Este era amarillo con un lazo negro.

\- Gracias, Puppet – contesto el pequeño sonriendo.

Abrió con ansiedad el paquete, encontrándose dentro un gorrito de copa negro. Inmediatamente se lo probo y se lo mostro a su madre. La marioneta observaba fijamente la escena de la madre con su hijo y por una fracción de segundos sus oscuros ojos parecieron tener vida dentro. Ya cumplido su trabajo se metió nuevamente a su eterna casa, aquella pequeña caja. El niño se dio vuelta y le dio cuerda, volviéndose a escuchar aquella triste canción.

\- A Puppet le gusta esa canción mamá – comento el rubio acariciando la caja.

\- Es una marioneta Fred, pero si, la magia de este lugar hace parecer que todos tuvieran vida propia – la mujer miro a lo lejos como se acercaba un gran oso con ojos azules, trayendo en sus manos regalos para su hijo. El oso miro su rostro como escaneándolo, quizás fuera ese sistema de reconocimiento facial que habían comentado los dueños cuando arrendaron el lugar, pero aun así le inquietaba.

Su hijo la miro fijamente algo curioso de la ansiedad que demostró su madre. Ella noto que Fred lo miraba algo preocupado así que decidió distraerlo.

\- Mira lo que me dio la marioneta a mí – de su bolso saco un pequeño oso de peluche de pelaje amarillo, este traía un micrófono pegado en la mano – este es Fred, el oso dorado, tiene tú mismo nombre, es como si la marioneta…

\- Puppet – corrigió su hijo, ya totalmente interesado en las palabras de su madre.

\- Eso, Puppet, es como si supiera tu nombre ¿No? – le entrego el muñeco al niño y este lo observo por un largo rato, la mujer dejo un momento a su hijo para atender a las madres de algunos invitados mientras el niño seguía divertido con el peluche, hasta que una voz lo llamo.

\- Hola Fred – Cathy se acercaba jalando a un ya molesto Benny – Feliz cumpleaños – le abrazo aun teniendo agarrado el brazo al pelinegro.

\- Gracias Cathy, hola Benny – sonrió el más bajo, aceptando la muestra de cariño de su amiga.

\- Hola Fred, felicidades – respondió con una sonrisa Benny, alejando un poco a la rubia.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso Fred, me parece genial que hicieras tu cumpleaños aquí – hablo Cathy mirando a su alrededor – los animatronicos son muy lindos también aunque aún no sé sus nombres.

\- Ohh son muy fáciles – exclamo Fred – El oso es Toy Freddy, el conejo es Toy Bonnie, el pollo es Toy Chica y el zorro blanco es Mangle – dijo con cierto orgullo – oh, claro, el de la caja es Puppet, me encanta.

\- Parece que has venido seguido – comento Benny sonriendo.

\- Si, ya unas tres veces antes

\- Woo yo no conocía este lugar hasta hoy – agregó Cathy emocionada – hasta ahora solo he visto al conejo, el pollo y el oso.

\- Deben verlos a todos, es de lo más genial – Fred les tomo la mano y los guio a ver la caja musical – por cierto ¿Y Frederick con Felix?

\- Deben andar por otro lado – explico Benny mientras busco con la mirada al pelirrojo.

\- Tal vez ellos habrán encontrado alguna mesa con comida, me muero de ganas de comer pizza – se quejó Cathy sujetando su vientre con dramatismo.

\- Pueden buscar a Toy Chica y pedirle su orden, ella les traerá lo que desean – les dijo Fred.

\- Me parece ¿Vienes? – lo invito Benny mientras Cathy ya le jalaba con fuerza.

\- No, mi mamá dijo que pronto se vería el pastel, así que me quedare aquí – se excusó sonriendo, señalando con la mirada la caja en donde una marioneta nuevamente se asomaba, observando a los tres niños.

\- Vale, volveremos y traeremos a los otros si es que los encontramos – dijo por último el pelinegro alejándose entre la multitud arrastrado por la pequeña rubia.

Fred observo alejarse a sus amigos con cierta pena, ojala volvieran pronto porque empezaba a sentirse algo solitario. Miro con angustia el camino que habían seguido su par de amigos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, el rostro de la marioneta mantenía su sonrisa ofreciéndole un pequeño regalo nuevamente. Fred se sintió intrigado, aquel ser inerte parecía tener más vida que cualquiera en ese minuto. Sonrió y recibió el regalo dando las gracias a Puppet.

\- En verdad tienes vida dentro ¿No? – Le dijo abriendo el pequeño paquete encontrándose con un corbatín color negro – vaya, con esto ya seré un auténtico Fred, solo me falta tener pelo y orejas.

La marioneta cambio su semblante, por un segundo pareció fruncir el ceño inexistente de su rostro y sus ojos parecieron vagar por el restaurante en busca de alguien. Fred se vio envuelto por los largos brazos de Puppet por unos segundos y luego esta volvió a su eterno hogar cerrando tras de sí la tapa, sin antes echar una mirada cargada de odio fantasmal al hombre que se dirigía en ese minuto al Back Stage.

XXX

Caminaba jugando con el garfio entre sus manos. Frederick había ido al baño excusándose de haber comido mucha pizza de una sola vez "Eso pasa por esperar a tres irresponsables" se quejó mientras corría entre la gente. Felix mantenía sus sentidos alertas, en un constante intento de protegerse ¿De qué? ¿De quién? A la vez buscada aquel cabello negro entre la multitud, deseaba estar con él, debía estar a su lado.

Entonces lo vio, mirando con esos ojos castaños en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. Riendo por lo bajo se acercó a su espalda y toco su hombro con el garfio. El metal erizo la piel de Benny provocando que este lanzara un diminuto chillido y se volteara con cierto miedo en la mirada, que cambio a una severa hacia Felix. Este simplemente rio, feliz de haber encontrado a Benny. Podía ver que algo le regañaba, frunciendo aquel ceño y arqueando una de sus finas cejas, perdiéndose por un minuto en aquella visión.

Felix era consciente de que pasaba en su corazón, no se arriesgaría a asustar a quien era su mejor amigo, quien no importaba que tan inteligente y maduro era, solo tenía casi once años, y aunque solo fuera tres años mayor era latente la diferencia. Benny movia sus labios hablándole cada vez más fuerte hasta que harto de ser ignorado le dio un leve golpe en el hombro

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué me digas donde conseguiste eso? – pregunto por tercera vez el pelinegro apuntando al garfio que sujetaba.

\- Ahh pues me lo dio una chica – sonrió maliciosamente mientras Benny hacia una mueca de curiosidad y molestia – traía una gran cinta en su cuello, muy agradable – siguió con cierto tono de falsa admiración en su voz – bien bonita, me sorprendí que me diera este regalo.

\- Mmm me alegro – dijo mientras de la nada se daba la vuelta alejándose.

\- Hey hey hey Benny ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Felix, entre divertido y apresurado, mientras le seguía detrás.

\- Voy a buscar a Cathy, fue por un helado para compartir ella y yo – respondió sin voltear.

La sonrisa de Felix desapareció por unos segundos tornándose su rostro sombrío y dejando escapar de su mirada aquel brillo que denota celos. Su mente libero cada sentimiento que creía bien reprimido en lo profundo de su conciencia, y pronto sintió como su mano se aferraba a la contraria, pudiendo tocar los finos dedos de su mejor amigo. Benny controlo el impulso de girarse y batallo en la decisión de apartar o no su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. Por un segundo no supo si hacia esa pregunta a Felix o a el mismo.

\- Te estaba buscado, no me dejes así Ben – confeso mientras dejaba una pequeña caricia en la palma de su mano con el pulgar.

\- Va-vale – fue lo único coherente que pudo responder sintiendo sus orejas arder de repente.

Benny giro su rostro buscando el del contrario, esperaba ver una expresión nunca antes apreciada en el pelirrojo, pero una extraña decepción nació en él al solo apreciar esa típica sonrisa blanca y de alguna forma refrescante. Los aun ingenuos ojos del pelinegro no encontraron los restos de un leve sonrojo escondidos bajo la mirada de su mejor amigo.

\- Fue un animatronico – soltó Felix revolviendo el flequillo de Benny con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El garfio, una animatronico blanco, perdón por la broma – se disculpó con una sinceridad que agobio el corazón del menor.

\- Pff por lo que te disculpas – intento restarle importancia mirando nervioso hacia otra dirección.

\- ¿Acaso no te había molestado? – pregunto riendo.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué me debería molestar?

\- No sé, dime tu ¿no?

\- Hahaha es como... Si a ti te molestara Cathy ¿no? – Contraatacó Benny. Pensó en que Felix se reiría, le respondería que se dejara de tonteras con esa típica mirada que le recordaba la visible diferencia de edad. No dio crédito a lo que en verdad respondió.

\- Si, me molesta

Ambas miradas chocaron por varios segundos, dejando atrás la fiesta, las risas, el ruido, el mundo. Solo ellos dos, dejando escapar un aura inocente, claramente indescifrable hasta para los protagonistas. Benny se acercó, deseaba decir algo, las palabras querían salir de sus labios pero parecían atoradas en lo profundo de su garganta. Una frase que venía cargada de sentimientos desconocidos desde su aun inexperto corazón. Lamentablemente esta volvió a bajar, escondiéndose en su estómago, volando como mariposa al sentir como un brazo para nada desconocido le jalaba. Quizás todo habría sido diferente, Felix no le habría dejado solo y con su obvia inteligencia habrían escapado de los hechos que en menos de una hora sucederían, pero el destino de cinco niños fue sellado sin remedio.

"_Yo quiero solo estar a tu lado"_

\- Volví, pero solo encontré pizza, luego servirán más helado – se quejó la suave voz de Cathy, quien no sabría nunca que había interrumpido – Oh Felix ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Solo por aquí vagando, hace poco estaba con Frederick – respondió rompiendo el lazo que unió su mirada con la de Benny.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacían?

Una corriente eléctrica paso por la espalda de Benny, deseaba en contra de lo dicho por su madre, ser cruel, y apartar a la rubia, darle a entender que algo importante sucedía y quería averiguarlo pero Felix se adelantó, usando trágicamente la cordura.

\- Nada, esperaba que volviera del baño, entonces me topé con Benny – respondió – aun no veo gran parte del restaurante, por eso caminaba solo.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que aún no has visto a Fred!

\- No, ni un segundo – enfatizo el pelirrojo mirando nuevamente a Benny, una amarga mueca estaba presente en el rostro del menor.

\- ¿Ven con nosotros? Prometimos regresar pronto – invito Cathy, ajena al verdadero ambiente que había entre ellos.

Casi suplicando su atención, Benny miro directamente a Felix con ojos cargados de palabras sin decir. El mayor supo que quería el pelinegro, iba a responder que iba con ellos, deseaba también estar con su mejor amigo pero entonces aquel tono morado pasó por detrás de quien era su tesoro y sintió como su pecho se oprimió, advirtiéndolo de la presencia. Caminaba fuera de la fiesta hacia donde posiblemente se encontraban salas de administración, cocina y lugares de acceso restringido.

\- Frederick me matara si lo dejo plantado, vayan ustedes y luego iremos nosotros – respondió. Pudo ver como la cara de Benny cambiaba a una clara expresión de enojo. Sin más el pelinegro fue quien esta vez jalo a la rubia.

\- Vámonos – ordeno enfadado.

\- A-ah sí…– la rubia solo le siguió algo sorprendida.

\- Ben – El pelirrojo le llamo, pero el menor intento ignorarlo.

No quería verle ¿Acaso de la nada Frederick es más importante? Primero todo parece diferente, haciéndolo pensar en un millón de cosas que jamás había meditado en su corta vida, para luego ser tan indiferente a su existencia. Que se dejara de juegos. Habría seguido en sus pensamientos iracundos si no fuera porque nuevamente la mano de Felix le detuvo.

\- Hey Ben – repitió, no se giró a mirarle pero el pelirrojo dio a entender la seriedad de su actuar entrelazando levemente sus dedos en aquel simple agarre – cuídate bien, pronto iré.

\- S-si – respondió con nervios – descuida, es solo una fiesta – agrego casi susurrando.

\- Cierto – fueron las últimas palabras que el pelirrojo dirigió al pelinegro, soltando con una lentitud innecesaria los blancos dedos de quien ocupaba su corazón.

Benny y Cathy se alejaron, sin voltear la mirada, dejando a Felix solo entre la multitud. No se dio el lujo de dudar respecto a su decisión. En cuanto estuvo fuera del rango visual de ambos, caminó apresurado en dirección de por dónde aquel guardia había ido. Le busco entre todos los niños hasta que al fin se encontró con aquel horrible color, camino aún más rápido hasta que noto como este se acercaba caminando en dirección contraria.

Una gorra le impedía ver su rostro así que decidió seguir caminando, acercándose peligrosamente a quien le inquietaba. Cuatro, tres, dos pasos de distancia entre ambos, la mirada aguda del pelirrojo buscaba desesperado el rostro de aquel hombre, quería reconocerlo, saber quién era… Cuando estuvo a su lado le empujo fingiendo haber tropezado, provocando un quejido de molestia en el adulto.

\- Pero que… hey más cuidado niño – exclamo recuperando el equilibrio, mirando a Felix y dejando ver a la vez su rostro.

No podía ser él.

Era aquel guardia que había estado con él hombre sospechoso, su mirada cargada de ojeras, daba a inferir que llevaba días sin pegar ojo. Su rostro era sincero, aquel trabajo debía apestar lo suficiente para tenerlo en aquel estado de estrés. No parecía ser la gran cosa, solo vigilar, pero Felix se prometió internamente nunca buscar trabajo en un local de entretenimiento, menos en los de esta empresa.

\- Disculpe – dijo Felix mirando hacia atrás del guardia. No se veía nada ni nadie.

\- ¿Qué miras? Eso es área restringida niño – le advirtió, cumpliendo de alguna forma con su trabajo.

\- Entiendo, no iré – le aseguro el pelirrojo, fijando de nuevo su mirada en la ropa de aquel hombre.

En un pequeño cartón envuelto en plástico salía una foto del mismo hombre, claramente con 10 horas de sueño encima. Daba datos simples e innecesarios, como su edad, la cual era mucho menos de la que daba a entender con tanta bolsa bajo sus ojos, su rango de guardia recién contratado y su nombre: Jeremy. El guardia sin más se alejó para hacer una ronda por la fiesta, y Felix sintió por unos segundos lastima hacia aquel tan desgastado hombre, y eso que no llevaba ni una semana entera.

¿Dónde se encontraba el otro hombre de morado? Buscaba sin parar la mirada maliciosa que tanto le preocupaba. No sabía que haría si le encontraba pero al menos deseaba tenerlo vigilado. Las ideas y planes cruzaban su mente hasta que recordó que debía volver a donde estaba esperando a Frederick, ya había tardado mucho y de seguro se enfadaría si no lo encontraba en donde había prometido quedarse.

El color rosa de la crema de un pastel llamo su atención al pasar por su lado, un pastel sin velas ni mensaje de cumpleaños, como si su único deber fuera llamar la atención de los niños. Un animatronico la llevaba en sus manos… no… era un disfraz, sus rodillas se doblaban mucho para ser un animatronico sin perder el equilibrio por toda la maquinaria. Se sintió inquieto. Aquel oso dorado parecía una alucinación, dejando tras de sí la sensación de oscuridad.

Por un segundo debatió en seguirle, pero concluyo en que lo mejor era reunirse con todos sus amigos para estar seguros, cuidarse como siempre lo hacían. Deseaba ver de nuevo a Benny… Creyendo en que aquella decisión sería la correcta se dirigió en un sentido diferente hacia donde esperaba antes a Frederick, pero aun teniendo en su interior aquel extraño impulso de solo correr tras aquel hombre disfrazado de oso.

**XXX**

Algo inseguro Benny camino hacia donde se encontraba Fred antes, frente a aquella misteriosa caja musical. Cathy no hablo nada en los pocos segundos que demoraron en llegar, solo se limitó a observarlo con intriga. En la cabeza del pelinegro se debatían grandes preguntas, sin saber cuál meditar primero y sintió que aquel no era precisamente el minuto para hacerlo, necesitaba calma como la que buscaba al estudiar para una prueba del colegio.

\- Oh amm Benny, ahí está Fred – señalo Cathy intentando cortar los pensamientos del pelinegro.

\- Cierto, vamos – fue lo único que respondió con cierta desgana en la voz.

Fred estaba de pie, solo, mirando la caja musical aun, se veía tranquilo, como si estuviera hipnotizado por el curioso objeto. Su madre podía verse a lo lejos ocupada con otras madres de invitados, parecía muy atareada. Con más rapidez se acercaron al solitario niño, quien les recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola de nuevo – saludo – ¿Y Felix con Frederick?

Por alguna razón Benny se tensó al oír el nombre del pelirrojo, desvió la mirada algo sonrojado mientras Cathy le miraba ya algo molesta.

\- Se quedaron atrás, vienen pronto – respondió fastidiada.

\- Amm ¿S-sucede algo? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Para nada – respondió el otro par sin interés.

Cathy y Fred se pusieron a conversar animosamente mientras Benny solo se quedó observando la caja, buscando una distracción. Ambos rubios eran los menores del grupo, Cathy tenía recién los diez años a pesar de ir al mismo curso de Benny, y pues Fred cumplía los siete, eran muy similares en gustos e infantiles, de seguro si Fred fuera mayor Cathy se habría fijado en él, no en el desafortunado de Benny. Intentaba siempre tener en cuenta que sus edades avanzarían y algún día la rubia maduraría para dejar atrás aquel pequeño capricho de infancia.

Qué raro era eso de gustarse y amar, pero a la vez es una simple realidad que a todos les llega ¿No? Hasta a él le llegaría… Por un segundo por su mente paso la imagen de cierto pelirrojo. Un calor tiño sus mejillas ¿Por qué su mente le traicionaba así? Si, Felix era especial, mucho más de lo que el pelinegro imaginaba, pero ¿No sería considerado igual un capricho? ¿Podía asegurarse a su edad que era posible remotamente que le gustara? El veía que muchos de los amigos de Felix eran muy precoces, ya con novias, a veces siendo la segunda relación, pero en su curso lo más cercano a un noviazgo era la obsesión de Cathy con él, nadie aún estaba interesado en algo como novios o novias, y recién algunos habían salido de la idea de que las niñas tienen piojos, o que los niños son malos.

Pero él no sentía que aquel sentimiento por Felix fuera tan simple y cambiante como aquello que llaman "interesar", lo que sentía era muy firme ¿No? Pero ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué cambiaría al reconocer algo tan raro como un afecto hacia Felix? Entonces noto que todo ese tiempo pensó en su amigo como algo más… y aquella lógica que lo caracterizaba cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

"_Es raro, todo es raro" _

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo Fred mirando hacia atrás de Benny.

Atrapado por aquel extraño instinto humano el pelinegro se giró para mirar cual era la causa de tal sorpresa por parte de los rubios. Un oso dorado se acercaba a paso lento con un gran pastel de glaseado rosa en sus manos. Claramente se dirigía hacia el cumpleañero, Benny de primera lo asocio a un animatronico pero algo en su interior le hacía dudar de que fuera exactamente aquel personaje misterioso.

\- Es el pastel que decía mamá – explico Fred a Cathy.

\- ¿El de cumpleaños? – pregunto la rubia, a lo que Fred asintió enérgicamente – que raro, no tiene velas…

El oso mantuvo cierta distancia de los tres amigos, mirando fijamente al cumpleañero como a una presa. Benny no quito ni un segundo la mirada del intruso, hasta que este se volteó a mirarle. Unos ojos plomizos lo miraron del interior del disfraz… si, eso no era un animatronico. Le tomo la mano a Cathy, intentando advertirle, pero fue interrumpido por el falso oso dorado, quien le hizo una seña a Fred para que le siguiera. El niño entusiasmado le tomo la mano del hombre disfrazado y camino a su lado, con la rubia siguiéndole.

\- Cathy, no, no vayamos –le sujeto fuertemente Benny como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- ¿Eh? Pero… Fred… él se va – le miro inocente y dudosa por la actitud del pelinegro.

Cierto, no podía dejar al menor solo…

Miro asustado buscando a la madre de Fred pero no se encontraba en ninguna parte, como si el oso dorado lo hubiera planeado todo. Miro la cabellera rubia del niño alejarse tras el destello dorado. Apreto los puños y trago pesado. Con un suspiro tomo la mano de Cathy y caminaron siguiendo al menor de sus amigos, en una peregrinación fúnebre hacia un destino ya escrito.

La caja musical a espaldas de los tres niños se abrió levemente, dejando ver un destello blanco que cambio repentinamente a carmesí. La música se detuvo.

**XXX**

Buscaba a Felix desesperado, deseaba su compañía, su ayuda pero no encontró esos ojos ámbar en ningún minuto. Sentía la horrible sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error y tanto tragar la saliva tenía ya un sabor a sangre. Miro a Cathy, quien se aferraba a su mano, ignorando su nerviosismo. Fred de la mano del oso dorado se adentró a un largo pasillo donde claramente ponía "acceso restringido". Nadie los detuvo y Benny tuvo el presentimiento de que después de entrar ahí no habría vuelta atrás.

Dudó. Quedó de pie ante la entrada, sintiendo que aquel lugar era significativamente más oscuro de lo normal, ajeno a los globos, la comida y música de la fiesta. La rubia le tironeo, mirándolo asustada, preguntándole con los ojos que sucedía, Benny forzó una sonrisa y acaricio el flequillo de la menor. Pensó en Fred, siempre ha sido llorón y con miedo a la soledad. Volverían todos juntos a la fiesta para soplar las velas que faltaban en aquel pastel de glaseado rosa. Buscarían a Felix y Frederick para recibir regalos de aquella extraña marioneta y se marcharían, quedando de verse el lunes en el colegio. Siguió caminando, confiando en la realidad de un simple niño.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, un aroma intenso de humedad llego a la nariz de Benny. Apenas había un foco de luz azul iluminando el pequeño espacio, vacío y sucio, pero por sobre todo, sospechoso. Fred entro sin dudas, guiado por esa ingenuidad de apenas siete años, mientras que Cathy se quedó dudando frente a Benny.

Todo fue muy rápido, incoherentemente rápido.

Pudo ver como el oso dorado empujaba a Fred, golpeándolo contra la pared, luego tomo en brazos a Cathy quien inmediatamente forcejeo para que le soltara, todo ante la mirada inmóvil del pelinegro. La rubia cayó al suelo dentro de la habitación con un sonido sordo, cerca de Fred quien se acercó a abrazarse de su amiga. El hombre dentro del disfraz estiro su mano hacia Benny, haciéndolo reaccionar, pero fue en vano… Hizo falta solo 5 segundos para que el intento de gritar por ayuda del chico fuera interrumpido por la ridícula mano de oso, cortándole la respiración, ahogando el grito de auxilio, y arrastrando a Benny dentro de aquella habitación.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Que tal les parecioooo? Creo que este cap es más larguito que el otro! Quise poner muchos sentimientos para que como fans del juego igual poder emocionarnos Hahaha obviamente lo sucedido no fue así, todo es mi fantasía, pero la teoría cronológica es más relevante(¿?) Ya desde aquí de apoco lo que puede tomarse como real e imaginación mía se mezclaran~ espero no les moleste u-u **

**Los Reviews! **

**fucsia1700****: ****Muchas gracias! Primer comentario ;; y pues si! Supongo que en este la odias un poquito más! Yo siempre que veía a Chica en el juego (me asusta un poquito más que Bonnie;;) me hacía sentir que si fuera humana de seguro es toda tierna pero a la vez ruda, de esas chicas que todos admiran! No es mala, pero obviamente no puede evitar querer a Bonnie (Benny). Espero darle un papel más "querible" pronto!**

**KuroAndShiro****: Hhahahha Kuro e-e hermana mia! Yo te comento todo en privado! Para todos! Kuro es mi hermana y sube un fanfic totalmente contrario a mí! Humor, romance y lemmon eue así que entren aquí mismo y lean! (TAMBIEN ES FONNIE)**

**Invasora Riu****: WOOOOOO GRACIAS! Tu comentario me ha subido el autoestima hoy u-u estaba algo tristona, espero te agrade este capítulo igual! Créeme que se pondrá muy interesante e intensooo **

**Sin más que decir, un saludito! Nos vemos pronto en el tercer cap! Hasta pronto! **

**Atte Shiro**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Prometí protegerte

**Hooooolas! Que tal todos? Yo regular! Pero feliz de traer la continuación! Este capitulo es triste, tiene un poco de romance trágico (la verdad, siento que es mucha narración de algo que paso rápido y a la vez siento que pude ponerle más –muerde un paño llorando-) soo, me gusto a la vez como me quedo, espero provocar llanto! Sin más que decir adelante con el capitulo!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 3: Prometí protegerte

Con esa típica emoción de ansiedad al pensar en que vería a su pelinegro, Felix tocó el timbre de la casa blanca en la cual Benny vivía con su madre. Se había atrasado un poco tras los intentos de su padre para que se peinara con gomina los mechones pelirrojos rebeldes de su cabellera, obviamente no había servido que insistiera. Miró su ropa ordenándola, y acomodó su flequillo, sonriendo al escuchar como la puerta de la casa se abría, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos negros que le devolvía un gesto de saludo.

"Cabello negro y sedoso, como el de Ben…" suspiró pensando.

\- Felix, pero si es mi hijo adoptivo favorito – saludó con su típico buen humor la jovial mujer.

\- Buenas, señora ¿Cómo se encuentra? – hizo una leve inclinación, mirando hacia atrás de la mujer, buscando a su hijo.

\- Ahh siempre tan atento, incluso más que mi hijo de sangre – se quejó con cariño, Felix sabía bien que solo era una de las tantas formas agradables en las que ella daba afecto, sabía que aquella amable madre y él tenían similares maneras de dar amor – me encuentro bien mi niño, con trabajo pero feliz.

Siempre la misma respuesta, ella seria alguien que jamás admitiría cuán cansada podía estar, porque era feliz estándolo. Una vez cuando aún la confianza no era mucha, Felix había preguntado con aquella actitud seria y astuta si acaso no estaba cansada de trabajar solo ella en aquella casa. Siempre que visitaba a Benny, ella no estaba, y solo podía verla cuando se quedaba a cenar. La madre del menor no dudó ni un segundo en reír y apoyar una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo "No puedo negar que me siento cansada, pero no desanimada, Benny siempre me da un motivo para salir y divertirme en el trabajo, y así traerle ese entusiasmo transformado en cosas para que el viva lo mejor posible, de todas formas, gracias por preocuparte"

Aquella vez no pudo evitar sentir que aquel niño pelinegro era muy afortunado.

\- Me alegra verla, hace mucho que no vengo – rascó su nuca, en un casual signo de disculpa.

\- Si, ya te extrañaba y Benny adora tus visitas – la mujer miró hacia la casa sonriendo – creo saber a qué se debe tu visita, pero lamento desilusionarte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso? – Felix miró con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz.

\- Ella te ganó – respondió al aire la madre de Benny, tomando su cabello con sus dos manos, formando dos pequeñas coletas. Podría reconocer a quien pertenecía ese peinado en cualquier parte.

\- Jum esa Cathy se adelantó… - murmuró algo molesto.

La amable señora sonrió.

\- Hace unos diez minutos que se encaminaron hacia la fiesta, si corres no tardaras en llegar con ellos – le animo señalando la calle por la cual de seguro encontraría a su Benny.

\- Gracias señora, entonces ya me preparare para ir – dijo entusiasmado, agachándose para abrochar correctamente sus deportivas.

\- Antes que nada, debo pedirte algo – susurró con un tono serio la madre del pelinegro, agachándose a la altura de Felix.

\- Lo que usted desee se cumple, señora – respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

\- Gracias, eres el mejor – sacó de un bolsillo del delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto una pequeña pastilla sabor limón, como si fuera la paga del trabajo más discreto del mundo, se la entregó, simulando vigilar que nadie les viera. Foxy riendo por dentro le siguió el juego, ella podía ser más infantil que su propio hijo, el cual era serio para su edad – Sé que solo puedo confiarte esto a ti, es mi mayor tesoro y preocupación, debes prometerme que harás lo posible por cumplir mi ardua tarea.

Casi como si de un contrato se tratara, asintieron solemnemente, cruzando los meñiques en signo de alianza eterna.

\- Cuente conmigo – afirmó finalmente el pelirrojo, desenlazando los dedos y golpeando los puños.

\- Bien – la mujer se puso de pie y miró al menor – mi niño es inteligente y astuto, esos rasgos te los debo a ti, ha aprendido mucho de ti Felix, creo que nunca antes te había agradecido que llegaras a su vida, y eso que ha sido prácticamente desde siempre que se conocen… sé lo importante que eres para Benny, él quería irse solo contigo hoy, me tuvo media hora peleando, intentando alargar el tiempo de espera de Cathy – rió, cerrando los ojos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Felix sintió arder sus orejas bajo su cabello, mantuvo la compostura.

\- Pero él es también muy amable y despistado, se mete en problemas muy seguido por eso… hoy sentí miedo al verle partir solo, y estos diez minutos desde que se fue han sido como diez horas para mi instinto maternal – sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas, dándole un aspecto desvalido e infantil, Felix sintió su soledad – cuídalo por favor.

La mirada estática del pelirrojo brillo ante la gran determinación en su interior, y con una sonrisa, la más radiante que tenía, asintió.

\- Lo has hecho por todos estos años, nunca le has dejado solo y sé que nunca lo harás – una mirada de astucia pasó por los oscuros ojos de la mujer, la cual pasó desapercibida por el menor – pero formalmente te lo pido hoy, cuídalo bien.

\- Así será, con mi vida siempre le cuidare.

La mujer vio un fulgor en los ojos ámbar. En aquel fulgor vio reflejado el corazón rojo y brillante de Felix, y en ese puro corazón vio a su hijo, sonriendo, jugando, llorando, estudiando, vio lo que el pelirrojo tanto amaba. Sonrió, preocupada pero aliviada a la vez "Todo a su tiempo" pensó suspirando en su interior… extrañaba ser joven.

\- Bueno, no te retraso más – exclamó dándole una suave palmada en el hombro – Ve tras ellos, de seguro van ya peleándose y Benny debe ansiar verte.

\- Entonces me marcho, le traeré a Benny a la hora que termine la fiesta – respondió despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano derecha - byebye.

\- Nos vemos Felix – se despidió.

Comenzó a cerrar el portón del jardín cuando recordó que algo le falto comentarle al menor. Salió a la calle viendo como a lo lejos el pelirrojo corría rápidamente, sabia por Benny que era el mejor de la clase en deportes.

\- ¡FELIX! – le gritó sin miedo a que le vieran raro.

\- ¡¿SI?! – respondió con la misma fuerza.

\- ¡EL CABELLO DESORDENADO SE TE VE GENIAL! ¡HAS CRECIDO! – gritó riendo, agitando los brazos.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Esa mujer le entendía mejor que sus propios padres.

\- ¡GRACIAS! – le respondió, siguiendo su camino sin detenerse ni un segundo, manteniendo el paso increíblemente veloz.

Debía cumplir al pie de la letra su promesa, aquella amable mujer merecía eso y mucho más. Pero en su corazón sabía bien que aquel objetivo existía desde mucho antes, porque Benny también era su tesoro, y le protegería con su vida si era necesario. Jamás podría dejarlo, porque no importaba la distancia, siempre le seguiría, jamás confundiría su cabello negro, su forma suave da caminar, sus ojos brillantes de largas pestañas, su presencia.

Y como si tuviera un censor para encontrarlo le vio a lo lejos, peleando con Cathy como la mujer de cabello negro había previsto. Sonrió apresurando el paso, era hora de hacer su entrada triunfal.

**XXX**

"_Prometí cuidarlo con mi vida. No quitarle la vista de encima ¿Qué hice mal?"_

\- ¿Ese es Benny con Cathy? – Frederick cogió del hombro a Felix, indicándole una dirección con los ojos levemente sorprendidos.

Guiado por su amigo, y con el corazón apretado, vio a lo lejos la cabellera negra de Benny, tomado de la mano de Cathy, caminando como si estuvieran escondidos entre la multitud. Quizás en otro minuto se habría enfadado, pero vio angustia en el rostro de su pelinegro, algo le sucedía. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ambos no caminaban simplemente vagando, sino que seguían para su sorpresa al hombre disfrazado que había visto antes.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Fred tomado de la mano del dorado oso. Frederick también notó la presencia de su primo, e inmediatamente ambos se encaminaron a seguirlos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ninguno de los dos entendía. Solo sintieron el peligro tras aquella escena, como un instinto natural.

Felix maldijo la cantidad de clientes e invitados que habían, todos cruzándose casualmente en su camino hacia su niño, como si todo el mundo se alineara burlándose de él. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Junto con el miedo vino la desesperación, la ansiedad, y apretando la mandíbula empezó a empujar, a pisar y a apartar a todos esos indirectos culpables. Frederick le seguía de cerca, aprovechando el camino libre que dejaba su amigo.

Esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que se detuvieran, que solo fuera un juego, y el oso actuara para ellos o algo ¡Cualquier estupidez estaba bien! Pero supo que nada por el estilo sucedería cuando vio como los guiaba fuera de la fiesta por aquel pasillo de acceso restringido. Benny se detuvo, o eso notó Felix al verlo de pie frente a la oscuridad. Acelero el paso.

\- ¡Felix, cuidado! – Frederick intentó tomar su brazo, pero se zafó con brusquedad.

\- ¡Be-! – un golpe sordo le impidió gritar el nombre del pelinegro. Aquel guardia cansado, Jeremy, se encontraba mirándolo desde arriba ¿En qué minuto había caído al suelo?

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado – de un agarrón lo levanto, cumpliendo nuevamente su rol de guardia en el momento menos oportuno.

\- Disculpe señor, nosotros…

\- Suéltame – interrumpió la disculpa Felix gruñéndole a Jeremy.

Otro obstáculo ¿Dónde estaba Benny? Lo vio adentrarse en el pasillo con horror. No. NO ¡NO! Empujo con fuerza al guardia y tomó el brazo de su amigo castaño, guiándolo hacia donde aún podía ver a Benny y el rubio cabello de Cathy. El ruido de la fiesta apagó los reclamos del joven guardia, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Cada paso hacia sentir a Felix más angustiado, parecía que de la nada sus piernas estaban más pesadas, echas de metal. Frederick le insistía que mantuviera la calma pero no le escuchó. Ya frente del pasillo pudo ver el cabello negro de Benny desaparecer en una esquina. Le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se mantuviera en silencio.

Caminaron dentro de la extraña oscuridad, sintiendo el suave susurro de sus pies rozando el piso, con miedo a ser oídos o vistos, que quizás habría sido lo mejor…

Ya en la esquina donde Benny había desaparecido ambos mayores se apegaron contra la pared, y el pelirrojo se asomó para observar sin ser notado. Las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaron al ver como su pelinegro era arrastrado dentro de una habitación. Claramente le estaba forzando.

\- ¡¿Qu- Que ha sido eso?! ¡Felix! –Frederick intentó detener a su amigo pero ya era demasiado tarde, este ya se encontraba a dos pasos de la puerta.

Le detuvo justo antes de que entrara agarrándole con fuerza el brazo derecho. Felix le miró con odio, empujándolo con brusquedad, comenzando así un forcejeo inútil. Frederick sentía que algo muy grave sucedía, pero ellos no eran nada para entrar así simplemente y actuar, debían ir por alguien. Felix estaba desesperado, no era momento para pensar, era hora de actuar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos al escuchar una fría risa venir desde el interior de la habitación, notando que esta estaba entreabierta.

Un sollozo. Una súplica. Un grito que la fiesta ignoró.

Felix se olvidó del castaño y miró por aquel espacio entre la puerta y el marco de esta, desde donde venía un pasoso aroma a humedad, hipnotizado por el morbo de lo trágico, con cada vello de su cuerpo erizado. Ahí estaba aquel hombre, vestido de dorado pero ya sin su estúpida mascara de oso, y frente a él estaba Benny con los brazos extendidos, exponiendo su cuerpo con Fred y Cathy aferrados a su espalda, ambos llorando.

En los ojos de Benny se podía ver la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero Felix le conocía bien, aquel brillo en sus ojos ocultaba miedo. Un fulgor metálico se interpuso en la visual del pelirrojo, un cuchillo en las manos de un asesino.

No había duda en Felix, estaba listo para abrir la puerta y ayudar al pelinegro… entonces ¿Qué le detuvo?

Rojo.

No era el rojo de las rosas que había plantado junto a sus amigos en el jardín de Frederick en el verano. No era el rojo del cielo que veía junto a Benny luego de una tarde jugando en el parque cerca de su casa. Ni mucho menos era el color rojo de las mejillas de Benny cuando le tomaba la mano para cruzar la calle.

Era rojo sangre.

Benny dejo salir un grito que se ahogó en un quejido. Cayó al piso sujetándose el hombro, dejando caer al suelo de azulejos sus lágrimas y sangre, sangre de la herida que cruzaba su pecho y terminaba cerca del moño que hace dos horas su madre acomodaba. La risa cínica del culpable hacía eco en sus oídos, cada vez más lejos. Sentía su cuerpo temblar. Al comienzo no había sentido dolor alguno, pero de apoco un ardor que inicio en donde el metal había cortado primero se esparció en todo su cuerpo ¿Le había apuñalado? Miro con terror el rostro de su atacante, pero solo pudo distinguir una sonrisa retorcida.

\- ¡A-ah-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – el grito de Cathy se escuchaba tan lejano. El también deseaba llorar y gritar desesperado, pero de su garganta solo salió sangre.

Felix y Frederick perdieron sus sentidos. Parecía que habían pasado minutos mirando la escena una y otra vez, pero nosotros bien sabemos con solo fueron a lo mucho cinco segundos. Ambos sincronizaron su actuar y entraron de un golpe. El castaño se dirigió al lado de su primo y Cathy, suplantando el lugar de Benny para protegerlos, mientras el pelirrojo se acercó al hombre disfrazado.

Benny pudo distinguir el cabello rojo de Felix.

"_No… Felix, cuidado… aléjate… por favor…"_

Sus lágrimas fluyeron en más cantidad al igual que aquel líquido tibio que sentía ensuciar su ropa. Pudo ver como Felix llegaba al lado del hombre frente a él y le enterraba con fuerza algo en la pierna. El garfio.

Un alarido se escuchó en toda la habitación, dando paso a una pelea. El hombre intentaba con brutalidad apartar a Felix, azotando la pierna y girando para alcanzarlo. Felix se aferraba a su pierna con ira, hundiendo aún más el metal buscando hacer el mayor daño posible. Aquel no parecía el niño alegre y extrovertido que había conocido en aquel parque hace ya tantos años, no había rastro de él en esos ojos llenos de odio.

Ante la mirada de Benny todo pasó en una angustiante cámara lenta. El hombre le propino una patada en el pecho a Felix, dejándolo sin aire.

"_No…"_

Felix aun así no se detuvo, se levantó y estiro su mano derecha para quitarle el cuchillo, pero aquel hombre le superaba en fuerza… y rapidez…

"_Te lo suplico…"_

El cuchillo se movió a una velocidad cruel, traspasando la mano derecha de Felix. Aquella cálida mano que tantas veces había tomado cayó al suelo frente a sus ojos. Sintió que vomitaría…

"_No… No…"_

Felix pareció no darse cuenta hasta que cayó al suelo, aturdido por el dolor, solo a un paso de Benny. Apenas podía oír la risa del hombre morado y el llanto de tres niños en la habitación, pero los quejidos de Felix eran torturadoramente fuertes en sus oídos.

"_Felix… no te vayas…"_

Le miró. Aun sujetando en donde antes estaba su mano, Felix solo se preocupó de girar su rostro para mirar a su pelinegro, arrepintiéndose. No debió dejarlo ir solo con Cathy, no debió ignorar su exagerada sensación de sospecha… si tan solo hubiera sido rápido e impulsivo…

Estiró la mano que tenía hacia Benny, queriendo acariciar su rostro. "Todo estará bien, Ben, te protegeré" deseaba decirle, y secarle esas lagrimas… pero Benny estaba herido, había fallado ya.

De una patada su brazo fue apartado, incapaz de alcanzar al pelinegro.

"_¿Por qué?... No le toques… déjalo…"_

Miró con odio el rostro de aquel hombre, incapaz de distinguir sus facciones, intentado grabarse su apariencia para llevársela a la muerte, y algún día vengarse de todo el daño que estaba causando, de haber dañado a quien más amaba en el mundo.

No le rogó piedad, ni suplico salvación. Escupió a sus pies, dándole a entender que ni siquiera le regalaría su llanto.

"_¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

\- A-agh – el cuchillo se incrustó en su tórax. Sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, y la vista se fue oscureciendo, al igual que lo haría una película quemada. Giro nuevamente su rostro hacia Benny, lamentando que lo último que vería de él sería el terror en sus ojos, como lloraba. Sabía bien que pasaría… Benny no viviría.

Sintió coraje, ira de no poder salvarle… de irse antes que él y no juntos.

…

Y todo se apagó.

…

El cuerpo de Felix convulsionó por unos segundos. Benny tenía la esperanza de verle levantarse para seguir peleando, pero la verdad lo golpeó cuando solo hubo quietud.

No podía ser verdad ¿Cierto? Esa era una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla… Felix no podía estar muerto… esa herida que sangraba y dolía era solo una ilusión… Solo un mal sueño…

\- F-felix… - le llamó, casi suplicando.

El hombre aun miraba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, extasiado por la adrenalina de matar, pero al escuchar la voz de su otra víctima recordó que aún le quedaba diversión. Se giró empuñando de nuevo el cuchillo, del cual aún goteaba la sangre tibia de Felix.

Sonriendo se acercó a Benny, levantado el brazo como un verdugo listo para cortar una cabeza. Era el fin ¿Así terminaba su vida? No volvería al colegio, no volvería a jugar con sus únicos pero más grandes amigos, no vería a Felix sonreírle otra vez… no volvería con su madre, ni la podría proteger cuando ella envejeciera… ella quedaría sola…

\- Ma-mamá… - llamo a su madre, como un bebé temiendo a la oscuridad en su habitación a la hora de dormir.

Por un segundo sintió que así era. Se vio a sí mismo en aquella pequeña habitación de cuando era aún muy muy pequeño. Su madre le había dicho que ya no podía dormir con ella porque estaba grande, pero le daba miedo la sombra de la ventana, y el monstruo debajo de su cama que nunca estaba en la mañana. Siempre la llamaba, y ella siempre entraba por la puerta con un vaso de leche, lista para cantarle una nana. Pudo sentir una mano acariciarle la cabeza

"_A dormir mi niñito especial, te quiero mucho, mamá te cuidara"_

La ilusión se esfumó junto con el calor, viendo como el cuchillo bajaba hacia él. Un agudo dolor que solo duro unos segundos le hizo soltar un último quejido. Y entonces la luz se apagó.

"_Buenas noches"_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**LLORARON?! Espero que si! No es de mala como dice Kuro ;AA; es solo que deseaba traspasar sentimientos en este cap u-u es muy triste la historia… ya sea Fonnie o no Fonnie, es doloroso! ;AA; la verdad en este preciso momento ando apurada en un millón de cosas asi que lamento no poder decir mucho del cap ;-; estoy escribiendo el capitulo 6 asi que en unos días debería subir el sig cap que sigue siendo emotivo! Y créanme! Lo seguirá siendo hasta que termine toda mi idea :D Muchas gracias al apoyo y los comentarios, este es más que nada una practica de escritura, un pasatiempo y me ha ayudado a también no escribir solo ensayos para el colegio ;-; Nos vemos en el próximo cap! **

**Atte Shiro**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Bienvenidos

**Holas holas! Decidi traer el capitulo antes porque paso lo impensable! (¿?) Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 7 :DD sep, mientras ustedes leen este cap esta la inmensa discusión en el capitulo 7 (spoiler hahah) Y pues me he entusiasmado mucho escribiendo. En parte me preocupa lo largo que saldrá este fanfic :C calculando… esto tiene para un buen tiempo, asi que no esta mal apurar las actualizaciones ^^ lo otro que me inquieta es el mismo Scott ;A; dios, que planea su mente para el cuarto juego? PLANEA ARRUINARME MIS TEORIAS?! Pero la historia seguirá aunque al final todas mis teorías valgan nada ;; ya sin más palabras aquí el cap~ **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 4: Bienvenidos

Sentía como cada paso significaba una punzada de angustia en su pecho, corría rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche. La velocidad disminuía a medida que los tropiezos se hacían más seguidos. Apenas podía ver el asfalto bajo ella por la precaria luz que entregaban los postes de la calle.

"_\- Ven rápido, son… Benny, oh Dios, no puede ser…"_

No había esperado ni un segundo más. Había cortado la llamada de la madre de Fred y había salido corriendo de la casa. Ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado la puerta, y el frio de la noche le advertía de su falta de abrigo, pero no importaba, solo quería llegar a la fiesta y ver a su hijo. Mientras corría revisó por quinta vez la hora: las 8 pm, llevaba corriendo solo cinco minutos. Eternos cinco malditos minutos.

A lo lejos vio el letrero brillante de la pizzería, pero no solo los colores fosforescentes adornaban la escena. Alrededor podían verse al menos seis patrullas de policía y una ambulancia, iluminando trágicamente la calle con los destellos azul y rojo. Sintió como el aire parecía cemento de repente, impidiéndole respirar. Tropezó por última vez, caminando lentamente presa del pánico hacia donde podía oír el llanto de una madre.

El cabello rubio de la madre de Fred destacaba entre los policías que le interrogaban. En cuanto ambas se vieron a los ojos comenzaron a llorar, consolando las lágrimas de la otra. Abrazadas la rubia le explicaba lo sucedido.

\- Hubo un ataque, un guardia fue mordido, no sé sabe que sucedió pero en cuanto vi a ese pobre hombre en el suelo… noté que ni Fred, ni Benny, ni los demás estaban… - respirando con dificultad debido al llanto, miraba con culpa a la mujer de cabello negro – no sé qué hacer, le avisé a mi hermana sobre Frederick, pero Cathy… y Felix…

El corazón de la madre de Benny recibió un segundo golpe al recordar al pelirrojo aquella tarde. Miro hacia la puerta del local en donde una cinta amarilla impedía el paso. Un hombre que parecía gerente o dueño del local hablaba con quién parecía a cargo de la investigación, parecían discutir acaloradamente, todo era una horrenda pesadilla.

Un policía de aspecto cansado se acercó a ambas mujeres, venía desde adentro del restaurante. Podían ver que no traía buenas noticias con solo mirarle a los ojos.

\- Señoras ¿Son madres de algún niño desaparecido? – preguntó sacando una libreta del bolsillo bajo su placa.

\- Si, yo soy madre de Benny, Meri y ella es Lara, del niño que estaba de cumpleaños, Fred – respondió la de cabello negro al ver que la madre de Fred no podía hablar luego de tanto llorar.

\- Bien, gracias – anotó – debo serles sincero, estamos atados de manos, apenas hemos podido ingresar al local y ya han pasado 3 horas de que sucedieron los hechos… lo que les voy a decir es delicado, deben mantener la calma y darme los datos de los otros tres niños.

Lara levantó la mirada, deteniendo sus lágrimas para poder darle la cara al policía. Podían notar el nerviosismo en el ambiente, aquel miedo a la verdad.

\- En una de las habitaciones que hemos podido revisar encontramos sangre, no sabemos de quienes, pero por la violencia y cantidad debe ser de más de una persona – el semblante serio del uniformado no tenía concordancia con los rostros de pánico que aparecieron en ambas madres.

Sangre, violencia, más de una persona… palabras que claramente destacaban en su mente. Meri pudo ver el rostro de su hijo, en ese rincón de los recuerdos. Parecía tan lejano. Lo había tenido en sus brazos esa misma tarde, le había acomodado la almohada hace un día… le había visto llegar del colegio el día anterior… ¿Cómo era posible que todo se volviera una pesadilla?

"_Mamá… mamá…" _

En su mente insistía un sollozo, sentía que la llamaba. La voz de su hijo hacía eco desde las paredes del restaurante.

"_Benny" _

Soltó la mano de Lara, con la mirada puesta en la entrada.

"_Mi hijo"_

Vio como el policía hacia un ademán de detenerla, pero con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó y corrió en dirección hacia aquella puerta.

"_Benny… mi hijo… Felix… regrésenlos"_

Corrió, empujando a todos los que la detenían hasta que ya no pudo más, muchos brazos la rodeaban, impidiéndole acercarse más a donde ella sentía y podía jurar que estaba el fruto de su vida, quien más amaba en su solitario mundo.

\- ¡Traigan a los paramédicos! ¡Esta mujer necesita atención! ¡Esta descontrolada! – escucho que gritaban.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡MI HIJO! – mordidas, patadas… no importaba como, debía entrar.

\- Señora, cálmese, estamos haciendo lo mejor posible…

\- ¡Cállese! ¡BENNY!

El grito alerto a todos. No había nadie que no tuviera su mirada fija en aquella desconsolada mujer que se quebraba en lágrimas. Todos sabían, incluso ella, que aquel solo era el comienzo de un infierno.

**XXX**

Negro abajo.

Todo era negro bajo el. No estaba seguro de si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados, pero se sentía muy cansado.

Blanco arriba.

Un brillo cegador se alzaba sobre su cabeza, veía como su cabello negro destacaba al mirar hacia arriba.

"Estoy en medio, justo en medio"

Sentía el tacto de su piel, estaba desnudo pero no importaba, de alguna forma sabía que estaba solo en aquel limbo ¿Esto es estar muerto?

La oscuridad abajo tenía forma, volumen, no era un líquido ni tampoco un gas. Benny lo asemejó a algodón de azúcar, que al tacto seria compacta, pero en su boca se disolvería. Le dolía la cabeza si miraba hacia arriba, hacia la luz blanca, así que se abrazó a sus rodillas tratando de ocultarse y mantenerse unido. Sentía que en cualquier minuto su cuerpo se separaría en millones de fragmentos, y ese sí que sería el fin. No quería terminar así.

Los recuerdos eran algo difícil de definir. Sabía que recordaba toda una vida, pero a la vez le dolía pensar. Solo estaba ahí, esa era la única verdad que podía asimilar. Pero también le angustiaba aquel estado, era egoísta simplemente ignorar lo que en el fondo importaba. Así que se arriesgó, se condenó a estar muerto, pero más vivo a la vez, y bajo.

Sentía como aquel algodón negro rozaba la yema de los dedos de sus pies, y al primer tacto comenzó a recordar.

"_Pero Benny, si te ves igualito a él, mi niñito especial"_

Su mano viajó a su pecho, en donde aquel corbatín que su madre tanto había arreglado ya no estaba. Recordó a su madre con un dolor, uno que comenzaba en su cuello.

"_Mi niñito me cuidara hasta que yo sea bien abuelita"_

El dolor siguió creciendo, atravesando su cuello y pecho. Sentía como un líquido le escurría de la herida, una que siempre estaría abierta. Era frio, enfriaba su piel al punto de sentir un punzante dolor. Sentía que lo iba manchando de apoco mientras recorría su cuerpo, su vientre, sus piernas, hasta caer al vacío negro goteando de sus pies.

Un quejido quiso escapar de sus labios, pero notó que no tenía voz. Intentó con insistencia gritar, pedir ayuda en un aterrador deja vu, pero solo consiguió que otro poco de aquel espeso liquido también saliera de su boca, llenando su garganta y bajando por su barbilla.

Otra voz llegó a sus oídos. Una voz que jamás podría olvidar.

"_Cuídate bien, pronto iré"_

Una cálida sonrisa abordo sus pensamientos, llenándolo de sentimientos dulces, de amor…

"Felix… ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que irías, y lo hiciste pero… no debías morir ¿Por qué te entregaste así? Íbamos a pasear juntos, todos juntos, y tu estarías como siempre vigilándome… Pero, no te enfades conmigo, sé que lo merezco pero no te enojes… no logré cuidarme, aunque me advertiste. Solo era una fiesta… pero pude haber impedido toda esta desgracia, pude salvarnos… es mi culpa que haya terminado todo así"

Con estos pensamientos llenando su cabeza sintió como su rostro justo bajo sus ojos comenzó a arder, como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en su rostro dibujando un camino que bajaba desde sus ojos a sus mejillas. No gritó. Sabía que aquel dolor no se comparaba en nada a todo lo que había ya pasado, y a lo que de seguro habían vivido sus amigos.

"Es mi culpa" Se repetía en su mente.

\- No es tu culpa, nadie la tiene – una suave voz resonó en la oscuridad, venía desde abajo, de entre el algodón negro – es culpa de él, de quien nos asesinó… ese hombre nos quitó todo.

Intentó mirar, buscar a quien le hablaba con tal calma pero a la vez gran tristeza.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, no con su voz, sino con su mente, pero milagrosamente pudo escucharla.

\- Mi nombre lo olvide hace mucho, tampoco sé quién fui ni de donde vine ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Tampoco los recuerdo… lo siento

\- Entonces ¿Qué eres? – volvió a preguntar, viendo como un rostro blanco destacó entre aquella oscuridad.

\- Un muñeco, un alma en pena al igual que tú, pero puedes llamarme Puppet – La figura se hizo más nítida, y pudo así reconocer a la marioneta que tanto adoraba su amigo Fred. Una punzada se hizo presente en su pecho al recordar nuevamente aquella tarde tan lejana y cercana a la vez.

\- Puppet…

\- Si, al igual que a ti, y que todos, yo también desaparecí en las manos de aquel hombre de morado, presas de la maldad de alguien que merece el infierno mismo – la delgada figura de la marioneta se elevó hasta estar al frente de él, y una de sus manos toco su mano.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Si, todos…

Sintió como las marcas de su rostro ardían aún más, como si fuera su llanto, uno eterno.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Dónde están todos?

\- No hay razón, todo fue un crimen contra nosotros, nadie hizo nada mal además de él… por eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy con ustedes… vengo a pedirte que me acompañes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – la mano de la marioneta le apretó aún más la suya, casi fundiéndose una con la otra.

\- Ayúdenme, les daré vida, otra oportunidad y juntos nos vengaremos, no estaremos solos en este limbo – los largos brazos de Puppet lo envolvieron, pero no solo sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, ambos compartieron la ira, la pena, el dolor.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme con ellos? ¿Con Felix? – susurró dejándose abrazar en busca de vida.

\- Si, solo acepta y tendrás otra oportunidad, pero todo depende de que decidan todos – la suave voz de Puppet hacía eco entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Verlos de nuevo, poder terminar lo que había quedado a la mitad, y vengarse. No sentía ningún vestigio de duda, deseaba vengarse y volver con sus amigos, volver a ver a Felix. La marioneta dejo de abrazarlo y le miro estirando su mano, esperando la respuesta.

"_Te estaba buscado, no me dejes así Ben" _la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó en lo profundo de su conciencia… dándole aún más seguridad.

"Felix, siempre estuviste para mí, aquel amigo incondicional, mi persona especia… ahora yo voy a buscarte"Y sin pensarlo más, tomó la mano de Puppet.

\- Gracias – un sollozo se escapó entre la gratitud de la marioneta – llevo mucho tiempo pidiendo ayuda… ya no estoy solo.

Estiró su mano y tocó el pecho de Benny.

Un dolor intenso nuevamente atacó en la herida sangrante de su torso, pero era totalmente diferente. El líquido frio cambio a ser tibio, y en pocos segundos comenzó a arder, quemándolo por fuera y por dentro. Parecía que su cuerpo se fuera a evaporar de tanto calor. Se abrazó a si mismo intentando contenerse, olvidar aquel insoportable malestar.

Miro la borrosa imagen de Puppet aun frente a él. Sintió sueño, el dolor, todo lo hacía sentir adormecido. Bajo la mirada hacia donde debería estar la herida pero ya no había nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Tocó su rostro y notó que tampoco estaban las marcas bajo sus ojos. Era su apariencia de nuevo. Quería dormir…

La mano de Puppet se posó sobre su rostro, y con una suave caricia le cerró los ojos. Benny solo se dejó llevar por aquel repentino cansancio. De alguna forma se sentía vivo de nuevo y a la vez parecía que todo había cambiado, que ya no era él.

Puppet puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Benny y fue descendiendo, alejándolo de aquel punto medio, el purgatorio en donde estaba condenado a vivir por la falta de paz. Pero no lo elevó al descanso eterno, hacia la luz. Lo atrajo hacia la tierra, en donde las almas son ignoradas… o temidas. Benny sintió como su cuerpo era en vuelto por aquel algodón negro, entraba por su nariz, por su boca, lo aferraba de las piernas como si estuviera envolviéndolo en un capullo.

Sufriría su propia metamorfosis.

\- Nuestra vida de niños fue arrebatada, pero ahora tenemos una nueva – la voz de Puppet se escuchaba cada vez más lejos – nuestra meta es la venganza… gracias por unirte a mí, Bonnie.

XXX

Click.

Tsss.

Click, click.

Tssss.

Sonidos metálicos era lo único que podía escuchar. Intentó respirar pero no lo lograba, no porque algo se lo impidiera, más bien no tenía boca, nariz, pulmón o cuerpo que usar para tal función. Intento tocar su rostro.

Click, Clack.

De nuevo no sintió nada, creyó haber levantado su brazo para tocar su rostro, pero el tacto de la piel nunca llego ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Sería mejor que llamara a su mamá... Algo en su conciencia entro en pánico… sabía que tenía a su madre, pero los recuerdos eran borrosos, como si fuera un recuerdo de décadas, perturbado por la fantasía. Veía a una mujer de cabello negro rodeada de bellos colores y aromas, sensación de un hogar. Una hermosa ilusión.

Entonces pensó si mismo… su nombre, su aspecto… recordaba que su nombre era con B. En su mente repetía diferentes pronunciaciones de un nombre: ¿Billi? ¿Bergi? ¿Bane? ¿Benny?... ¿Bonnie?

Por alguna razón estos últimos le resultaban más coherentes, pero no lograba decidir cuál. Ambos le parecían una realidad, como si fueran parte de él. Entonces angustiado por su falta de memoria decidió buscar algo que le ayudara a recordar. Oh ¡Sus ojos habían estado siempre cerrados! Los abrió lentamente, sintiéndolos pesados y duros. Tsss. Todo se veía borroso de un comienzo pero al igual que una cámara fotográfica fue ajustándose a la falta de luz, enfocando la imagen a su alrededor.

El lugar en donde estaba resultaba tétrico, una habitación llena de máquinas y máscaras, utensilios de limpieza, chatarra olvidada. En una esquina un oso a medio destruir parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de problema, temblaba y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Ignoró aquel detalle y hasta dejo pasar el tenso ambiente. No le parecía raro, de alguna forma.

Pero su calma no duro mucho. Al intentar fregarse un ojo que estaba aún somnoliento, en vez de ver su brazo se topó con una mano metálica, claramente a mitad de descomponerse llena de cables y tornillos a medio salirse. Habría jurado haber gritado pero ningún sonido salió de él ¿Dónde estaba su voz? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo era su voz? Nuevamente los hilos de la memoria se iban, se perdían en la nada, dejándolo frustrado.

Volvió a investigar su cuerpo… No había piel ni cabello, ropa ni hablar. Un corbatín rojo adornaba su cuello, trayéndole cierta nostalgia y pena, y de su cabeza dos orejas de conejo moradas caían algo destrozadas por su rostro, o lo que quedaba de él.

Una máquina… eso era.

Se recordaba humano, un niño, pero aun así, en contra de la lógica el pánico no lo consumió, aceptó aquel estado como si hubiera sido su decisión, y bien sabemos nosotros de que así fue.

Clack, paf, clack. Dio dos pasos, acercándose a una suave luz que se colaba por la pequeña rendija de una puerta. Pudo así ver que todo lo que tenía de "piel" era morado… y odio ese color. Pero no el morado de su prácticamente roído cuerpo, sino un tono en específico, que usaba una sonrisa maligna.

Un hombre de morado, debía vengarse…

Ah. Un recuerdo.

Estaba muerto, su alma era un simple ocupante en aquel cuerpo. Pero no le preocupó, valía la pena si era por ayudar, ser de utilidad... Cierto, sus amigos, todos debían estar cerca, eso le había dicho la voz de sus recuerdos. "Pero todo dependía de la decisión de los demás" pensó. Entonces sintió miedo ¿Y si solo el había deseado verlos? ¿Si solo el deseó venganza? Estaría solo, no volvería a verlo…

Cabello rojizo, piel levemente clara, de figura más alta y madura que él, corría, tomaba su mano y le abrazaba en sus recuerdo. Le llamaba insistentemente por un nombre que conocía pero no entendía.

Con dificultad se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con su mano de metal. El pasillo estaba oscuro pero lleno de sonidos. Podía oír una brisa suave que salía de los ductos de ventilación, también el corto circuito que hacían los cables de la luz, una suave música a la vez acompañaba el ambiente, parecía venir de una habitación cercana.

Unos pasos… se escuchaban unos débiles pasos no muy lejos de él, y con ellos parecía que una voz lo llamaba, desesperado y angustiado. Algo se agitó dentro de su pecho, pero luego recordó que no tenía corazón.

Se puso a caminar, a seguir sus instintos. A veces todo se veía borroso, cambiaba de color. Podía ver por fracciones de segundos que aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente, de música y alegría, alguien se aferraba a su brazo inexistente, y su mirada viajaba buscando a alguien importante. Luego todo volvía a la normalidad, a la oscuridad.

Entonces al fondo de un pasillo había una luz, el sonido de un molesto ventilador venía desde aquella habitación "Quizás alguien pueda ayudarme, explicarme que sucede" pensó, entrando por aquel pasillo. En el se conectaban variadas salas llenas de juegos y mesas, todo parecía nuevo y a la vez conocido, pero no le dio importancia. De apoco se acercaba más y más a aquella frágil luz, siendo capaz de ver con más claridad.

A solo un par de metros un sonido lo detuvo, pasos corriendo justo atrás de él. A penas alcanzo a voltear levemente su cabeza cuando una mancha roja pasó a su lado, cambian la escena por completo.

Vio el cielo azul, sintió el asfalto bajo el con un dolor en su espalda. Al frotarse pudo ver su mano, piel, huesos, sangre, todo en su lugar como debería ser. Casi admirado por tal realismo en aquella ilusión levanto la vista hasta esa figura. Parecía un milagro verlo sonreír, frotar su cabello rojizo con una casualidad refrescante, y con aquella misma mano que había usado para desordenar su melena, ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

"_Benny…"_

\- "F-felix…" - quería gritar pero solo un susurro surgió. Una voz con un sonido metálico haciéndole eco.

La hermosa visión se difumino, dando paso a la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. Al final, justo en la luz estaba quien había pasado corriendo por su lado. Era un animatronico, de color rojo y orejas de zorro, permanecía de pie frente a un escritorio que había en la habitación, dándole la espalda. Una emoción en su pecho no lo dejaba avanzar, de alguna forma quería correr y saltar a los brazos de él. En su mente se formó la ridícula imagen de él abrazando a un muñeco zorro de metal, si, que raro debe verse.

Entonces lo miró. Un par de ojos ámbar le miraban con total atención, como si no hubiera notado su presencia hasta ese momento. Nadie se movió, ningún sonido salió de ellos, solo se miraron evaluando al contrario con detenimiento. Parecía que con solo la mirada todos los hilos se ordenaban, las preguntas eran innecesarias y sobraban las respuestas entre ellos.

Se escuchó un leve suspiro que parecía venir desde el zorro rojo, se acercó con lentitud y levanto su brazo queriendo alcanzar el rostro roto del conejo, pero entonces una música los alerto.

Era rápida, y conocida. Era hipnotizante.

Ambos simplemente caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia la habitación de donde venía la extraña melodía. Todo estaba sucio, lleno de restos de comida, papel de regalo roto, vasos por el suelo, y en medio había una gran mancha roja de sangre. Ignorándola por completo se acercaron a una gran caja musical, al lado de esta todos estaban reunidos…

Un conejo de color azul los miraba fijamente, a su lado estaba una pollo con una bandeja en su mano en donde llevaba un cupcake rosado, y atrás de ellos un gran oso de mejillas rojas al igual que los otros dos. Pero no solo ellos eran parte de la escena. Otro animatronico con forma de pollo estaba en frente, parecía llorar emitiendo sonidos y agitándose, y un oso de gran tamaño le sujetaba por un hombro en signo de consuelo, el oso que antes se retorcía en la habitación donde había despertado. Las condiciones de estos dos era tan precaria como en la que se encontraban los recién llegados: falta de piezas, rotos y sucios.

Entonces la música cesó y la marioneta salió.

\- "Hola a todos de nuevo" – una suave voz salió de los inmóviles labios – "como no recordaran mi nombre es Puppet, les he dado vida en aquellos animatronicos, cualquier tipo de duda o deseo solo díganmela, pero primero que nada, bienvenidos a la pizzería"

Alzó los brazos y la habitación se iluminó.

\- "Es un gusto tenerlos aquí Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Pues! Ese fue el cap de hoy! Para que se entienda un pequeño detalle que será igual una complicación que afrontaran nuestros personajes, ellos no tienen tacto, sin cuerpo no pueden sentir, oler, saborear, etc pero! Si tienen sentimientos, y pueden verse afectados por las reacciones de esto. Por ejemplo: no lloran, el acto de llorar lagrimas no existe para ellos, pero si sienten que lloraran, y sollozan. (PERO QUE TRISTE EJEMPLO!)**

**Bueno, al fin surgen los nombres a los que todos estamos acostumbrados y entramos en la trama de la pizzeria, el próximo capitulo es una especie de comodin explicativo, espero les agrade ^^ nos vemos en unos días!**

**Ah! Y por favor pasen por "De aventuras y Amor", es el fanfic Fonnie de Kuro! Créanme que si mi fanfic da mucha pena, el de ella es la comedia escrita .-. sirve para superar traumas! Empezara próximamente la serie ya que su primera idea era solo hacer oneshots! Viva Kuro que respondio a mis amenazas :DD**

**Sin más que decir, saludos y gracias por el apoyo *-* y leer333**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Puppet

**HOLAS A TODOS! Perdón la tardanza :c esta semana fue horrenda, la anterior igual… mi agenda estaba llena de trabajos y de echo esta semana no es más calmada ;-; no he podido escribir pero cumplo con subir este cap. Espero les agrade~**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 5: Puppet

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aquel grito humano había quebrado todo: la música de la fiesta, las voces de los invitados, el funcionamiento de todos los animatronicos… y la siempre adormecida alma de Puppet. Como si le hubieran empujado a despertar, la marioneta volvió a sentirse consciente. Aquel día había despertado cerca de tres veces, y es que, a pesar de que poseía un gran poder en su interior, nada parecía servir en contra de la música que lo mantenía cautivo en aquella caja, recuperando su control en sí mismo solo cuando esta lo permitía.

Aun algo perdido, luego de escuchar el potente grito, se asomó por la orilla de la caja, justo en el instante en que aquel guardia que habían torturado por varios días, más de los que normalmente resistían, caía al piso en un charco de sangre. Mangle, su animatronico amiga de color blanco, había sido la culpable.

"Mangle se equivocó, no es él, y atacó delante de todos… esto es malo" pensó intentando abrir su caja sin que lo notaran.

\- ¡¿FRED?! ¡¿FRED, DONDE ESTAS?! – sus recuerdos siempre se borraban con facilidad al menos que él los considerara en verdad importantes. Reconoció la voz de aquella mujer, era la madre del niño rubio, que siempre cuando venía parecía prestarle atención solo a él, fortaleciéndolo y recordándole que alguna vez, él también fue un niño.

¿Dónde estaba? Lo buscó con la mirada, sintiéndose asustado luego de tanto tiempo. Un pastel sobre una mesa hizo trabajar su mente, y las imágenes de tres niños siguiendo a un hombre disfrazado aparecieron en su mente. Era él, podía vestirse de cualquier color, cambiar su rostro o incluso no aparecer delante de sus ojos, pero siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca, tenían una indeseada conexión, casi tan poderosa como sentimientos de amor. Era odio puro, enemigos, asesino y víctima.

Entonces también recordó que el mismo le había dicho a Mangle que lo detuviera, pero ella no tenía aquel sentido para reconocerlo, y había terminado atacando a la presa nocturna.

"Fue mi culpa, ojala no le hagan nada" pensó tristemente en su amiga que solo había seguido sus órdenes.

Casi ignorando su presencia, todos en la pizzería comenzaron a correr, otros llamaban a sus hijos, pero el llanto de la mujer rubia destacaba ante sus oídos, llamándolo de alguna forma. Deseo ayudarla y buscar a quien tanto amaba.

Llegaron los hombres de blanco de siempre, esos que se llevaban siempre a quienes herían o mataban en la noche, y como siempre de seguro los callarían, porque no solo el hombre morado era malvado, aquel señor vestido elegante, que siempre mandaba a repararlos y limpiar a quienes dejaban atrapados dentro de animatronicos, también era malo, su mente de niño no sabía explicar las razones, pero sabía que él impedía que se supiera siempre la verdad.

Entonces Toy Freddy llego a su lado, con esa sonrisa de siempre, pero en esos ojos que tenían vida, gracias a sus poderes, podía ver que estaba preocupado.

\- "¿Necesitas ayuda, Puppet?" – le habló de esa forma en que podían comunicarse, entre voces que solo ellos podían escuchar.

\- "Si, hay que buscar a los niños, volvió a pasar" – le respondió Puppet levantando los brazos, eran de tamaños similares pero Toy Freddy era mucho más rápido para moverse.

\- "Vi a dos niños más correr hacia los pasillos en donde se encuentran los destrozados, un pelirrojo y un castaño" – comunicó mientras lo tomaba en brazos con cuidado, soltándolo de los hilos que lo ataban – "¿No sería mejor dejar los cuerpos e ir como almas?"

\- "Aun hay mucha luz, no estoy con suficiente fuerza para materializarte y sabes que tampoco puedo salir de la marioneta… podría dejarlos sin vida por una semana"

El oso simplemente asintió lentamente y camino entre el alboroto hacia la escena del crimen. Puppet le insistía en que no se preocupara en aparentar, que avanzara más rápido antes de que fuera tarde para salvarlos o… encontrar los cuerpos.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, frio y tétrico como siempre, pero era el mejor ambiente para que Puppet pudiera actuar.

\- "No se escucha nada" – comentó Toy Freddy, girando sus orejas de metal, buscando sonidos.

\- "Te equivocas, el aire está lleno de llanto y gritos de agonía, ya no podremos salvarlos, están muertos" – dijo Puppet, casi llorando de ira, siendo que a él se le impedía llorar de hace tantos años – "y nuevamente el escapó"

Las manos metálicas de Toy Freddy se apretaron formando puños, no solo estaban en peligro por el actuar de Mangle, sino que nada había servido, las noches atacando, la constante vigilancia de cualquier adulto que vieran, nada sirvió, de nuevo almas inocentes estaban sufriendo.

\- "Es aquí" – susurró Puppet, señalando una puerta cerrada.

El oso la abrió, y el aroma a sangre llego hacia sus sentidos artificiales que le había entregado Puppet. El aire solo indicaba muerte. Y ahí estaban, cuatro cuerpos pequeños en el suelo, cada uno en medio de un charco de sangre.

\- "El pelirrojo… y el castaño" – Toy Freddy pareció darles de alguna forma una importancia al señalarlos, quería dar a entender en señal de respeto que aún estaban ahí, que no eran ajenos al mundo. La marioneta se acercó al de cabellos rojizos y vio con cierto dolor que era uno de los más dañados, le faltaba una mano.

Notó con algo de curiosidad que bajo su mano izquierda había un garfio, el que había tomado Mangle aquella tarde.

\- "Mangle cargara una gran culpa" – dijo, tomando el garfio y entregándoselo al oso.

\- "Todos la cargamos, pero las pagamos, es aquel hombre quien sigue vivo sin ser sentenciado" – exclamó con ira Toy Freddy.

Puppet era alguien muy dulce y respetuoso, o eso sentía el oso al ver como acariciaba con cuidado los cabellos rojos del niño para luego acercarse al castaño que estaba apoyado en la pared. Claramente había luchado y aún tenía sus ojos abiertos. La marioneta los cerro y lo recostó como ayudándolo a dormir. Luego miro a la niña rubia que abrazaba el cuerpo de otro niño, como si intentara protegerlo. Los separo y cuidó de dejar el cuerpo de la pequeña cerca del niño pelinegro. Le arregló el cabello y acomodó el vestido manchado en sangre.

Entonces se acercó al cuerpo del niño peli negro, tenía una herida aun sangrante en su torso y otra letal en su cabeza, esta apenas sangraba, había sido muy certero en su ataque, casi como si le hubiera tenido piedad. Volteó el cuerpo que estaba boca abajo y observó su rostro. Quizás no tuviera recuerdos muy claros, pero supo que aquella expresión de tristeza era sin duda la más desgarradora que conocería.

\- "Falta un niño" – susurró aun acariciando el rostro del cuarto niño, buscando cambiar aquella expresión.

\- "¿Otro?" – el oso revisó con su ojo, buscando civiles en la pieza, pero sus datos no encontraron nada – "Puppet, aquí no hay otro niño"

\- "Debe habérselo llevado" – dijo con odio poniéndose de pie – "Lo iremos a buscar, pero antes me encargare de estos niños"

\- "¿Que pretendes hacer? ¿Meterlos dentro de animatronicos como tumba? No creo que sea exactamente algo honorifico Puppet, eso hacemos con los que asesinamos cada noche"

\- "Claro que no Toy Freddy, no meteré sus cuerpos dentro de máquinas" – miro fijamente la escena del asesinato, podía sentirlos, entre la vida y la muerte, lloraban y gritaban de ira – "planeo darles vida de nuevo, permitirles que se unan a nosotros"

\- "¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Qué cuerpo tendrán? No puedes materializarlos simplemente, no tienes tanto poder" – Toy Freddy estaba confundido viendo como la marioneta le miraba sin duda.

\- "Es posible, yo puedo hacerlo y sus almas estarán guardadas dentro de los animatronicos viejos" – respondió, girándose en dirección a la puerta.

\- "¿Hablas de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy el pirata? Pero si ellos funcionan mal, están a medio destruirse"

\- "Créeme, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en el limbo, yo estuve ahí pero pude volver solo, ellos necesitan de mi" – y sin decir más salió de la habitación – "Tráeme los cuerpos, necesito tenerlos cerca para poner sus almas en los destrozados"

Toy Freddy sintió algo nuevo, frustración, pero ignoró los sentimientos que le había regalado su existencia por Puppet y tomó con cuidado a los niños, siguiendo a Puppet.

**XXX **

Todos habían aceptado, había logrado revivirlos dentro de aquellos animatronicos con la promesa de ayudarse mutuamente. Toy Freddy había esperado pacientemente a su lado, cuidándolo de cualquier interrupción pero la mordida de Mangle había tenido ocupados a cualquier intruso. Ahora en la total oscuridad buscaban al niño escondido. Justo luego de salir vieron con cierta angustia como hombres del local se llevaban los cuerpos de los cuatro niños. Ambos sabían que nadie los encontraría jamás.

\- "¿Cuánto tardaran en despertar?" – pregunto Toy Freddy.

\- "El proceso durara varias horas, pero están bien, deben adaptarse… cerca de medianoche deberían lograr moverse"

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos vacíos aun, pero ahora que los cuerpos se habían ido sabían que pronto dejarían entrar a los hombres de azul, esos que no sabían la verdad y recibían dinero para no querer investigar.

Un escalofrió, de esos que Puppet no sentía desde que era humano, recorrió su espalda. Un alma muy poderosa vagaba sin rumbo, llorando, y gritaba desde la habitación sellada. Siempre había una habitación de ese estilo. La había en la pizzería que visitaba él de niño, esa en donde murió y volvió a nacer como Puppet. También la había en esta, en donde conoció a los Toys, sus amigos imaginarios pero con vida propia.

\- "Fuerza la puerta Toy Freddy, está ahí" – le ordenó Puppet.

El oso insistió para abrirla pero no podía. Una gran advertencia de "Error" aparecía en su mirada. La empujo y pateo pero nada servía.

\- "Es un mecanismo con el cual no estoy familiarizado Puppet, no puedo abrirla por fuera" – dijo pegando un último golpe.

\- "No hay otro remedio entonces… te materializare, atravesaras la puerta y la abrirás" – declaró sentándose en el suelo, buscando estar cómodo para el gasto de energía.

\- "Pero… debes estar cansado, los reviviste, fuiste al limbo y los trajiste ¿Acaso no piensas? Volvamos mañana" – Toy Freddy tenía esa personalidad preocupada que le había entregado Puppet, sabía que de alguna forma era una parte del niño que había olvidado al morir, pero lo ignoró, se ignoró a sí mismo.

\- "Solo hazlo, necesita de nosotros, si lo pudieras escuchar ya habrías entrado sin preguntarme" – soltó una leve risa amarga.

Toy Freddy solo suspiró. Un resplandor que solo podían ver las almas en pena salió del oso animatronico y como si de la nada solo fuera una cascara, los ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Pero en el aire un cuerpo se mantuvo de pie. Su cabello era castaño claro, como el chocolate de los cupcakes que siempre trasportaba Toy Chica, de ojos azules como el pelaje de Toy Bonnie, y unas mejillas pintadas. Unas orejas de oso salían de su cabello y un sombrero se mantenía en su cabeza con una cinta roja adornándolo. Vestido con un traje elegante y alegre miro a la marioneta con seriedad.

\- Te dije que no te esforzaras, mírate, estas ya cansado – le reprochó a Puppet.

\- "Déjalo Toy Freddy, entra de una vez y abre la puerta"

Y como el trozo de alma que era, simplemente entró atravesando la puerta de metal. Ya dentro pudo ver que la habitación estaba llena de artefactos, videojuegos, dos trajes dorados y uno que otro mueble sin utilizar. La puerta era manejada por electricidad, por lo visto solo se podía abrir por control remoto o por el claro botón que había en el marco de esta. Concentrándose en su mano lo apretó. No tenía cuerpo pero con algo de esfuerzo podía hacer trabajos de ese estilo.

Puppet lo miró desde el suelo.

\- Deja de hacer esfuerzos, devuélveme a mi cuerpo – dijo acercándose al animatronico tirado en el suelo.

La marioneta no le reprochó que estuviera especialmente mandón ese día. Solo asintió y dejo de forzarse. El animatronico volvió a funcionar en cuanto el aspecto humano de Toy Freddy desapareció. Sin decir nada, ambos entraron.

La escena no se asimilaba en nada a la que habían visto antes, pero en el suelo se podían ver dos o tres gotas solitarias de sangre. El oso se acercó a un traje dorado con forma de conejo. Parecía claramente manipulado, con cables y alambres saliendo de ranuras.

\- "Está algo maltratado" – comento – "¿Que diría Toy Bonnie si viera un conejo animatronico tan feo?" – rio, ablandando el ambiente.

\- "Supongo que se ofendería a la vez, querría también ser dorado para destacar más" – Puppet le siguió el juego mirando el traje – "Oh… lo conozco, estaba en la pizzería que conocía cuando estaba vivo, se llama Springtrap, o también SpringBonnie, y bueno algunos le decíamos Golden Bonnie"

\- "Golden Bonnie ¿Eh? Que raros son los humanos, nos repiten los nombres entre todos"

\- "Supongo que para una atracción de niños es normal que sea así… recuerdo que el otro que siempre hacia shows con Springtrap era Golden Freddy…" – La marioneta giró su rostro encontrándose con el traje dorado de oso.

\- "¿Ese?"

\- "Si…" – recordó por un segundo el cabello rubio del niño perdido que buscaban y, guiado por su instinto, se acercó y miro por la boca del oso.

El rostro lleno de lágrimas de un niño estaba atrapado ahí dentro, sin vida. Sintió una punzada de odio, sabía que ese había sido el destino pero no creyó que aquel hombre morado haría algo como eso. Era una advertencia, decía claramente "Sé que están haciendo, y yo puedo hacer lo mismo"

\- "Esta ahí ¿cierto?" – Toy Freddy puso su mano de metal en el pequeño hombro que tenía la marioneta.

\- "Si, lo dejo atrapado ahí" – escupió con rabia – "No puedo sacarlo y poner su alma en otro animatronico…"

\- "Entonces ¿qué harás?"

\- "Solo puedo poner su alma dentro del traje… pero no podrá moverse"

Toy Freddy supo que Puppet dudaba, no sabía si aquello era en verdad correcto. Ya había sido difícil revivir a los otros y ahora condenar a aquella alma de niño a permanecer inerte en aquel lugar, era algo casi tan cruel como el asesinarlo, o eso pensaba la marioneta.

\- "Tranquilo Puppet, tú mismo lo dijiste, peor es estar en el limbo… además él puede materializarse, podrá salir así…"

\- "Eso no se sabe, Toy Freddy" – susurró tocando el rostro del traje dorado.

\- "¿A qué te refieres? Todos podemos… incluso yo que no existo"

\- "Él está atado a tres realidades, cuerpo, traje y alma, no estará atado a mi como todos, por lo tanto el materializarse dependerá de él, yo solo le daría el impulso de vivir… y el acumular tal poder será casi imposible" – Puppet parecía llorar mientras hablaba.

Los poderes de Puppet eran algo simple y extraño a la vez de entender. No recordaba su muerte pero impulsado por sus deseos y venganza, de alguna forma logró encontrar donde aferrarse a la vida, luego de luchar contra el limbo, y ese cuerpo fue la marioneta Puppet de la pizzería. Pronto descubrió que mientras más gente le prestaba atención más fuerte se hacía, de alguna forma su existencia era más real y firme. A la vez supo que más poderes habían dentro de él, podía dar vida y controlar a los animatronicos de la pizzería.

En un comienzo eran solo experimentos, intentos de atrapar al asesino usando a esas máquinas, pero llego un día en que la soledad le empezó a pesar, después de todo, él era un niño atrapado dentro de una caja. Entonces no solo les dio vida cuando los necesitaba, les dio alma para que pudiera decidir, hablar y moverse como desearan, y así conoció a sus amigos.

Ahora estaba ante una situación fuera de su control, no podía simplemente darle vida a aquel niño, no era posible manipular su alma porque, al igual que él lo estuvo al morir, este pequeño niño había quedado atado en cuerpo y alma al asesino, y a aquel traje. Todo dependería solo del pequeño rubio, solo él podría impulsarse y obtener la fuerza, pero ¿Cómo lo haría si no era parte activa de la pizzería?

"Ayuda, por favor, mami… amigos… ayúdenme…"

"Por favor, no llores… no llores, no puedo darte una nueva vida digna, no puedo ayudarte" pensó Puppet con angustia.

"Puppet… ayúdame"

Los ojos de la marioneta se iluminaron ¿Podían comunicarse?

"¿Puedes oírme?" preguntó mentalmente, mientras el oso a su lado lo miraba confundido.

"Si… ayúdame por favor, no importa que suceda, yo te vi, como los ayudaste a los otros"

"Pero no puedo darte lo mismo que a los demás, tu eres diferente, eres como yo" le dijo con tristeza.

"No importa, deseo ayudarte, quiero venganza… este limbo es horrible, no quiero estar aquí"

"Yo tampoco quería estar ahí, sé cuánto duele, como se siente ver que tus heridas sangran enfriándote, recordando a cada segundo tu muerte… te ayudaré" Puppet se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre el oso dorado.

\- "H-hey ¿Qué haces Puppet?" – el oso se alejó un poco al notar que una luz muy potente salía de Puppet y Golden Freddy.

\- "Ayudo a este niño"

"Gracias… por favor, no les digas de mi a ellos" en un susurro aliviado, el niño le rogó a la marioneta.

"¿Qué dices? Estarás completamente solo si no les digo… puede que tu alma se llene de ira más de lo normal y perderás tus recuerdos más rápido" le advirtió, casi pidiéndole que le dejara hablarles de su existencia a los otro cuatro.

"No importa… ellos hicieron mucho por mí, murieron por protegerme… yo los vi a todos y fui el último en morir"

Puppet entonces comprendió que sucedía. La culpa era el principal sentimiento en aquella alma sin descanso, y supo al oír los sollozos del niño, que no podría cambiar eso, que insistir en contar de su existencia solo acabaría con aquella alma mucho más torturada. Aceptó las condiciones del niño y por una fracción de segundos lo vio frente a él, un poco más bajo y de cabellos rubios.

"Al menos dime tu nombre, te prometo que yo jamás te olvidare" dijo Puppet abrazándolo como lo había hecho mientras el rubio vivía.

"Fred, me llamo Fred" el pequeño se aferró a la marioneta.

Un calor muy potente invadió ambos cuerpos por unos segundos. Puppet sintió como el cuerpo en sus brazos crecía hasta ser de su tamaño. Abrió los ojos, confundido. Entonces frente a sus ojos un chico de apariencia entre diecisiete años lo miro con angustia en sus oscuros ojos. Sus ropas eran elegantes pero rasgadas, adornadas por un corbatín de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro a combinar con un sombrero del mismo tono que cubría una de sus dos orejas de oso.

"Golden Fred creo que me llamo ahora" y dándole una última sonrisa, desapareció en el aire.

**XXX**

Despertó en los brazos de Toy Freddy. Estaban frente a su caja. Fuera del local podía ver distintas luces azules y rojas, habían entrado los hombres de azul. Toy Freddy lo dejo con cuidado al lado de su caja que se mantenía en silencio, y Puppet algo aturdido le pidió explicaciones al oso.

\- "Caíste al suelo en cuanto la luz se detuvo, me asuste pero no perdí mi capacidad de razón" – Toy Freddy fingía ordenar los regalos del suelo mientras Puppet ponía de nuevo los hilos que lo ataban en su cuerpo.

\- "Es raro, es como si aquel niño me hubiera dado de nuevo la energía que había guardado hoy…" – susurró Puppet, escondiéndose en su caja.

\- "El será un secreto entre nosotros ¿No?"

\- "Si, no hay que decirle a nadie" – se metió suavemente en la caja mirando al oso, pudo ver que por la puerta entraba un empleado dirigiéndose a ellos.

Toy Freddy inmediatamente se quedó quieto, simulando como siempre ser simplemente un animatronico sin ninguna capacidad diferente ni especial. Por otro lado Puppet lo miro fijamente, conocía a ese hombre y sabía bien que aquel señor le tenía miedo, siempre lo miraba con cierto temor. Aun así cumplió con su trabajo de acomodarlo dentro de la caja y cerrarla, poniendo a funcionar nuevamente la música. Esta lo calmó, de alguna forma la melodía lo ayudaba a dormir, una capacidad que no debería tener. Era un milagro pero a la vez su condena.

\- Toy Freddy, a tu posición – escuchó lejos como el hombre ordenaba al oso que se dirigiera al show Stage en donde se reuniría con Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica.

Junto con los lejanos pasos de su amigo su mente también se fue apagando, teniendo como último deseo el conocer a sus nuevos amigos.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Como ven, aquí se nos relata un poquito de Puppet y aquel poder que tiene… me encanta mi Puppet(¿?) un alma sensible e inocente, pero también astuta y por un tiempo será nuestro querido líder. No hay mucho Fonnie de nuevo (¿) En el otro cap si hahahahahahhaha ;-; que espero tenerles el otro fin de semana, ya no en dos semanas más ;A; me esta gustando como queda esto…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído! Tanto en Wattpad como en fanfiction me ha ido bien! Estoy bastante contenta u cualquier duda o pregunta pueden dejarla en un comentario! Y decirme que opinan hasta ahora, siempre me entretiene leer comentarios *-***

**No olviden, los que no han leído, pasarse por el fanfic de mi sister Kuro, vale la pena y perdón Kuro por no corregir aun tus caps ;-; **

**Sin más que decir, saludos y nos vemos en unos días! **


	6. Capitulo 6 - Traspasandote

**Cuenta la leyenda que cuando Shiro dice que demorara menos demora el triple! No me hare la difícil! A LEER!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 6: Traspasándote

Las hojas del arbusto se le quedaban agarradas entre las costuras del chaleco de lana color celeste pálido que traía puesto aquel día. Una rama picoteaba su mejilla provocándole cosquillas, irritándola, y sentía que las piernas se le entumecían al estar tanto tiempo agachado en esa posición incómoda. Pero aunque solo bastaba con ponerse de pie, Benny simplemente no podía salir. Estaba asustado.

Su madre no estaba en casa y luego de hacer las tareas del preescolar había decidido salir a jugar al parque cerca de su casa. Siempre salía solo, no tenía amigos y aunque tres años de edad era notoriamente poco para cuidarse solito, él era claramente responsable, no tenía que cruzar ninguna calle y aún era temprano. Pero apenas había alcanzado a subirse al columpio rojo que tanto le gustaba cuando aparecieron los niños de su clase que lo trataban feo.

Nunca le había dicho a su mamá que en el preescolar lo molestaban, sabía que le dolería la razón de tal acoso

"No tienes papá ¿Acaso dejó a tu mamá?"

"Saliste tan feo que escapó"

"O quizás tu mamá es tan fea que huyo de ella"

Los niños son crueles, muchas veces más que los adultos. En su "inocencia" no saben el daño que provocan las palabras, y Benny afrontaba todo solo. Aun así nunca había pasado algo tan temible como aquel día. Estaban especialmente agresivos y de un empujón lo habían tirado del columpio. El pelinegro no era para nada conocedor de los golpes, en cuanto se vio en peligro había salido corriendo escondiéndose en el primer arbusto grande que vio.

Podía escuchar como lo buscaban, no podía salir. Ya llevaba cerca de media hora en aquella posición, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida totalmente desprotegido. Su mamá era la mejor, nunca había sentido la falta de su papá, quien había fallecido cuando recién era un bebé. Su papá era un héroe, militar, había partido a la guerra al otro lado del mundo, para salvar gente inocente, pero un día había desaparecido dejándolos solos. Aun así su mamá le amaba mucho y le había asegurado a Benny que no debían enojarse con papá, porque el luchaba por hacer un mundo en donde todos estuvieran a salvo.

Sintió como las lágrimas comenzarían a escapar de sus ojos.

"Me gustaría tener a mi papá, que por hoy fuera solo mi héroe" pensó escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas llenas de tierra "No hay nadie que me salve"

Unos pasos ligeros se escuchaban cerca. Contuvo la respiración asustado de que notaran que había estado escondido ahí todo este tiempo. Entonces algo blando golpeo su frente haciéndolo perder levemente el equilibrio. Había cerrado los ojos ante el impacto y sobó con enfado donde le escocia el golpe. Al lado de sus zapatos negros la culpable del dolor, una pelota roja, se balanceaba como burlándose del pelinegro.

Nuevamente los pasos ligeros se escucharon cerca. Benny molesto tomó la pelota y la lanzó fuera del arbusto, aunque esto revelara su posición.

\- ¡Auch! – se escuchó un quejido, al parecer la pelota le había llegado a alguien.

Sudando frio se quedó en total silencio, intentando escuchar lo más posible, entonces sintió nuevamente como la misma pelota rodaba hacia sus pies deteniéndose en la punta de su zapato derecho. La tomó con sus dos pequeñas manos y la observó algo curioso ¡Ahora le parecía muy bonita con ese tono rojo brillante! Casi entretenido por cómo había vuelto sola por arte de magia, la impulsó suavemente hacia afuera. Había olvidado el miedo.

\- Hehe ¿Hay alguien ahí? – una alegre voz, que se encontraba a un paso del arbusto, reía.

Benny no respondió nada, no eran sus perseguidores pero aun así tuvo miedo de contestar a aquella pregunta. Quizás si no hacia ruido solo se iría aquella voz y como siempre pasaría desapercibido. Pero pudo ver unas zapatillas entre las hojas oscuras del arbusto, a solo unos centímetros de sus zapatos.

\- Vale, como no respondes veré yo mismo – "¿AH? Nononono" – con permiso~.

Alzó el rostro justo en el momento en que dos manos separaron las ramas que lo ocultaban. Al principio cerró los ojos al ver de golpe la luz del sol, que a pesar de ya acercarse el atardecer seguía siendo fuerte por aquella época en que se acercaba el verano. Cuando ya se acostumbró unos segundos después, volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose con dos ojos color ámbar mirándolo fijamente. Un niño mayor que él le sonreía, traía el cabello de un color rojizo revuelto cubriéndole parte de la frente en un casual flequillo, vestía con una polera color negro y encima una camisa cuadrille abierta de un tono azul. No despegó la mirada de aquella amable sonrisa hasta que la voz del niño lo distrajo.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó acercándose a su rostro, sonriendo aún más. Benny algo sorprendido, se alejó pegando un brinquito hacia atrás, el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua – no me temas ¿Qué edad tienes?

Aunque deseaba responder, Benny seguía sin saber bien como hablar. Siempre había sido muy tímido, y aquella situación lo hacía sentir tan nervioso. De repente, el chico de ojos ámbar se acercó a él más y por la vergüenza volvió a retroceder perdiendo el equilibrio. Cayó sentado fuera del arbusto, sintiendo el césped hacerle cosquillas en la palma de las manos. El chico pelirrojo atravesó de un salto el arbusto que antes era su escondite y lo miró preocupado.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le tendió la mano con delicadeza para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Benny observó fijamente la mano que aquel niño le ofrecía amablemente. En todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo no había dejado de sonreírle, de alguna forma sintió que en verdad el chico tenía una sonrisa muy linda que combinaba con aquellos grandes ojos brillantes. Sonrojado acercó su mano a la contraria y sujetó con delicadeza la punta de los dedos del pelirrojo, sintiendo como un calor incesante hacia arder sus orejas. El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente, también sonrojándose al sentir los suaves dedos del menor. En un impulso, estrechó aún más su mano y lo levantó de un tirón.

Ya de pie, Benny notó que aquel niño era una cabeza más alto que el, escondió su rostro, avergonzado. Tragó suavemente y en tartamudeos intentó agradecerle.

\- Gra-graci…

\- ¡Ahí esta! – el grito de uno de los niños de su clase lo interrumpió. El rubor de sus mejillas se esfumó totalmente del miedo.

El pelirrojo notó que el menor había comenzado a temblar ante la llegada de los niños. Frunciendo el ceño, escondió a Benny tras su espalda, dándole frente a la pandilla que planeaba acosar al pelinegro. Benny algo confundido, miró fijamente desde su posición el perfil decidido de su protector con admiración, y casi por un reflejo se aferró a la camisa que traía. El chico se volteó ante el contacto, y le sonrió para que solo confiara en él.

\- No te preocupes, mira y aprende – le susurró.

Los niños que lo molestaban detuvieron el paso cuando se fijaron en la presencia del mayor, pero uno en particular abrió muy grande los ojos casi retrocediendo. Dudó mientras pasaba su mirada de Benny al pelirrojo, y del pelirrojo a Benny nuevamente. Apretó levemente sus manitas de mini matón, y avanzó un paso.

\- ¿Conoces a ese niño? – preguntó, creyéndose el niño más duro del planeta.

\- ¿Y eso que te importa, ratón? – la voz del pelirrojo hizo un claro contraste con la voz andrógena del brabucón – ya hemos tenido peleas antes, no creo que desees perder tu liderazgo en ese grupito tuyo.

Un leve puchero escapó del supuesto líder de la pandilla. Era verdad, en aquel parque siempre había peleas por los juegos. Quien iba a pensar que Benny seria el protegido del niño más respetado y rápido de entre las casas que rodeaban el parque. Porque todos los que tenían amigos sabían bien que con aquel niño no se debían meter, no era un brabucón pero era el más grande y siempre ganaba en todos los juegos, tenía muchos amigos y defendía a los más pequeños.

\- A mi n-no me vengas a intimidar, Felix – gritó el menor, mientras se contradecía retrocediendo – cualquier día de estos puedo pegarte una patada.

"Felix, se llama Felix" pensó Benny.

\- ¿En dónde? ¿En el tobillo? Cumple los cinco y ven a hablarme, quizás ahí alcances a golpear mi hombro, enano – respondió Felix.

\- ¡Si me golpeas te acusare con mi mamá!

\- Si vuelves a acercarte a este niño te acusare a tu mamá, a tu papá y además te las veras conmigo, recuerda que somos vecinos – dijo el de ojos ámbar con total calma.

Todos los de la pandilla se habían alejado de apoco, dejando a su líder totalmente desprotegido. Este parecía claramente debatir entre llorar o seguir de pie, buscando en su infantil mente el insulto más grande del mundo, de esos que en la tele decía pero su mamá siempre le impedía oír tapándole los oídos.

\- ¡d-d-desgraciado tonto! – gritó rojo, mientras estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Benny jamás había escuchado una palabra así, pero claramente era algo muy feo, no sonaba bien y le hizo enfadar sin razón. Por un segundo sintió ganas de el mismo acercarse a pegarle una buena patada en ese lugar que tanto duele, pero Felix actuó antes.

No hizo nada agresivo, ni siquiera se preocupó en fruncir el ceño. Hizo un movimiento brusco, insinuando que correría tras el niño molestoso, pero frenó inmediatamente. Parecía un simple paso de baile pero el brabucón sintió que sería su fin, y de un salto salió corriendo sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Ni hablar de la pandilla de bebés que traía con él. Ellos huyeron en cuanto había gritado esa mala palabra.

Benny miró a su protector mientras se volteaba para sonreírle ampliamente. Algo cohibido, el pelinegro bajo la mirada tratando de enfocar la vista en un punto fijo del suelo. Estaba pensando en aquella hormiga que parecía indecisa de qué camino tomar al toparse con el cordón desabrochado de su zapato, cuando una cálida mano se enredó entre las hebras de su cabello. Fue una caricia tan simple, pero Benny supo que había enrojecido hasta su cuello.

\- M-me llamo Benny – tartamudeó. Supo que Felix había escuchado mientras alejaba suavemente la mano de su cabeza - ¡GRACIAS!

Y con aquel grito Benny escapó, agobiado por tanto contacto y sociabilización, era muy tímido y todo aquello había terminado por llevarlo a un estado de nerviosismo extremo. Aunque escuchaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón golpeándole los oídos, pudo oír la voz alegre de Felix gritarle desde lejos.

\- ¡UN GUSTO! ¡VUELVE MAÑANA!

Y eso hizo, volvió al día siguiente, y el siguiente del siguiente, y toda la semana que le siguió. No le hablaba, solo miraba a Felix desde lejos, temeroso de parecer aburrido. Quizás ni tu ni yo pensábamos tales cosas cuando éramos pequeños, pero Benny siempre fue muy maduro, razonaba todo, cuestionándose a sí mismo con mucha dureza. Ver al pelirrojo reír, jugar y competir con tantos niños le hacía sentir que aquel episodio no había sido tan importante como el sentía… él lo vio como el rescate de un superhéroe, el mejor de todos, porque aquellos niños no volvieron a molestar más, pero parecía que el quedarse con el superhéroe solo pasaba con la damisela, se enamoraban y correspondía para seguir juntos. Nunca había visto una historia donde se queda con el niño que salió de un arbusto.

Aun así, sabía que Felix lo recordaba, siempre volteaba a verlo. Cuando llegaba a lo más alto del pasamano, cuando caía sin dañarse del árbol más grande, cuando anotaba un gol en un partido de futbol… y cuando llegaba la hora de que Benny se fuera siempre le sonreía de lejos, una sonrisa secreta, solo para Benny.

Un día, eufórico porque había logrado devolverle la sonrisa al pelirrojo, Benny le contó a su madre todo, desde el día del arbusto hasta las sonrisas de despedida del presente. Su mamá no dejó de sonreír enternecida por tal aventura, y entre risas intentó animarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar un día? Pueden jugar aquí y así te haces un amigo – Benny abrió los ojos tanto que por un momento su mamá temió haberle provocado un ataque cardiaco.

\- P-p-pero… él siempre… no puedo… él…

\- Claro que puedes, así le agradeces la ayuda, mi niño.

Era cierto, apenas había podido decirle gracias… quizás invitarlo a su casa contaba como una verdadera muestra de gratitud. Parecía totalmente normal y lógico.

\- Mami…

\- ¿Mmm? – su madre preparaba la cena totalmente concentrada en aquella olla que revolvía, la cocina estaba impregnada de un delicioso aroma a sopa casera.

\- Una vez me dijiste que papá… era tu gran héroe, que sentías que el siempre brillaba y era el más fuerte de todos.

Una sonrisa nostálgica y llena de amor apareció en el joven rostro de su madre. Aquella expresión le gustaba a Benny, porque su mamá solo se veía así de hermosa cuando pensaba en su papá. Era algo especial, como un tesoro.

\- Si… él es y siempre será mi héroe – susurró, mientras levantaba la cuchara de madera para probar la sopa – Umhum ya está lista, pon la mesa BenBen.

Benny obedeció inmediatamente, algo decepcionado. No porque no quisiera cenar o algo similar, sino porque por un segundo había deseado decirle a su mamá que el había sentido algo similar al mirar al chico de cabello rojizo y ojos ámbar. Y ahora, mientras sacaba dos cubiertos, dos platos, dos vasos y dos servilletas, sentía que quizás no era correcto confesarle algo así a su madre, no aun.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir. Entre pensamientos y sueños tormentosos, en donde a veces aparecía Felix sin explicación coherente alguna, empezó a sentir que la cabeza le ardía, su cuerpo dolía mucho y tenía frio en las manos y los pies. Su madre le había traído un medicamento y puesto un paño húmedo en la frente a las tres de la madrugada, dejándole claro en el proceso que al otro día no podría asistir al preescolar.

\- Y menos al parque – agregó para dolor de Benny.

Hace un mes atrás no habría protestado, pero ahora había algo interesante en el parque, ahora siempre estaba Felix y sentía que de alguna forma el verse desde lejos era un ritual irrompible. Pero no pudo desobedecer a su madre, menos siendo que ella misma tuvo que pedir permiso para faltar al trabajo.

Estuvo todo el día bajo el cuidado constante de su mamá, y ya era de noche de nuevo cuando se sintió al fin mejor. Pero no importó cuanto insistiera, tampoco le dejó ir al día siguiente a encontrarse con el pelirrojo en el parque. Entre fantasías de niño aburrido, pensó en lo genial que sería tener a Felix de visita, que supiera donde vive y fuera a jugar con el mientras está enfermo. Obviamente era imposible, nunca habían intercambiado información, casualmente se conocían los nombres, y tampoco había alguien en el parque que supiera su dirección porque no tenía amigos. Se deprimió.

Frustrado se giraba una y otra vez en la cama, sin encontrar calma en ninguna posición. Entonces su madre le gritó que saldría por una hora al supermercado para hacer la compra del mes. Y una idea rebelde pasó por la mente de aquel pequeño niño independiente de casi cuatro años. Escapar por media hora, estar de vuelta antes que su madre volviera.

Apenas la puerta reveló la partida de su madre, Benny se vistió con cuidado y salió corriendo en dirección al parque, tratando de calcular cuánto podría demorar aquella aventura, nervioso de ser descubierto en aquella falta a la palabra de su madre.

Pero un destello ámbar lo detuvo apenas giró en la esquina. Como si fuera un sueño más, Felix le sonreía apoyado en la pared. Benny no pudo notar el leve sonrojo que invadió el rostro del pelirrojo al ser descubierto.

\- Perdón, estaba preocupado… digo – tosió golpeando una piedra con sus eternas zapatillas – no fuiste ayer y no sé, yo… una vez te seguí, no pienses mal… digo ash ignora eso, eres pequeño, yo… quiero ser tu amigo, así que quise venir a verte.

Benny había entendido todo, sabía que era raro que estuviera ahí, que supiera donde vivía, pero como siempre solo reaccionó como un niño de tres casi cuatro años, y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa le asintió, debía ser valiente de una vez.

\- También me gustaría ser tu amigo… gracias por venir a verme.

Ambos enrojecieron. Aquella escena era muy vergonzosa. Benny buscó en el fondo de su calculador cerebro algún tema, cualquier palabra serviría, lo que sea para hablar antes de que llegara su madre… ¡oh, claro!

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? Mi mamá me dijo que podía invitarte a cenar… ya sabes, por ayudarme y bueno ¿Quieres? – había sonado más nervioso de lo planeado, pero al ver la sonrisa de Felix sintió que valía la pena.

\- ¡Claro, me encantaría! Si te parece puedo venirte a hacer compañía cuando desees – respondió feliz.

Entre risas y comentarios, caminaron hacia la casa, buscando conocerse cada segundo más. Aquella tarde fue la primera vez de muchas en que la madre de Benny pudo escuchar la risa de su hijo apenas abría la puerta.

**XXX**

"¿Puppet?" Oh claro, recordaba a esa marioneta. Los recuerdos parecían como impulsos eléctricos que desaparecían a una velocidad aterradora, pero lograba reconocer su voz y apariencia, él lo había traído de vuelta.

\- "Con Freddy ¿Te refieres a mi?" – una voz suave y similar a la de un adolecente salió del oso que estaba en mal estado, este mismo soltó una expresión de asombro al escucharse – "puedo… hablar"

\- "Si, esos serán sus nombres" – la marioneta los miraba fijamente – "como verán están dentro de aquellos animatronicos, esos son sus nuevos cuerpos, lamento no tener unos mejores pero créanme que encontraremos solución"

La pollo que estaba casi desarmada comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

\- "No recuerdo mi nombre, no recuerdo nada" – se quejaba temblando, pareciendo aún más lamentable.

\- "Lo siento también, eso es una consecuencia que no puedo revertir…" – La marioneta salió de su caja y apoyo una de sus largas manos en un brazo sin mano de la animatronico pollo – "la muerte quita muchas cosas, entre eso los recuerdos… podrán recordarse a veces, luego ya no sabrán nada de su vida, hasta que ni siquiera extrañen sus anteriores apariencias… por ahora solo puedo darte el nombre de Chica, que era como se llamaba el animatronico que te mantiene aquí"

Chica comenzó a llorar aún más, repitiendo que no recordaba a su mamá, que la quería cerca. Puppet pareció preocupado por el estado del alma de la niña, y buscando ayuda miró hacia el conejo morado.

\- "Disculpen, en verdad lamento toda esta confusión… quizás se sientan más cómodos con esto, permítanme darles un regalo nuevo" – la marioneta se sentó en el suelo alzando sus manos en dirección de los animatronicos destrozados.

Toy Freddy soltó un chasquido, sabiendo que tramaba su amigo, pero guardó silencio al ver que Toy Bonnie le sujetaba suavemente el hombro. Una luz muy brillante apareció alrededor de Puppet, y un calor envolvió a las cuatro almas confundidas dentro de los animatronicos. Entonces Benny pudo recordarse nuevamente, aun todo era confuso pero junto a aquel resplandor su atrofiada mente logro funcionar. Entonces también los recordó, reconoció que Frederick era aquel oso calculador que siempre hablaba primero por todos, supo que Cathy estaba dentro de Chica, llorando asustada de su aspecto y pidiendo a su madre como cuando se caía de los juegos en el colegio, y finalmente, se dio cuenta de que dentro de aquel zorro rojo estaba Felix, siempre analizando todo en silencio, guardando sus comentarios, listo para actuar en el minuto preciso. Y se sintió extrañamente aliviado de estar todos juntos.

Un sonido de metal contra el suelo resonó en la habitación. Miró a sus pies el conejo sin rostro que antes ocupaba, alrededor estaban los demás animatronicos inutilizables ¿Cómo era posible que caminaran? Sus ojos se nublaron repentinamente y en un intento de arreglar su visión llevo una mano al puente de su nariz… una mano humana.

Sus uñas estaban decoradas con un suave esmalte color violeta, miró su ropa, notando que vestía de una forma algo curiosa, con detalles y en su cuello una cinta roja se ataba con gracia. Un mechón de cabello se dejó caer por su frente, notando que este ya no era de un color negro como recordaba, sino de un oscuro color purpura. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué apariencia era esa?

\- "Bonnie… ¿No te gusta?" – la voz afligida de Puppet lo saco de sus pensamientos, y entonces entendió que aquella imagen era parte de la imaginación de la marioneta… quien de seguro también era un niño atrapado. Tenía sentido que su aspecto fuera en cierta forma amigable e infantil.

No respondió. Su mirada viajo inmediatamente hacia donde habían tres personas más, tres adolescentes que se veían tan diferentes y a la vez podía reconocer sus aspectos. Una jovencita, de aparentemente unos dieciséis años, estaba parada sobre el animatronico con forma de pollo. Supo de inmediato que aquella era Cathy, actualmente Chica, con seis años más en su cuerpo. Aun así las eternas dos coletas seguían bajando por sus hombros y sus ojos tenían la misma forma, pero ya no eran del color azul cielo, sino de un color violeta similar al del cabello que tenía él ahora. Usaba un vestido amarillo y naranja, con unas medias blancas y zapatos de charol color naranja. En su pecho resaltaba la frase "Let´s Eat".

Al lado de la nueva Cathy se encontraba un castaño. Era bastante más alto y usaba un esmoquin bastante elaborado, de su cabeza se asomaba una oreja de oso, la otra infirió que estaba bajo el sombrero de copa que usaba. Frederick. Este se tocaba nervioso el cabello, y al notar la oreja de oso cambió su visión al adolecente que estaba entre él y Benny.

Impulsado por la mirada de Frederick también miró hacia esa dirección, encontrándose quizás al más llamativo de los cuatro, perdiendo el aliento en cuanto fijó la mirada en aquellos ojos ámbar, tan iguales y diferentes a la vez. El color de cabello seguía siendo rojizo, un poco más potente quizás, vestía un gran saco, algo rasgado con hombreras, unos pantalones holgados con botas, y no tenía mano derecha, sino un afilado garfio que reconoció en sus recuerdos. De su cabeza salían dos orejas de zorro y vio como una cola se asomaba de atrás de su espalda. No parecía reaccionar ante su apariencia, solo permaneció mirando en dirección de Benny, como si solo aquello le importara.

\- Benny… - susurró con una voz claramente más madura, pero el peli morado supo que era él, no estaba soñando.

\- ¿B-benny? – la voz de Cathy tembló llamándolo. Se giró algo aturdido al ver como la rubia se acercaba corriendo para abrazarlo… pero nunca llegó el impacto, y Cathy desapareció justo en el momento que vio sus lilas orbes frente a su rostro.

Un silencio sepulcral. Vio el terror en los ojos de Frederick y Felix ¿Le había pasado algo a Cathy?

\- Te… te atravesé – la voz de la joven sonó entre sollozos a sus espaldas. Se volteó algo sorprendido, encontrándose a la rubia en el piso tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Puppet avanzó hacia ellos, pero fue detenido por Toy Chica. No era el mejor momento para hablar.

Entonces Benny notó que en todo ese tiempo jamás sintió tacto, era como si nunca hubiera tenido ese cuerpo. El nuevo Felix, Foxy, se acercó con una rapidez alarmante. Supo que su rostro de seguro se sonrojaría al estar tan cerca pero no se preocupó de eso. Vio como el pelirrojo levantaba su única mano para acariciar la cabeza de Benny, pero el calor de la mano de Felix no llegó. Su mano viajó por el costado de su cabeza y se posiciono en su mejilla derecha, pero el tacto de la piel nunca se sintió. La mirada de Felix se tornó sombría.

Benny, algo intimidado por la expresión del pelirrojo, bajó la mirada levantando su mano para observarla atentamente. Ahí estaba, claramente una mano humana, aunque sus apariencias estuvieran perturbadas, seguían ahí… pero solo eran ilusiones.

La mano escondida tras un guante de Felix se posó sobre su mano, traspasándola sin esfuerzo alguno. Sintió que podría llorar pero las lágrimas jamás llegaron, lo único real fueron los quejidos y sollozos de su garganta. Felix quiso abrazarlo pero supo que de nada serviría. Apretando con fuerza el puño de su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia Puppet.

\- Bien, suficiente tiempo sin respuestas – su voz sonó dura pero llena de angustia – ya nos mostraste, ahora explícanos.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Primero que nada, lamento la demora! Todos saben que yo escribo con tres capítulos de anticipación (osea, este lleva un mes o más escrito) pero no lo habia podido corregir! Imaginense la cantidad de tarea que tenia para no poder usar media hora en corregir esto! Para serles franca, estoy muy cansada, pero las vacaciones ya están a una semana y podre al fin escribir hasta estar satisfecha.**

**Una pequeña mirada al pasado. Sera algo común en Its you and me, me gusta el uso de visitas al pasado, da profundidad a la historia, en este caso, nos deja ver que Foxy y Bonnie (Alias Felix y Benny) empezaron hace mucho con su relación de amistad, de apoco volviéndose amor. Pronto vendrá el primer conflicto para los personajes…**

**Una anécdota! Conocen la canción de Itown de Bonnie? Kuro me jura que en la parte donde dice "Mi corazón, volo muy alto y sin sentido, casi tocando el infinito" le recuerda a lo que vivio Benny hahah es algo tierno **

**Un saludo a todos, pienso responder a cada comentario en un rato más! Que estén bien y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Atte. Shiro**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Pionero

**Holas! Esto lleva algunos días en wattpad ;-; siempre tengo dilemas con actualizar aquí, desde ahora actualizare regular en ambos lados~**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 7: Pionero

\- "¿Explicaciones?" – la voz del animatronico conejo azul, Toy Bonnie, se hizo escuchar – "disculpa niñito lindo, pero ¿Qué más explicaciones deseas? Puppet ya explicó de que va esto, tienen cuerpos y ahora están en su forma humana, algo que sinceramente no es necesario pero Puppet igual se las da. Agradece primero"

El aire se tensó considerablemente. Puppet seguía quieto, sin decir nada. Benny se acercó a Felix, deseando sujetarlo en caso que se armara una pelea, pero se dio cuenta de que en ningún sentido sería necesario. Con aquellas formas no recibirían jamás daño.

\- Perdón por interrumpir claramente el ambiente de alta tensión, pero me siento en el derecho de dar también a conocer mi disgusto – la voz de Frederick cortó el ambiente como un cuchillo – agradezco todo el claro esfuerzo de ammm Puppet, pero obviamente aun todo nos resulta confuso, en este minuto mi mente, si es que tengo una, está totalmente dispersa, no entiendo que son recuerdos ni que es fantasía… y creo hablar por todos cuando digo esto.

\- "Puppet no está en condiciones de hablar" – esta vez fue el oso que salió a la defensiva – "teóricamente ustedes son los novatos, un poco de paciencia no debería costarles nada"

\- ¿Paciencia? No sé quiénes son ustedes, no sé qué nos sucedió y tampoco conozco el motivo de esta nueva imagen nuestra ¿Cómo esperan que exista espacio para la paciencia? Guardé silencio pero ya es minuto de hablar – Felix hablaba con dificultad, claramente tratando de controlarse.

\- "Foxy, te prometo que tendrás respuestas" – Toy Chica habló con una suave voz, acercándose.

Benny se interpuso, incomodo, mirando directamente los ojos sin vida de la animatronico.

\- Él se llama Felix, no Foxy – le corrigió con rabia, a lo que el pelirrojo sintió que su rostro ardía… una alegría lo invadió al saber que aun tenia aquel privilegio de reaccionar ante su ahora, peli morado.

Puppet observó con atención la escena, comprensivo y tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas… apenas podía mantener viva su conciencia luego de haber creado las ilusiones de forma humana. Pero no podía seguir aquella pelea, debían ser unidos… eran familia ahora.

\- "Alto… les explicaré lo que pueda" – todos enfocaron la mirada en la marioneta, algunos preocupados, otros atentos para recibir las respuestas deseadas – "posiblemente esto sea doloroso pero están todos conscientes de los que les sucedió ¿verdad?"

Todos cruzaron miradas. Cathy, quien había recuperado un poco la compostura, volvió a soltar un leve quejido de llanto, observando la espalda de Benny se acercó a él, buscando protección. La mirada ámbar de Felix la intimido, pero fue rápidamente ignorada al escucharse nuevamente la voz de la marioneta.

\- "Yo también tuve vuestro final, hace mucho tiempo, el suficiente para haber olvidado hasta mi apariencia, yo fui asesinado cruelmente por el mismo hombre que los mató a ustedes"

En la mente de Frederick apareció por una fracción de segundos la imagen de un niño rubio abrazado a él, pero el recuerdo traicionero no fue lo suficientemente largo para que provocara una reacción en el castaño… o quizás alguien escondido lo quiso así.

\- Estamos muertos… - susurró Benny, mirando a Felix, recordando como los ojos que ahora lo observaban habían perdido la luz hace unas horas, viéndolo sin vida en el suelo… egoístamente agradeció estar ahí, atrapados y consumiéndose, pero juntos.

\- "Si, Bonnie" – Puppet lo miró con angustia.

\- Creo que Benny ya dijo antes que esos no son nuestros nombres – la voz enfadada de Felix interrumpió a Puppet.

\- "No sé si recordaran los detalles, pero créanme que con el tiempo olvidaran… sus nombres, los de sus amigos, yo no me llamaba Puppet, pero me vi obligado a responder a ese nombre"

\- ¿Olvidaremos todo? – pregunta que ya había sido respondida… sino fuera por Puppet, Benny no habría recordado su nombre.

\- Recuerdo haber escuchado de una supuesta petición que aceptamos – Frederick habló seriamente, manteniendo la calma como siempre.

\- "Si…" – Puppet pareció dudar, o quizás simplemente estaba cansado. Toy Freddy se acercó a la marioneta y le obligo a apoyarse en el.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – Benny avanzó hacia la marioneta, seguido por Felix escoltándolo, mirando a todos los animatronicos detenidamente.

\- "Puppet solo guarda cierta cantidad de poder por un periodo de tiempo…" – Toy Chica se había acercado amablemente pero se le adelantó el conejo azul.

\- "Por ustedes posiblemente no podrá estar consciente por una semana" – dijo, acercando el rostro eternamente sonriente al rostro de Benny.

Felix inmediatamente se entrometió.

\- ¿Te atreves a culparnos?

\- "Cállate zorro insolente"

\- "Bonbon, no te desesperes" – intentó detenerlo Toy Chica.

\- "¿Qué no me desespere? Estos tipos no son más que críos, hay que dejar claro quienes mandan en esta pizzería"

\- Críos que al parecer fueron escogidos por tu amigo, Puppet – agregó Frederick, señalando a sus amigos y a él mismo.

El conejo solo lo miró fijamente con sus orbes verdes. La sonrisa de su rostro mecánico le daba un aspecto extrañamente atemorizante, una faceta que no existía en el día. Benny observaba el puño de Felix cerrarse y abrirse repetidas veces, claramente estaba frustrado y colérico. Deseó ser capaz de tomar su mano, calmarlo, pero ya no sería posible. Sintió un nudo en su pecho.

Entonces notó la mirada atenta de la marioneta, parecía escanearlo, como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante en él.

\- ¿Q-que sucede? – le preguntó.

\- "Ummm" – Puppet pareció dudar, tosió y tartamudeó repetidas veces hasta que una leve risa salió de el – "Nuestros nuevos amigos son muy especiales chicos, detengan la pelea de una vez"

Y diciendo esto se levantó mirando hacia los cuatro nuevos. Toy Bonnie se vio claramente contrariado, y sin hacer más ruido que el de sus tuercas moviéndose, se marchó entre las sombras. Toy Freddy y Toy Chica solamente lo observaron por unos segundos para luego ganarse uno a cada lado de Puppet.

\- "Perdónenlo, es quizás mi más complicada creación, pero es bondadoso y muy justo, tanto que parece lo contrario" – lentamente Puppet subió a sentarse sobre la caja de música, como si fuera a contar una historia, pero todos sabían que ni se acercaba a algo parecido – "No puedo contarles mi historia completa pero puedo enseñarles mis propósitos"

Todos se acercaron más a la caja, viendo a Puppet como si fuera una especie de dios, y a la vez, quien los condenó. Pero no podían quejarse ni tampoco culparlo, porque en el fondo de sus recuerdos sabían que ellos habían aceptado, nadie los había obligado. Habían vuelto a la tierra como almas en pena, listos para seguir las órdenes de aquella marioneta blanca y negra.

\- "No recuerdo su rostro, ni su voz, pero siempre que se acerca lo puedo sentir" – Puppet parecía recitar aquellas palabras, como si fuera su epitafio – "hablo del hombre morado, ese que me mató y a ustedes igual hoy… hoy, en medio de mi inconciencia lo vi, supe que iba a atacar de nuevo, el siempre vuelve por más"

\- Si lo viste ¿Por qué nos dejaste en sus manos? – la voz temblorosa de Chica removió el alma de la marioneta.

Puppet bajó a vista, demostrando su culpa y dolor.

\- "De día se me es imposible moverme, no podía ir a advertirles… por eso envié a la Mangle" – dijo mirando directamente a Felix.

El pelirrojo comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje, recordando a la zorra animatronico de la tarde. Se había mostrado anormalmente amable y ella le había entregado aquel garfio que uso para protegerse. Apretó la mandíbula recordando su fracaso.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió a ella? – preguntó, mirando fijamente a Puppet con sus ojos ámbar.

Benny hizo una leve mueca de disgusto y confusión ante la reacción de Felix ¿Qué había sido eso? Y ¿Por qué sentía aquel desagradable sentimiento de nuevo?

\- "Ella fue llevada fuera de la pizzería por los hombres azules" – respondió Toy Chica, con una voz triste.

\- ¿Policías? – preguntó y a la vez corrigió Frederick.

\- "Si… Mangle había sido enviada por mí, cumplió una orden mía que ahora le puede costar la vida" – se culpó Puppet, mirando un punto fijo en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué orden? – preguntó Benny, inseguro.

\- "Que matara al hombre morado"

El silencio nuevamente reino por unos segundos… Frederick fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¿Matar? – se acercó a Puppet, mirándolo directamente – creo ya entender cuál es el final de esto.

\- ¿Final? – preguntó la rubia, algo confundida.

\- Meta, Cathy, nuestra razón de existir ahora, literalmente – respondió Frederick, sin dejar de mirar a la marioneta.

\- Quieres que también nos unamos a tu deseo de matarlo – Felix fue directo, no fue una pregunta lo que dijo, fue una afirmación.

¿Matar? ¿Ese era el deseo de Puppet? El peli morado sintió que podría ponerse a temblar en cualquier momento de los nervios… estaban hablando de muerte con demasiada normalidad, incluso Felix… Foxy. Él no se imaginaba matando a alguien, era imposible.

\- "Quizás suena mal… pero no podemos permitir que nuestras muertes se repitan con otros niños… él es malvado, es un asesino" – respondió Puppet.

\- Puedo comprender tu punto de vista, pero ninguno de nosotros sabía este pequeño detalle que nos convierte en asesinos – Frederick sonrió amargamente.

\- Solo es un hombre… porque no pueden hacer el trabajo solo ustedes… son fuertes y grandes – Cathy tropezaba en hipidos mientras hablaba, casi suplicando que lo de ser asesinos fuera una broma.

Puppet miró con cierto nerviosismo a sus dos amigos Toys presentes. Toy Freddy comprendió, dando un paso al frente.

\- "El hombre morado siempre se escabulle, es alguien que solo Puppet logra reconocer, y esto es solo cuando está consciente, dificultando nuestro trabajo" – expresó, dirigiéndose principalmente a Frederick.

\- "Es cierto" – Toy Chica dio un paso al frente también, pidiendo la palabra – "Aquel hombre nunca ataca con regularidad, es alguien que se esfuma como si nunca hubiera existido… y la misma empresa no lo busca…"

\- ¿No lo busca? – Benny parecía consternado.

\- "Incluso el asesinato de Puppet… un caso aislado que causo la clausura del antiguo restaurante fue ignorado. La empresa se encarga de ocultar los hechos y con esto también impide que la verdad sea descubierta" – siguió Toy Chica.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que empresa y asesino son aliados? – Felix, atento a cada palabra, cada vez se notaba más enfadado.

\- "No sabemos… existen dos opciones: O el hombre morado se esconde por sus propio medios y la empresa prefiere ignorar para seguir funcionando, o el hombre morado está directamente relacionado con esta, logrando pasar inadvertido gracias a su cargo" – Toy Freddy dirigió su mirada sin vida a cada uno de los presentes.

\- Es como… si ambos, el restaurante y ese hombre… nos mataran – susurró Bonnie.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo planean que lo capturemos? – preguntó Frederick.

\- Ustedes… - Felix no dio paso a que los demás respondieran, y con voz grave continuo – ustedes atacan a cada guardia nocturno.

No hubo necesidad de que afirmaran las palabras de Foxy, pues en el silencio que siguió a la voz del pelirrojo se dejaba claro que esta era la verdad. Aquel silencio que los hacia culpables se vio roto por una risa de niño que hacía que tus nervios inmediatamente se tensaran, poniéndote alerta. Un "animatronico" con forma de niño se acercó corriendo desde un pasillo oscuro, el mismo que había visto Frederick cuando… estaba vivo.

El niño regordete se acercó a Puppet, e inmediatamente se puso a reír y hacer gestos que nadie comprendía, aun así la marioneta le respondía y asentía de vez en cuando.

\- "Ya veo, entiendo, entonces hoy tenemos la noche libre" – dijo Puppet finalmente, a lo que el niño asintió – "Él es Balloon Boy, es el encargado de vigilar a los guardias… que herimos y matamos"

Benny abrió los ojo, shockeado. Él no se imaginaba que Puppet fuera alguien… malo. Cuando lo vio en aquel limbo, ofreciéndole vida, jamás podría haberse imaginado que aquella amable imagen pudiera ser un asesino. Se acercó a la marioneta, pasando por en medio de los Toys, Felix lo miró, decidiendo entre seguirlo o vigilarlo desde lejos.

\- Puppet… yo creí que eras alguien bueno… ¿Por qué? – murmuró, con un rostro asustado.

Puppet se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente el rostro del peli morado

\- "Benny… yo…" – justo cuando Puppet parecía apunto de decir algo importante, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

Temblando la marioneta se desplomó, y Toy Freddy apenas alcanzo a sujetarlo para que no se estrellara con el suelo. Claramente hubo cierta conmoción entre los Toys, quienes desesperados intentaban reanimar a su amigo. Felix se acercó a la marioneta junto a Benny, mientras Cathy permanecía mirando al lado de Frederick, este último parecía estudiar la situación, guardando silencio.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Benny, preocupado.

\- "Ha ocupado demasiada fuerza y está perdiendo el conocimiento de apoco" – respondió Toy Freddy, casi con rabia. Felix lo miró, amenazante.

\- "L-lo lamento… p-por hoy no podré decirles mucho m-más… pueden i-ir y decidir p-por ustedes… n-nos lo obligare a nada…"

\- "Silencio" – ordenó Toy Freddy, tomándolo en brazos – "devuélvelos de nuevo a los animatronicos, ahora"

Puppet soltó un suspiro, casi parecía algo molesto ante la actitud del oso. Miró hacia las almas con forma humana de los cuatro niños y haciendo un leve gesto con la mano surgió un resplandor. Benny sintió por una fracción de segundos que estaba en la nada, como si fuera gas o aire esparcido en millones de partículas. Entonces de nuevo volvió a la mecánica visión del animatronico, enfocando la escena frente a él. Toy Freddy guardaba con cierto cariño el delgado cuerpo de la marioneta dentro de la caja de música.

Esta inmediatamente comenzó a sonar, llenando el aire de una melodía nostálgica e infantil. Y junto con esa melodía solo quedaron presentes los Toys. Por un segundo pareció que la pollo tuvo la intención de hablar, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por el oso de mejillas rojas.

\- "No pienso ayudarlos, suficientes problemas han causado hoy" – dijo con frialdad.

\- "Créeme, no es nuestra intención ser tu problema" – el oso viejo, Frederick, habló con cortesía.

\- "¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? tú y ese conejo" – Felix, al contrario, habló ya alterado.

\- "Mis sentimientos están enlazados a Puppet, él es mi única razón de existencia, no me pidan ser empático con ustedes" – respondió, sin cambiar el tono.

\- "Hoy nos hicieron algo horrible… ¿por qué no son como Puppet?" – esta vez fue Cathy quien habló.

\- "Querida, Chica, lo sentimos, pero tampoco yo siento nada por vuestra situación por ahora… aun así créeme, intento entender" – Toy Chica se acercó, casi con aires de hermana mayor.

\- "Basta ya, escucharon a Puppet ¿no? Pueden tomarse el tiempo que deseen, yo no les explicare nada" – y sin decir más, se alejó como lo había hecho el conejo azul antes. La animatronico con forma de pollo lo siguió casi corriendo, como huyendo de ellos.

Y sin más, Frederick y Cathy, atrapados dentro de los animatronicos destrozados, se marcharon en la dirección contraria, hacia la pieza en donde habían despertado, dejando a Benny y Felix a solas.

\- "¿Eres Felix?" – susurró de la nada Benny.

El zorro, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, soltó una risa amarga.

\- "El único"

\- "No me siento bien… creo que algo no está bien en mi" – Benny escuchaba su voz, pero no parecía suya.

\- "Creí que era el único… hace dos minutos que estamos dentro de estas cosas y ya siento que no tengo recuerdos ni mente" – se quejó Felix, mirando su garfio.

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que olvide mi nombre?" – Felix pareció dudar en responder, mirando a través de los ojos del zorro.

\- "No importa si olvidas tu nombre, tu edad… si olvidas hasta quien soy yo… porque yo siempre te recordaré y buscaré, sin importar que, Ben" – con cuidado acercó su única mano, la cual estaba igualmente en mal estado, y dejo una caricia en la cabeza del conejo sin rostro, una muestra de afecto que Benny no pudo sentir pero agradeció.

\- "Gracias Felix…" – susurró.

Felix sabía que aquel gracias no se lo merecía, y es que a pesar de que haber jurado cuidar a su niño, habían terminado así. Irónicamente, justo aquel día, su destino había sido sellado por la fría mano de la muerte, que en vez de vestir de negro se había disfrazado de morado "No agradezcas… no logre protegerte, te deje solo, ni siquiera pude estar a tu lado al morir… pero estas aquí, fuerte como siempre has sido, sufriendo pero a mi lado, como si me hubieras seguido o quizás yo te seguí a ti como siempre… buscándote, pero haciéndote creer que tú me encuentras, queriéndote pero disimulando tras una sonrisa" Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose las paredes llenas de dibujos de niños, y entre los recuerdos de un cumpleaños frustrado vio pasar a la realidad.

Sintió su alma congelarse, junto con el peso de la muerte en sus hombros, mirando al conejo a medio destruir frente a él. Le costó creer que aquello fuera real

"¿Estás muerto? ¿Estoy muerto?" pensó.

"_Claro que lo estás, sino ¿Cómo sería esta surrealista situación una realidad?"_

Una voz apareció en su mente, no parecía su imaginación, pero supo que Benny, dentro de Bonnie destrozado, no lo había oído.

La ignoró.

\- "Te venían las orejas de conejo" – bromeó, pero su voz le falló, temblando levemente.

\- "Y a ti las de zorro…"

\- "¿Y qué tal el garfio?" – rio, tratando de mantener el ritmo de siempre – "ahora en verdad soy un pirata"

Silencio.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – Felix quiso decirle, en un impulso de pánico, si era posible estar bien en ese estado, pero al ver que en su mayoría Benny continuaba siendo aquel dulce niño, no fue cruel. No podía serlo…

\- "Creo que deberíamos ir donde los otros"

\- "No soy tonto… ¿Qué sucede?"

Él bien sabía que Benny podía ser tímido, callado, fácil de avergonzarse y molestarse, pero tonto jamás, de hecho era muy inteligente, y había aprendido a desenvolverse perfectamente con aquel pelirrojo. Pero Felix no hablaría, no le haría daño en ese minuto.

"Deseo protegerte, Ben… no puedo permitir que cargues mis dolores y culpas_" _

\- "Vamos, estoy bien" – no servía sonreír tras la imagen del animatronico, pero aun así lo hizo, una sonrisa triste que Benny fácilmente pudo sentir.

El silencio fue corto e incómodo, solo los pasos alejándose del zorro hicieron un débil eco. Benny, el conejo sin rostro, se quedó quieto, viendo cómo el contrario se alejaba.

\- "Espera… no te vayas aun" – al igual que aquella tarde, las palabras que no habían salido de sus labios habrían quizás cambiado levemente las consecuencias. Entonces, susurrando a la nada, Benny, aun siendo el alma de un niño, descubrió que la vida está llena de "Y si…" y la muerte… lamentablemente también.

Mientras el cuerpo destrozado de Benny se escondía en la oscuridad, siguiendo al zorro rojo, entre las sombras de la sucia pizzería se ocultaba quien había dejado la escena primero. Con sus ojos verdes si vida, Toy Bonnie había presenciado todo, curioso.

XXX

\- "¿Qué haremos?" – la voz quebrada de Cathy resalto en la sucia habitación, que al parecer seria el hogar de los cuatro.

El silencio había sido total cuando Felix y Benny habían llegado. Nadie parecía querer hablar de nada, nadie quería afrontar la realidad. Pero luego de varios minutos, escuchando solamente el ruido del metal y tuercas de sus cuerpos, la pollo había decidido hablar, rompiendo con la tensión del aire.

\- "Eso debemos decidir ahora" – le siguió el oso roto.

\- "Pero… ¿Está en discusión volvernos asesinos?" – mirando al zorro rojo, Benny habló.

Nuevamente silencio.

Lo que Benny no sabía era que en aquella habitación no solo estaban ellos cuatro. Una entidad, sin forma ni cuerpo se paseaba entre sus amigos, susurrando, atormentándolos, haciéndolos dudar de su humanidad. Era la venganza, el odio, oscuridad pura que atormentaba a las almas dentro de ellos.

"_Vénguense, maten a quien se ponga en su camino" _

\- "¿No creen que sería conveniente ayudar a Puppet?" – quien pensaría que el primero en escuchar aquella voz seria Cathy, quien con voz temblorosa había dado un paso al frente.

\- "¿Ayudar?" – Benny miraba perplejo los ojos sin vida de quien contenía en su interior a su amiga.

\- "Si, después de todo nosotros… fuimos asesinados y Puppet… nos ayudó ¿no?"

"_Sigan su instinto, ya no son humanos… dejen que el odio sea vuestra razón de vivir"_

\- "Podríamos hacer una alianza, entablar relaciones para recibir también beneficios… para vengarnos" – la voz de Frederick, calculadora, llegó a los oídos de Benny, sin poder creer que sus amigos estuvieran inclinándose a la idea de matar.

\- "No pueden estar hablando en serio" – su voz temblaba, presa del pánico "No puedo hacerlo" pensó "No puedo matar"

\- "Benny, estamos muertos… mírame" – el cuerpo destruido del animatronico con forma de pollo se acercó – "¿Quién soy? Dime"

"Eres Cathy" eso iba a responder sin dudar, pero al ver a todos a su alrededor… al pensar en sí mismo, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era responder a esa pregunta sin que su voz temblara ante el miedo y la duda. Y es que eran ellos, eran sus amigos, con quienes había compartido su vida, pero solo eran Frederick, Benny, Felix y Chica para ellos cuatro… incluso los animatronicos o Puppet les llamaban diferente. No solo la vida se les había sido arrebatada. Perdieron su identidad, todo lo que eran se había esfumado junto con sus cuerpos.

"Somos algo que nadie jamás vera, incluso nosotros nos olvidaremos… y si estamos destinados a olvidarnos ¿Vale la pena seguir siendo quiénes somos?" pensó Benny. Sintió como si volviera a morir, perseguido por la verdad.

\- "Creo que por ahora no debemos detenernos a pensar en eso" – habló Frederick nuevamente – "¿Qué decisión tomaremos?"

\- "No es obvio… debemos ayudar" – insistió Cathy.

\- "¿Eres capaz?" – la voz de Felix resaltó – "Desde que despertaste te escuche llorar, aterrada, pero ahora pareces tan segura que me sorprende"

Nuevamente el silencio. Benny miró nervioso a ambos amigos suyos. Siempre había peleas entre ellos. Sus personalidades siempre chocaban. Nunca había logrado descifrar si era por sus diferencias o por su parecido.

\- "Repetiré la pregunta ¿Eres capaz de matar a alguien?" – volvió a hablar Felix, acercándose.

\- "Alto" – Benny se puso en medio, mirando en dirección del zorro – "Felix, detente…"

\- "Bien dicho Benny" – el oso gigante también se interpuso – "No debemos pelearnos, no creo que sea lo más adecuado ahora"

\- "¿Lo más adecuado? Existe acaso otra salida aparte de seguir las intenciones de la marioneta" – Cathy nuevamente había perdido la seguridad en su voz.

\- "Debe haber otra salida, no puede ser la única" – enfrentó Benny, sujetando un brazo de la destrozada Chica con su mano de metal.

\- "Dímela" – nuevamente le pedían respuestas, y no sabía que responder… no sabía nada.

La mano de Foxy lo tironeo, alejándolo de la pollo animatronico, apartándolo del dolor de responder.

\- "Déjalo en paz y contrólate"

\- "Deberías hacer igual" – respondió Cathy.

\- "Lo hago, no meto en mis dudas existenciales a otros, me las guardo" – respondió. Nuevamente el conflicto era entre Felix y Cathy.

\- "Felix, por favor mantengamos el ambiente democrático aquí" – intentó calmar Frederick – "debemos elegir como equipo que somos…"

\- "¿Sabes, Sabelotodo?" – con una risa triste, Felix le llamó como acostumbraba – "Creo que nuevamente te seguiré la contraria"

\- "¿Felix?" – Benny lo llamo, intentando comprender, pero Felix no le dio tiempo.

\- "Yo ayudare a Puppet" – silencio – "Seré un asesino más, esa es mi decisión"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Bueeeeeno~ que les parecio?! Ahahhah fue un capitulo que me costo mucho escribir, no lograba hacer fluir los diálogos ;-; sé que hay algo que deseaba escribir aquí pero se me olvido, lo pondré al releer.**

**Como todo fan de fnaf deben estar enterados del cuarto juego :c que se adelanto por… mucho! Mis teorías ya están por el suelo pero esta historia continua igual, con el curso que llevaba, igual si existe alguna inspiración con los nuevos datos del juego es posible que agregue, pero nada que afecte lo que ya llevo Hahaha ni menos el romance de Foxy y Bonnie.**

**Los nombres están ya cambiando, la idea es ir adaptando la narración de apoco, resulta algo difícil porque ya deseo que se llamen por los animatronicos, pero tranquilos, que ya falta poco ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Siento que he avanzado un monton, todo gracias a los animos! Saludos y nos vemos pronto~**

**Nuestro wattpad es: user/KuroAndShiro18 para tambien ver las actualizaciones ^^**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Sin retorno

**Holas, que raro actualizar tan pronto ¿No? Me golpeo la inspiración :D**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 8: Sin retorno.

Pasó una semana desde la decisión de Felix, la cual yo jamás habría imaginado que sería así. Estaba algo confundido, y después de escucharlo espere por varios segundos que fuera una broma, una de muy mal gusto, pero no fue así. Él en verdad había tomado una decisión en solitario.

No pasó mucho para que Cathy le siguiera, apoyando la idea de ayudar a Puppet, y luego la siguió Frederick, a los días después. Yo no pude ser tan veloz como ellos… Por unos días me sentí sumido en la total soledad, siendo incapaz de ver a mis amigos. Tenía vergüenza de parecer cobarde pero a la vez me insistía a mí mismo que aquella era la elección correcta, ya que seguía de alguna forma mis principios. Felix como siempre fue quien me volvió a dar confianza, repitiéndome que debía seguir mis propios deseos sin temer.

\- "Así eres tú, no te abandones" – me había dicho casi angustiado.

\- "Pero deseo seguirlos… siento que los traiciono"

\- "No seas tonto, son tus principios y todos los aceptamos" – con una risa había tirado suavemente de la oreja rota de conejo – "además, me gustas como eres, no quiero que cambies"

Aquel día me había sentido tan aliviado… quizás escuchar aquella muestra de cariño era lo que tanto necesitaba. Anhelaba ese tipo de trato con Felix, y aunque era raro hablarle viendo el rostro roto del zorro Foxy, de apoco había descubierto que no era tanto el cambio de cuando podía sentir su mano revolver mi cabello.

Aun así de apoco comencé a sentir algo extraño. Los recuerdos de mi vida comenzaron a doler y atormentar, viéndome a mí mismo intentando no recordarme, olvidar todo de una vez. No podía asimilar que sucedía a mí alrededor con facilidad, viendo entre las rendijas de la puerta como durante el día los Toys se paseaban por el restaurante aun vacío desde el accidente.

El tiempo también transcurría extraño. Me sorprendí a veces pasando horas mirando un punto fijo sin sentir aburrimiento alguno, solo siendo un maquina sin funcionamiento, y en esos minutos me asustaba, aterrado por lo ilógico de mi nueva condición. Sabía que no era capaz de aceptar mi nueva… vida muerto, pero tampoco me esforzaba en reconocerla. Yo solo existía, solo estaba ahí en aquel cuarto lleno de artefactos de mantención y máscaras, sin ni siquiera detenerme a asimilar mi muerte.

No me sentía un animatronico, no me sentía feo como Cathy, ni muerto como Frederick, ni tampoco buscaba moverme como Felix, pero tampoco me sentía niño. Yo era yo. Y a pesar de que en un comienzo pensé que era lo mejor, con el pasar de los días noté que quizás era el más afectado de los cuatro.

Pero no tenía tiempo de asimilar nada, a veces todos perdíamos la conciencia, como si nos sumiéramos en un sueño. Lo sé porque al despertar inmediatamente nos buscábamos para hablar, como si temiéramos que todo hubiera sido una mentira y a la vez deseáramos que hubiera solo sido una pesadilla, y en realidad fuéramos solo animatronicos desde siempre.

Al tercer día había venido a vernos Toy Bonnie, en todo ese tiempo habíamos estado escondidos, creyéndonos de alguna forma castigados por desobedecer a nuestra mamá, que en este caso vendría siendo Puppet. El conejo azul vino de noche, informándonos de que la marioneta no había despertado en todo ese tiempo y era posible que de vez en cuando dejáramos de estar despiertos, que a ellos igual les sucedía.

\- "Entonces ¿Qué hacemos por ahora?" – lo había detenido Frederick antes de que se marchara – "Cada uno hemos tomado una decisión"

\- "Por ahora nada, yo no doy las ordenes" – respondió mientras cerraba la puerta – "Esperen a que Puppet despierte, de seguro demorara un poco más de una semana"

Quizás cualquiera se habría sentido aliviado. Tendría una semana para dar mi respuesta negativa ante la petición de Puppet, pero me equivoque. Esta semana solo puso más dudas en mi mente. Al quinto día de mi muerte, o eso creo ya que apenas veíamos la luz en aquella habitación, empecé a escuchar una voz, era similar a la mía, pero oscura, siempre burlándose y susurrándome que me vengara, recordándome cada sentimiento de dolor y odio hacia quien había acabado con mi vida.

Al comienzo la ignoraba, tratando de no tomar en cuenta las muchas veces en que nombraba a mi mamá, tratándome de tentar. En esos minutos el hecho de que ella aun viviera me consolaba, ella estaba bien y era fuerte, o eso deseaba creer… la verdad era que el desconocer su dolor ante mi desaparición era el factor que me mantenía cuerdo, alejado de aceptar todo ese veneno que me entregaba la voz.

Me gustaría saber si la voz es algo que viene de mí, algo que se desprendió de mi al morir… quizás hasta el día en que yo desaparezca no sabré quien es o si los demás la pueden escuchar. Muchas veces escuche a Cathy susurrar, hablando sola, rogando silencio. Felix no parecía afectado por nada, más bien seguía siendo el mismo, solo un poco más solitario, y Frederick se mantenía normal, siendo el más hablador de los cuatro.

El séptimo día después de mi muerte, cuando la ansiedad del inminente despertar de Puppet nos invadía a todos, la voz usó un arma que no creí posible, algo que desconocía ¿Cómo podía aquel ser sin cuerpo ni mente atacarme con algo que yo mismo no me había detenido a razonar?

Durante aquellos días habíamos empezado a perder más la consciencia, Toy Chica nos había advertido de que los poderes de Puppet estaban claramente muy débiles pero que todo se solucionaría muy pronto. Mientras me mantenía en un extraño estado parecido a soñar había empezado ver entre la neblina de mi perdida mente una y otra vez la escena de Felix sin vida en el suelo.

Esta vez no lo apreciaba desde mi posición al morir, sino cerca, lo suficiente para protegerlo, pero al intentarlo siempre fallaba, él siempre terminaba en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre sin vida en esos ojos ámbar. Entonces yo perdía el control. No podía moverme, no lograba alcanzar su cuerpo para protegerlo, ni tampoco ir en contra del hombre que había arruinado todo.

Entonces en medio de mi llanto, la voz sin consideración alguna susurraba a mi oído…

"_No pudiste protegerlo, ni siquiera cuando él te advirtió que tuvieras cuidado… si hubieras sido más inteligente esto nunca habría pasado"_ repetía a mi oído _"¿Crees que él puede quererte ahora? Quien podría amar al estúpido culpable de tal destino… pero puedes remediarlo, rómpelos, mata a quien se entrometa en tu camino. Venga tu muerte y la de Felix" _

Desesperado, angustiado por la idea de que Felix ahora me odiara, que jamás me volviera a amar, ese día en cuanto pude de nuevo ser consciente de mí, tomé una decisión. Sin notarlo había empezado a caer en las redes de esa voz.

Me acerqué al cuerpo inerte de Foxy, en donde se encontraba Felix. Este de apoco comenzó a moverse hasta abrir los ojos amarillos, similares a los ojos ámbar de Felix. En cuanto me vio acaricio suavemente mi oreja. Me sentí algo avergonzado al notar que aquella costumbre de Felix permanecía.

\- "Hola Ben ¿Sucede algo?" – así es Felix, inmediatamente sabe cuándo algo me sucede, al igual que yo reconozco sus sentimientos, aun no viendo su rostro ahora. Dolor, enfado… todo lo que me oculta.

\- "Me uno…"

\- "¿Qué? No entiendo…" – el cuerpo de metal se irguió, confundido.

\- "También seré parte de… la meta de Puppet"

Puppet despertó al siguiente día, ya no había tiempo para dudar.

**XXX **

En la oscuridad de la pizzería ningún ruido interrumpía el constante tic tac del reloj, aparte de la nostálgica melodía de Puppet. Un conejo morado destruido miraba expectante como las manecillas del reloj con forma de Freddy avanzaban, sin piedad, sin considerar que algo como el tiempo ya no era relevante en él. Pero Benny, dentro de aquel animatronico roído, no se detenía a pensar en su muerte o su estado actual fuera de total lógica, el único pensamiento que perturbaba su tranquilidad era el inminente despertar de Puppet.

En cualquier minuto la mezcla que tocaba la caja, cárcel de la marioneta, cambiaria, dando paso a una más veloz, tétricamente alegre, angustiante, sofocante. Y con ella la "hora de la verdad" llegaría.

Esa mañana no fue ni Toy Bonnie, ni Toy Chica, ni mucho menos Toy Freddy quien les fue a dar la noticia del despertar de su "creador". En su lugar un zorro a medio destruir entro a la habitación, esa que era ahora su hogar. Blanca, de ojos brillantes y amarillos, clara copia de Foxy pero femenina, con una voz casi maternal, tan tranquilizadora como la de Toy Chica, les había anunciado que aquella noche ya no sería tan tranquila.

Felix, dentro del animatronico de zorro, reacciono inmediatamente reconociendo a la animatronico. Esta solo había suspirado cuando se encontró con la triste realidad de que aquel niño que intentó salvar había terminado ahí. Compartieron un par de palabras entre todos, presentándose de una forma algo incomoda.

Frederick propuso la idea de frente a los Toys y Puppet llamarse por los nombres de los animatronicos, y por lo tanto, aceptar ser llamados así por ellos.

\- "Ayudara a la convivencia y a la vez la cercanía con ellos no será sentimental ni lo suficiente profunda para que conozcan nuestros nombres" – habían sido esas las palabras del ahora Freddy.

\- "Bueno… podemos tomarlos como nuestros nuevos apodos, puede ser hasta divertido" – había tratado de calmar el ambiente Benny, pero la verdad era que hasta el dudaba de aquel plan.

¿Y si olvidaban sus nombres por aceptar los otros?

Luego de la visita de Mangle, como se llamaba la zorra según Felix y Frederick, el día había transcurrido demasiado veloz para el gusto del conejo morado. No deseaba que llegara la noche, significaba dar su decisión a la marioneta, era dar un paso sin retorno. Rio pesadamente. Desde el día de su muerte no existía algo como el retroceder.

Si estás muerto, no vuelves a vivir. Eso equivale a que si erraste en tu vida, no puedes remediarlo, porque ya no eres dueño de ella.

Su adorado zorro rojo, Felix, era el único conocedor de su resolución final. Había insistido en que hiciera uso del libre albedrío que les entregaba la marioneta, pero cada vez que Benny miraba los ojos amarillentos de Foxy el pirata recordaba quien estaba ahí dentro, y la voz susurrante volvía.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, mirando la manecilla pequeña ya pasando del número once, y el más grande dudando entre pasar al siguiente palito pequeño que representaba los minutos de la hora.

Justo cuando el minutero se reencontró con el número seis, la música de la caja de Puppet cambio, y al igual que una alarma, despertó a la marioneta de su inconciencia. Los Toys le esperaban a su lado, como si fueran algún tipo de guardianes. Benny supuso que eso eran después de todo, vasallos del niño dentro de Puppet. Mangle, por otro lado, se balanceaba sobre los hilos que sostienen a la marioneta, soltándolos uno por uno, para que esta pudiera moverse con libertad.

Mientras los cuatro niños se habían reunido frente a la caja, guardando cierta distancia, siendo Frederick y Felix los que se mantenían en frente, como los mayores. Benny deseaba volver a su posición mirando el avanzar de la hora.

Los ojos oscuros de Puppet se iluminaron, algo nuevo para los cuatro amigos. Parecía lleno de energía, y a diferencia de la última vez que se había visto, su cuerpo no parecía inestable, incluso se veía más fuerte que el cuerpo de un Toy. Sin hacerse esperar se puso de pie, demostrando su impactante altura, no muy diferente a la de ellos.

\- "Buenas noches a todos, lamento mi ausencia" – no era un saludo común en el ambiente que se tejía en ese momento: una marioneta poseída, cuatro animatronicos moviéndose sin razón aparente, escoltándola, y cuatro animatronicos prácticamente destruidos observándolo todo… no, un saludo tan amigable no encajaba, pero Benny lo agradeció.

\- "Te ves diferente" – no era su costumbre hablar primero, le gustaba ser espectador para saber que decir adecuadamente, pero no pudo resistirse.

\- "Si Bonnie, claramente tengo más fuerzas"

\- "Hemos tomado una decisión cada uno" – Frederick fue directo al grano, apagando el ambiente amistoso.

\- "Hablen, somos todo oídos" – la voz cantarina de Toy Bonnie resalto, a Benny le agrado de alguna forma.

\- "Tanto Chica, como Foxy y yo… hemos aceptado tu propuesta" – hablo tan rápido que Benny se vio incapaz de interrumpirle para también dar a conocer su decisión. Felix lo miró, incitándolo a que solo se quedara en silencio, que no era necesario que el aceptara.

\- "¿Bonnie no?" – el conejo azul observó con sus intensos ojos verdes al nombrado, esperando una respuesta de la propia voz de Benny.

\- "Él no quiere ser parte de esto" – defendió Felix.

\- "Que lo diga el mismo entonces" – le enfrentó el conejo.

\- "Déjalo en paz"

\- "No creo estar molestando, solo debe decirlo y ya"

\- "Basta ambos" – Mangle se interpuso entre el zorro y el conejo, colgando del techo, mirando con sus ojos amarillos a Toy Bonnie – "TB, calma ¿sí?"

\- "Ja, yo no he comenzado nada Mangle" – se defendió, desviando la mirada.

\- "Si el niño no desea participar es entendible"

\- "Pero que lo diga entonces, yo deseo escucharlo de él"

Nadie comprendía porque el conejo azul estaba tan interesado en la respuesta de Benny. Felix parecía muy enojado, no era la primera discusión que tenía con Toy Bonnie, y siempre evitaban hablarse. Todos miraron en silencio la discusión esta vez.

Benny se sentía culpable de ocasionar una disputa, de ver a Felix como siempre defendiéndolo, pero aun tenia tanto miedo, no quería cambiar, no quería aceptar la realidad. Ocultando sus temores, disfrazando la incapacidad de entender su nueva existencia con madures, los había engañado a todos, incluso a sí mismo, creyéndose alguien totalmente capacitado para comprender que estaba muerto, que estaba atrapado…

"Solo soy un niño… escondiéndose… intentando imaginar que es valiente cuando es todo lo contrario"

Aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose notoriamente más pequeño que todos a su alrededor, fue consciente de que la discusión continuaba. Felix aun le protegía frente a las repetitivas preguntas de Toy Bonnie, quien a pesar de responderle al zorro rojo, no apartaba la vista del animatronico con forma de conejo casi destruido. Cuando su héroe dio un paso hacia el Toy azul, Benny lo sujeto con fuerza.

\- "Basta, Foxy…"

El rostro del zorro se giró, sorprendido. Los ojos color oro se quedaron fijos en Bonnie, el conejo morado. Las manos de metal se deslizaron hasta el garfio, sujetándolo con fuerza. Y de nuevo solo fueron ellos dos, mirándose entre metales y tuercas.

\- "Es la primera vez…" – susurró el zorro.

La mirada roja del animatronico morado se tornó más brillante ante las palabras del contrario. Era verdad, era la primera vez que le llamaba Foxy… se sentía diferente, pero a la vez fue tan natural que le provoco escalofríos.

"Tan normal… que por un segundo olvide que no es su nombre"

Felix alejó de apoco su garfio del agarre de su niño, intentando no ser brusco y a la vez no crear sospechas entre las atentas miradas de quienes los rodeaban. El oso Freddy observaba con clara intención de descifrar que sucedía entre ambos amigos, algo típico de Frederick. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, no era el mejor momento para que todo saliera a la luz, menos delante de Benny… sus sentimientos no debían escucharse jamás.

"Si no hubo oportunidad en vida… no la habrá en la muerte" pensó con dolor.

Ver como sus manos sujetaban nuevamente la nada hizo reaccionar a Benny ¿Cuánto duró todo aquel espectáculo que había ocasionado? Avergonzado se interpuso en el camino de Felix y miró con nerviosismo el rostro sonriente de Toy Bonnie.

\- "¿Y bien? ¿Serás el único de tus amigos que no hará nada?" – se burló antes de que el conejo morado lograra hablar.

\- "¿Cómo te atreves…?" – Felix gruño desde su puesto, apretando la mandíbula de Foxy el pirata.

Toy Bonnie lo ignoró.

\- "No… yo también…"

\- "¿Tú también?" – la voz notoriamente esperanzada de Puppet llego a los oídos de Benny.

\- "Yo también les ayudare…"

Cathy y Frederick se acercaron. En una muestra de amistad el cuerpo de Chica se abrazó como pudo al cuello de Bonnie, haciéndolo crujir. La mano de Freddy se posó suavemente en el hombro de su compañero, escuchándose un profundo suspiro salir de su boca.

\- "¿Seguro?" – preguntó.

Benny miro a los animatronicos, intentando encontrar a sus amigos en ellos. El ver los cuerpos rotos que ahora se veían obligados a usar solo le hizo sentirse más firme de su decisión… si debían ser aquello, si debían dejar su humanidad y buscar su venganza, era mejor hacerlo unidos, como siempre habían estado desde que se conocieron.

La mirada ámbar de Foxy nuevamente se dirigió hacia él, estática, casi podía jurar que no lo miraba a él, sino a algo que se encontraba mucho más allá de su simple cuerpo prestado. Parecía brillar cada vez más, dejándolo encandilado. Sintió que le rogaba, le suplicaba que se retractara. Benny recordó cada palabra que Felix le había dedicado para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

"No te sientas obligado, Ben… no deseo esto para ti"

No le había respondido cuando había dicho aquello hace unas horas, ahora tenía las palabras exactas…

\- "Estoy seguro" – susurró, bajando levemente la mirada.

\- "Tch" – un leve chasquido, seguido por el sonido de unas ligeras pisadas.

En menos de cinco segundos Foxy había desaparecido entre los pasillos de la pizzería ante la mirada de todos, dejando a Benny, su mejor amigo, la persona que ama. Asustado, el conejo morado avanzó hacia la oscuridad, intentando en vano alcanzar al zorro rojo. Pero posiblemente aunque lo encontrara, jamás alcanzaría a Felix, el niño oculto dentro de Foxy.

Sintió algo chocar en su pierna. Por un segundo creyó ver la pelota roja de hace años chocar con sus zapatos mal abrochados. Deseaba llorar al pensar en aquel día en donde Felix y él se conocieron.

"Sigo escondido en ese arbusto, pero esta vez parece… que Felix no vendrá a sacarme…"

Algo redondo cayó, agitándose en el suelo al igual que una tortuga. La ilusión de la pelota roja de Felix se esfumó, dando paso a la ridícula imagen de un niño regordete revolcándose mientras reía desesperadamente.

Con una pequeña patada ayudó a Balloon Boy estabilizarse. Este hizo una breve inclinación, al parecer, en señal de respetuosa gratitud, y corrió hacia las piernas de Puppet. Al ver que todos habían observado nuevamente la huida de Felix, y sus claras intenciones de seguirlo, Benny nuevamente se sintió apenado. Nadie parecía tener intenciones de comentar algo respecto a todo lo sucedido. Agradeció que aquel niño que solo se dedicaba a reír, fuera ahora el nuevo centro de atención.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – la voz de Cathy capto su atención. Sonaba preocupada, muy amable.

A Benny le agrado la calma con la cual actuaba su amiga, era algo que nuevo ya que siempre solía ser muy impulsiva y extrovertida, todo lo contrario a él, lograba incomodarlo fácilmente y terminaban siempre discutiendo.

\- "Estoy bien, gracias" – le respondió también amable.

Cathy, algo sorprendida, retrocedió unos pasos. Se sintió cohibida ante la dulzura de Benny. Quizás aun tenia oportunidades para que el también sintiera un gusto hacia ella…

\- "Ya me parecía rara tanta tranquilidad" – Puppet respondía a los intentos de Balloon Boy por comunicarse – "Sigue el protocolo de siempre, hoy solo te encargaras de permanecer en tu lugar"

\- "HI" – por primera vez el niño dijo algo entendible para Benny y sus amigos, inmediatamente se alejó corriendo, como si tuviera algo importante que hacer.

\- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Frederick.

Puppet giró su rostro hacia el oso destrozado, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad mientras Toy Bonnie dejaba ir una sonora risa.

\- "Hoy tenemos trabajo"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Demore tan poco en editar este cap que me asusta o-o suelo pasarme toda una tarde puliendo, agregando estrofas y buscando palabras que se repiten! Y eso que cuando he releído los primeros caps pienso "AHHHH ME FALTO UN COMA –corre a llorar a las faldas de su hermana-" pero bueno hihi.**

**Y pensar que este aun es el inicio de la historia ;-; desearía poder escribir tardes enteras… Seré sincera, tengo una angustia horrible respecto al fic, tranquilos, no es nada malo, es solo que aveces siento que hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de comprender. Entonces les ofrezco humildemente que si hay algo que les llame la atención o deseen aclarar pueden preguntarlo sin problemas en comentarios, y yo responderé, claro, mientras no sea spoiler la respuesta. Tambien podrían incluso pregutarle algo a un personaje (¿?) encuentro que eso es tan divertido xDD y amo entrar en los personajes. Literalmente en este cap en la pelea de Felix con Toy Bonnie discuti con mi misma al espejo (Amo a Toy Bonnie medio diva, desearía tener su confianza) **

**Un abrazo a todos! Tanto Wattpad como Fanfiction33 **

**Ahora les tengo un regalo :DD sisi, un regalo~ por favor abran el siguiente link antes de seguir leyendo:**

**kuroandshirosisters**

**.tumblr.**

**com/**

**image/125719195146**

**Unanlo~**

**No leas! **

**Para por favor, que cargue el link! Velo y vuelve**

**;;**

**No soy la mejor dibujante pero aquí les dejo una imagen de Benny, como se veía en el transcurso de los tres primeros cap. Ahh~ -suspiro- su cabello medianamente largo, el niño que trae enamorado a Felix. Lo hice tan lindo como mi manito y la tableta me lo permitio. Planeo hacer a todos los personajes y veré si dibujo las versiones en alma eue el próximo seria Felix –grita fangirl porque adora a ese niño-**

**Aquí un pequeño espacio para agradecer a los comentarios bellos de fanfiction**

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake****: leo tus comentarios desde que venia comenzando ;; en serio muchas gracias por siempre comentarme bonito! Es una alegría inmensa siempre ver que te gusto el cap y que apoyas 33 miles de gracias y saludos. Sobre la pregunta de si el cuarto, y en general, los otros juegos interferirán, pues debo decirte que si, esta historia abarcara los juegos y creo que inevitablemente se mencione algo del cuarto~ pero tranquila, nada cambia, todo esta pre planificado~ **

**Kokonese****: Muchas gracias por también venir a animarme aquí ;A; muchos saludos y espero no fallar como escritora de este fic *-*abrazos~**

**lovemikey23****: No dejare de actualizar! Y pronto se vendrán de nuevo los flashback! eue y claro, siempre existen celos cuando en verdad alguien te importa uvu sinceramente adoro a Felix, mucho! Saludos y abrazooootes~!**

**AnyGro****: no te respondi en el cap anterior! Muchas gracias por seguir y siempre me esfuerzo por no demorarme mucho! Muchas gracias en serio! Saludotes!**

**darkspyrocynder****: Aish asdals que quieres que te diga? adoro tu comentario! Me lleno de energía, tuve que ponerme a escribir de los animos que me diste! Analizaste mi historia entera! Lo suficiente para dar spoiler sin saber que en verdad es asi D:! muchas gracias en verdad ;u; por todo, el bonito trato, etc 33 saluditos y muchos abrazos! No puedo responderte tan largo porque te aburriría uvu pero en serio! GRACIAS! Eres genial33**

**En general muchas gracias a todos33 los que comentan, los que no, todos todos33**

**Ay ;-; podría escribir 8 pag más de mis delirios pero nadie los leería xDD con Kuro ya tenemos un fic nuevo en proceso, y personalmente deseo darles una pista, se las dejare difícil eue **

"**Criaturas miticas que en otro idioma tienen como nombre la palabra encadenados" D: quizás no esta difícil, con google todo se puede.**

**Esperamos tenerlo pronto por aquí, sisisi, será Fonnie. **


	9. Capitulo 9 - Ansiedad

**¡Holas! ¿Qué por qué tardé? Por esto –muestra la montaña de tareas del colegio- pero supere esta semana! Deben darme un premio xDD con ustedes, este humilde capitulo. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 9: Ansiedad

"_Estoy seguro"_

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué pese a sus insistentes consejos Benny había aceptado?!

Enojado había salido huyendo. Durante un rato solo el ruido de sus pisadas acompañaron a su alma, pero ya harto de correr en círculos decidió detenerse. Sintió como la oscuridad lo abrazaba, pero con aquellos ojos que ahora tenía le era posible ver con detalle todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aun así no reconocía bien en donde se encontraba. La pizzería no era grande, pero parecía un laberinto entre pasillos y salas. Hace mucho había dejado de escuchar a los demás, y pudo notar con cierta decepción que Benny no le había seguido.

"No es como si deseara que me siguiera… si estoy huyendo es para estar solo… no un intento infantil de llamar su atención" pensó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su única mano.

Sentía una presión muy fuerte dentro de él, una angustia que empezaba como una estaca en su pecho y se expandía como ponzoña por todo el cuerpo, provocándole unas ganas indescriptibles por romper todo a su alrededor, destruirlo todo, y llorar en el proceso.

Abrió los ojos. Por unos segundos habría jurado sentir su rostro mojarse. Llevó su mano derecha hacia donde creyó sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas, encontrándose el garfio con el cual, días atrás, había intentado ser el héroe de aquella historia, salvar a sus amigos, salvarse a sí mismo. Sabía que no podía respirar, pero aun así se escuchó jadear.

Las paredes comenzaron a aplastarlo, sintió que todo se achicaba, apretando su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Sentía tanta ira, rabia, quería gritar… autodestruirse, borrar del mundo todo rastro de su existencia.

"Hahaha… como si hubiera algo aun en este mundo que me perteneciera"

Se sintió basura, nada, algo despreciable, sin importancia alguna, y no había nada que pudiera cambiar sus amargos pensamientos. No existía nada que calmara los dolores de su alma.

"Quizás… solo él podría calmarme"

En un intento de distraerse miró con más atención su alrededor. Una mesa llena de gorros de cumpleaños y confeti, equitativamente colocados junto a platos de cartón. Pequeños globos de colores estaban sujetados a las sillas, elevándose levemente por el poco de helio que les quedaba. La mayoría estaban ya casi desinflados, arrugados por la falta de contenido dentro.

Había algunos pocos con rostros dibujados encima. En su minuto de seguro fueron hermosas creaciones, pero ahora daban miedo, parecían rostros envejecidos, y las sonrisas que mostraban se torcían en un extraño gesto. Parecía casi dolor, burla, lastima.

Entonces, justo frente a su rostro se suspendía en el aire un globo de un brillante color rojo, aun resistiendo al transcurso de los días desde la trágica fiesta en donde había ocurrido todo. Parecía ajeno a la oscuridad. Se veía tan fuerte y alegre, sin importar como era el lugar en el que se encontraba. Notó como el brillo de los ojos de su animatronico se reflejaban en la suave superficie del globo rojo. Tan feliz, tan bonito e imperturbable.

\- "Tan estúpidamente frágil"

Bastó que la fina punta de su garfio rozara el plástico para que en un estallido el globo se redujera a solo una masa deforme sobre la mesa de mantel blanco. Así había terminado su vida, la de todos.

Siempre feliz, buscando brillar como nadie. Nunca planeaba ser popular o llamar la atención. Todo claramente cambio cuando conoció a cierto niño. Luego de ayudar a Benny se vio a si mismo convertirse en alguien que siempre deseaba destacar. Solo le interesaba ser visto por una persona. Lo logró claramente, recibiendo a diario elogios, ya sea en el colegio, por estudio, deportes, por ser claramente uno de los más sociables de su clase. Pero solo le interesaban las sonrisas que su niño le entregaba.

Siempre hubo niños de sus mismas características que deseaban ser sus amigos, niñas tampoco faltaron, pero el rechazó todo, abandonando a sus compañeros de clases en cada recreo para irse a encontrar con Benny en el patio del colegio.

Él había sido como ese globo, siempre siendo diferente, manteniéndose sin cambios, sin penas ni sentimientos oscuros dentro, solo para que su pequeño príncipe jamás pudiera quitar esos almendrados ojos de él.

"Pero hizo falta un segundo para acabar con esa existencia brillante"

Al igual que un globo roto, sin forma, incapaz de volar y ser libre. Eso era él ahora.

Nuevamente la rabia lo invadió. Con agresividad tomo la silla a la cual estaba atado el globo, ahora sin forma, y la hizo volar por los aires hasta chocar con un estruendoso golpe en la pared. Le siguieron los platos, el mantel, incluso la mesa termino con una visible fisura hecha por el garfio. Dejó salir toda la rabia que había escondido, no por ser más fuerte, no para guardar las apariencias. Todo ese lado lleno de rencor se mantenía encerrado por el bien de Benny.

No quería que lo viera así, sufriendo y frágil. Ese no era el Felix que siempre le había enseñado. No quería verlo triste por su culpa. Haría lo posible por no caer en la tentación de correr a los brazos de su niño. Debía ser fuerte por él, debía cuidarlo, mantenerlo tal cual siempre había sido. Aun si eso significaba su propio sufrimiento.

"_Que débil, eres el peor de los cuatro, tan orgulloso"_ hablo la voz, ese oscuro susurro _"Entregando todo por ese niño ¿De qué te sirve? ¿Acaso alguna vez será tuyo? Jamás"_

\- "Cállate, no importa que suceda, él es mi prioridad" – sabía que no servía de nada responder, pero lo hizo. Estaba harto de escuchar las burlas de ese ser sin cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué no destruyes todo? Míralo de ese modo, déjate llevar por la ira, después de todo, jamás volverás a la vida, nunca podrás ser algo más para él. Rómpelo en pedazos, a ti, a él"_

\- "¡No le haré daño! ¡Jamás podría hacerle daño!"

"_Ya verás…" _

La voz no siguió torturando. Pero para Felix fue suficiente.

Se dejó caer suavemente en el piso, mirando su reflejo en un trozo de cristal, que estaba tirado en el suelo, que debió ser parte de una fuente en algún minuto. Reconoció la cara sin expresión de Foxy. No le costó asimilar que aquella imagen era él. Hace una semana habría sido toda una tortura mirarse en un espejo, pero hoy todo era más simple.

\- "Estoy volviéndome loco"

Entonces pensó… si iba a terminar cambiando, y eso dañaba a quienes quería y amaba, prefería estar solo, alejarse… encerrarse para siempre. Miró la soledad que lo rodeaba y entendió que ese era su final.

La mirada acusadora y triste de Benny vino a su mente, recriminándole su decisión. Sabía que también le haría daño alejándose, pero prefería eso a convertirse en un monstruo que terminaría rompiendo mucho más que sus lazos. No merecía seguir siendo atendido por la dulce luz de Benny, el había sido el culpable de su muerte, y ahora era su principal peligro.

"Pero… ¿A quién engaño? Obviamente deseo que él venga por mi"

Sí. Deseaba de todo corazón que Benny lo hubiera seguido y estuviera en ese minuto a su lado… no necesitaba hablar ni abrazarle… no necesitaba ser correspondido. Bastaba tenerlo ahí, junto a él, como siempre.

Pero para que ese Benny que tanto deseaba proteger jamás cambiara tenía que ser el escudo, la armadura que resguardara el alma de su niño. Ya había fallado en protegerlo de la muerte, también en cambiar la decisión de Benny por aceptar la petición de Puppet.

El eco del sonido de unas llaves llegó a sus oídos desde algún lugar de la pizzería. El reloj de Freddy dio las doce con una versión caja musical de "Toreador".

Alguien había entrado.

**XXX**

**-** "¿Con trabajo te refieres a que viene un guardia?"

\- "Si, Freddy" – Puppet respondió de inmediato – "Balloon Boy escuchó hablar sobre él al hombre de día"

\- "¿Otro guardia?" – preguntó Benny.

\- "Algo similar, no sabríamos decir si es alguien consciente de nosotros o no" – Toy Bonnie hizo un gesto de menosprecio, dando a entender que es alguien neutral para ellos – "Su trabajo es estar hablando por el teléfono, trayendo noticias del dueño de este lugar"

\- "Una especie de secretario" – apuntó Frederick.

\- "Podríamos llamarle el hombre del teléfono" – completó Mangle, estirando su cuello para estar en frente de todos.

\- "Entonces ¿Nos acercamos a acecharlo sin más?" – Frederick se miró a sí mismo, como buscando que podría ser terrorífico o letal en ese traje viejo.

\- "No es tan simple" – apuntó Toy Chica.

\- "Ja ¿En verdad crees que alguien como yo funcionaria sin una táctica?" – Toy Bonnie apretó un puño en señal de lucha.

\- "Tenemos etapas, no matamos simplemente" – Toy Freddy fue quien tomó la palabra, mientras Toy Bonnie se quejaba de que le interrumpiera – "Buscamos torturar sus mentes, provocarle problemas a la empresa y finalmente matarlos"

\- "Entonces ¿Este proceso es de días?"

Benny agradecía la manía de Frederick por llamar "proceso" a los intentos de asesinato de los animatronicos. Sonaba estirado y raro, pero era más amigable en muchos sentidos.

\- "Cinco días, es lo máximo que pueden durar aquí" – Mangle mostró sus dientes.

\- "Les damos la esperanza de ganar este juego, mientras sigan las reglas sobrevivirán la noche" – Toy Bonnie recuperó el protagonismo – "Pero en cuanto se creen dueños del juego, los aplastamos"

\- "¿Existen reglas?" – Cathy parecía confundida.

\- "Cada uno tiene su propio método, sus propias debilidades, por lo tanto nos pueden detener de alguna forma, pero no somos piadosos si el intruso no es astuto"

\- "¿Qué sucede si el guardia es lo suficientemente bueno para pasar las cinco noches?"

Un breve silencio se interpuso, en donde los Toys y Puppet se miraron unos a otros.

\- "Hace poco hubo uno, de apariencia amable que logro sin problemas pasar seis noches" – Puppet dirigió su mirada a Mangle – "Escuchamos que él cambiaria al turno de día, justo para una fiesta"

Frederick soltó un leve gruñido, sabia a donde llegaba el relato. Una cabellera rubia paso por su mente.

\- "Yo me encargué de dejarlo incapacitado para regresar" – Mangle se dejó caer del techo – "No fue mi intención, apenas soy capaz de reconocer rostros, solo vi que vestía de morado y ataque"

\- "Jeremy" – susurró el oso destruido.

\- "Pero no habrá un segundo, no mientras estemos aquí" – Toy Bonnie dio un paso al frente mirando a Mangle – "Ya casi es la hora, con ustedes las reglas del juego, si me permiten deseo darlas yo"

Puppet asintió.

\- "Gracias" – Toy Bonnie soltó una leve risa – "Nosotros seremos los primeros en avanzar hacia la oficina, existen ductos de ventilación y el pasillo en frente, les advierto que el guardia tiene en su poder las cámaras y las luces" – con su mano señaló una cámara apagada sobre la caja de Puppet – "No se muevan si estas están funcionando, se prendera una luz roja"

\- "¿Por qué no movernos?" – preguntó Cathy.

\- "Les das evidencias, ellos deben creer que están alucinando"

\- "Es como si más que un juego, ellos fueran el juguete" – le respondió Benny.

\- "Te digo algo hermano, si yo fuera humano adoraría jugar con la comida"

\- "Que sádico…" – susurró Frederick, pero Toy Bonnie solo le ignoró.

Benny y Cathy solo trataron de ignorar la actitud del conejo azul.

\- "Las luces son perjudiciales, algunos aguantamos más que otros pero tengan cuidado, si las usa pueden dañar nuestro sistema de visión" – señaló sus ojos verdes – "no importa que ustedes sean almas o fantasmas, están ocupando esos cuerpos, si pierden una pierna no podrán caminar, si pierden el sistema de audio no escucharan, si pierden los ojos no verán"

Todos miraron a Mangle.

\- "Hahahah soy un caso especial" – se rio jovialmente.

\- "Uhum" - Toy Bonnie llamó la atención de todos de nuevo – "Él también tiene otro objeto a su favor, ya lo descubrirán cuando les llegue su minuto de atacar" – el ambiente se sumió en un silencio más tenso al escuchar sobre el inminente momento de atacar – "Recuerden que somos maquinas, todos los días nuestros sistemas se reinician, o al menos en nuestro caso es así, jamás podremos recordar un rostro humano totalmente, esa es nuestra desventaja"

\- "Yo escuché del reconocimiento facial…" – Benny había creído que era posible para ellos recordar algo tan simple como un rostro.

\- "Eso solo funciona con el personal que tiene directo contacto permanente con nosotros y claro, con gente registrada por la policía. Seguimos siendo solo tecnología, sin cerebro ni corazón"

\- "Con ustedes debería ser diferente, pero aun así están limitados por las reglas de funcionamiento que tiene la empresa Fazbear" – explicó Puppet.

\- "Cuando ustedes no estaban dentro de esos animatronicos, los destrozados también eran manipulados por Puppet, no tenían nuestras capacidades, pero servían para los ataques más agresivos y como empaques" – agregó Toy Bonnie.

\- "¿Empaques?" – Cathy miró los cuerpos de Bonnie y Freddy.

\- "Metíamos dentro a los guardias muertos"

Benny sintió ganas de vomitar. Conmovido se giró, dándoles la espalda a los demás.

\- "Pero obviamente ahora no será así, usaremos otros" – trató de calmarlos Toy Chica.

\- "No creo que sea eso lo que les provoca esa reacción, tonta" – Mangle se acercó a Benny – "Es duro, lo sé Bonnie, pero tranquilo ¿sí? No te preocupes, no vomitaras"

\- "Debe ser fuerte, Mangle, no lo consientas" – la voz de Toy Bonnie le parecía tan amigable y enérgica, pero claramente hablaba con seriedad – "En resumen, sigan sus instintos, por ahora no mataran ni verán una muerte, la primera noche se la dejamos fácil, ustedes entraran en acción la tercera noche, pueden observar pero no se acerquen a la oficina"

\- "¡El guardia está en la puerta!" – advirtió Toy Chica.

\- "Bien, todos a sus posiciones" – Puppet rápidamente entro a su caja, mientras Toy Freddy le daba cuerda.

Benny camino rápidamente junto a Cathy y Frederick hacia su habitación. Solo giró su rostro al escuchar la escandalosa risa de Toy Bonnie

\- "¡Hahaha! ¡El show va a comenzar!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Muy corto, lo sé pero debía dejarlo ahí, el siguiente es notoriamente largo oAo o eso siento cuando lo releo. Este lo encontraran sin falta en una semana o antes si soy piadosa eue Okno! Estará lo antes posible, por mi actualizaría a diario pero el tiempo no me da.**

**Este capitulo fue muy sencillo, Toy Bonnie me sale muy natural xDD quizás sea mi personalidad oculta y ni me enteraba. **

**Conciencia: Shiro, por que explicaste las reglas del juego como si nadie supiera de como es fnaf?**

**Yo: Porque deseaba que Toy Bonnie las diera ;;**

**Tambien Felix/Foxy se me da con facilidad, lo amo!**

**Y hablando de eso, deuda es deuda…. IMAGEN DE FELIXXXXX OHHHHH:**

**Kuroandshiro**

**sisters.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**/image/**

**126870620256 **

**(Unanlo~)**

**Felix, con cabello rojo y desordenado, según su padre. Un chico admirado por muchos pero solo preocupado de que dijera su mejor amigos Benny. Espero les guste! El próximo dibujo será sorpresa :DD debo hacerlo pronto si deseo actualizar D: Es mera casualidad que Felix sea también quien inicia este cap pero me parecio una bonita coincidencia x3**

**Ahora, un poco de información que sinceramente aun no tendría gran validez pero meeh quiero descargar ira. Esta semana escuche una gran estupidez que nos indigno a Kuro y a mi -.- un "doctor especialista" declaro que los homosexuales tienen más enfermedades de transmisión sexual por (sujéten sus celulares o pc(¿?)) cambiar de pareja por dia, o sea, tienden a la promiscuidad ._. ¿Y A ESTOS BRUTOS LES DAN EL TITULO DE MEDICINA?**

**Como no pude tirarle el zapato porque tenia frio (¿?) decidi hacer mi protesta a mi manera, creando un nuevo fic en parodia a los homofóbicos, será algo bien profundo que estoy construyendo y Fonnie xDD lo crei Riren pero sentí que Foxy y Bonnie (mi Felix y Benny) merecen otro protagonismo. No solo escribo Yaoi o "novelas de contenido homo" porque me guste el lemmon, lo hago porque acepto este tipo de amor! Asi que lo tendrán en un tiempo si Dios me lo permite (Dios, si claro… EL COLEGIO MUJER!)**

**Un saludito para todos! Muchas gracias por todo, tanto en Wattpad y Fanfiction *-* son los mejores! **

**Atte. Shiro **


	10. Capitulo 10 - Advertencia

**Edite esto hoy D: el 23 de agosto, no sé si lo subiré ahora u otro dia :C**

**Gente del presente o del futuro(¿?) disfrútenlo**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 10: Advertencia.

La cámara giró. La débil luz roja que la adornaba en su tranquilo trabajo delataba el actuar del guardia. Quietos, como siempre deberían actuar de noche, los Toys mantenían la mirada fija, pero pendientes de cuando la cámara dejara de observarlos. Una rutina que ya llevaba años. No les afectaba, incluso los divertía. Era su razón de vivir, piezas de ajedrez usadas en un extraño juego de las escondidas en donde solo un jugador era perseguido, y quienes buscaban siempre sabrían dónde encontrarlo.

Toy Bonnie escuchó como el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Luego de una semana solo viendo humanos en el día, había decidido aquella noche hacer su aparición un poco más tarde, ser piadoso con el nuevo le parecía bien, después de todo, no pensaba serlo luego.

Pero las cuatro parecía la hora precisa, su momento de brillar en esta noche sin luna.

Desde que Puppet les había entregado esa vida siempre habían tenido un modus operandi establecido, en el cual él se encargaba de darle la bienvenida al guardia. Adoraba de alguna forma aquel trabajo, y buscaba siempre darle su toque personal a cada ataque y muerte que manchaba sus manos azules de un color carmín.

Pasión. En su máximo esplendor, eso era Toy Bonnie.

Puppet no solo les había dado vida. Cada Toy era un trozo de la personalidad de Puppet, multiplicado por quizás el triple. Eran lo que Puppet deseaba ser…

En su limitada mente, Toy Bonnie alguna vez había reflexionado sobre que habría deseado si hubiera sido humano. Su conclusión: artista.

Al comentarlo con Puppet en aquellos días en los cuales la marioneta buscaba conversar con los Toys, este de inmediato le habló sobre lo que sabía de artistas según las pocas memorias de su vida. Le había mencionado como todos admiraban a esas personas, les seguían y siempre buscaban formas de tener contactos con ellos.

\- "¿Tienen algo diferente en ellos acaso?" – le había preguntado, mientras tocaba con suavidad su guitarra favorita. A veces usaba un bajo pero en verdad le atraía el brillo rojo de aquel instrumento.

\- "Ammm no necesariamente, a veces son incluso más feos que la gente normal, si es que te refieres a la belleza" – le comentó, riendo.

\- "¿Entonces?"

\- "Supongo que solo tienen un poder de atraer nuestras miradas, aunque la mayoría hacían algo que los transformaban en estrellas" – Puppet parecía ya agobiado por intentar recordar, por lo cual Toy Bonnie simplemente había dado por finalizada la conversación, recibiendo el típico "gracias por estar conmigo" de Puppet.

Desde ese día había deseado ser una estrella, ilusionado inconscientemente. Sabía que jamás seria humano, no le afectaba, no sufría. No podía añorar ser algo que a diario mataba, pero en lo que su existencia le permitía, deseaba brillar, y que mejor forma que ser el animatronico más destacado de la pizzería.

Posiblemente la pizzería debería tener el nombre de Toy Bonnie en el cartel. Obviamente los niños adoraban a todos los animatronicos, pero no había niño que no dibujara al conejo azul como recuerdo. Si, los demás Toys y Puppet vieron crecer el autoestima del conejo en poco tiempo, pero esto no pareció jamás afectar en el trato que se tenían. Eran claro ejemplo de compañerismo.

En las noches su actuar también comenzó a destacar, siendo el más activo, jamás se aburría. Por eso había sido el primero en verse afectado por el uso de los destrozados. Puppet había decidido que también podía manipularlos, viendo más posibilidades de conseguir el objetivo de venganza, pero lo cierto es que estos prácticamente funcionaban por su cuenta totalmente. Estaban tan rotos que ni podían obedecer a Puppet, y eran muy brutales al atacar, no seguían las reglas.

Toy Bonnie odiaba ver su Show estropeado.

Podía entender que alguna vez esas feas maquinas habían tenido el amor de los niños, habían brillado lo suficiente para hacer surgir la empresa, pero ahora ellos mantenían el lugar. Ellos eran el presente.

La luz roja se apagó, y el telón de Toy Bonnie se levantó.

Lentamente bajo del escenario, dejando atrás a Toy Chica y Toy Freddy. Sabía bien que posiblemente la Pollo seria la siguiente, así que con una seña de mano le anuncio su partida. Quizás ya no gozaría de protagonismo total, pero aquella noche era suya, por completo. Aun así no veía como una especia de amenaza a los demás. Eran simples niños, asustados y confundidos, totalmente diferentes a ellos y Puppet. Posiblemente pasarían años para que lograran siquiera tocar a un guardia.

El niño dentro del oso era muy despierto, la voz del grupo, bastante correcto al hablar, no había logrado hacerlo enfadar. Le agradaba hasta cierto punto. La niña le daba igual, en silencio, quizás la más confundida, pero tenía agresividad, podía ver como emanaba astucia, capaz de cualquier cosa. Alguien que siempre veía una oportunidad, y no importaba que era, la usaba.

El zorro le irritaba. No quería reconocerlo ante los demás, pero más que por simples conflictos el principal problema que representaba Foxy era lo atractivo que resultaba. Supo desde que lo vio que destacaba, tenía voz, inteligencia, era suspicaz… y todos sabían de lo que era capaz el cuerpo de Foxy. No permitiría que fuera destronado. No mientras su cuerpo permaneciera unido.

La cámara nuevamente se encendió en la sala que ahora se encontraba. Miró fijamente la luz roja, mostrando su más grande sonrisa. Esta se apagó y encendió repetitivamente, como si el guardia buscara cerciorarse si era verdad que Toy Bonnie se encontrara tan cerca ahora.

Bonnie, el conejo destrozado. De apariencia intimidante y agresivo, con una fuerza que igualaba a la de Foxy, resultaba casi cómico escuchar salir de él una voz tan amable. Teóricamente eran familia ¿Hermanos? ¿Primos? Supuso que algo así, pero no fue por eso que había fijado su vista en aquel chico ¿Qué había sido entonces? Simple.

Los más simples eran quienes provocaban más grandes cambios. La belleza más impactante siempre nace de lo menos pensado. Ese niño era un monstruo sin nacer, pero es mejor decir que podría ser la siguiente estrella de aquella pizzería.

No sabía bien si era por tener el mismo nombre, o por ambos ser una inevitable versión del otro, pero no le molestaba la idea de pasarle la corona a aquel chico de cabellos morados, incluso deseaba ayudarlo. Había mantenido su atención centrada en él incluso cuando todos le creían aparte.

Gran error, Toy Bonnie siempre es un personaje en escena.

Además existía una doble recompensa: Foxy adoraba a Bonnie.

Les había visto, también reconocía ese sentimiento, que tanto lo identificaba, en los ojos dorados del zorro. Pasión pura, de alguien que sería capaz de todo por el otro. Quizás si Toy Bonnie hubiera sido humano habría sido el primero en notar que era en verdad el sentimiento que enlazaba a ambos amigos. Le atraía aquel ambiente que había cuando ellos estaban juntos, porque juntos brillaban como nadie. Aun así, eso lo traía sin cuidado, lo que en verdad adoraba era la obvia molestia que le provocaba a Foxy cuando se dirigía al conejo morado.

También las reacciones del niño dentro de Bonnie le resultaban interesantes, definitivamente podría encariñarse con él.

El ducto de la ventilación estaba abierto. Se agachó, listo para entrar en dirección a la oficina del guardia, pero algo lo alerto. Pasos acelerados, quejidos.

Alguien se había atrevido a ir antes que él.

No era posible que Toy Chica o Toy Freddy hubieran actuado, menos su fiel amiga Mangle, quien siempre se mantenía al margen. Solo había una alternativa: uno de los nuevos.

Viéndose obligado a romper su actuación, se alejó del ducto y caminó por puntos ciegos de la cámara hacia el pasillo central. Ahí lo encontró en el suelo, sujetándose los ojos.

Foxy no paraba de maldecir, sin comprender que sucedía con sus ojos, los cuales no dolían pero de la nada funcionaban incorrectamente. En vida habría bastado con refregarse y dejar que las lágrimas lubricaran los globos oculares para que estos volvieran a funcionar correctamente, pero ¿cómo podía arreglar unos ojos robóticos?

Entre la desenfocada mirada pudo reconocer el color azul del conejo. No se preocupó en esconder su molestia y permaneció gruñendo con más rabia, dejando hablar a la voz susurrante. Toy Bonnie tampoco escondió su enfado, acercándose iracundo al zorro destrozado.

\- "¿Acaso no conoces tu lugar?" – le habló groseramente.

Felix guardó silencio.

\- "Como un idiota escapó en mitad de una conversación, desconoce todo respecto a nuestro trabajo" – continuo Toy Bonnie, buscando hacerlo enojar.

Felix se mantuvo quieto. No era el minuto para dejarse llevar… debía ser inteligente. El conejo azul bufó, molesto. Entonces decidió tocar la herida.

\- "Al menos tu amigo sigue las reglas" – las orejas de Foxy se movieron – "él sí sabe ahora cómo ser un asesino en esta pizzería"

El garfio de Foxy se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su ojo verde en un solo movimiento. La mirada dorada se tornó roja, dejando ver la verdadera naturaleza del endoesqueleto. Toy Bonnie no se inmutó, dejó en su lugar escapar una risa maliciosa, y con fuerza sujetó el brazo sucio del zorro.

\- "No vuelvas a referirte a él con tanta confianza" – amenazó Felix, haciendo presión para zafarse del agarre de Toy Bonnie – "La próxima vez te sacaré un ojo"

"Está totalmente perturbado por la ira" pensó Toy Bonnie. Tendría que comunicarle a Puppet sobre ese detalle.

\- "Ni siquiera soy un alma, tu juguetito no servirá de nada" – se burló, pero aun así se alejó unos pasos.

\- "Pero te dejaría de ver por un par de días"

"Totalmente a la defensiva"

\- "¿Qué pretendes estando solo aquí? ¿Matar al guardia?" – el garfio tembló por unos segundos por la duda.

\- "Ese es mi trabajo ahora también ¿No?" – Felix intentó no sonar inseguro.

Había llegado por casualidad al pasillo. Durante una hora aproximadamente vigilo al hombre sentado frente al escritorio. Por varios minutos solo se escuchó la voz de un hombre salir del teléfono, prometiéndole un modesto sueldo por un extraño trabajo. Pudo ver la mirada de desconcierto en el pobre guardia, dedicándose inmediatamente a vigilar por una pantalla las cámaras. Supuso que nadie se encontraba moviéndose o a la vista en esos minutos, ya que el hombre con el típico y desagradable traje morado se mantuvo tranquilo.

"Benny está bien" fue el pensamiento que le trajo alivio al notar la calma de aquella noche.

Pero entonces nuevamente, esa voz insistente, le aconsejaba entre risas maliciosas que se acercara.

"_Es tu oportunidad, ataca, mátalo… y acéptame" _

Se repetía a si mismo que no la escuchara. Intentando simplemente dar media vuelta y volver al lado de sus amigos, al lado de Benny. Pero junto con la visión de su niño, volvieron los recuerdos de dolor. Muerte, frustración, odio, angustia…

"_Estoy seguro"_

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logro protegerte, Ben?"

"_Porque eres débil, pero si me aceptas serás fuerte… nada te detendrá"_ la voz insistió, ahora sonaba más suave, casi igual a la suya.

Miró el pasillo que se dirigía a su habitación, a sus amigos, a su único e imposible amor. Pero sus pasos no obedecieron a los deseos de correr en esa dirección, eligiendo el pasillo en donde el sonido del ventilador llegaba a irritar sus oídos mecánicos.

Podía apreciar la luz que mantenía al guardia visible. Este insistentemente miraba las cámaras, silbando de vez en cuando la canción del Toreador que tenía la pizzería. La forma en que el hombre se dedicaba a también escribir en una computadora de vez en cuando le hizo pensar en su padre cuando escribía insistentemente en su estudio. Siempre la puerta abierta, pero una barrera de seriedad le impedía acercarse, hasta que el hombre de cabello rojizo como Felix le dejaba entrar.

Empuñando el garfio dio un paso al frente, entrando en el pasillo. El guardia no tardó en notarlo, y una luz amarilla le dio directo en los ojos. En un comienzo parecía que todo sería calmado, incluso sintió temor al pensar que tendría que tarde o temprano avanzar y atacarlo, pero entonces la luz comenzó a parpadear. Los repetitivos destellos de luz provocaron que su mirada empezara a fallar. Temblaba, el color fallaba, y finalmente en letras rojas apareció la palabra "ERROR". Retrocedió, incapaz de entender que sucedía. En un reflejo humano intentó frotar con su mano los ojos, pero obviamente nada cambio.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos para que la vista volviera a la normalidad.

Decidido, volvió a su posición en el pasillo. No retrocedería ahora. Nuevamente la situación se repitió y se vio obligado a esperar que sus ojos lograran observar adecuadamente. De esta forma la hora fue avanzando, y Felix siguió con su inseguro intento de atacar al guardia. Por el sonido del reloj pudo enterarse de que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y llevaba cerca de veinte minutos sin ver bien.

Con rabia golpeaba el suelo, siendo incapaz de atacar al guardia. No entendía nada. Bastaba con saltarle encima… tampoco era capaz de volver a la habitación, no luego de haber dado el primer paso aquella noche.

\- "Benny…" – en un desesperado sollozo de enfado, el nombre de su mejor amigo había escapado de su corazón, llamándolo…

Entonces había aparecido a quien menos deseaba ver.

\- "Dudo que puedas matarlo siendo incapaz de ver tus propia nariz" – la voz aguda de Toy Bonnie llego a sus oídos, irritándolo.

\- "Uso una maldita luz…" – dejando el orgullo de lado, dejo escapar su frustración, quejándose.

\- "Los ojos de tu endoesqueleto están muy expuestos, es un problema de tu diseño" – Felix rio para sí mismo, un insulto disfrazado de preocupación… o al revés.

\- "Me estas llamando obsoleto"

\- "¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

Ugh. No quería pelear. Ni siquiera los niños que alguna vez habían molestado a Benny, ni siquiera Cathy le llevaba a tal extremo que solo deseaba alejarse y no hablar.

\- "¿Esto se soluciona?" – preguntó.

\- "Si hablas de la visual, depende de los minutos que te expusiste, pero si" – respondió – "si hablas de ti mismo, solo basta con que sigas las reglas y se te quita lo inútil"

\- "Yo no pienso seguir tus malditas reglas" – respondió con enfado.

Lo peor que podía decirle a Toy Bonnie.

\- "Sigues sin conocer tu lugar, novato" – gritó con enojo Toy Bonnie, acercándose de forma amenazante. Después de todo el guardia ni nadie podía oír sus voces de ese modo.

\- "Mi lugar lo decido yo"

La cercanía entre ambos marcaba lo en serio que iban en esta discusión. Bastaba una palabra más y la pelea aquella noche no sería en contra del guardia, el cual permanecía buscando entre las cámaras al zorro acosador y al conejo de sonrisa tenebrosa, sin enterarse de nada.

\- "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?" – la voz de Toy Chica, con la diferencia de sonar más profunda, provocó que ambos se separaran, mirando en dirección de la animatronico.

Felix por un segundo retrocedió al notar el aspecto de la pollo. Sin el pico y con los ojos negros, dejando ver su endoesqueleto. No se parecía en nada al aspecto amigable que tenía hace horas antes.

\- "Este no siguió las reglas, estuvo todo este tiempo acosando al guardia, expuesto" – Toy Bonnie habló como si se tratara de una falta muy grave.

Toy Chica simplemente suspiró.

\- "Él no se encontraba cuando todos escucharon las reglas…" – trató de calmarlo.

\- "Sigue siendo su culpa por irse sin motivo aparente" – lo último lo dijo con clara brusquedad, marcando cada silaba.

Felix entendió la indirecta.

\- "Te dije que no lo nombraras" – escupió con rabia.

\- "¿De quién hablas? No he nombrado a nadie" – fingió demencia el conejo azul.

Un sonido de interferencia apareció en el aire. Una mezcla de llamadas y chirridos molestos anunciaron la llegada de Mangle. Entre hábiles balanceos llego justo frente a Toy Bonnie, y puso su mano blanca en la cabeza de este. Foxy se dejó llevar, y en su interior sonrió al ver como Mangle trataba con cariño al conejo azul

\- "Ya son más de la cinco, dejémoslo pasar por hoy TB" – le dijo suavemente.

\- "¿Estabas escuchando?" – Toy Bonnie parecía levemente enfadado.

\- "Sabes que puedo oírlo todo"

El conejo se dio la vuelta, rechazando el gesto amable de Mangle sobre su cabeza. La zorro blanco solo se dio vuelta mirando hacia Felix. Toy Chica también se acercó. Los sonidos que hacia el cuerpo de Mangle era lo único que perturbaba el silencio incomodo que se implantó luego de las palabras de la animatronico. Felix miró a todos, esperando.

\- "¿Habrá que hablarlo con Puppet?" – Toy Chica parecía algo preocupada mientras miraba al zorro Foxy frente a ella.

\- "No lo sé ¿Qué piensas tu Bon Bon?" – Mangle intentó llamar la atención del molesto conejo.

\- "Si, de todas formas yo igual lo iba a hacer" – respondió girando levemente su rostro para mirarlos – "ya sabes por qué ¿no, Mangle?"

\- "Si, escuché todo" – repitió.

Felix no lograba entender de qué hablaban.

\- "Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar aquí" – el reloj avanzaba veloz mientras Toy Bonnie le hacía un gesto a Felix para que lo siguiera.

Tanto Toy Chica como Mangle también caminaron tras ellos, evitando las cámaras que encendían su luz roja.

XXX

El sonido de un reloj le saco de su estado de sopor. Lentamente movió las manos metálicas, en búsqueda de sentir de alguna forma que aun podía moverse. Eso lo tranquilizaba. En el piso podía ver reflejado el brillo carmesí de sus ojos, los que parecían ser la única luz presente en la sucia habitación llena de artefactos olvidados de la pizzería. Enfocó con lentitud la visión para poder ver en la oscuridad, cada día le costaba menos manejar aquel cuerpo.

En una esquina pudo apreciar el cuerpo inerte de Freddy. Supuso por la mirada pérdida que tenía, que Frederick aún se encontraba descansando inconsciente. Esta vez no era por necesidad ante la falta de energía, de hecho, se sentía casi vivo. Todos habían decidido entrar en aquel estado, aprovechándolo como un vestigio de humanidad… incluso podían soñar si este estado se prolongaba lo suficiente. Además, aquella noche había sido más calmada de lo que había supuesto Benny.

A mitad de la noche, cuando escuchó el reloj marcando las tres de la madrugada, comenzó a sentir miedo. No de la oscuridad o algo por el estilo, si no miedo a escuchar de repente los gritos agonizantes del guardia nocturno. Tanto había sido su miedo que inmediatamente giró hacia el puesto que siempre usaba Felix para dormir, a solo unos centímetros a su derecha, y así descubrió que nunca había regresado. Con angustia sollozó hasta que sus instintos le obligaron a dejarse llevar, dispersando su mente.

Ahora nuevamente, verificando que Cathy también se encontraba a unos metros suyo totalmente inconsciente, había notado que aún faltaba el zorro animatronico en la habitación.

No podía ser que hubiera salido de la pizzería ¿o sí?

Entonces pensó en la posibilidad de… ¿y si Felix atacó al guardia?

Ignorando por completo todas las reglas que les habían impuesto la noche anterior, Benny se levantó sin cuidado alguno y abrió la puerta. Sin querer razonó en su mente "Solo rompo las reglas por Felix" mientras daba el primer paso fuera de la habitación. Si aquel chico, al cual quería con cada trozo de su inexperto corazón, se encontraba solo y cumpliendo con tal deber, Benny obviamente deseaba ser su compañero, seguirlo. Esa era una promesa entre ambos, una que jamás rompería. Incluso después de la muerte.

Pero sus osados planes se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de unos acelerados pasos. Estos desaparecían entre el pasillo, hasta perderse en la puerta de la pizzería junto con un portazo y el chocar del candado contra la puerta, señal de que el guardia se había ido. Vivo.

Sintiendo un notorio alivio en su pecho, Benny dio un paso fuera de la habitación. Todo estaba aún oscuro, pero podía notar la poca luz solar que entraba por las puertas y ventanas de vidrio en la entrada del local. Su fin era buscar a Felix, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la idea de mirar el mundo fuera de la pizzería. Un mundo del cual ya no era parte.

Sin hacer ruido, camino hacia la puerta. Se fijó en lo limpia que se encontraba la pizzería. Supuso que la habían estado arreglando el día anterior, ya que aun podía sentir el piso resbaladizo bajo sus pies. Era algo incómodo pero el recuerdo del azulejo de la cocina de su madre, luego de ser cubierto por limpiador, apareció en su mente.

Recordar ya no era algo normal, era casi un pasatiempo, uno muy necesario.

El color rosa que teñía el cielo relajo su alma, incluso pudo imaginar la sensación del aire fresco tocar su rostro, como sucedía durante las mañanas en que debía salir al colegio. Siempre se encontraba con Felix en la esquina en donde le esperaba la primera vez que le invitó a cenar a su casa. Luego de caminar solos varias cuadras, en donde el pelirrojo tomaba su mano siempre que cruzaban la calle, aun si estaba vacía, se encontraban con Frederick. Siempre impecable, muchas veces leyendo un libro complicado, moviendo con rapidez sus azules orbes.

A la entrada del colegio Cathy los esperaba, siempre acompañada de un par de amigas, quienes desaparecían al ver que se acercaban los verdaderos amigos de la rubia. Nunca faltaba el saludo cariñoso de Cathy para Benny y Frederick, aún más para el primero, y el típico saludo frio hacia Felix.

Tocó el vidrio de la ventana, provocando un leve chirrido por el contacto del metal. Justo delante de sus ojos, un ave madrugadora se dejó caer en la rama de un árbol que adornaba la entrada del local. Esta sacudió las plumas y empezó la ardua labor de limpiar sus alas. Parecía pasar de él. Supuso que el pájaro reaccionaría al ver un humano, no con una máquina. Decidió no atormentarse y dejarse consumir por la imagen viva del plumífero.

Decidió que todos los días intentaría ver el amanecer, y así, recordar que alguna vez también despertó con el.

\- "¿Admirando la calle antes de que se replete de humanos?" – una voz cantarina le sacó de su calma.

Toy Bonnie le miraba mientras apoyaba su mano en una mesa. En la otra mano traía una guitarra roja. Benny no supo que decirle ¿Buenos días? No, él no había saludado, le había hecho una pregunta, pero ¿Era una pregunta de esas que se responden?

\- "Yo solo… me entretuve" – respondió con sinceridad.

\- "Así veo, llevo aquí un buen rato y ya son más de las siete" – el conejo hizo sonar levemente la guitarra, Benny se sorprendió de que esta funcionara, la creyó de simple utilería – "Pero no creo que hayas roto las reglas por solo una entretención ¿no?"

Benny solo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al conejo azul. Había sido descubierto.

\- "El zorro está bien, ahora debe estar en la habitación que usan ustedes" – Toy Bonnie siguió haciendo sonar la guitarra, manteniéndose en el nota sol, mientras el verdadero astro aparecía entre las casas que colindaban con la pizzería.

\- "¿Le hicieron algo al guardia?" – preguntó, tratando de alejar el tema de Felix del conejo.

-"Pregúntaselo a él, después de todo, estuvo en medio de la acción" – respondió.

\- "Lo haré" – alejó su mano de la ventana, dispuesto a ir en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás, pero la guitarra roja de Toy Bonnie le cerró el paso – "¿Qué sucede?"

La nota Sol cambio a Do.

\- "Puppet quiere hablar contigo ahora"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Aquí dejo el cap~ no tengo mucho que decir esta vez :C Felix/Foxy esta en graves problemas! QUE SERA?!**

**Las notas Do y Sol son mis favoritas y las que más me han costado aprender en mis paupérrimos intentos de tocar guitarra :C siento que a Toy Bonnie le debe salir tan kul (¿?) y pues ya se sabe porque ama tanto a Bonnie xDD simple ego? Bueee de diferentes formas nace una amistad y estos dos serán muy amigos sisisi **

**Que le habrá dicho Puppet a Felix? Que querra decirle ahora a Benny?! **

**Estoy tan cansada que ya no sé que escribir :C abrazos y saludos a todos! Muchas gracias por los me gusta y lindos comentarios~**

**EDITADO EL DIA 30 DE AGOSTO: pueeees aquí dejo igual la imagen de Frederick! **

**kuroandshiro**

**sisters.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**/image/**

**127983773131**

**no fue difícil dibujarlo pero si pintarlo ;-; POR QUE FREDERICK?!**

**Espero les sea de su agrado333 **


	11. Capitulo 11 - Anhelos

**Buenas! Este capitulo es muy especial debido a las verdades que se descubren, yo llamaría a este capitulo como una transición, y se dan varias pistas de que pasara! Sin alargarme más, a leer~**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 11: Anhelos

"_Adiós"_

Despertó al sentir un sonido metálico chocar contra el suelo. Había tenido un extraño sueño, más bien una especie de razonamiento. Supuso que su calculadora mente le estaba jugando en contra. En vez de tener un sueño o al menos una pesadilla, parecía que su subconsciente le preparaba una especie de clase en donde en un lienzo blanco le mostraba todo lo que no entendía, razonando a la vez las posibles respuestas a cada una de las incógnitas.

Aun así tenía la sensación de otro sueño, de esos que olvidas en último minuto.

De alguna forma le gustaba, podía seguir funcionando mentalmente incluso cuando era incapaz de usar a Freddy. Por otro lado le aterraba. Soñar lo hacía niño, era ese lado que él no podía controlar. Todo humano debe tener algo fuera de su control… eso pensaba nuestro querido Frederick.

"_Si controlas todo, no eres humano" _le había susurrado su abuela una vez _"Eres alguien muy inteligente y asertivo, estoy segura que tienes tu futuro bien encaminado… pero no olvides mi niño, que los extremos son malos, y si llevas esos dones al máximo nivel, será tu perdición" _

Al día siguiente, vestido de negro, había despedido a su abuela, siendo consolado por su mejor amigo, Felix.

\- "¿En qué piensas?" – la voz del pelirrojo se escuchaba cerca, supuso que se encontraba frente a él – "No te hagas el dormido y responde"

\- "En las posibles razones por las cuales te desapareces toda una noche" – le respondió aun estando con los ojos cerrados.

Siempre eran así. Una amistad simple y a la vez llena de constantes guerras, cuestionamientos, donde luchaban por descifrar al contrario. Esto no significaba que ambos conocieran lo más profundo del otro, de hecho, los dos ocultaban secretos, pero bastaba una mirada para entenderse, para conocer el límite y así su amistad se basó en un compañerismo perfecto. Mejores amigos que no necesitaban estar siempre juntos mientras estuvieran en los momentos cruciales, como dos aliados.

Pero Frederick sabía que aquel lazo no era el mismo que tenía Felix con Benny. En vida lo sabía, esos dos eran especiales, eran como almas gemelas. Frederick podía vivir sin Felix, y el pelirrojo también podía vivir sin él, pero para Felix aquel pelinegro era como el aire, lo necesitaba, y Benny lo sabía, por eso al igual que la brisa, jamás se apartaba del de ojos ámbar. Ambos Vivian para el otro.

Benny y Felix sabían cuando algo le pasaba al otro, pero no entendían si no se decían. Se atraían como imanes, buscando respuestas en el otro. Al igual que el humano tuvo que estudiar el oxígeno, este par de amigos necesitaba saber del otro hasta el último de sus secretos.

Siempre supuso que esto se debía a muchos factores unidos. Era una amistad que había nacido mucho antes de la que tenían los tres, también existía una diferencia de edad que arrastraba a Felix hacia la sobreprotección, con la cual trataba a Benny, y ambos niños eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas ridículamente simple, en donde no existían otras que encajaran. Estando juntos la imagen era ya visible.

¿Qué imagen creaban esos dos? Nunca le interesó.

¿Por qué no le interesó seguir buscando respuestas? Probablemente solo quiso ignorarla. No era alguien que se metiera en cosas que no le incumbían. No había razones para entrar en detalles.

¿Por qué ahora le interesaba? La muerte, el aburrimiento de un alma en pena quizás.

\- "Solo necesitaba soledad"

\- "¿Incluso alejándote de Benny de esa forma?" – una risa sarcástica, un ceño fruncido que no se vio en el rostro de Foxy.

\- "Eso no te importa"

Los ojos de Freddy se abrieron, mirando directamente hacia los ojos dorados de Foxy.

\- "¿Qué sientes en verdad por él?"

Felix sintió helar su sangre… sangre que no tenía. Desvió de inmediato la mirada, soltando un suspiro pesado. Era exactamente esa pregunta la que no quería escuchar ahora, ni nunca. Menos luego de todo lo sucedido ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

¿Por qué no vivos?

Habría aceptado esa pregunta de Frederick antes, ahora solo significaba problemas. No temía al rechazo, sabía bien que su amigo no era alguien que se cerraba a solo una idea, era más bien alguien que podía abarcar muchas, pero ahora no necesitaba nada similar al apoyo o un confidente de sus sentimientos. Necesitaba estar solo.

"_No puedes hacer nada imprudente, Foxy, estas en peligro"_

Apretó la mandíbula, no importaban las consecuencias. Si tenían que ensuciarse las manos, él lo haría por Benny, por sus amigos.

"Esto también es por ti, Sabelotodo" pensó.

Miró en dirección de Cathy. Aún estaba inconsciente.

\- "Lo amo… él es especial para mí, es único" – susurró, viendo como los ojos inexpresivos de Freddy permanecían fijos en él.

Era raro decir sus sentimientos en voz alta. Recordó las repetidas veces en que dejó escaparlos en la oscuridad de su habitación, fantaseando en decir aquellas palabras algún día ante la mirada almendrada de su niño.

Frederick ocultó su sorpresa. De la nada aquel chico pelirrojo, que conocía desde hace tanto, cambio frente a él. No parecía el Felix de siempre… Era frágil, indeciso, estaba asustado.

La imagen que formaban Benny y Felix… era amor.

\- "¿Desde siempre?"

\- "Y para siempre" – finalizó, casi con alegría, una alegría angustiante.

\- "¿Lo sabe?"

\- "No lo sabrá…" – Felix se levantó, regresando a la esquina que ocupaba para cuidar a Benny desde cerca.

Frederick entonces entendió muchos comportamientos de su amigo. Un chico perdidamente enamorado, fiel a esa persona pero incapaz de dar un paso. Era Felix, el que siempre miraba de lejos pero te hacía creer que tu debías mirarlo, el que te seguía pero te hacía creer que tu necesitabas seguirlo. El que había ocultado un sentimiento de amor incluso ante la escrutadora visual del listo Frederick.

Pero algo no calzaba, aun así.

\- "¿No piensas decirle nada?" – Frederick sabía que cuando algo era importante para Felix, el podía enfrentarse a todo por alcanzarlo. Podía ser alguien que mantenía cierta distancia… pero con Benny, era incoherente que simplemente se guiara por sus miedos. No había dudado en entregar la vida por el pelinegro, eso era claro ejemplo.

\- "¿Decirle estando ya muertos?" – respondió con una risa consternada.

\- "Creo que por esa misma razón deberías decirle" – respondió con calma el contrario.

\- "Es incluso peor que confesarlo al borde de la agonía…"

\- "No es así Felix" – Frederick se detuvo a pensar lo que diría. No entendía su impulso en apoyarlo, supuso que de alguna forma, quería transformar aquella situación en su última buena acción antes de cambiar – "¿Al borde de la agonía? que dramático eres, tu argumento es completamente invalido"

\- "No me vengas con tus clases particulares, no estoy de ánimos" – Felix se dio la vuelta.

\- "No se trata de algo así, voy a hablar y así no me arrepentiré de no haberte dicho todo de una vez" – exclamó el oso roto, ofendido.

\- "Aunque te golpeara seguirías hablando, es tu naturaleza" – masculló Felix.

\- "Felix, soy tu amigo de hace años, quizás no tantos como Benny, pero si lo suficiente para desear decirte esto" – empezó, ignorando los quejidos de su mejor amigo – "Luego de que lo diga, me olvidaré por completo de tus sentimientos, de todo"

Felix volteó levemente.

\- "¿A qué te refieres con todo?" – trató de reír, pero su voz tembló al ver como el oso apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

\- "Ya no recuerdo… mi nombre" – confesó.

Felix sintió que un agujero se formaba en su interior, dejando una extraña sensación de vértigo. Se levantó apresuradamente y tomó por los hombros al animatronico, notando la diferencia obvia de altura.

\- "¿Eres idiota o qué? Anoche lo recordabas perfectamente" – Felix parecía enfadado, dejando ver la mirada roja de Foxy.

\- "Es más simple de lo que piensas, el nombre solo se va, lo recordaba justo antes de abrir los ojos"

\- "¡Frederick! ¡Te llamas Frederick!" – Felix comenzó a azotar el cuerpo del oso, quien solo le miraba con calma.

\- "Lo siento amigo, puedo entender que es mi nombre, pero no lo siento mío" – el cuerpo de Freddy se dejó caer, como restándole importancia a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

\- "No… No podemos olvidar, es imposible…"

\- "Por eso deberías decirle" – La mano del oso se alzó. Mantuvo su mirada fija en su propia mano. Todo era tan confuso – "En la agonía… puedes arrepentirte de no haber podido decirle, de no haber intentado más, pero ya estamos al otro lado, no pierdes nada con decirle"

Silencio. Como odiaban el silencio.

\- "¿Les dirás que estas olvidando?"

\- "No, aún tengo memoria, recuerda que fui el más listo de la clase" – Felix lo miró, Frederick no era de bromas, entonces notó el miedo tras aquel Sabelotodo – "Tarde o temprano solo seremos lo que bautizó esa marioneta" – apretó la mano mientras hablaba, con rabia.

\- "Por eso mismo no puedo decirle… no puedo darle mis sentimientos y luego hacerle sufrir al verme cambiar"

\- "¿Es tu decisión final? ¿Dejaras ir a Benny para siempre?"

El zorro cerró los ojos, como si buscara en el fondo de su metálico cuerpo la fuerza que necesitaba para lo que estaba decidiendo. Se repitió en la mente que no debía ser egoísta... que era afortunado al poder seguir junto a Benny, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la codicia en esa existencia donde solo la venganza entregaba sentido para seguir.

Frederick podría haber jurado que en aquel minuto Felix lloraba, reflejando su dolor en el rostro de Foxy el pirata.

\- "No decirle será mi agonía"

Felix dio por terminada la conversación, girándose en su lugar, entrando en la inconsciencia. Frederick, incapaz de encontrar una forma de convencer a su amigo, simplemente dejó ir su mente, intentar volver a aquel sueño en donde se despedía de su familia, alejándose de la mano de un oso café.

El cuerpo de Chica crujió.

**XXX**

La misma canción alegre de siempre llenaba el aire alrededor de la caja musical. Toy Bonnie era el único presente, lo que de alguna forma extrañó a Benny. Cuando la melodía se tornó lo suficientemente rápida para desesperar a quien la escuchara, el rostro sonriente de Puppet se asomó por la orilla de la caja. Toy Bonnie inmediatamente soltó el agarre de los hilos de la marioneta, permitiéndole así salir de la caja sin ningún problema.

\- "Hola Bonnie ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?" – le preguntó cordialmente.

\- "Hola… fue normal" – dudó un poco, mirando como Toy Bonnie se afirmaba casualmente en la pared – "¿y la de ustedes?"

\- "Tranquilo, sobrevivió" – supuso que el conejo azul le respondería – "Pero no es por eso que preguntas ¿no?"

Astuto, era muy astuto en verdad.

\- "Calma Bonnie, comprendemos tu preocupación por Foxy"

Sintió como toda su alma se estremecía con solo escuchar de Felix. Sintiendo que lloraría de angustia se acercó a la marioneta. Su cuerpo temblaba y entonces notó todo el miedo que había ocultado en la noche, esperándolo mientras el tiempo pasaba lento.

\- "Él estuvo toda la noche fuera de la habitación" – susurró, recibiendo como consuelo la mano de Puppet. Este sujetó suavemente su hombro, dando pequeñas palmadas.

\- "Tranquilo, no pasó nada malo, él debe estar en este minuto en la habitación" – habló Puppet.

\- "Pff fue todo un suplicio enviarlo de vuelta a donde pertenece" – se quejó Toy Bonnie.

\- "No lo molestes TB" – le reprendió la marioneta. El nombrado le hizo un gesto con la mano de que lo dejara en paz.

\- "Entonces… me gustaría irle a ver" – pidió Benny.

\- "Comprendo Bonnie pero…" – Puppet hizo una pausa, mirando el reloj de la pared, verificando la hora – "Me gustaría hablarte algo importante antes de que lleguen todos"

\- "¿Lleguen todos? ¿Quiénes?" – Benny miró hacia donde se encontraba la entrada, curioso.

\- "Los clientes, esto es una pizzería ¿no?" – Toy Bonnie tomó su guitarra roja, haciendo sonar las seis cuerdas de metal con un simple rasgueo, sin acorde alguno.

\- "¿La pizzería de nuevo funcionará?" – Benny estaba consternado.

¿Cómo era posible que a una semana de que ocurriera todo aquello la pizzería nuevamente se encontrara abierto a público? Él nunca había llegado a conocer bien sobre temas de ese estilo, pero sabía bien que aquello era anormal. Estamos hablando de un delito, un crimen grave… de su muerte y la de sus amigos ¿Acaso nadie los buscaba?

Puppet lo miró, comprendiendo su sorpresa, y a la vez molestia, por todo aquel claro acto de injusticia y corrupción. Sujetó la mano del conejo morado y lo invitó a sentarse con cuidado en una mesa. Él también se sentó a su lado, mientras Toy Bonnie seguía tocando suavemente una melodía rápida y tarareando una canción que Benny jamás había escuchado.

\- "La pizzería nunca es cerrada, no importa que suceda" – dijo Puppet al aire.

\- "¿Y las familias de los guardias?" – preguntó Benny, mirando los carteles en las paredes.

Let´s Party.

\- "Nunca han logrado nada, el contrato deja claro nuestro comportamiento de forma sutil" – Toy Bonnie parecía cada vez más entusiasmado con su guitarra, ajeno a las palabras de Puppet, pero en cuanto Benny lo observó, los ojos verdosos del Toy se toparon con los de él. El conejo azul se rio – "Siempre están atados de manos"

\- "¿Y tu familia?" – Benny sabía que aquella pregunta podía ser algo delicada.

La guitarra de Toy Bonnie inmediatamente se detuvo. El conejo lo mirÓ, como si lo acusara de decir un tabú. Los ojos verdosos estaban claramente enfadados, y Benny cohibido giró su rostro hacia la marioneta. Se sorprendió al ver por un segundo algo negro alrededor de Puppet. Podría jurar que una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos sin glóbulo ocular, pero entonces un brillo salió de estos mismos, disipando toda oscuridad, o quizás, esta misma entró en la marioneta.

El rostro de Puppet se giró, sin cambio alguno en él.

\- "Nunca supe nada de ellos" – su voz temblaba, triste – "Supongo que lucharon pero no lograron nada… de todas formas no los recuerdo"

\- "Lo siento… creo que hice algo malo ¿verdad?" – Benny bajó la mirada.

\- "No te preocupes, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, no pude contar los años pero ya serán unos cinco quizás" – Las largas piernas de la marioneta se balancearon en un gesto infantil, dejando en evidencia la edad del alma que estaba dentro – "Bueno, dejemos mi anterior vida para otro momento y hablemos de la razón de porque te llame"

Toy Bonnie nuevamente comenzó a tocar la guitarra, al parecer más calmado después de la respuesta de Puppet. Benny se centró solo en el rostro de la marioneta, tratando de no distraerse por la entusiasta actuación de TB. Puppet junto sus manos mirando también fijamente a Benny, de alguna forma el ambiente se volvieron ligero, agradable, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Puppet soltó una risa secreta que solo pudo apreciar el conejo morado cuando Toy Bonnie se enfrascaba en un claro solo de guitarra.

\- "Adora tocar la guitarra" – le comentó casualmente a Benny.

\- "Es genial, parece casi…"

\- "¿Humano?" – Benny asintió – "teóricamente lo es, todos son parte de mi"

\- "¿Cómo tus hijos?" – Benny dijo esto con inocencia, y luego sintió que parecía una burla.

Creyó que Puppet no comprendería, o tal vez le corregiría enfadado que aquel comentario había sido una estupidez, pero al contrario rio y sus ojos parecían brillantes, pero no de ese brillo que atemorizaba, esta vez era uno tranquilo, de alegría.

\- "Son mi nueva familia, como mis hermanos" – miró los carteles en donde los Toys posaban sonriendo – "Antes estaban ustedes, todos en mal estado, durante esa época en donde aún no entendía que me sucedía… tuve tanto miedo de olvidar que era en el fondo, de jamás despertar de la caja musical y ser una marioneta para siempre, en la soledad de una pizzería abandonada" – Benny entonces notó lo humano que era aquel sentimiento que describía Puppet, el mismo miedo que él tenía en ese minuto – "entonces les di vida a los Toys cuando fueron creados, y luego abrieron este lugar, conocí los deseos de venganza… acepte mi asunto pendiente"

\- "¿Asunto pendiente? ¿Venganza?"

Puppet se acomodó mejor, y habló casi en susurro.

\- "Eres el primero que rescate del limbo… pero no estoy seguro que seas el primero en pasar por el proceso en donde nuestras almas se atan a este mundo nuevamente" – hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas – "Aun así respóndeme sinceramente ¿Has estado escuchando una voz? Alguien que nadie más parece escuchar, que parece conocerte mejor que cualquiera, e incluso parece malvado"

Benny miró con sorpresa a la marioneta… entonces, esa voz era algo real ¿Era un proceso?

\- "Si, todo el tiempo" – le respondió casi ansioso – "primero era una vez al día… pero desde hace unos dos días es más seguido, más torturador… me susurra cosas que no comprendo del todo"

La marioneta asintió.

\- "¿Es normal?" – se atrevió a preguntar el conejo morado.

\- "Si, completamente…" – Toy Bonnie comenzó a tocar una canción más lenta, como si supiera que las palabras entre Puppet y Benny eran delicadas como aquellas notas – "Todos deben pasar por aquella etapa, deben acostumbrarse a la constante perturbación que tendrán nuestras almas, y a la vez deben aceptar que existe una razón por la cual siguen aquí"

\- "Quieres decir que cada uno tiene una razón diferente"

\- "Y por lo tanto, nuestro dolor también es diferente" – Puppet se señaló a sí mismo – "La soledad"

\- "¿Esa es tu razón?"

\- "No recuerdo bien mi vida, por no decirte que no recuerdo absolutamente nada… pero aquel hombre me indujo a la total soledad, estando vivo y muerto… fue difícil para mí aceptarla, pero cuando lo logré tuve el poder de acabar con ella gracias a los Toys"

\- "Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

\- "Venganza, por haberme dejado solo y encerrado deseo vengarme… no sé qué sucederá cuando mi venganza sea cobrada, pero debo cumplirla, la merezco" – puso su mano en el hombro de Benny – "La merecemos"

\- "Mi razón…"

\- "La conocerás pronto, es doloroso pero cuando la aceptes… nacerás de nuevo como Bonnie, Benny"

Al escuchar su nombre, Benny giró violentamente hacia la marioneta, alejándose.

\- "Sé que aun defiendes tu nombre, y así será hasta que aceptes tu asunto pendiente" – siguió Puppet, girando su rostro, observando nuevamente la nada, como dándole privacidad al conejo morado.

\- "¿De eso deseabas hablarme? ¿Sobre mi inminente pérdida de memoria? ¿Qué tarde o temprano solo existiré para matar?" – exclamó Benny con enfado. Puppet pareció encogerse ante las palabras del conejo destrozado.

\- "Hey cálmate" – Toy Bonnie había llegado para auxiliar a la marioneta – "No es culpa de Puppet, fue tu decisión"

\- "Pero él fue quien nos trajo de vuelta" – espetó Benny.

\- "Si no fuera por él, estarías en este minuto sufriendo en el limbo" – Toy Bonnie acercó su rostro a Benny – "y creo que probaste el verdadero infierno que puede ser, sintiendo esa herida sangrante abrirse una y otra vez, pero jamás cerrarse"

Silencio. Benny apretó su mano metálica, incapaz de negar las palabras del animatronico azul. Puppet entonces recupero su liderazgo y le hizo un gesto a Toy Bonnie para que se apartara.

\- "Yo solo te soy sincero, el minuto llegará y tendrás que afrontarlo… o puedes terminar peor" – Puppet sonaba serio, directo, todo lo contrario hasta ese momento – "Y es de eso de lo cual debo hablarte"

\- "No comprendo" – Benny aún estaba a la defensiva, se notaba en su voz, seca, fría.

\- "Es sobre Foxy" – inmediatamente sintió que todo vestigio de ira desaparecía dentro de él con solo escuchar hablar de Felix – "su proceso esta notoriamente avanzado, no me extrañaría creer que empezó inmediatamente el día en que todo sucedió"

\- "¿Entonces el olvidara?" – Puppet no respondió nada – "¿No se supone que este era un proceso normal? ¿Qué sucede con Foxy?"

Benny tuvo miedo. El silencio de Puppet, el actuar casi piadoso de Toy Bonnie al permanecer en silencio ante el tema de Felix, con quien había demostrado llevarse mal. Todo indicaba que algo andaba mal… y por alguna razón, el que Felix olvidara le parecía lo menos importante en ese minuto, porque al parecer existía algo mucho peor… y su pelirrojo estaba en peligro de sufrir ese horrible fin.

\- "Existen dos formas de aceptar nuestra razón, nuestro asunto" – Puppet formó con sus manos una especie de esfera, como si ahí se encontrara su motivo – "te dejo claro antes que nada, que mi conocimiento sobre este tema es limitado, solo lo conozco por mi experiencia"

Benny asintió, mirando con atención los ojos vacíos de la marioneta. Toy Bonnie se quedo también expectante, fijando sus ojos verdes en cada movimiento de Puppet.

\- "El conocer nuestro motivo no es un factor importante en la aceptación, uno puede ser consciente de una realidad sin conocer en si la razón… por ejemplo, uno sabe que el sol saldrá al otro día pero puede desconocer por años cual es la verdadera razón…" – Puppet jugo levemente con sus dedos en un gesto avergonzado, tomándose su tiempo – "por ejemplo, yo aún no sé bien porque el sol desaparece en la noche, no alcance a conocerlo"

De apoco, para Benny, la edad que le estimaba a Puppet iba disminuyendo. Entonces supuso que tendría unos siete años al morir… igual que… un nombre viajo a su mente pero no logró descifrarlo. Casi al instante, aquel nombre fantasma desapareció en la nebulosa de su subconsciente. Le quitó importancia.

Puppet volvió a centrarse.

\- "Por eso es difícil reconocer bien cuando comienza el proceso, resumiéndose todo síntoma a la voz que escuchamos"

\- "¿Qué es exactamente esa voz?" – Benny no pudo evitar interrumpir a Puppet deseando saber la identidad de aquel susurro.

\- "Créeme, lo sabrás tarde o temprano, pero en pocas palabras es tu amiga y también enemiga, la voz puede llevarte al mejor camino o dependiendo de tus actos, a la perdición" – Benny pudo sentir un escalofrió en su alma, como si todo de la nada fuera tan claro – "Puedo ver en ti como tu proceso inició y avanza con normalidad, quizás con una lentitud mayor de lo que tus amigos, pero es sano"

\- "Yo no lo creo así" – Benny estrujó con su mano metálica el mantel de la mesa en la cual permanecía sentado – "Todos avanzan, dejándome atrás… anoche apenas pude responder a tu petición, y después de todo sigo teniendo miedo… no quiero esto, Puppet… el matar, el cambiar, el olvidarme… el olvidarlos… extraño mi vida, respirar, extraño sentir mi cuerpo, y me torturo pensando en donde está, donde quedó lo que yo era. Es tan extraño estar aquí, hablándote sin tener mi boca, sin poder conocer tu rostro…" – un sollozo escapó de sus labios – "estoy destruido por dentro también, estoy muerto… no puede ser… estoy muerto, no volveré a casa jamás… no veré nunca más a mi madre"

El llanto sin lágrimas se hizo cada vez más fuerte. No deseaba mostrarse débil ante Puppet y Toy Bonnie, pero cada trozo de angustia afloró de su alma. Al ser incapaz de llorar supuso que cada lágrima se convertía en un trozo de cristal en su interior, rompiéndolo, desangrándolo en cada gemido de dolor. Cada tuerca de su cuerpo crujía en cada espasmo que seguía a sus alaridos.

La marioneta no lo interrumpió. Esperó pacientemente, permitiéndole a Benny hacer uso de aquel reflejo humano. Cuando los sollozos fueron disminuyendo de frecuencia y volumen, puso su negra mano sobre la de Benny.

\- "Todos están sufriendo lo mismo, pero de diferente modo… no eres menos que ellos, Bonnie" – Benny se quedó sorprendido al notar lo normal que le pareció ser llamado así. Inmediatamente comenzó a temblar, pero se controló.

"Debo ser fuerte, ahora no se trata de mi… se trata de Felix, él es la razón de esta conversación" pensó, mirando nuevamente a Puppet.

\- "Ya me encuentro mejor" – se apartó un poco de la marioneta – "ahora se directo y háblame de Foxy"

Puppet respeto el espacio que pidió Benny al apartarse.

\- "Bien" – la marioneta cambió levemente de posición – "la forma normal de cambiar es la que se sigue sin intervenciones, es duro, doloroso, casi un infierno, pero el resultado final es ser capaces de controlar nuestro estado. Al igual que una oruga, tienen movimientos limitados, y este proceso es como el capullo… encerrados, angustiante pero necesario para extender las alas y cumplir con nuestros objetivos"

Toy Bonnie, quien había permanecido quieto, repentinamente se movió para nuevamente sujetar su guitarra, como si aquel instante fuera solo de Benny y Puppet, y él solo fuera una pieza que sobraba. De alguna forma así era, muerte y vida no tenían mucho que ver en él, quien solo era un espejismo del alma dentro de la marioneta.

\- "Pero existen minutos en que las crisis por el proceso toman otro rumbo, llevando el alma a la locura. Te llanas de ira, rabia, odio, y solo puedes pensar en destruir, incluso a ti mismo, un alma se vuelve un demonio y se pierde para nunca más volver… es el mayor peligro para un anima en pena" – Puppet suspiró.

\- "Foxy… él…" – intentaba hablar, y que aquella pregunta que tropezaba en sus labios fuera negada.

"¿Foxy corre aquel peligro?"

Toy Bonnie los miró de lejos, casi con lastima en la mirada. Puppet solo se mantuvo en silencio, mirando un punto fijo en el destrozado rostro del conejo morado. El lugar en donde la conversación se mantenía de apoco se fue iluminando gracias a la poca luz solar que entraba por las ventanas del local. Finalmente el rostro de Puppet se inclinó, mirando sus manos que se mantenían quietas sobre las largas piernas de marioneta.

\- "Debes ser fuerte… pude notar que entre ustedes hay un lazo poderoso, único y fuerte… por lo cual siento que solo tú eres capaz de salvar su alma de la perdición" – Benny ahogó un quejido, viendo su mayor temor cumplido – "Tuve reportes de su estado, esta incontrolable… en aquel estado cualquier acto puede desencadenar el fin de su proceso, llevándolo a su fin"

\- "¿Su fin?" – su voz tembló. Sentía que el mundo se hacía grande y ahuecado, en donde él era una partícula, flotando sin poder sostenerse, viendo a Felix a lo lejos, sufriendo, abrazándose a sí mismo, desapareciendo.

\- "Se volverá un alma sin control, no será Felix, ni Foxy… será odio puro y finalmente se perderá en el mundo, buscando saciar sus deseos de destrucción… si él acepta su estado sin disminuir su perturbación lo perderemos"

"¿Perderé a Felix?"

Cuando Benny murió no vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos como muchos dicen… pensó en su madre, pensó en Felix, quien yacía a unos metros de él. Su mente apenas procesaba lo que sucedía en realidad, todo era una pesadilla. Pero ahora, al escuchar las palabras de Puppet, supo que existen muchas formas de morir, y él estaba pasando por otro tipo de muerte… la del corazón. Y entonces si pasó su vida como una película, con una rapidez vertiginosa, pero no era su vida entera, si no cada momento en el cual Felix estuvo a su lado.

Sintió su rostro arder al notar como el pelirrojo estuvo a su lado la mayoría del tiempo, pero aquel cálido sentimiento era opacado por la profunda tristeza que azotaba su alma. El sentimiento de inseguridad, de perdida, el miedo al ver como lo que amas se escurre entre sus dedos, como granos de la sal más fina, esparciéndose y siendo imposible de recuperar. Sintió que Felix era su vida, y pronto se extinguiría definitivamente… A menos que…

\- "¿Qué debo hacer para que Foxy no desaparezca? ¡Hare lo que sea!" – decidido, irguió su cuerpo, levantándose de la mesa junto con las campanadas del reloj que anunciaban el inicio de un día de trabajo.

\- "Lo esencial es impedir que cometa el acto definitivo, el que marcaría el fin del proceso de forma instantánea" – Puppet habló con una seriedad agobiante.

\- "¿Cuál es ese acto? No importa que, lo impediré"

De la nada, la mano de Toy Bonnie se posó en su hombro. Algo aturdido por la repentina intromisión, miró al conejo azul que recién se había decidido acercar nuevamente. Este siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero algo en su interior hizo que Benny notara en Toy Bonnie un claro gesto de comprensión, era consciente de la gravedad del asunto, y también era empático con los sentimientos de Benny.

Un ave decidió cantar en honor al sol que ya se encontraba notablemente más arriba en el cielo. Toy Bonnie giro levemente la vista, y justo cuando Benny planeaba hablar, la voz alegre pero notoriamente más seria de TB se hizo escuchar, tan similar a la del pájaro, que ignorando todo, cantaba fuera del local.

\- "Debes impedir que a toda costa el ataque a un guardia"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Benny tiene una misión! Felix/Foxy depende de él, que consecuencias traerá todo para ambos?**

**Desde que empece a escribir deseaba llegar a este momento xD estaba previsto para el cap 5 más o menos pero todo se extendió sin que me diera cuenta. No sé que más decir ;; estoy atorada con un trabajo del colegio que me ha quitado el sueño dos días y ya va para el tercero.**

**Con ustedes dejo a Cathy!**

**Kuroandshiro**

**sisters.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**/image/**

**129029691921**

**Una niña fuerte, de carácter bastante potente, pero llena de miedos a la vez. Quiero agregar que muchos podemos sentir cierto resentimiento hacia ella, pero en el fondo hay que entender que es una niña que ama profundamente a alguien, y obviamente desea ser correspondida! Pronto nuestra niña guapa tomara un gran papel.**

**Falta alguien que conocer, aparecerá el otro protagonista muy pronto. **

**Cuidense mucho! Nos vemos pronto**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Solo un camino

Capítulo 12: Solo un camino

"_No sé en qué estaba pensando_

_Dejando a mi niño atrás_

_Ahora he de sufrir una maldición, y he quedado ciega"_

Podía escuchar el molesto ruido de la ciudad funcionando fuera de las paredes que llamaba hogar. Autos andando sobre el tibio asfalto, una casa siendo cerrada con llave por una mujer de seguro yendo de compras, el grito escandaloso de un vendedor callejero, un gato maullando en el jardín como si fuera aun de noche… el constante tic tac del reloj que de apoco la traía con un fuerte golpea a la realidad, sacándola de sus pesadillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sintiendo el picor por el contacto con la luz, tratando de acostumbrarse con cuidado a los rayos de sol que entraban con fuerza por entre las rendijas de la persiana. Una suave brisa la desperezó, había dejado la ventana abierta en la noche pero no le preocupó en lo absoluto. Con una calma angustiante estiró levemente los brazos para luego nuevamente dejarse caer en la cama de una plaza. Fijó la mirada en un punto del cielo raso color azul pálido, sin pestañear siquiera. En este permanecían adheridas varias estrellas de las que guardan en su interior la luz del día para brillar en la noche.

Acarició con apenas la yema de sus dedos las frazadas bajo ella perfectamente ordenadas, sintiendo cada fibra en su piel, y escapó de sus labios un quejido traicionero tan pesado que podría haberse vuelto sólido en el aire. Su labio inferior tembló y de sus cansados ojos almendrados brotaron unas pocas lágrimas, delatando la cantidad de días que llevaba en esa agonía, encerrada en esas paredes, repitiendo sus suplicas, deseando que le devolvieran a su más grande tesoro. Su hijo. Y parecía que antes de volver a ver a su hijo se le acabarían las lágrimas por derramar.

Presionando con ambas manos su pecho, en donde alguna vez descanso aquel pequeño por el cual tanto había luchado, giró en la cama mirando una fotografía que permanecía intacta en la pared, colgando ayudada por un clavo algo doblado, siendo un claro recuerdo de su niño. Un espejismo, su falso oasis en aquel desierto de dolor. Aquellos ojos, idénticos a los suyos, la miraban desde aquel marco. No importaba que, esos siempre serían los ojos más hermosos que conocía. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su pequeño, haciendo florecer dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas… como extrañaba darle un beso de buenas noches en su suave rostro.

\- Benny…

"_Con todo el enfado_

_La culpa y la tristeza que vendrán a perseguirme por siempre_

_No puedo esperar el acantilado al final del rio"_

Llanto, dolor, impotencia, tristeza, odio… tantos sentimientos que la arrastraban una y otra vez a las arenas movedizas de aquel trágico día. El día en que Benny desapareció, el día en que no volvió a casa. Lo esperaba, aun tenia esperanza de que su pequeño vuelva... Y a su lado no hay nadie que le quite esa esperanza.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, sin rumbo ni propósito. Sus piernas temblaron, dejando claro su lamentable estado. Días sin comer, noches sin dormir. En su rostro podían verse las grandes ojeras y lo hundido de sus mejillas por la falta de alimento durante esa semana, y el cabello apagado caía por su rostro y se pegaba a sus mejillas por lo húmedo de sus lágrimas. Trastabilló hasta un velador, de donde sacó un peluche con forma de conejo de grandes ojos rojos. No se detuvo a observarlo, por temor a perder la cordura con cada recuerdo que este desencadenaría, pero no lo soltó. Lo acercó hasta acomodarlo en su regazo, y como si este fuera su fuente de energía camino fuera de la habitación, mirando a cada rincón, buscándolo…

Las ilusiones iban y venían. Ahí lo vio medirse en el marco del baño, sonriendo al notar que había crecido unos centímetros. Acaricio la letra algo insegura de su hijo, quien cada vez que se media escribía más arriba de su estatura "Felix va aquí". Sonrió amargamente, recordándolos como discutían por la diferencia de estatura.

Unos pasos más hacia la escalera, lo vio correr, desesperado por salir a jugar con sus amigos, arreglándose la ropa en el proceso. Era tan pretencioso… siempre quería verse bien aun siendo pequeño. Se detuvo justo en el espejo para arreglar por última vez su flequillo, para luego mirar por un pequeño espacio entre la el marco y la puerta misma, asegurándose de que sus tres amigos siguieran ahí. Y frente a la puerta se despidió de ella que estaba en la escalera, le regaló una sonrisa, prometiéndole volver antes de la cena. Levantó la mano, tratando de detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró justo cuando iba a llamarlo. Cuando la ilusión de Benny se fue, en su lugar, justo a los pies de la puerta quedó una carta arrugada. Ella misma había apretado aquel sobre con sus manos hace tres días atrás y lo había dejado tirado, incapaz de abrirla.

Supo que no podía dejarla ahí, que ignorarla era evitar a su hijo… pero tenía miedo de leer su contenido, porque sabía que decía, pero se negaba a creerlo. Había inferido su contenido cuando el día en que llego el teléfono había sonado sin parar, una y otra vez, cuando vio a los detectives estacionar su auto frente a su jardín, insistiendo en el timbre cerca de media hora… cuando vio a la madre de Fred llegar con un ramo de flores, vestida de negro y con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Pruebas de ADN. Caso desaparición niños Freddy Fazbear Family Pizza"

La sujetó en sus manos y la llevó hasta la cocina, sentándose en la mesa donde cada mañana desayunaban juntos. Justo frente a ella, él la miraba con seriedad, pero en cuanto fijo su mirada en la carta, el pelinegro bajo el rostro. Pudo ver por entre sus pestañas como los ojos de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas, y en cuanto una cayó por su pálida mejilla, la ilusión nuevamente se desvaneció en el aire.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó la carta sabiendo cuales eran las consecuencias. Debía abrirla si o si, no había vuelta atrás. Su respiración se aceleró, un pitido en sus oídos le alertaba de su obvio estado de histeria y pudo sentir como la bilis subía por su garganta, invitándola a vomitar, estaba hiperventilando. Tragó exageradamente, buscando hacer desaparecer la sensación ácida en su boca. Tomó la orilla del papel, y justo cuando se había abierto con un crujido el timbre de la casa sonó, provocando que toda intención de abrir el sobre se desvaneciera. Soltó el papel con pavor, y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Justo frente a ella dos pares de ojos color miel la miraban desde el marco de la puerta. Una mujer vestida sutilmente de negro, con el cabello rubio sujeto en un tomate la miraba con angustia, dudando en formar o no una sonrisa en su rostro. De su mano una niña de unos cinco años se aferraba con fuerza, de cabellos rojizos y sonrisa alegre la saludó con cariño en cuanto la puerta fue abierta.

\- Beth… - el nombre de la madre de Felix salió de sus labios, casi en un quejido.

\- Yo… lamento venir tan tarde, mi esposo no ha estado… han sido días difíciles pero necesitaba venir… no tenía donde dejar a Ángela así que vine con ella – la mujer sonreía forzadamente, aparentando – ¿podemos pasar?

La madre de Benny no respondió, solo les dio el paso, viendo con cierto nerviosismo como avanzaron por el pasillo. La casa, a pesar de estar descuidada se mantenía en un ambiente de orden, pero eso era lo menos importante en aquel minuto. Ya en el living, la mujer de cabellos rubios se sentó lentamente en una butaca, afirmándose con fuerza en la orilla de esta. La niña miraba en todas direcciones, y con notoria confusión miró a Mari.

\- Disculpe tía Mari ¿Dónde está mi hermano y Benny? – preguntó con inocencia, ante la mirada consternada de ambas madres.

La mujer de ojos ámbar inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y sujetó a su hija de los hombros con firmeza. La pequeña la miró confusa, incapaz de entender que había hecho mal.

\- Mari, querida ¿puede ir Ángela a ver televisión al comedor? – preguntó con la voz temblando.

La de cabellos negros solo asintió, algo shockeada por lo recién sucedido. La pequeña simplemente sonrío ante el ofrecimiento de su madre, y pidiendo permiso se dirigió al comedor a pasos y saltos. Pronto se pudo escuchar el sonido de la televisión en el canal de las caricaturas para niños junto con la risa de la pequeña.

\- Lo lamento – susurró conteniendo el llanto la invitada. Apretó la orilla de su cartera – todo ha sido tan rápido que… aun soy incapaz de decirle que su hermano ya no… él era su héroe, no sé cómo decírselo y ya lleva una semana sin ir al colegio, porque ahí le pueden mencionar algo y debo ser yo quien le diga… ya sabes como es mi marido, se ha encerrado en sí mismo por la pérdida… él no sabe expresarse y no tengo su apoyo, ni él tiene el mío.

Su voz temblaba entre el desahogo, mientras Mari era aún incapaz de hablar. Miró como tras la mujer se encontraba una foto en donde Benny estaba aferrado al brazo de Felix, tras ellos Frederick sonreía levemente junto a un pequeño niño rubio. Cathy también sonreía, mirando a la cámara junto a Benny. Una imagen detenida en el tiempo del verano anterior. Suspiró entrecortado por la pena.

Observó con angustia la ropa negra de la madre de Felix y luego se vio a sí misma, sus ropas. No eran negras, en un desesperado intento de no aceptar el luto y así dejar en claro que no perdía la esperanza, pero por respeto a la verdad vestía con colores oscuros que bordeaban el negro. Sabia en su interior cual sería el final de todo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- Yo no he abierto la carta – susurró, a lo cual la mujer rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida – pero por tu ropa puedo entender… no eres la única en luto ¿cierto? Incluso yo…

La mujer miró, dudando si debía responder a la angustiada madre de Benny. Finalmente junto sus manos, desviando la mirada a la ventana de cortinas corridas. Separando los labios pintados de un suave rojo, habló:

\- Fred, Frederick, Cathy, Felix y…

\- Entiendo, con eso basta… – gimoteos. Las lágrimas volvieron más pesadas que nunca, su llanto quemaba su rostro, caían una tras otra tibias y angustiantes, sin desviar jamás su camino hasta la orilla de sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma, como si sintiera que de su pecho escapaba toda la esperanza que había guardado, al igual que una jaula abierta deja escapar un ave. Pronto sintió como los brazos de la madre de Felix la rodeaban, consolándola y uniéndose a su llanto.

\- Hoy vengo porque necesito de ti… todos necesitamos de tu presencia Mari – susurró entre sollozos, al mismo compás que la contraria.

\- ¿Qué podrían necesitar de esta madre destrozada? – habló entre suspiros desesperados de angustia.

\- Porque eres madre de Ben te necesitamos – respondió – hoy la pizzería volvió a funcionar…

El rostro de la pelinegra se levantó con brusquedad, asustando a Beth, mirando un punto fijo entre el rostro de la madre de Felix, perdida en su consternación. La mujer de ojos ámbar asintió, como si supiera que Mari preguntaba con la mirada si aquello era posible.

\- ¿Abierta? ¡Pero si solo ha pasado una semana! – apretó con fuerza la orilla del sillón, elevando su voz por primera vez en días.

\- Algo raro hay en esa pizzería Mari, algo muy extraño – la mujer sacó de su cartera todos los periódicos desde el fatídico día hasta el presente – solo el primer día mencionaron la desaparición de los niños… pero no han mencionado nada más, ni siquiera la confirmación de… sus muertes – tomó en sus manos el periódico matutino – y hoy, mira.

Frente a ella, en la sección de espectáculos y entretención destacaba un anuncio. La imagen de un conejo, un oso y un pollo resaltaba entre las otras propagandas, los tres saludando y con letras grandes decía: "¡Vamos a celebrar juntos! Estamos de vuelta para más diversión en familia". La rabia se acumuló en su pecho, sacándola inmediatamente de su precario estado de depresión. El dolor seguía ahí pero ahora era su fuerza. Debía, en honor a su hijo, luchar por justicia.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó decidida.

\- Mañana temprano iremos con todos los padres a la comisaria donde el caso es tratado y pediremos un juicio público, en donde podamos estar presentes – explicó – de seguro será algo difícil, un proceso lento, pero es necesario… no dejaré a Felix en el olvido.

\- Ni yo a Benny – la apoyó Mari.

Colgado en la pared, una imagen de Benny sonreía como siempre, y aquel gesto se repetía en las demás que adornaban toda la casa, pero ante los ojos de su madre él permanecía llorando, perdido en aquel turbio delito sin sospechoso ni culpable. Entonces Mari supo, que aquella guerra duraría años, pero que no la dejaría hasta ser la ganadora.

XXX

\- "¿Estás seguro de querer entrar ahí?" – en la mirada sin vida de Toy Bonnie podía notarse cierto asco a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban los destrozados.

\- "¿Acaso tengo otra opción?" – preguntó Benny, algo entretenido.

\- "Quizás tu chatarra sirva como rompecabezas para los niños" – respondió con crueldad el conejo azul – "Así paso con Mangle"

Benny no respondió ante el descuidado insulto del conejo hacia quien parecía su mejor amiga. Había cierta confianza entre ambos pero a veces el de ojos verdes no media sus palabras, por no decir siempre. Como si hubiera entendido que no deseaba hablar más, TB se acercó para despedirse.

\- "Ya sabes, no deben salir de día ni esta noche, mañana será vuestro día" – le recordó.

\- "Entiendo" – respondió Benny, ansioso por entrar a ver como se encontraba Felix.

\- "Sobre el zorro" – Toy Bonnie siguió hablando, deteniendo el andar del conejo morado – "Te ayudaré si es necesario, pero no te prometo nada"

Benny miró fijamente al conejo azul, como si fuera difícil comprender su repentino cambio de actitud. Pero agradecido asintió levemente. Puppet tenía razón sobre Toy Bonnie, a pesar de todos sus puntos negativos, era alguien amable, quizás al extremo de confundirse con lo contrario.

\- "Gracias" – dijo justo antes de entrar y ver como Toy Bonnie cerraba la puerta, alejando toda luz solar de él.

Dentro de la oscura habitación el cuerpo de Freddy permanecía en su lugar, inconsciente. El cuerpo destrozado de Chica, con Cathy dentro, también estaba en su lugar, quieta y como si no tuviera ni a más mínima intención de despertar. El único que se encontraba en diferente posición era Foxy el pirata, sentado en un rincón, como ocultándose del mundo. Emocionado por la idea de hablar con Felix, Benny se acercó, dudando un poco en si era lo correcto. Las palabras de Puppet permanecían frescas en su mente, dándole fuerzas.

Llego al lado de Felix, quien no se movió pero obviamente sabia de su presencia. Benny se sintió algo ignorado pero se repitió que no debía rendirse, debía ser fuerte por Felix. Se sentó a su lado hasta que ambos cuerpos se tocaron levemente. Se deprimió al no sentir calor, aquel tacto que siempre podía tener con Felix cuando se abrazaban, cuando el mayor lo protegía, cuando jugaban todos juntos en el recreo del colegio. Tantos dulces recuerdos que parecían marchitarse.

\- "Felix" – lo llamó, con un notorio temblor en la voz.

\- "¿Mmm?" – respondió el contrario.

\- "¿Estas bien?"

\- "Estoy bien, Benny" – volvió a responderle a secas.

\- "Anoche… tu saliste" – no sabía cómo empezar, así que decidió ir directo al problema, solucionar todo de raíz.

La verdad era que Felix se encontraba cohibido por la cercanía de Benny. No importaban sus apariencias, que no sintiera su piel ni viera su verdadero aspecto, el simple hecho de que fuera su niño lo llevaba a aquel estado. Sintió como algo ardía dentro de él, en alguna parte de su alma. Presentía que en cualquier minuto perdería su control. Cuando estaba frente a Benny siempre lograba mantener la calma hasta cierto punto, pero todo se sentía tan fuerte justo en ese momento, tan desequilibrado, como si cada emoción fuera una bomba, y la cuenta regresiva se aceleraba con la cercanía de Benny.

\- "Estoy bien, Ben" – susurró, alejándose un poco – "Deseo descansar un poco"

\- "Yo… tengo miedo de que te alejes de mi"

La voz de Benny parecía tan frágil, le hablaba con tanta necesidad que se sentía desfallecer. Un corazón que no tenía latidos apresuraba un pulso imaginario.

\- "No pasará eso Ben… no te preocupes" – insistió, pero su voz claramente tembló.

\- "Pero has estado diferente… ahora mismo no me has dirigido la mirada ni siquiera un poco" – Benny acercó su mano metálica a la de Foxy el pirata – "Quizás sea mi apariencia… quizás sea que estas enfadado conmigo… pero estas lejos"

\- "No es tu apariencia" – asustado por las angustiantes palabras de su niño, Felix reaccionó girando su rostro – "No importa que, eres Benny, siempre lo serás… yo…"

"¿Debo decirlo? ¿Es lo correcto? ¿Ahora? ¿O nunca?"

"_Dilo"_ la voz susurrante sonaba diferente, parecía tranquila, como si en esa decisión encontraría la calma _"Dile y acéptame"_

Entonces una imagen de un niño de ojos ámbar brillantes apareció justo frente a él, haciendo desaparecer la imagen de Benny. Era el mismo, un Felix diferente, que con su fuerza parecia absorber toda realidad existente, y lo miraba con tristeza, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo importante, reprochando su actuar hasta ese minuto.

"_Dile y estarás completo, esta es la salida que te dará más calma"_ la sombra se acercó, como si intentara tocarlo _"dilo"_

"Lo diré… debo decirlo, ya no puedo guardarlo más"

\- "Benny, yo te…"

Que cliché es la vida a veces, interrumpiendo en el momento menos esperado, entregándonos el resultado más malo cuando se nos da una oportunidad. Algunos lo llaman mala suerte, otros ley de Murphy, otros más positivos dirán "no era el momento indicado" pero a fin de cuentas, los resultados son uno, no hay por qué detenernos a pensar en el efecto mariposa del destino. Foxy se preguntaría unos años más tarde que habría pasado si en aquel momento hubiera hablado más rápido.

Un golpe interrumpió la confesión. Un sonido metálico hizo eco en la habitación. Ambos mejores amigos se giraron, algo avergonzados, buscando al culpable del sonido. Nada parecía moverse en la habitación, y tanto Frederick como Cathy se mantenían quietos en sus respectivos puestos. Un suspiro pesado por parte de Felix interrumpió el minuto de tensión. Cubrió su rostro con su única mano y el garfio, tratando de calmarse. En verdad había estado a un segundo de decirlo, de obviamente ganarlo o perderlo todo ¿Cómo era posible que se descontrolara de tal forma? Benny podía no tener su cuerpo pero seguía siendo un niño de once años, aun no entendería…

"Y posiblemente jamás lo podrá entender"

\- "¿Qué ibas a decirme?" – la voz de Benny lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sintió como se ponía notoriamente nervioso.

\- "Olvídalo"

\- "No lo hare, no pienso olvidarme" – le llevó la contraria Benny, con terquedad – "incluso aunque olvide mi nombre, recordare esto Felix"

Y Felix solo pudo sentir que lloraría, y es que ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no desear ser amado por Benny? ¿Cómo guardar todos aquellos sentimientos?

\- "Benny…" – deseaba alejarlo, pero él se acercaba más, llevándolo incluso al punto de no poder esconder jamás lo que sentía.

\- "¿Ahora me dirás?" – Benny no se andaba con rodeos.

\- "Estuve a punto de atacar al guardia" – susurró, incapaz de cerrarse a Benny – "Fue casi un instinto, lo vi ahí, sentado, indefenso y frágil, bastaba un salto Ben…"

Benny escuchaba con preocupación. Si lo hubiera logrado ¿Qué sería de Felix ahora? Nada. Ya no estaría ahí… ya no existiría. Sintió tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de impedirle moverse, de atarlo a él para siempre y jamás dejarlo correr lejos, como irónicamente siempre hacia.

\- "Pero mis ojos dejaron de funcionar y entonces ese conejo azul me detuvo" – parecía enfadado con solo nombrar a Toy Bonnie – "Y entonces…"

Felix no siguió. Benny esperó que continuara pero este no habló más. Entonces recordó que Puppet le había mencionado sobre una conversación con Foxy.

\- "Fuiste con Puppet" – cometió el error de no decirlo como pregunta si no como afirmación.

\- "¿Cómo sabes?" – Felix se notó alterado.

\- "Yo…"

\- "Te hablaron, estabas con ellos ahora" – casi parecía que le acusaba de algo grave.

\- "Ellos están preocupados y acudieron a mi…"

\- "¡No! ¡No debían decirte!" – inmediatamente el cuerpo de Foxy se puso de pie.

Quería escapar lejos. No podía soportar pensar en que Benny sabia de su estado. Podían saberlo todos menos él ¿Qué pensaría? Quería ocultarse, alejarse, desaparecer si era posible. Camino rápidamente a la puerta.

\- "Felix, espera" – ante la rapidez de Felix trató de pararse lo más veloz que se le permitía, pero las piernas le funcionaban mal por su estado, y cayó inmediatamente al piso. Alcanzó en un acto desesperado a sujetar a Felix de la pierna de Foxy el pirata – "Por favor, espérame…"

\- "No hare nada, solo déjame" – insistió, tratando de avanzar pero el cuerpo de Bonnie tenía una fuerza increíble – "Benny…"

\- "Solo prométeme algo… no lo mates, no salgas hoy, no me dejes hoy por favor Felix" – suplicó, soltando sollozos.

Felix no respondió.

"Felix, no me dejes, no quiero perderte…"

El cuerpo de Foxy seguía tratando de escapar de sus manos. Entonces, Benny desesperado bajo su rostro y dejo salir las palabras que debió decir aquel día, cuando ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones en la pizzería, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que podrían hablar en vida.

\- "¡Yo quiero estar solo a tu lado! ¡Solo contigo Felix!" – el forcejeo se detuvo – "Te quiero…"

Al aire se derritió ¿En qué momento se había vuelto hielo? Todo parecía detenerse, incluso la brisa que entraba pausadamente por la una rejilla en el techo detuvo su andar. Lo único que en aquel minuto parecía temblar eran los cuerpos de ambos animatronicos. Felix sintió que podría desvanecerse en el aire, ilusionado por aquellas palabras… giró su rostro, y por un segundo vio a Benny, llorando por su atención.

"Quizás lo malcríe un poco" pensó con dulzura "diciendo esas palabras, sin saber el significado que tienen para mi"

Con cuidado acercó su garfio a Benny, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Este lo aceptó inmediatamente y se puso de pie, haciendo temblar todo el cuerpo metálico. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie reino el silencio. Parecía que en cualquier segundo algo increíble sucedería, hasta que Felix nuevamente se giró para salir por la puerta.

\- "Espera…"

\- "Tranquilo, no pasa nada…" – Felix se giró levemente para tirar con cuidado de la oreja del conejo.

\- "Entonces ¿Por qué te vas?" – preguntó Benny, sujetando la mano de Foxy antes que se alejara.

\- "No me hagas las cosas más difíciles" – susurró con dulzura – "Estas especialmente cariñoso hoy"

Benny pudo jurar que el rostro de Bonnie el conejo se habría sonrojado de tener uno.

\- "Solo necesito calmarme un poco, volveré pronto… después de todo escuché que hoy abrirían y ese conejo raro no me dejaría estar fuera y quitarle protagonismo"

\- "Pero… sobre lo de salir…"

\- "Hoy no saldré, te lo prometo" – levantó el dedo meñique del zorro – "después de todo, nuestro día es mañana"

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación, dejando a Benny angustiado, y es que nada se había solucionado. Quizás ahora tenía un día más antes de enfrentarse al peligro que corria su mejor amigo, pero eso solo significaba que debía pensar en la tercera noche.

XXX

Entre balanceos Mangle se dirigía hacia donde podía escuchar que alguien soltaba suspiros tras suspiros. Esa era una de sus virtudes. Dependiendo de la distancia ella podía oír fácilmente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aun así nunca se aprovechaba de eso cuando se trataba de sus aliados, ella adoraba guardar secretos, pero esta vez se sentía preocupada especialmente por aquel niño de cabello rojizo, y deseaba intervenir para cuidar aquella alma.

Estirando su cuello para mirar por la esquina de un pasillo se encontró con el zorro rojo, sentado en el suelo, siendo vigilado por Balloon Boy. Este entre risas y holas repetitivos le insistía en que se fuera a la habitación. Le sorprendía que de alguna forma Foxy pudiera aguantar tanto aquella actitud desesperada del niño regordete. Entonces notó como aquel pobre niño dentro del animatronico parecía sumido en los más profundos pensamientos. Supuso que se trataba de aquella conversación con el niño dentro de Bonnie que había escuchado por error.

Se aseguró de que Toy Bonnie no estuviera cerca y se aproximó a Foxy. La sala donde se encontraba era una que no habían arreglado, y además la mesa y sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo. Se preguntó si había sido el zorro rojo quien hizo aquel desastre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el animatronico destrozado levantó la mirada, para luego bajarla nuevamente.

\- "BB, infórmale a Toy Freddy de la situación, pero dile que lo tengo todo bajo control" – ordenó al niño. Este solo salió corriendo en dirección a donde de seguro se encontraban los demás.

Un breve silencio impregnó el ambiente, en donde los suspiros de Foxy mantenían el compás. Le era difícil pensar en que aquel niño pelirrojo estaba dentro del animatronico. Había intentado seguir las órdenes de Puppet y rescatarlos… habían estado tan cerca de atrapar a ese hombre pero… falló. No se culpaba por el ataque a un inocente, mientras fuera un guardia para ella todos eran enemigos, pero no podía ignorar el no haber podido impedir la muerte de aquellos niños.

Se dejó caer con un ruido metálico, quedando junto a Foxy. Este solo se mantuvo mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

\- "¿Estas bien?" – le preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

\- "Puedes oírlo todo ¿no?"

Felix supo desde que la vio aparecer que Mangle había escuchado su conversación con Benny. Era obvio… pero no podía mostrarse molesto, no cuando tantos pensamientos y emociones le embargaban el alma.

\- "Umm no creo que sirva mentirte"

\- "No, no sirve"

Mangle rio.

\- "¿Qué te divierte?" – preguntó Felix, algo molesto.

\- "Nada, solo sentí ganas de reír" – Mangle se acomodó un poco en su lugar – "No quieres contarme nada ¿verdad?"

\- "Pero si ya sabes todo"

\- "Escucho voces, sonidos, incluso como late el corazón del guardia en la noche" – dijo haciendo el sonido de un latido con su pata en el suelo – "Pero no oigo sentimientos, ni lo que piensan las personas"

\- "¿Por qué quieres saber?" – preguntó, desconfiado.

\- "Mmm ¿por qué será?"

Podía escucharse como el mundo fuera de la pizzería seguía bajo las redes de lo cotidiano, avanzando y llevando en su corriente a quienes Vivian en él. Felix recordó como todas las mañanas trotaba feliz a buscar a Benny. Podría jurar haber escuchado a su padre regañarle por ese mechón rebelde que tanto odiaba.

\- "Quizás sea porque eres como mi hermano teóricamente" – dijo al aire Mangle, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones – "Ya sabes, Toy Bonnie es como eso que los humanos llaman mi mejor amigo, incluso me deja usar su ventila ¿Puedes creerlo?" – Felix la miró, extrañado por lo habladora que era… le recordaba a su verdadera hermana – "Pero anda muy de confidente con el niño Bonnie ¡Jum! Y bueno, envidio que el ande de simpático con otro, así que decidí hacer lo mismo con mi hermanito ¿no?"

"¿Soy objeto de celos o algo por el estilo?" pensó Felix, aguantando una débil risa.

\- "Pero justo cuando caminaba por ahí me encuentro con la sorpresa que mi hermano, que desconocía serlo, también quiere mucho a ese tal Bonnie… incluso diría que hay algo más fuerte que una hermandad"

La distracción había durado poco. Algo deprimido nuevamente, Felix bajó la mirada, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

\- "¡Hey! No te atrevas a ignorarme" – Mangle empujó al zorro rojo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio – "Mira, teóricamente soy un lado sensible de Puppet, incluso me permitiría llamarme el lado femenino que todo niño tiene, al igual que una niña tiene uno masculino"

\- "Jamás he oído de algo como eso" – le replicó Felix, tratando de incorporarse.

\- "Llevo un buen tiempo viendo niños todos los días, créeme que así es" – exclamó con orgullo en la voz – "Pero volviendo al tema, no soy experta en emociones humanas pero Bonnie te adora… el en verdad era sincero en sus palabras y…"

\- "¿Crees que no lo sé?" – Interrumpió Felix – "Lo conozco desde que incluso no sabía hablar bien… cuando podía ver con facilidad su cabeza desde arriba y lograba cubrir por completo su mano con una mía… él es alguien muy sincero y listo, jamás me mentiría ni me haría daño…"

\- "Entonces ¿por qué huyes de sus sentimientos?" – Mangle parecía confundida, y a la vez curiosa.

\- "¿Cómo saber si aquel te quiero es con los mismos sentimientos que los míos?" – Felix dirigió su mirada por completo a Mangle.

\- "Pregúntale"

Felix no se movió, no dijo nada. Espero que aquella fuera una broma, que no lo dijera en serio, pero la zorra blanca solo sé quedo en silencio, como esperando la aprobación de su idea, la que obviamente era la más obvia e inteligente.

\- "No puedo preguntarle"

\- "¿Por qué no?"

Felix no quiso contradecirla más. El reloj anuncio las diez de la mañana, sabía que su lugar no era ahí… pero su estómago se revolvió al pensar en ver a Benny en aquella habitación abandonada. Aun así se puso de pie, listo para irse a donde sus amigos lo esperaban, de seguro preocupados, o quizás solo estén existiendo entre el polvo. Mangle lo vio marcharse, sin retenerlo. No sabía si sus palabras le habían ayudado, pero esperaba que al menos de aquella forma fuera más consciente de los sentimientos ocultos tras aquel niño que llamaba Benny.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**No existe gran excusa, solo diré que esta fue muy ultima semana de dolor y ya soy libre para escribir! Entonces ¿Por qué no actualizaba? Este cap tiene carga emocional, muy fuerte al inicio. Queria describir con mucho detalle, no creo haberlo logrado ;A; pero en los intentos demoré bastante editando y tachan! Espero les guste**

**Veré sinceramente la posibilidad de actualizar una vez por semana ahora, si no Its You and Me terminara el 2020 (¿?)**

**OKNO pero si falta**

**No tengo más que decir ;-; estoy destruida (queria ir al club media fest a ver a Jordi, Xoda, Rubius y Elvisa /3)**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leer ;A; -sigue llorando en un rincón-**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Tropezando

**De nuevo los Flashback! es que ya los extrañaba, se veía venir**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Capítulo 13: Tropezando con la misma piedra

\- Dicen que es muy agresiva – susurraba una niña a sus amigas.

\- Es cierto, ella tenía amigos pero jamás quiso jugar conmigo cuando íbamos al mismo pre escolar – exclamó otra.

\- ¿Ibas con ella?

\- Si y una vez un niño molesto a uno de sus amigos y ella lo golpeó.

\- Woo… Entonces es verdad que Cathy es peligrosa – murmuró una, abrazando una muñeca.

La nombrada no se encontraba muy lejos de las chismosas, de hecho podía escucharlas perfectamente. Molesta bajó con brusquedad más el gorro con el cual cubría su cabello. Vestida con ropa grande, desde lejos podía ser confundida fácilmente con un niño. No es que ella quisiera vestir así o algo por el estilo, simplemente era así, sin razones ni complicaciones. Durante el pre escolar las niñas le parecían aburridas, intentó hablarles pero ninguna quiso jugar lo que a ella le gustaba, solo los niños habían aceptado unírsele al juego de quien escalaba más alto en la tela de araña, y así había sido el resto del año.

Ahora, en su primer día de clases, había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse con dos de sus compañeras del pre escolar, las cuales parecían divertirse hablando de ella. Para ser niñas pequeñas se parecían mucho a las vecinas que miraban al jardín de al lado, buscando encontrar algo de lo cual hablar e inventar.

Estaba ya algo harta de oírlas hablar cosas sin sentido, así que decidió salir a conocer el patio de su nuevo colegio. Se levantó con brusquedad, no olvidando antes dedicarles a esas niñas su más hermosa mirada de odio. Estas inmediatamente retrocedieron un poco, mirándose con pánico.

Camino a paso lento, pasando por entre los demás pupitres.

\- ¡Ah! – justo cuando iba a caminando una goma de borrar pasó por entre sus pies, ella dirigió una mirada neutral al niño dueño del objeto, quien parecía algo avergonzado – lo lamento – se disculpó de inmediato.

Un hermoso cabello color negro adornaba el rostro del niño, unos dos centímetros más alta que ella, con un par de ojos grandes, redondos y de un color café. Este solo recogió la goma y volvió a su lugar, sonriéndole levemente a Cathy. Esta no le prestó mayor atención, encontrando al niño algo aburrido, sentado y quieto, sin intenciones de hablarle a nadie.

No le correspondió la sonrisa.

Pasando por alto al niño de ojos lindos, se dirigió a la puerta ya con un paso más decidido. El colegio no podía ser más aburrido. Justo cuando acercó su mano a la puerta para salir, esta se abrió con fuerza. Un chico alto, de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar de unos ocho o nueve años venía con rapidez entrando, chocando levemente con ella. Cathy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero el niño simplemente pasó de ella, dirigiendo su mirada al niño de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Benny! – gritó, agitando la mano el niño mayor.

El pelinegro levantó la vista, mirando con una gran sonrisa al de ojos ámbar. Sin demorar ni un segundo se levantó y camino hasta estar al lado del mayor. Ambos sonrieron como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida. Cathy los miró extrañada. El niño pelirrojo era de al menos dos cursos más grande, y ellos habían entrado recién aquel día. Debían conocerse afuera del colegio desde hace mucho, si no aquella relación no tendría sentido. Envidió de alguna forma esa amistad, extrañaba a sus anteriores amigos, con quienes al menos podía ignorar a los que se la pasaban hablando de más. Miró al niño de cabellos negros, quien ahora lucia tan diferente, seguro e incluso le pareció lindo. Este sintió la mirada de la niña, girando el rostro para mirarla.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la del ojos almendrados, sintió que todo su rostro enrojecía. El mayor dirigió su mirada también a Cathy, mirándola con seriedad.

\- ¿Es tu amiga, Benny? – preguntó con un tono que no supo definir.

\- Amm no pero… - el pelinegro se le acercó – hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

No respondió. No quería responderle, menos al ver la mirada molesta del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

\- ¡Felix! – alegó el menor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, este solo se encogió de hombros.

Cathy odiaba que la defendieran. Con el ceño fruncido empujó a ambos chicos y salió corriendo en dirección al patio. Pudo escuchar como el niño llamado Benny le gritaba desde lejos que se detuviera, pero lo ignoró por completo ¿Qué le importaba a él hablarle? Le gustaba la soledad, la tranquilidad, estar con quienes al menos compartían algo con ella. Varios profesores le gritaban que no podía correr en los pasillos pero ella siguió corriendo, esquivando a los demás niños. Al sentir el aire fresco en su rostro, simplemente miró en todas direcciones del patio, encontrándose con el agradable ambiente de diversión y gritos. Se acercó a donde había una banca y se sentó en ella, relajándose. No podía negar que la soledad le agradaba. Era más cómodo y de esa forma podía evitar las miradas de todos, los murmullos, el rechazo.

Siempre había tenido que luchar contra eso. Quizás era por su actitud mezquina o por su forma desinteresada de ser, pero siempre la malinterpretaban… la verdad es que por más que estuviera acostumbrada a estar levemente sola, ella solo deseaba encajar, aunque fuera solo en un grupo pequeño. No quería más rechazos hacia ella. Tenía miedo. Era humana después de todo, estamos hechos para vivir en comunidad, no importa que pensemos.

Apretó sus manos, mirando hacia el cielo despejado. No hacia ni frio ni calor, y supuso que aquel ambiente era similar a lo que algunos llamaban armonía. Se sintió parte de aquella armonía, en medio, justo donde podía dirigirse a dos extremos de una cuerda. Esto equivalía a ser dueña de todo y a la vez no tener nada, solo una condición neutral, sin compromisos, pero no sabía cuál era su camino a final de cuentas. Pensó que no podía seguir mucho más ignorándose a sí misma, temiendo ser ignorada y a la vez, odiando la idea de adaptarse al mundo. Y es que ese era su problema… Muchos podemos sentirnos incluso dignos de admirar al ser nosotros mismos, haciéndonos llamar raros o que somos diferentes, creyéndonos en una extraña superioridad al ser especiales, pero este mundo necesita de nosotros, necesita un patrón. Una armonía. Pero Cathy no sabía ¿Cómo ser yo misma y a la vez ser aceptados por ellos?

\- ¿Por qué te alejaste? – la voz dulce del niño pelinegro llamó su atención.

Lo miró con severidad en sus orbes azul claro. El niño no se intimido.

\- Que te importa – le respondió, groseramente.

Este frunció el ceño, inclinando levemente la esquina derecha de su labio. Cathy ser sorprendió de que el niño fuera capaz de enojarse tan pronto ¿Su actitud tímida de antes se habrá debido a que el pelirrojo no estaba con él?

\- No importa pero no me pareció correcto de tu parte ser tan maleducada – alegó.

\- Acúsame entonces.

\- No creo que tenga caso hacer eso.

\- Pues ignórame.

\- Yo no ignoro a nadie.

"Que molesto" pensó Cathy al verlo tan decidido. Se puso de pie, a la defensiva.

\- Pues yo si ignoro – le gritó – aunque tenga amigos, siempre están la gente tonta que habla y habla, y yo prefiero ignorarlos a todos.

\- Es tonto hacer eso – dijo Benny.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Primero, si hablan mal de ti, porque no simplemente arreglas tus errores, no les des razones, está bien que seas como quieres pero no por eso debes ir en contra del mundo – le corrigió – te vi, apenas le respondiste a la profesora, solo por llevar la contraria.

Era cierto… y eso la enojaba más.

\- Y en segundo ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Tanto te importa lo que dicen? Si eres de esta forma acéptalo y que no te importen los demás – sonrió – si te molesta solo significa que tú misma no te aceptas, y quieres cambiar en el fondo, buscar lo que en verdad eres.

"Deja de ver a través de mi"

La rubia dio un paso al frente. Enfadada por las verdades que aquel niño de lindos ojos le decía, levantó su mano, lista para darle un buen golpe pero este nunca llegó al asustado rostro del niño. Su mano fue sujetada con fuerza por la del pelirrojo, el cual había llegado de la nada a escena, listo para defender al menor. La miraba con enojo, como si aquel acto que casi fue perpetuado hubiera sido imperdonable en todo sentido, y sujetando aun su brazo dio un paso al frente, quedando amenazadoramente cerca.

\- Ni te atrevas a levantarle la mano – le advirtió, empujándola.

Cathy no se dejó intimidar, y nuevamente de pie se dirigió en contra de ambos niños, pero fue detenida por el mayor nuevamente, quien simplemente estiró el brazo, mintiéndola lejos de ambos como si fuera insignificante. A simple vista parecía una escena cómica, Benny mirando desde la espalda del Felix, este simplemente alejando a la rubia con un brazo con expresión de aburrimiento, y la última agitando los brazos con enfado, chillando y gruñendo.

\- Ya verán ambos, los morderé.

\- Que animal… - susurró Felix.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste pelo de tomate asqueroso? – gritó la de ojos azules.

\- No la insultes, Felix, solo la haces enojar más.

\- No entiendo tu interés en hablarle a esta niña rara – siguió el mayor – trae gorro en un día soleado, mira.

Y de un tirón se lo quitó, dejando ver el despeinado pero bello cabello de la menor. Esta inmediatamente se puso roja hasta las orejas, cubriéndose con ambas manos la cabeza. No le gustaba mostrar su pelo desde que lo habían comparado con paja, y ahora se encontraba expuesta ante ese niño de linda mirada y el molestoso más alto. Entonces notó que este último se encontraba despistado mirando el gorro en su mano. Decidida de que aquel era su minuto, preparó su puño para darle un buen golpe al que se había atrevido a quitarle su preciado gorro. Estaba a centímetros de golpearlo en el hombro cuando nuevamente es detenida, pero esta vez por Benny, sintiendo como su mano era presionada con una fuerza incluso mayor que la del pelirrojo. Una mirada que parecía totalmente ajena al niño apareció en su rostro sonrojado de ira, fría y decidida. Con una fuerza que parecía no tener la hizo retroceder, hasta que ella misma bajó su mano, sorprendida por el evidente cambio de actitud de quien hasta hace unos minutos parecia inofensivo.

\- No dejaré que golpees a Felix – le gritó.

El aire no parecía entrarle en los pulmones después de eso. Totalmente intimidada bajó el rostro, ocultando su sonrojo, viendo con nerviosismo sus pies. Aquel niño… era tan valiente… la no tenía miedo de nada ni nadie si era por sus amigos y parecía que ese niño llamado parecía Felix era en verdad importante, lo cuidaba, era irremplazable para el pelinegro, y pensando eso sintió en verdad envidia, deseaba que también la protegieran así. Lo miró nuevamente. Ahora solo la observaba, sin esa rabia en su rostro, se impresionó de lo gentil que era, totalmente lo contrario a ella, alguien rencorosa. El pelirrojo atrás de él tenía una expresión de sorpresa, y al notar que la rubia lo observaba se giró, como si guardara un secreto en su rostro ¿Eso era un sonrojo? Benny se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, Cathy se quedó inmóvil sin comprender.

\- Me llamo Benny – se presentó innecesariamente – creo que hemos peleado suficiente por hoy… ¿Por qué no somos amigos?

"Amigos…" La rubia miró la mano amable de Benny, y sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba estrechándola, incluso emocionada.

\- Mi nombre es Cathy…

\- Un gusto – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Perdón por el gorro – se disculpó el pelirrojo – Yo me llamo Felix.

Cathy solo se quedó mirando al niño de nombre mal pronunciado, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero entonces Benny posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

\- No te enfades pero al igual que Felix encuentro innecesario el gorro – le dijo amigablemente – además ¡tu cabello es muy lindo!

El pelirrojo atrás de Benny hizo una mueca, soltando un leve bufido de contrariedad. Pero a Cathy esto ya le daba lo mismo lo que el de ojos ámbar pensara o dijera. Sin palabras se quedó mirando casi hipnotizada a quien de un minuto para otro era objeto de su completa admiración. Sintió como sus piernas temblaron cuando el menor la invitó a volver al colegio tras el toque del timbre. Casi a la fuerza, Felix tuvo que ir en la dirección contraria, no sin antes mirar con algo de molestia a la menor que se sujetaba con algo de timidez al brazo del pelinegro. Este la miraba algo incómodo, pero supuso que era cosa del primer día, quizás miedo. Grave error.

Al otro día cuando Benny y Felix entraron el colegio se encontraron con una linda niña. Usaba un vestido lila pálido y dos coletas adornadas por cintas a combinar. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando esta abrazó a Benny con una confianza que claramente molestó demasiado a su mejor amigo. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Cathy al fin había encontrado un amigo, incluso consideraba al mayor su amigo a pesar de las constantes peleas que tenían. Ella al fin se sentía capaz de combatir ese mundo y salir de su estado de inercia. Todo gracias a Benny.

Quien la invito a cambiar.

XXX

Podía verlo sentado, no sé movía pero sabía por los constantes suspiros que estaba consciente. Ella aparentaba no estarlo, solo para ser parte de su calma. Siempre había querido destacar para él, aunque fuera tener un poco de su atención. Lo quería mucho, él era su adoración, a quien deseaba a su lado… no sabía que era, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía llamar a aquel impulso de su corazón aparte de amor? En verdad deseaba que él también la notara, y solo por ese sentimiento de a poco pudo cambiar. Pudo unirse al mundo que desde siempre había evitado, como una niña caprichosa. Aun así sabía que todo ese tiempo hizo mal, cometió error tras error. De un capricho había saltado a otro, y a veces notaba lo fastidiosa que era cuando Benny ya estaba dándole la espalda, y eso que en general el pelinegro no era alguien que se enojaba con los demás, a menos que se tratara de algo muy importante. Solo ella lo sacaba de quicio por minorías.

Y entonces nuevamente llegaba ese miedo. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez "No me rechaces, no me rechaces" pero por más que ella estiraba su mano para alcanzarlo, él parecía alejarse aún más. No entendía a que se debía eso, no comprendía nada… Posiblemente fue su limitada mente de niña pequeña, la cual le había evitado comprender sobre sus errores. Aun tan joven… lamentablemente la vida no le alcanzó para poder aprender y enmendar sus más grandes problemas internos.

Pero no tenía mucho de lo cual arrepentirse. Y es que a pesar de estar en aquel lugar, abandonada, sufriendo, tenía a su lado a quien amaba aun. Sus oportunidades no estaban marchitas y se creía capaz de cambiar. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres, su hogar, su vida… la sensación del aire entrando por su boca… pero aquel niño de linda mirada seguía ahí, podía mantenerse atada a la cordura, y ese sería su tesoro. Ahora entendía que su error fue obligarlo, insistir, jalarlo siempre hacia ella. Se dio cuenta que por más tiempo que paso al lado del pelinegro, jamás había logrado conocerlo. Incluso Frederick sabia más de Benny, y ni mencionar a Felix… pero lo había entendido… y todo gracias a aquella voz.

"_Lo jalas, lo arrastrabas… incluso a la muerte… ¿Cuál crees que es la solución ahora? ¿Tienes derecho a estar con él? Serás rechazada, una y otra vez…"_

Los días más crudos habían sido los primeros. La voz insistente, cruel, fría… ya estaba tan cansada. Solo quería calma, paz… solo quería cambiar de una vez, olvidarse de todo… Entonces al quinto día la voz se volvió ligera, como la brisa en su rostro. Incluso parecía una dulce canción de cuna, dándole esperanzas.

"_Si me aceptas tendrás calma… y comprenderás… te daré lo que necesitas para vencer tu más oscuro temor... acéptame y nos vengaremos" _

Aun no comprendía del todo aquellas palabras. No sabía si era lo correcto aceptar, aun deseaba atesorar sus memorias un poco más, recuerdos junto a sus amigos, junto a Benny… su familia, a sí misma. La voz no era ya insistente, pero siempre volvía, como recordándole que el cambio era inminente, pero sentía en el fondo que aceptaría bien ese cambio en el momento indicado, sabría afrontarlo. Incluso luego de escuchar que Frederick estaba perdiendo sus memorias, ella no había entrado en pánico como lo hubiera hecho unos días antes. Era algo natural.

Otro suspiro hizo eco en la habitación, seguido por un leve sollozo. Supo que era momento de actuar, incluso si era aprovecharse del momento frágil de Benny. Después de todo, si se acercaba igual hacia bien en darle compañía ¿no? Con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie, puesto que le era imposible afirmarse ante la falta de manos, y camino hacia el cuerpo de Bonnie destrozado. Este permanecía sentado en una esquina, con los ojos rojos resaltando entre el polvo y la oscuridad. Inmediatamente dirigió ambas orbes robóticas hacia ella, sin emitir un solo sonido humano.

Ella solo se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, apoyándose con suavidad en el hombro de Bonnie. A Cathy le pareció tan extraño que el rozar de ambos produjera ese ruido metálico seguido de un rechinido. Benny no se apartó, y eso a ella le bastó para sentirse dichosa.

\- "¿Qué sucede, Benny?" – preguntó, con algo de nervios en la voz.

El niño pareció algo incómodo por la pregunta, puesto que esperó bastante para luego simplemente levantar la mirada, como buscando palabras que no le entregaran la respuesta clara a la niña. Cathy supo que no quería contarle, entonces algo asustada se retractó.

\- "Lo lamento, no debí preguntar, no es necesario decirme"

Benny se giró, sin ocultar su sorpresa

\- "Solo deseaba acompañarte…" – siguió Cathy, mirando fijamente que Frederick siguiera inconsciente – "Noto que Felix ya no… entonces pensé que te sentirías solo…"

\- "Deja de forzarte" – habló duramente Benny.

Cathy mantuvo la calma.

\- "No me fuerzo…"

\- "Tú no eres así" – la acusó Benny – "¿Que planeas?"

Ofendida, Cathy hizo el mismo sonido que harían sus labios al exhalar aire. Debía mantenerse tranquila, era obvio que el contrario reaccionaria así. "Más aún si hay problemas con Felix" pensó.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Una idea egoísta. Pero sincera.

\- "Planeo mantenernos unidos" – respondió con la mayor seguridad posible – "He notado lo lejos que estamos entre todos, también tú ¿verdad?"

Benny guardo silencio, escéptico.

\- "Estoy preocupada por todos… puedo llevarme mal con Felix pero es mi amigo, no los mejores pero nos conocemos de hace mucho" – dijo rápidamente, tropezándose entre palabras – "Pero principalmente me preocupas tu… porque si él está mal, yo sé que tú lo estarás"

Benny gruño, sabía a donde llegaba todo eso.

\- "Yo te quiero Benny" – soltó sin vergüenza alguna, provocando que los ojos de Chica brillaran – "P-pero… no lo digo en ese sentido…"

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Si, es verdad que tú me… pero he pensado mucho y me he dado cuenta de lo que he hecho todos estos años" – su voz sonaba quebrada, presa de la ansiedad – "Quiero enmendar todo"

\- "¿En verdad piensas así?"

No más rechazo, abrir la puerta a su confianza, y entrar a su corazón. El camino largo a ser aceptada.

\- "Si"

Benny soltó el último suspiro del día.

\- "Te creo"

La mirada purpura de Chica brilló como nunca, y pudo sentir en sus mejillas inexistentes como sonreía en su interior, pero se centró en el minuto, pensó en Benny.

\- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó ahora, tratando de no sonar más entrometida.

\- "No, no me siento bien" – respondió – "Yo… estoy muy asustado, creo que no lo lograré"

\- "¿Lograr que?"

Nuevamente un breve silencio.

\- "No lograre cuidarlo"

Cathy se le quedó mirando, intentando comprender. Había escuchado todo pero faltaban piezas. Todo calzaba pero aún no se entendía. Aun así sabía que no podía forzar las respuestas, no quería tropezar con la misma piedra de siempre. Se liberaría del ciclo vicioso.

\- "No necesitas explicarme Benny, pero deseo ayudarte" – dijo, totalmente segura.

Porque si era por Benny, ella lo haría todo.

¿Qué clase de moral estaba manejando en sus manos? Ayudarle, con la sincera intención de verle feliz, pero con ocultos intereses de obtener algo más que un simple gracias. Ser considerada solo con el fin de estar cerca, pero con la noble razón de buscar ser su apoyo ¿Acaso había algo completamente bueno en su actuar? ¿Existía algo del todo malo en sus intenciones? Pero ella estaba en medio ¿no? No estaba viva, pero su mente pensaba, su alma sentía, entonces tampoco estaba del todo muerta ¿verdad?

\- "Si existe algo que pueda hacer por ti, créeme que lo hare Benny" – insistió – "Somos amigos ¿no? No importa que, he vivido tanto con ustedes, somos amigos todos"

Sus queridos amigos, los que le ayudaron a construir lo que era. Los quería, eso era verdad. Ayudarlos, ayudando a Benny ¿Qué clase de egoísmo seria este?

"A veces las decisiones más difíciles y egoístas son las que debemos elegir" le repetía su madre antes de irse con su padre a trabajar, dejándola sola en casa.

"No lo estoy engañando, en verdad deseo ayudarlos… yo los quiero a todos…" pensó "pero quiero estar a su lado también, quiero que me acepte"

\- "¿En verdad me ayudaras?"

\- "Benny, cuando nos conocimos me invitaste a ser tu amiga, y desde entonces lo somos ¿no?" – Cathy se acercó más, mirándolo fijamente – "Estamos para eso…"

Benny se acercó y comenzó a susurrar. Confiando en su amiga, abriendo su corazón y compartiendo sus angustias. Y por primera vez Cathy supo lo que era ser confidente de Benny, pensando en él, dejando por un momento de lado su terrible ansiedad. Fueron breves los minutos en que ambos conversaron sin descanso como no lo habían hecho ni en vida, cayendo de repente en la inconsciencia de la nada, agotados, uno al lado del otro. Y cuando el zorro rojo abrió la puerta, encontró su lado de la habitación ocupado.

XXX

La música era fuerte. Podía ver como los empleados que se encargaban de controlar la actuación de los Toys estaban nerviosos por el extraño funcionamiento del conejo celeste. En verdad TB estaba entusiasmado con su actuación, ignorando por completo los estándares que debían mantener de día, moviéndose a su antojo y poniendo en aprieto a los empleados de turno.

\- "Ese tipo, en la noche no hay como pararlo y en el día es tan excéntrico" – se quejaba a su lado Toy Freddy.

Puppet se giró riendo levemente.

\- "Y tú, tanto en la noche como en el día no te separas de mi lado" – le dijo, acusándolo – "¿no te parece también algo excesivo tu actuar? Deberías hacer tu trabajo"

Y era la verdad. Toy Freddy debería estar en el escenario en ese exacto momento, haciendo de ese solo de guitarra un dúo, pero llevaba todo el día quedándose junto a la caja de música, escoltando a la marioneta en su trabajo con los niños y también dándole problemas al hombre a cargo de los animatronicos, al cual llamaban "hombre del teléfono". Este había ido incluso hacia Toy Freddy, hablándole para que funcionara mediante la voz de su mecánico de turno, pero nada, el oso permaneció ahí. Luego incluso lo empujó, pero ante la mirada asustada del trabajador y divertida de Puppet este se quedó quieto como una estatua. Como siempre el hombre había dedicado una breve mirada de temor a Puppet y se marchó, llamando por una especie de radio al jefe.

\- "Este es el primer día de funcionamiento desde el accidente de los niños y el guardia de noche, quiero estar alerta a que no te suceda nada" – respondió.

\- "No nos sucederá nada si hacemos correctamente el trabajo, oso preocupón" – se quejó Puppet.

\- "Se acerca un niño" – avisó Toy Freddy, ignorando a Puppet.

La marioneta dirigió su mirada al frente, viendo como un niño pequeño corría hacia su sector. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa resaltaba. Por un segundo su mirada le falló y pudo jurar que aquel niño era ese rubio de siempre, quien permanecía horas sentado a la orilla de su caja musical, esperándolo a que saliera de dentro. Fred era especial, desde el día en que le había conocido lo supo.

No podía recordar bien, suponía que fue en un cumpleaños. Aquel niño de ojos azules se le había acercado, curioso, y cuando la música cambio y llegó el momento de salir, el pequeño comenzó a llorar asustado por la repentina aparición de la marioneta. Sinceramente eso jamás le había pasado, incluso el salió de forma lenta con el propósito de no asustar, así estaba programado, pero el niño al ver su rostro dejo caer gordas lagrimas por sus mejillas, sin siquiera intentar retenerlas.

Algo apenado, Puppet se puso a hacer gestos para que no llorara, mirando alrededor que nadie notara su extraña forma de actuar, y es que al ser la primera vez que un niño se asustaba con el había sentido mucha tristeza. Entonces, recurrió a su especialidad: dar regalos. Sacó de su caja un paquete de regalo con un gran listo azul cielo, del mismo color de ojos del niño. Cuando esas pequeñas manitos tomaron el regalo, una sonrisa radiante había aparecido en el rostro del niño, y entonces pasó. Como si llevara una semana reuniendo fuerzas, sintió como su interior se llenaba de energía, como si la sola presencia de ese niño significara tal cantidad de poder.

Pero lo que jamás podría olvidar, a pesar de su condición, sería la imagen de un niño llorando y sonriendo a la vez, repitiendo alegremente su nombre. Ahora, en su nueva realidad, vio como el niño de cabello cobre salió corriendo con un regalo en la mano, recibiendo apenas un poco de energía. Para estar consciente más tiempo necesitaría al menos cinco niños más, sino pronto caería en la inconsciencia de la caja musical.

Extrañaba a Fred. Anhelaba la vida que aquel niño le entregaba y a la vez lo feliz que parecía siempre cuando estaba a su lado, incluso podía considerarlo un amigo. Pero él ya no estaría en ninguna de las fiestas, nunca más.

\- "Puppet, mira ahora hacia el frente…" – le dijo con urgencia Toy Freddy.

Asustado por la alerta en la voz de su amigo, levantó la vista hacia la multitud que se encontraba dentro de la pizzería. En un comienzo no vio nada fuera de lugar hasta que pudo sentir como unos ojos oscuros se encontraba con los suyos. Un chico alto de cabella rubia estaba parado en medio, ignorado por todos, mantenía un semblante tranquilo en el rostro.

\- "Es ese… ¡¿cómo es posible que saliera de día y en esa forma?!" – Toy Freddy hablaba solo, puesto que Puppet no podía apartar su vista llena de asombro de los ojos del chico dorado.

Claramente era Golden Fred, y se veía consciente de su estado. Mantenía su mirada en Puppet y solo cuando la marioneta hizo el ademán de salir de la caja este les dedicó una seña como de saludo ante la mirada atónita del animatronico Toy y Puppet. Entonces sonrió y en un suave resplandor desapareció. Pero no fue su forma de desvanecerse en el aire que terminó por conmocionar al par contrario, si no lo que Puppet sintió en su interior.

\- "¿Qué fue eso?" – Exclamo escandalizado Toy Freddy – "él brilló"

Puppet movía sus manos en el aire, como si estuviera revisando algo en ellas. Toy Freddy le tocó el hombro preocupado.

\- "¿Puppet? ¿Qué sucede?"

\- "Él me dio energía…" – murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

\- "¿Qué?" – Toy Freddy no podía creerlo, era imposible.

\- "Golden Fred acaba de darme energía, como si fuera un niño"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**DIOSSSSS COMO ME COSTÓ! Seré sincera -.- Me fue difícil narrar a Cathy por su personalidad. Es muy similar a Felix pero con él ya somos demasiado cercanos (¿?) Hahaha No malinterpreten a Cathy, ella en resumen es alguien que no le interesa vivir con los demás, hay mucha gente asi en este mundo y no está mal, pero debemos siempre recordar que los demás merecen nuestro respeto. Benny le enseñó eso pero a cambio Cathy entro en otro mundo. El mundo de estar enamorada, y como nuestra niña aun es joven obviamente nuevamente falla, ahora crecerá mucho. ¿Alguien sabe reconocer cual es el motivo de Cathy? Si Puppet es la soledad ¿Cuál es el de esta admirable dama?**

**ATENCION! SHIRO QUIERE RESOLVER ALGO QUE DEBI DECIR EN EL PRIMER CAP(¿?) **

**Cuenta como una curiosidad del Fic xDD El nombre de Felix se pronuncia como feliz pero con X … seeeeh me encanta complicar la forma de nombrarlo y si, no es que yo no le pusiera tilde, simplemente lo decidi cuando escribiendo el primer cap escribia feliz en vez del nombre, me sonó bonito y dije "Es quien hará feliz a Benny asi que queda como Felix"(Llevo queriendo decir esto desde hace como 7 cap, recuerdan cuando escribi que algo se me habia olvidado escribir? Pues era esto xDD)**

**Fredbear aparece ¿Qué significa esto? Eue**

**Saludos y pues les aviso ¡EL SIGUIENTE CAP ES MI FAVORITO! (y el más largo escrito)**

**Kuro infiltrada: ¡TE AMO FRED! ewe **


	14. Capítulo 14 - Dorado

Capítulo 14: Dorado

La segunda noche fue muy rápida. Demasiado rápida.

Cuando había despertado de la inconsciencia se movió inmediatamente escuchando un sonido metálico a su lado. El cuerpo de Chica permanecía apoyado en su hombro, y supuso que seguía en el estado al cual llamaban dormir puesto que cayó levemente hacia el otro lado de un suave empujón que le dio. Tuvo pánico ¿Felix lo había visto? No bastaron los rezos ni suplicas que alcanzó a recitar en los segundos que demoró en encontrarse con la figura de Foxy al otro lado de la habitación junto a Freddy, como intentando estar lo más lejos de él.

Todo en su interior se removió. Solo una silaba se repetía en su mente.

"No, no, no, no" una y otra vez.

Espera. Pero si solo era Cathy, no había nada malo, todos eran amigos, además justo antes de dormirse el tema principal era el pelirrojo, estaban juntos para cuidar a Felix, todo era por el bien de él. Pero entonces, si todo era normal, si solo era Cathy apoyada en su hombro, como cualquiera en el mundo podría simplemente estar así con un amigo o amiga ¿Por qué temía tanto a que Felix malinterpretara eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Tenía solución. Solo debía esperar a estar ambos solos y le explicaría porque Cathy se sentó a su lado, le dejaría claro que aquel era su lugar así que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas, que se sentara a su lado simplemente, porque ahí pertenecía, después de todo él mismo le había confesado que deseaba estar solo a su lado justo antes de que se marchara. No debía preocuparse, porque siempre sería diferente entre ellos…

Entonces cayó en cuenta… ¿A qué se refería con diferente? ¿Por qué debía explicarle?

Entre el silencio y motas de polvo que se mantenían dispersas en el aire, Benny simplemente decidió no pensar más, le daba vergüenza el solo darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, no era común. Todos juntos consideremos que Benny es aun joven y tiene mucho que entender, incluso los tres años de diferencia con Felix a esas edad son un gran paso uno del otro.

Benny giró su mirada carmesí, notando que era el único despierto, y por la oscuridad que se apreciaba por la orilla de la puerta pudo deducir que era de noche. La canción del Toreador que se hizo escuchar junto con las doce campanadas lo ayudo a ubicarse un poco más en el mundo y le dejó en claro que la segunda noche daba por inicio. Pensó en todo lo que sucedía atrás de esa puerta en las seis horas de infierno que le regalaban al guardia. Él, al contrario de Felix, no había visto como era todo, como funcionaba o cual era el aspecto del guardia esta vez, pero era cosa de que pasaran veinticuatro horas para que el estuviera ahí afuera, siendo motivo de horror para un pobre hombre inocente.

Tuvo el mismo terror que la noche anterior. Miedo a escuchar gritos, miedo de ser testigo de la agonía de aquella persona, y es que no importaba lo que dijera Puppet o todo el odio que sintiera en ese minuto, él seguía viéndose incapaz de cometer un homicidio.

"_Pero igual llegará el momento" _

"Lo sé…"

"_Y debes ayudar a tus amigos, proteger a Felix"_

"Lo haré"

"_Entonces deja de ser un cobarde"_

"No es ser cobarde… no es eso"

Era su humanidad, eran las enseñanzas de su madre de lo que era bueno y lo que era malo, no quería olvidar todo lo que ella dejó en él, sería lo mismo que olvidarla a ella, algo que tarde o temprano también sucedería…

Intentó desviar sus más pesados sentimientos buscando con la mirada algún indicio de que sus amigos hubieran despertado. Decepcionado bajó la mirada luego de ver que ninguno parecía ni cerca de despertar, entonces optó por también dormir para hacer la noche más pasadera y rápida. Aun así, cuando se encontraba ya cerca de perder lo poco de conocimiento que le quedaba se dio cuenta que si se dormía solo haría que los horas pasaran más veloz, lo que traería consigo más pronto la tercera noche, algo que obviamente no deseaba. Sabía que debía enfrentar ese minuto, y en consecuencia también tendría que enfrentar a Felix, pero mientras más se alargara la espera mejor seria.

Una idea oscura y cruel pasó por su alma, el deseo de que en ese minuto Toy Bonnie fuera tan imparable como había escuchado, que Toy Freddy avanzara veloz por aquel pasillo, que Toy Chica se metiera lo suficientemente silenciosa por la ventila lista para atacar, que Mangle se escabullera dentro de la oficina escalando como solo ella sabe escalar… incluso que Puppet saliera de aquella caja para darle fin al guardia nocturno. Suplicó que aquel hombre del cual no conocía nombre ni aspecto cerrara sus ojos cansados y cayera en la trampa de los animatronicos, pidió para que muriera de una forma veloz, de tal forma que ni siquiera supiera que lo mató. Añoró la muerte de esa persona desconocida por primera vez, para tener así el alivio de tener que esperar tres noches más para atacar al siguiente guardia. Tres noches de calma para él, a cambio de una vida, un trato injusto ¿no?

Pero daba lo mismo en ese minuto, y supo que no importaba cuantos cariño y trabajo hubiera puesto su madre cada día, enseñándole a ser una persona intachable, de bien, que supiera distinguir entre lo que es correcto y lo que no, ya no sería relevante en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Una? El tiempo ya no era lo mismo.

Y con esos pensamientos y temores la noche pasó. Cuando salió a ver el amanecer vio a lo lejos con resignación como el guardia salía con vida de la pizzería, esperando la tercera noche posiblemente con el mismo terror con el cual Benny lo esperaba en ese minuto.

\- "La segunda noche fue muy rápida" – dijo Toy Bonnie, quien permanecía a su espalda con la guitarra en la mano.

Lo había escuchado acercarse, pero había simplemente hecho caso omiso a la presencia del conejo azul, después de todo no le molestaba, incluso agradecía su respetuosa compañía.

\- "Demasiado rápida" – respondió Benny en un débil susurro, haciendo chirriar la ventana al tacto de su mano.

\- "No estés deprimido" – soltó de la nada TB, caminando hasta su lado y quitando con un movimiento algo mezquino la mano de Bonnie de la ventana.

Benny se giró, sin palabras.

\- "Digo, se te nota desde lejos que andas con los ánimos por el suelo" – se quejó – "opacas mi escenario, chatarra"

\- "No soporto la idea de esta noche…"

\- "¿Unirte al juego? Já, créeme que tampoco soporto la idea de compartir con ustedes mi segundo pasatiempo favorito pero son los deseos de Puppet" – suspiró tocando la guitarra.

\- "No quiero unirme, tranquilo TB, yo lo hago…"

\- "Por el zorro rojo" – Benny mantuvo la mirada roja en Toy Bonnie – "Lo sé, adoras que termine lo que estás diciendo"

\- "No estoy para bromas"

\- "No bromeo"

Un breve y cómodo silencio paso por entre ambos conejos. Benny se había quedado sin palabras, y Toy Bonnie amaba ser el que decía la última frase, pero esta vez deseaba darle más ánimos a su versión antigua o "hermano" como decía Mangle, y es que ese niño lo intrigaba, deseaba hacerlo fuerte y ver qué gran protagonista estaba dentro de tanta basura de pie. Parecía tan débil y calmado cuando estaba Foxy presente, pero cuando estaba solo era encantador y enérgico. Deseaba resaltar cada una de esas características, volverlo tan apasionado como él.

\- "Ya casi es hora" – habló al aire Benny, girándose en dirección a la habitación donde estaban los demás.

Justo antes de salir del rango visual del conejo azul, sintió como este caminaba sin apuro siguiéndolo, escuchó que carraspeaba levemente, llamando su atención. Se preguntó con qué garganta, con que labios y con qué aire Toy Bonnie era capaz de hacer un sonido tan humano, supuso que de la misma forma que él lo lograba. Quizás era también un sonido ilusorio como las voces de cada Toy, personas que no existen, voces que no tienen cuerdas vocales que las produzcan, ellos siendo nada eran la creación más increíble que podía imaginar. Se giró, dispuesto a escucharlo.

\- "Solo sobrevive la noche" – dijo como si fuera un consejo – "Es irónico, son ellos los que deben sobrevivir la noche pero supongo que para ustedes también cuenta esta vez"

Benny pensó en las palabras de Toy Bonnie, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su mente al igual que un conjuro, incluso luego de que el conejo azul se marchara estas no se borraron de su mente, cambiando quizás un poco su perspectiva. "Debemos sobrevivir, si es por ese propósito, todo valdrá… no nos mancharemos en vano" se recordó durante todo el día en donde el horario de atención en la pizzería se sintió exageradamente corto. Cada vez que aquellas palabras aparecían en su mente, podía sentirse tal vez mejor, ganaba valor y de alguna forma también lo veía como un gesto de amistad entre el animatronico y él, y de esta forma la lejanía entre sus amigos ese día no fue tan dolorosa.

Benny nunca imaginó que pasaría años repitiéndose esa frase, aun en la permanente ausencia de quien se la había enseñado, cuando su nombre ya estaría borrado.

XXX

La canción del toreador había tocado ya hace cerca de tres horas junto con la llegada del guardia. Era increíble que aquel local consiguiera siempre empleados que un sentido de la responsabilidad tan grande, Frederick pensaba seriamente que en su caso ya tendría elevada unas cinco demandas diferentes a esa pizzería de mala suerte, y es que había tenido tiempo de comunicarse con Toy Freddy esa tarde, reuniendo en primer lugar toda la información posible sobre lo sucedido antes de que este renovado local abriera. Había obtenido datos interesantes que parecían sacados de la típica historia de terror cliché que se transforman en la película taquillera del cine, pero no le servían en ningún aspecto para encontrar una solución inmediata y dentro de "los marcos legales", si es que los animatronicos se guiaban por algo similar a las leyes humanas.

Siendo sintéticos y claros: La pizzería, o restaurante en ese tiempo, había tenido un extraño caso de ataque en el 83 aproximadamente según sus cálculos. Se sostuvo que el incidente fue en primer lugar provocado por niños, la típica crueldad de menores entre 6 y 11 años que el castaño en particular solo empleaba quemando hormigas, supuso que algunos aspiraban a otras fronteras. Más tarde el principal implicado menor de edad había declarado ante los policías que la idea del ataque, que al parecer había sido una mordida, no fue suya, sino de un hombre del cual nunca se dijo nombre. Hubo sospechosos pero nunca llegó a nada y finalmente el restaurante cerró para cuatro años después iniciar un nuevo proyecto con los animatronicos más nuevos que tenían. La víctima murió luego de pasar un tiempo en coma.

No fue muy difícil para Frederick suponer que aquella historia policial era la que había llevado a Puppet, alias el niño que fue víctima, al estado actual. Se propuso guardar la información para sí mismo, además la simple información que un animatronico guardaba como un simple dato policial a los que debían estar atados todos no era el gran descubrimiento. Posiblemente nadie comprendería en un comienzo cual era el motivo de tal curiosidad en Frederick, y es que ¿De qué le servía investigar estando incapacitado de hacer algo con aquel conocimiento que estaba reuniendo? Además ¿No sabía ya lo necesario? ¿Por qué deseaba ahondar tanto en lo que a final de cuentas era la identidad de Puppet?

No nos alarguemos más. Puppet era la respuesta.

Para Frederick el razonar iba mucho más allá que un texto de literatura o un ejercicio de matemáticas. Para nuestro castaño el pensar era un arte y su gran pasatiempo desde siempre, y ahora su interés había sido captado por la extraña marioneta con poderes que jamás había imaginado. No era alguien escéptico pero tampoco creyente, simplemente todo era una realidad que no se limitaba a una historia de fantasmas o quizás un extraño caso que estudiaría un espiritista, por lo tanto no se enfrascaría en solo pensar en si es posible o no, esta era la realidad y punto, no había nada más que conversar, es por eso que su objetivo era conocer la historia completa por la satisfacción de ser el que la conoce sin vacío alguno, y eso incluía saber la verdad tras la marioneta con más detalles.

Aquel ser extraño que se hacía llamar el alma de un niño también le provocaba una extraña sensación de alerta, detestaba ser sometido a sus acciones sin recibir de él al menos un poco de confianza y un trato igualitario. Benny y Cathy siempre habían sido de los que se guiaban más fácilmente en grupo, no tenían ambiciones de destacar, quizás por la edad o solo por ser lo que les acomodaba. Felix era otro caso, todo en el inspiraba cierta admiración, atraía a todos como un imán y debía admitir que hasta él le seguiría, pero el defecto es que era un rompe esquemas, demasiado noble y humilde, el típico caballero de corcel blanco en los cuentos que destacaba sin intenciones de hacerlo, al menos si no era para mantener atento a Benny, lo cual tomaba más sentido ahora que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos del pelirrojo. Todas estas características impulsaban a Felix a trabajar en solitario, sin querer incluir a nadie más y cargando grandes pesos tras esa sonrisa refrescante.

Y eso provocaba que él fuera señalado como el cabeza del grupo, claro, no es como si unos niños necesitaran tal jerarquía, pero si había que pensar o decidir algo, era normal que Frederick diera la última palabra sobre que se haría, que no o que era lo correcto y seguro para todos. Además era el mayor de los cuatro, y con la eterna ayuda de Felix siempre habían sido un grupo de amigos muy unido.

Ahora en tal situación parecía que repentinamente el orden dentro de su pequeña comunidad de animatronicos fuera mucho más marcada, y por alguna razón cada sentimiento y personalidad se encontraban a flor del metal, por no decir piel. No sabía cómo lo veían sus tres amigos, pero él podía claramente notar la diferencia de trato entre unos y otros. Los respetaba y seguiría las reglas tal cual las dieron, tampoco deseaba ser el rebelde, pero no planeaba ser así por siempre, menos desconociendo con quienes en verdad estaba tratando. Frederick no se contentaba con un par de explicaciones, reglas y un trozo de historia que no diera los datos o al menos el nombre detrás de la máscara de marioneta.

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a los cuatro amigos. Era la señal de Mangle, advirtiéndoles que faltaban cinco minutos para que salieran de a poco como habían acordado esa misma tarde. Frederick apretó con cierta fuerza su mano mientras observaba al ansioso Foxy en la puerta, listo para salir seguido por un nervioso Bonnie. Ese par apenas habían compartido durante el día ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos? No lo sabía, pasó todo el día inconsciente, haciendo de su mente un enredo de reflexión tras reflexión. Aun así su interés no duró mucho, y mirando indiferente su mano se preguntó si el estar entre metal estaba endureciendo y congelándolo también a él. Se imaginó a si mismo pegándose al cuerpo de Freddy, disolviéndose como si fuera aceite sobre la máquina, siendo uno con el animatronico y transformándose finalmente en el oso en mal estado.

Las campanas suenan alegremente una tras otra, lentas y asfixiando con su eco a Benny, quien miraba con pánico la espalda del zorro delante de él. Felix simplemente le había ignorado prácticamente todo el día, y como anticipó, nunca las horas habían pasado tan veloces en toda su vida. Ahora solo faltaban tres horas para que ese desafortunado hombre se marchara, tres horas en donde podía vivir o morir, y ellos podrían pasar de ser un recuerdo de niños a asesinos. Tres horas en donde Felix colgaba de un hilo, balanceándose peligrosamente al igual que el péndulo de un reloj. Y sin miedo ni dudas en sus pies de metal, Felix abrió inmediatamente la puerta saliendo sin detenerse hacia el pasillo del guardia.

El juego comenzó, todos los participantes están dentro y el objetivo es uno solo.

Toy Bonnie sonreía a la cámara, luego de ser descubierto dos veces en la ventila, incapaz de atacar a ese tipo, y es que en las reglas de su cuerpo estaba estipulado "No dañar ningún aparato o inmobiliaria de la pizzería, esto incluye mesas, sillas, el edificio en general y los demás animatronicos" por lo cual atacar una cabeza de Freddy estaba completamente prohibido. Como odiaba que su vista fallara, repitiendo una y otra vez ese mensaje de advertencia que le impidió acercarse al individuo. Su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar y se veía obligado a alejarse, pero claro que TB no se iría sin darle una pequeña probada de con quien estaba tratando. Siempre se le acercaba lo suficiente para darle la mejor visual de su rostro, y que ni se atreviera a olvidar las facciones de quien lo seguiría torturando.

Toy Freddy se mantenía al margen, caminando lentamente por la pizzería, coordinando cada cierto tiempo los movimientos de los demás y así la estrategia avanzara perfectamente. Ya se había encargado de visitar al guardia pero este inmediatamente uso la linterna, por esto se había apartado, sus ojos eran cruciales para mantener el orden entre todos y así las posibilidades de atacar al guardia eran mayores. La organización era crucial.

Toy Chica se mantenía afuera de la ventila igual que Toy Bonnie. Ya sin sus ojos y el pico, miraba directo a la cámara sin moverse ni un centímetro. Contaba la cantidad de veces que era vigilada por la cámara, ya iba en el número ocho, se propuso que luego de la décima mirada entraría en la ventila, quizás el guardia se confiaría de su posición y así sería más fácil tirarse sobre él mientras revise las cámaras. Estaba en verdad inspirada aquella noche y quería quitarle un poco de protagonismo a Toy Bonnie.

Mangle era la mayor preocupación del guardia. La zorro blanco llevaba cerca de dos minutos frente a él balanceándose en el pasillo, mostrando en signo de amenaza su mandíbula abierta casi en una sonrisa ¿Ese era el animatronico de la mordida? Con nervios hacía uso de la linterna pero la animatronico no parecía querer moverse por nada del mundo. Cada cierto tiempo miraba las cámaras asustado de luego encontrarse con el rostro de la Mangle justo frente a él. Pero ella no tenía intenciones de quitarle la presa a su mejor amigo, y debía admitir que también deseaba ver el actuar de los nuevos miembros de la familia, aunque debía tener cuidado con Foxy, sabia cuál era la condición.

Si, estas eran las posiciones de cada animatronico Toy en el momento en que la mirada dorada de Foxy se hizo presente al final del pasillo.

\- "Oh no" – susurró Mangle en cuanto vio al zorro rojo al final del pasillo.

Toy Freddy, quien caminaba justo en esa dirección se cruzó con Bonnie, quien miraba nervioso el zorro de pie frente al pasillo. Con un intercambio rápido de miradas pudo comprender que esta era la situación de la cual Puppet y Mangle le habían avisado justo antes de empezar la noche. No pensaba hacerse cargo de este problema pero sintió que al menos podía dar una pequeña ayuda.

Benny vio con pánico como el oso Toy simplemente se iba por otro camino, ignorando a Felix por completo. Asustado de hacer algo mal avanzó hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo y suplicó que lo mirara, tal vez debía decirle que sucedía para que entendiera así el porqué de sus palabras el día anterior, la razón de estar junto a Cathy cuando el volvió, pero existía el riesgo de que la verdad empeorara el estado de Felix, y debía pensar bien sus movimientos, no arriesgarse por ningún motivo.

Cathy avanzó también tras Benny, intentando mantener su promesa de ayudarlo. Cuando los encontró ahí de pie ante el pasillo supo por la tensión en el aire que nada andaba bien, todo funcionaba en contra de ellos y los Toys no parecían siquiera desear ayudarlos. Quizás si se los pedía harían caso, los ayudarían y podrían salvar a Felix de sus acciones, de sí mismo. Sin decirle nada a Benny, se puso a recordar cuales eran los movimientos de Toy Chica durante la noche. La animatronico le había enseñado con detalles cuales eran sus movimientos, asegurándole que no existía ningún problema en que ambas siguieran los mismos patrones. Caminó con lentitud, desviando un par de veces las cámaras y otras veces quedándose quieta cuando estas se prendían. En un par de minutos se encontró con Toy Chica lista para entrar a la ventila.

\- "Toy Chica" – susurró, era la primera vez que se dirigía a la animatronico pollo, siempre era la otra quien le hablaba. Esta salió rápidamente de la ventila en cuanto escuchó a la niña dentro del animatronico destrozado hablarle.

\- "Chica ¿Qué sucede?"

Cathy no se dio el lujo de sentirse intimidada por la animatronico de ojos negros y sonrisa oscura, simplemente se acercó rápidamente, respondiéndole desesperada.

\- "Es mi amigo Foxy" – empezó.

\- "Tú… ¿sabes de eso?"

\- "Debes ayudarnos, él está listo para atacar y si lo hace… Benny estará destrozado"

La Toy se puso de pie y avanzó veloz por el pasillo.

\- "Veré que puedo hacer, tú entra por la ventila, te encontraras pronto con el guardia, vigila que no lo ataque… si es necesario tendrás que hacerlo tú" – fueron sus palabras justo antes de desaparecer en dirección al pasillo.

Felix miraba fijamente al guardia, quien insistía con la linterna tratando de cegarlo como hace días. Sabía que Benny estaba atrás de él vigilándolo y eso lo tenía en completa alerta. Estaba dolido, se sentía lejos de él, no deseaba eso y a la vez parecía lo correcto, debía protegerlo, mantener el alma de su niño a salvo, sin manchas ni culpas. Podía escuchar cómo se acercaba lentamente, como si le temiera. Apretó con fuerza su puño ¿Aquel temor seria por las palabras de la marioneta? ¿Le habrá dicho que era peligroso? ¿Por qué?

"_\- Si atacas al guardia corres peligro Foxy"_

"_\- No temo ya a las consecuencias, no se metan en mi propósito"_

"_\- Deseas protegerlos ¿verdad? Especialmente a tu amigo especial"_

"_\- No te metas con él, Puppet…"_

"_\- Si atacas al guardia solo los harás sufrir a todos"_

¿Y qué más da? Era el precio de cuidar a Benny, a sus amigos ¿Qué podía pasarle? No sabía, la marioneta solo le había advertido de oscuras consecuencias pero no dijo nada en concreto ¿A que debía temer? Luego Puppet había hablado con Benny, y este actuó de esa forma, se había alejado y ahora parecía no quitarle la mirada de encima, pero manteniendo una distancia dolorosa ¿Acaso sabía algo que él desconocía?

Ya no importaba, solo debía cumplir su misión, protegerlo y hacerle frente a su nueva realidad, y es que eso era ahora, un arma, un monstruo, era ira, dolor, odio, y mientras más miraba a ese guardia podía ver a ese asesino una y otra vez frente a él. Ahora nuevamente empuñaría el mismo garfio y correría hacia un inocente, sediento de venganza.

"_Rómpelo todo, destrúyete"_

Cinco pasos al frente, cinco pasos más cerca. Y Benny avanzó diez hasta estar a solo un paso de él.

Los pasos pesados de Toy Freddy sacaron a Toy Bonnie de su actuación. El oso Toy se había salido de su papel, era raro e irritante, casi desafiándolo se puso de pie listo para reclamarle pero este habló de inmediatamente.

\- "El zorro está por atacar ¿Crees poder hacer algo?"

El conejo hizo un sonido de fastidio para luego girarse hacia la ventila.

\- "Ese idiota, solo estorba" – se quejó, agachándose para entrar – "Me ofendes TF, obviamente puedo hacer algo, adoro improvisar"

Mangle podía ver como Bonnie detenía a Foxy. No hablaban, solo estaban ahí parados, siendo conscientes del otro pero a la vez ignorándose ¿Cómo terminaría eso? Estaba lista para detener a Foxy en caso de que el conejo morado no lo lograra, y podía escuchar como Toy Bonnie y las pisadas de al parecer Chica podían también sentirse en la otra ventila. Estaban todos en caso de que lo peor sucediera pero…

¿Qué sonido era ese? ¿Pisadas? Eran livianas, un sonido transparente, como si no existiera o deseara no ser notado… y entonces pasó.

Una suave risa, profunda y relajada.

Un destello dorado que dejó cegados a todos iluminó la habitación del guardia junto con un gruñido ensordecedor. Ninguno jamás había escuchado un grito así, uno que fue capaz de cubrir por completo el gemido de pavor que había dejado escapar el pobre guardia, quien se había visto en pocos minutos rodeado por los animatronicos.

Tanto como Cathy y Toy Bonnie pudieron notar el extraño resplandor al final de la ventila, dejando el efecto de un leve daño en sus ojos. Toy Bonnie se quedó quieto en la ventila, confundido, y es que era muy raro que sus ojos fallaran, siempre cuidaba no recibir la luz del guardia y ese brillo definitivamente no fue una linterna. Aun aturdido avanzó hasta el final de la ventila, teniendo así la visión de la habitación donde el guardia vigilaba. Cathy también avanzó algo más lento que Toy Bonnie, y pudo ver desde la ventila al guardia en su silla… ¿lo que chispeaba en el suelo era donde veía las cámaras? No pudo detenerse a pensar en eso, un sonido la alertó.

Retrocedamos juntos un minuto antes.

Benny miraba como Felix parecía decidido a correr por aquel pasillo, lo único que podía detenerlo era el constante brillo de la linterna del guardia. Notaba como su visión se veía afectada por los repetitivos flashes que se distinguían desde el fondo del pasillo. Cuando su mejor amigo dio otro pasó ignorando la posible condición de sus ojos decidió que debía actuar, era ese momento o nunca. Era su temor o Felix, y obviamente no tenía que pensarlo para ya saber que decidía.

\- "¡Felix espera!" – le gritó a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Y entonces justo cuando vio con alivio como Felix le dirigía su mirada ámbar, al fondo del pasillo un brillo exageradamente potente y dorado lo dejó ciego de inmediato. Un gruñido que traspasó su alma lo hizo estremecerse por completo, aturdiéndolo. Parecía cargado de odio, ira, tristeza y soledad, mucha soledad, una que de inmediatamente lo hizo sentir una gran angustia, como si compartiera todos esos sentimientos con quien le pertenecía aquel grito. Y justo ante su recién recuperada mirada pudo ver a Felix correr en dirección al guardia, porque la luz no lo cegó donde se había girado hacia Benny, porque el guardia repentinamente había dejado caer su linterna y se mantenía sentado en la silla, quieto.

Su alma se destrozó, ese era el fin, y sus piernas a medio destruir no fueron capaces de seguir a quien tanto quería. Dejó salir un quejido, incapaz de siquiera gritarle a Felix.

Mangle no detuvo a Foxy, incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido vio pasar al zorro por su lado, pero inmediatamente se sobresaltó por un fuerte estruendo. Cathy vio como Felix corría directo al guardia, y asustada se preparó para salir de la ventila, lista para detener a su amigo dentro del zorro como le había prometido a Benny, pero entonces la voz susurró, extrañamente cruel como no la había escuchado desde hace días.

"_¿Por qué salvarlo? Puedes simplemente ignorarlo, que desaparezca de tu camino, no será tu culpa" _

¿Era así de simple? ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Ella estaba ayudándolo pero sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Felix, era un peligro para ella, para sus propios sentimientos. Solo debía dejarlo desaparecer ¿no? Y su camino estaría libre… Benny… pero Benny sufriría, posiblemente la odiaría… y Felix, aunque su amistad fuera conflictiva igual lo quería, después de todo eran tantos años siendo amigos, tantas aventuras y juegos juntos. No podía creer que por un breve milisegundo había siquiera pensado en no detenerlo y dejarlo morir, ella deseaba cambiar en verdad, ser honesta… al fin decidida se impulsó hacia adelante, lista para detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, porque Felix ya había saltado sobre la mesa del guardia.

\- "No te dejaré ser protagonista" – gritó Toy Bonnie empujando lejos a Foxy.

Con un ruido sordo ambos animatronicos cayeron al suelo, se peleaban ahora, y es que el conejo azul en cuanto vio al zorro rojo sobre el guardia no dudó ni un segundo en salir de la ventila, listo para dejarlo sin extremidades si era necesario para que no matara al guardia. Ahora se encontraba sobre él, sujetando con fuerza ambos brazos del pirata Foxy quien se intentaba zafar, y debía admitir que tenía una fuerza increíble. Los ojos de Foxy habían cambiado de su color dorado al brillo rojo del endoesqueleto, estaba enojada y repleto de ira, pero parecía consciente. TB se auto-elogió por haber intervenido justo a tiempo, pero mientras soltaba una risa cantarina Foxy abrió su mandíbula, dispuesto a atacarlo. Preocupado porque le dañara el rostro retrocedió, y ese gesto bastó para que Foxy se soltara de su agarre y se incorporara. Enfadado pateó al conejo azul y se posiciono sobre él.

\- "No hagas una estupidez, Foxy" – le dijo tranquilamente.

\- "Tú no tienes derecho ni voz sobre mi" – le respondió levantando el garfio.

El fulgor del metálico garfio se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Toy Bonnie, quien lamentaba en su interior el tener que pasar por mantención, posiblemente no podría usar sus ojos por un tiempo, pero al menos no conocía el dolor. Desvió la mirada desinteresado por lo que fuera a pasar, más que nada molesto por el ser reducido por ese animatronico viejo manipulado por un niño.

\- "¡Hey! me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien, pero hasta aquí llegó esta pelea" – la voz de Mangle sobre ambos detuvo el ataque de Felix.

Toy Bonnie vio como Foxy quedaba suspendido en el aire atrapado por las manos de Mangle. Foxy se intentó separar de Mangle por unos segundos hasta que Bonnie hizo su entrada por el pasillo mirándolos a todos, notoriamente preocupado. Entonces ambos niños se miraron, Benny se acercó hasta Felix quien cayó al suelo suavemente, quedando ambos solo de pie, tranquilos y sin decir nada. Parecía que en cualquier momento alguno hablaría pero interrumpió la voz de Toy Freddy quien venía con Puppet a su lado, este último parecía algo aturdido, de seguro recién había despertado. Apresurado se acercó a Felix y aliviado soltó un suspiro al verlo aun consciente.

\- "¿El guardia?" – preguntó Toy Freddy totalmente ajeno a todo.

Atrás de Toy Freddy apareció el cuerpo de Freddy, con Frederick dentro. Todos dirigieron su mirada al hombre tirado en el suelo, se mantenía quieto, ni un quejido…

\- "¿Está inconsciente?" – preguntó Benny.

\- "Parece" – susurró Toy Bonnie.

\- "No…" – Mangle habló fuerte y claro, Benny la miró asustado y luego se giró hacia Felix, pero este solo se mantuvo en silencio.

\- "¿Qué?" – Puppet solo pudo formular esa pregunta.

\- "El guardia está muerto… alguien mató al guardia"

XXX

\- "Tú escuchaste todo ¿verdad, Mangle?

La marioneta estaba sentada dentro de su caja, observando el cuerpo de Mangle suspendido en el aire. Luego de aquel suceso el resto de la noche quedó libre, todos habían ido a descansar mentalmente de todo lo sucedido pero solo una duda permanecía dentro de sus mentes ¿Quién había matado al guardia? Los niños parecían repentinamente silenciosos, algo conmocionados luego de ver el cadáver del guardia tirado en el suelo, perdiendo el color de la piel de a poco. Puppet había detenido las intenciones de Toy Bonnie de llevarse el cuerpo para meterlo dentro de un traje, diciendo que por ahora le tendrían respeto a esa persona, para no asustar a los nuevos. Todos se habían marchado, dejando a Mangle con Puppet juntos. La marioneta supo de inmediato que la zorro blanco tenía mucho que informarle. Estando ambos a solas, Mangle habló.

\- "Quien atacó al guardia se movió muy rápido, no pude verlo" – susurró.

\- "¿Qué escuchaste?"

\- "Una voz, como una risa..." – se detuvo y luego de unos segundos siguió – "Puppet, el guardia murió instantáneamente, su corazón dejó de latir en un instante, justo después de…"

Puppet la observó con los ojos brillantes, expectantes y ansiosos.

\- "¿Después de qué?" – insistió.

\- "Después de un brillo… hubo una luz muy potente, brillante y dorada, junto con un grito" – Mangle parecía preocupada, incluso descendió hasta mirar a Puppet a los ojos – "Ese era un grito que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer… era terrible y angustiante"

Puppet se giró, en el fondo de su caja podía ver un osito dorado sonreírle… milagrosamente lo había encontrado tirado aquel terrible día antes de perder el conocimiento, luego de volver junto a Toy Freddy. Mangle estaba confundida, por primera vez algo no tenía sentido en las actitudes de Puppet… ella creía conocerlo por completo, él le contaba todo, y ahora parecía tan preocupado y distante.

\- "Mangle, no le digas a nadie… no digas nada de lo que oíste o viste… estoy seguro que él no quiere eso" – le suplicó, girando levemente su rostro.

\- "Puppet… ¿Cuántos niños murieron ese día?"

Un silencio breve los azotó. Puppet, incapaz de responderle a su amiga solo cerró la caja musical esperando que ella se marchara. Mangle interpretó aquel gesto como un aviso de que no debía meterse más allá y entre balanceos se marchó algo decepcionada, pensando en la falta de confianza de Puppet. La marioneta en cuanto escuchó que el sonido de estática se alejaba salió nuevamente de la caja…

Debía averiguar la verdad tras todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Este era el capitulo que tanto deseaba subir desde que empecé Its You and Me *-* es todo un reto relatar los movimientos de los animatronicos como en el juego, gracias Kuro por ser una experta de fnaf y ayudarme con sus formas de moverse y atacar ;u; Tambien fue hermoso poner un poco de la trama del cuarto juego, nuestro querido Puppet oculta su triste pasado.**

**¿Qué pasara la siguiente noche? ¿Puppet averiguara bien como sucedió la muerte del guardia?**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Detrás de las máscaras

Capítulo 15: Detrás de las máscaras

Aun las seis de la mañana estaban lejos de ser anunciadas por las campanadas del reloj de Freddy, pero la pizzería se mantenía en calma, ocultando en sus entrañas el cuerpo sin vida de un guardia y los animatronicos, entre quienes se encontraba el culpable. A pesar de no ser humanos podríamos concluir que aún eran capaces de sentir incertidumbre respecto a lo que los rodeaba, y la idea de que alguien había matado al guardia en extrañas condiciones los tenia levemente conmocionados. Nadie se había atrevido a seguir en movimiento, así que los Toys solo se fueron a sus puestos normales, y los destrozados con nuestros protagonistas en su interior se marcharon a la habitación que compartían. Es así como los muros, el suelo y todo lo que conformaba a la pizzería se volvieron los únicos espectadores de lo que en esos minutos iba a acontecer.

Porque esta es una historia formada por historias, donde cada personaje se enlaza con otros, formando una telaraña, dando pasó a un futuro aún incierto. Y hay una historia con un futuro aún más complicado incluso que el de Felix y Benny, ya sean juntos o separados. La historia de nuestro personaje oculto.

Caminando con una ligereza digna de su alma, siendo acompañado por un débil resplandor a su alrededor, un muchacho recorría aquella pizzería. Sus cabellos negros parecían luchar contra la gravedad, manteniéndose desordenados, como si fueran acariciados por una brisa inexistente en el local. Vestía ropas que no variaban del blanco y negro, un punto monocromo al final del pasillo que no hacia ruido alguno. De sus manos y pies colgaban cintas negras, las cuales parecían jamás enredarse pero aun así sujetaban con fuerza el cuerpo etéreo del joven, claro signo de su lazo a ese mundo en donde él ya no debería estar.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por sus ropas, y su rostro igual, pero por una máscara en donde se marcaban en las mejillas una línea morada oscura que simulaban lágrimas. Hace mucho que Puppet no usaba su forma de alma, la única que no había confeccionado el mismo, pero supo aceptar. No había ni siquiera pensado en recurrir a su fiel amigo Toy Freddy, y es que aquella visita debía hacerla solo él, no quería que hubiera nadie aparte de ambos… Así que aprovechando la fuerza que había reunido ese día, se dio la posibilidad de moverse sin arrastrar el cuerpo de la marioneta con él.

Al fin llegó a su destino, la puerta de avanzado mecanismo, y sin dudar la traspasó encontrándose dentro de la habitación donde hace ya más de una semana todo había comenzado. Ahí se encontraban los mismos trajes color dorado en el suelo. El de SpringBonnie se mantenía quieto en una esquina, dejando escapar entre sus costuras algunos alambres y tuercas, que brillaban levemente ante el fulgor que emanaba Puppet. Luego, sabiendo con que se encontraría miró al traje de Fredbear, más conocido actualmente como Golden Freddy. Por un segundo un escalofrío de terror lo invadió, algo que hace mucho no sentía, pero inmediatamente se distrajo al mirar a quien se mantenía sentado despreocupadamente al lado de este. Lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Sentí que venias, te estaba esperando – dijo alegre, sin saludarlo.

Puppet lo observó, indeciso de que decir.

\- Aun usas la máscara – señaló – me gustaría conocer tu rostro por alguna razón.

\- No me gusta mi rostro – respondió el pelinegro, con la siempre tersa voz que poseía.

\- Estoy seguro que a mí me gustaría – dijo inocente el rubio.

Sin esfuerzo alguno se puso de pie y camino hacia el contrario. Era notablemente más grande en comparación al menudo cuerpo de Puppet, a pesar de ambos tener una edad aproximada. Fred estiró su mano, deseando quitarle la máscara a Puppet, pero su mano traspasó el rostro del más bajo. Entonces el pelinegro notó que aquella alma aun no conocía muchas cosas de su existencia, la cual era poderosa. El hecho de que pudiera salir de su cuerpo material con tanta facilidad era clara muestra de su gran habilidad ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Que lastima, en verdad deseo conocer tu rostro…

\- Si me responder debidamente lo que te preguntaré puede que me decida por mostrarte mi apariencia real – le propuso Puppet.

\- ¿Es como un juego? Me agrada la idea – dijo brincando suavemente hasta caer sentado en el suelo – siéntate aquí.

"Es él y a la vez es totalmente diferente al niño que conocí" pensó mientras obedecía a la petición del rubio. Ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mantuvieron por un lapso de tiempo aquella calma, hasta que Puppet se acercó, listo para preguntar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas así? – preguntó.

\- Tres días, casi cuatro – respondió sin duda alguna.

"Tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo no lo noté?

\- ¿Cómo logras… tener esa forma?

\- Solo lo pienso y surge, aunque esta imagen me la dio Puppet.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Eres mi único recuerdo – sonrió.

Puppet giró el rostro algo cohibido. Fred siguió sonriendo, divagando mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el pequeño pelinegro frente a él.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres consciente de ti?

\- No sé bien a que te refieres, pero supongo que desde siempre.

Al ver que el rubio respondía bastante bien a una pregunta complicada, decidió subir la dificultad. Se acercó nuevamente más a Fred, a lo cual el más alto reaccionó sonriéndole nuevamente, incluso más feliz que antes. Puppet notó algo raro ¿Sentía su cara arder?

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto poder?

\- Les quito a tus amigos – respondió sonriendo esta vez algo avergonzado, como un niño que es descubierto haciendo algo malo.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo…

\- Me acerco a tus amigos, y ellos me entregan fuerzas – explicó – hoy estaba haciendo eso, especialmente con el conejo azul, ellos tienen mucho de ese brillo que me da fuerzas para estar despierto.

\- ¿Solo se los quitas sin más?

\- Si… lo lamento, pero es la única forma en la cual puedo verte y darte también de mi fuerza – susurró – sé que sufres mucho, te vi estos días perder el conocimiento… al principio quise quitarle a esos que también tienen almas dentro pero su energía es tan poca que solo logré que se durmieran más, por eso hoy me sentí feliz de que todos tuvieran tanta fuerza dentro, y les quité para darte.

Puppet se quedó en silencio… Fred era todo lo contrario a él. Puppet podía dar energía, entregar vida. El rubio podía, al parecer, robar energía, lo que equivale a quitar la vida rápidamente…

\- Tú mataste al guardia…

\- Eso no es una pregunta.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

Fred esta vez miró el techo.

\- La voz lo dijo, además Puppet también habló de eso cuando les contó a las otras almas… yo quería ser el primero en cumplir tus deseos…

\- ¿Obedeciste a la voz? ¿Sabes tú motivo? – Puppet miró fijamente el alma de Fred, esta no era blanca como la suya, pero tampoco era negra… era como un día nublado, brillaba mucho.

\- La soledad, igual que Puppet, como le dijo al conejo sin rostro.

\- Has estado siempre escuchando.

\- Si – Fred bajó la mirada – lamento si eso estuvo mal, pero me alegra tener también eso en común con Puppet.

\- Te refieres a los… destrozados como las otras almas ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Un silencio, todo estaba más que claro.

\- No, no los conozco.

Puppet se sintió muy afligido, miró el suelo, sin saber bien que pensar… Sabía que no debía estar sola un alma, el proceso se aceleraba, olvidaban más fácilmente. Por lo visto el alma de Fred era diferente, como si hubiera pasado a aceptar su motivo en un punto medio, sin correr el mismo riesgo que en ese momento corría Foxy.

\- Entonces no recuerdas tu nombre…

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Dímelo.

\- Fredbear ¿no?

Como imaginó, el niño que antes era Fred había desaparecido en la inconsciencia. Este ser al frente suyo era y no era a la vez aquel pequeño de sonrisa fácil. Todo lo que había intentado para salvar a ese pobre niño había salido mal, desde ese día en donde dejó que lo mataran hasta el presente, en donde lo abandonó y termino perdiéndolo en la soledad. Al escuchar el nombre que se autoimpuso Fred, sintió como el destino puede ser tan irónico. Creyó que luego de tantos años no le afectaría en nada aquellos pocos recuerdos que tenia de sus últimos días de vida en donde se vio torturado por ese oso que permanecía roto junto al conejo dorado, con el cuerpo de Fred dentro ¿Acaso el haber sido acabados por el mismo personaje lo enlazaba de alguna forma?

\- Lo siento, Fred, en verdad perdón por todo esto – susurró, dejando ver como una especie de alma oscura salía de él.

\- Puppet… no sé a qué te refieres pero no te sientas así – el rubio hizo el gesto de desear abrazarlo, pero sonrió amargamente al ver que solo se traspasaban – no recuerdo bien pero sé que tú hiciste posible que siga aquí, por eso te agradezco, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Y como si las palabras fueran mágicas, aquella oscuridad simplemente se disolvió, dejando a Puppet sorprendido por lo simple que había sido sentirse consolado por aquel niño.

\- Ahora ¿Hay más preguntas?

\- No, creo que por ahora no.

\- Bien – Fred levantó los brazos – ahora, me darás me recompensa

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Quiero ver tu rostro! Lo prometiste.

\- Pero… nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera los Toys…

\- Umm entonces seré el primero ¿no? Eso hace el regalo mucho más importante – le sonrió.

Algo lo impulsó, quizás la culpa, o tal vez sentía que estaba en deuda por todo lo que el oso dorado le entregaba, pero sin dudarlo más acercó sus manos a su rostro, sacándose la máscara con algo de vergüenza. Siendo sinceros, ni él mismo conocía su rostro, le daba terror encontrarse con la realidad de su muerte, que estuviera dañado, que guardara en su apariencia una alguna cicatriz. Al ver como Fred abría los ojos mostrando sorpresa, sintió que su mayor miedo era real, y asustado se tapó el rostro.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te cubres?

\- Viste algo horrible ¿no? Una marca… en mi cabeza ¿verdad?

\- No, para nada…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué miraste así? – preguntó, mirando por entre sus dedos.

\- Porque tu rostro es… mmm agradable, como si fueras la persona más amable del mundo – trató de explicarle el rubio.

Y Puppet, convencido nuevamente por las amables palabras de Fred, sacó sus manos del rostro, dejando ver lo que siempre ocultaba tras la máscara. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, con ese aire de niñez que jamás le arrebatarían, de color plomo y pestañas abundantes que les daba un aspecto mucho más profundo. Su rostro era también casi perfectamente ovalado y muy pálido, casi blanco, sin ningún color en sus mejillas aparte de dos lagrimas moradas dibujadas perfectamente en su piel. Un flequillo de su cabello levemente ondulado caía por su rostro.

\- Tu rostro de inocencia coincide perfectamente con tu voz tan suave – se rio Fred, a lo cual Puppet solo frunció los labios.

\- ¿Contento? Ahora me pondré la máscara.

\- Ehhh… - Fred planeaba alegar, pero el pelinegro ya había tapado su rostro nuevamente.

\- Debo marcharme nuevamente pero… volveré de nuevo mañana si es posible – prometió.

\- Lo será, te daré la energía suficiente para que puedas – respondió animado Fred, a lo cual Puppet también sonrió, lamentablemente esta expresión no pudo ser vista por el rubio debido a la máscara.

Las campanadas de Freddy anunciaban como las horas pasaban en la pizzería, en esa noche donde ambas almas con tanto en común se reunían por primera vez… la primera vez de muchas.

XXX

\- "¿Qué hace la pollo chatarra aquí?" – alegaba Toy Bonnie.

\- "Benny necesita de mi compañía, soy su amiga" – alegaba Cathy, teniendo su posible primera interacción directa con el conejo azul.

\- "Yo soy la mejor compañía" – declaró sin vergüenza alguna el Toy.

\- "Yo conozco a Benny mejor que tú"

Y así la pelea seguía mientras Benny miraba nuevamente el amanecer aparecer en la puerta de vidrio del local. A pesar que en un comienzo había sentido algo de incomodidad de salir de la habitación sabiendo que estaba ese guardia muerto en el suelo a solo unos pasos de él, había decidido no romper esa promesa a si mismo de ver siempre el amanecer. Mantenía una mano apoyada en el cristal, sintiendo cierta felicidad de ver que el día llegaba, y que nada había cambiado esta vez pero ¿Cuánto seguiría así?

\- "Toy Bonnie" – llamó Benny, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos amigos que lo acompañaban.

\- "¿Si?"

\- "¿Crees… que seré capaz de atacar a un guardia?"

Los ojos verdes del animatronico lo observaron, sin brillo pero a la vez extrañamente comprensivos. Camino hacia Benny, dejando a un lado a Cathy, quien se mantuvo aparte, entregando el espacio que los otros dos necesitaban. El conejo azul de metal se apoyó levemente en la ventana, cuidando no hacer mucha presión en esta, mientras Benny se mantenía quieto.

\- "Lo lamento Bonnie, pero no se trata de ser capaz o no" – respondió – "debes hacerlo, por todos y por ti"

¿Qué otra respuesta esperaba? ¿Qué podía evadir ese inminente hecho? Se imaginó que Toy Bonnie diría algo así, pero en verdad deseaba ser consolado un poco.

\- "No me siento capaz… no importa cuánto me haga la idea, es imposible" – susurró.

\- "No creo que sea imposible" – le aseguró con determinación su compañero.

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tú TB eres… eres prácticamente hecho para esto, eres genial en todo lo que respecta a ti… eres genial siendo tú"

Toy Bonnie se quedó quieto, procesando levemente las palabras que Benny le había dedicado. Que gracioso, en verdad curioso ¿Esto era lo que llamaban un elogio? Siempre pensó que eran innecesarios, pero en verdad se sentía genial el recibir esas palabras de otro, se sentía feliz.

\- "Vaya… eres la primera persona que me lo dice" – rio Toy Bonnie – "sabes, siempre me convenzo a mí mismo que puedo entregar toda esta pasión que me dio Puppet para brillar, podría decirse que soy mi principal admirador, por no decir el único" – suspiró – "no soy humano pero ese es mi principal secreto: debes ser tu principal fuerza, hacerte sentir a ti mismo capaz y luego todos notaran ese resplandor en ti"

\- "Eso fue… bastante profundo" – pensó en voz alta Cathy.

\- "Todos me ven como alguien presumido ¿no?" – Toy Bonnie cerró sus ojos – "es porque confió en mí, y eso me hace feliz ¿En que confías tú, Bonnie?"

Los ojos de Bonnie destrozado brillaron junto a los recuerdos de Benny ¿En que confiaba? Jamás dudaría siquiera en dos personas, las más importantes de su vida: una de esas personas era su madre, la cual nunca dejó de darle un amor incondicional, enseñándole a ser quien era en el presente. La otra apareció con un leve sentimiento de nervios ubicado en su estómago. Felix definitivamente era la otra persona.

\- "¿Quieres ayudar a esa persona en que confías? Entonces demuéstrale de que eres capaz" – continuo Toy Bonnie, sabiendo en quien pensaba la pequeña alma dentro del animatronico morado – "si lo haces te daré un regalo"

\- "¿Un regalo?"

\- "¿Qué podrías darle tú a Benny?" – preguntó Cathy, desconfiada.

\- "Callada estas mejor, niña" – dijo enfadado TB – "le daré el mejor regalo del mundo, ser mi aprendiz"

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando al conejo azul.

\- "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" – Cathy usó un tono burlón en sus palabras.

\- "Que le enseñaré todo lo necesario para brillar tanto como yo" – respondió con orgullo, ignorando las risas de Cathy – "incluso tocaras la guitarra como yo"

\- "Vaya, que importante" – siguió la animatronico.

Pero Benny se mantenía en silencio, expectante, y es que no sabía que decir… Cathy podía burlarse pero aquel acto de parte de Toy Bonnie era tan simple y a la vez tan especial, como si el conejo quisiera darle un tiempo diferente, otro valor a la vida que estaban teniendo encerrados dentro de esas paredes. Algo tan normal como tocar una guitarra parecía un sueño considerando las condiciones en las cuales "estaban vivos", y entonces comprendió al fin como Puppet describía tan hermosamente a Toy Bonnie, la increíble libertad que representaba ese trozo de su alma era admirable, y ahora TB quería compartir esa libertad con él ¿Cómo no aceptarla? Una alegría lo invadió de inmediato, y sonriendo en su interior asintió.

\- "Acepto, quiero ser tu aprendiz" – respondió feliz.

\- "¿Qué?" – Cathy chilló.

\- "Entonces es una promesa, Bonnie"

Entre bromas y semi peleas, continuaron viendo ese efímero momento que llamamos amanecer, hablando de cosas triviales, sintiéndose normales por unos minutos. Benny se sentía extrañamente a gusto, a pesar de hace unos minutos estar deprimido, incluso desesperanzado. Agradecía tanto la compañía del Toy y de su amiga Cathy, pero obviamente algo faltaba ahí, y es que sería el momento perfecto si quien más le importaba estuviera a su lado también. No había podido hablar con Felix luego de todo lo sucedido, ya que habían entrado en un estado extraño de cansancio, quedándose dormidos en la quietud de una noche ya terminada. Al despertar Felix aun no reaccionaba, incluso dentro de Foxy parecía cansado, así que decidió solo dejarle tranquilo mientras el salía a ver el amanecer seguido por Cathy y encontrándose en el lugar a Toy Bonnie, quien riendo como siempre había dicho "Te estaba esperando".

Apretó su mano con fuerza, pidiendo una y otra vez en su mente que Felix viniera. Imaginó que en su interior algo lo ataba a su mejor amigo, como esos micrófonos hechos con lana y vasos de plumavit, que usaban cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos de pequeños para hablarse de una cama a otra, y gritó por ese teléfono imaginario, le suplicó que viniera porque lo necesitaba, y como si esa conexión en verdad existiera, justo a la entrada del pasillo que daba paso a donde se encontraban apareció el zorro rojo en silencio, mirando directo hacia él.

Toy Bonnie se percató de la llegada de Foxy, y con un rápido movimiento empujó a Cathy lejos de ahí, quien no paraba de alegar que no quería irse.

\- "Ya detente chatarra, ve a hablar con Toy Chica o algo" – fue lo último que se escuchó de Toy Bonnie mientras este desapareció por el pasillo.

Feliz caminó hasta estar frente a Benny, mirándolo sin hacer ruido alguno. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, extrañaba con cada parte de él a su niño, y atormentado por la idea de no verlo, había dejado de lado todo para buscarlo. Encontrarlo acompañado le había afligido, pero al ver que el conejo con el cual se llevaba mal se alejaba con Cathy se sintió feliz. Ahora no sabía que decirle a Benny, y nervioso empezó a jugar con su garfio, haciendo ruidos metálicos. Benny no podía sentirse más feliz con solo tener a Felix presente, frente a él como si nunca se hubiera marchado, e impulsado por esa alegría acercó su metálica mano hacia la de Foxy el pirata, haciendo que este detuviera su nerviosa acción.

No había nada que decir en ese minuto. Benny tiró del brazo, haciendo que Felix también mirara por la ventana, y se quedaron ahí juntos, sin soltar ningún segundo al otro. El alma de Felix por unos segundos lamentó el no poder sentir la piel de Benny contra la suya en ese delicado contacto que a la vez significaba tantas cosas, pero agradeció que ese momento existiera a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, y de seguro sucedería. Supuso que aquella era una oportunidad para ser egoísta y en su interior comenzó a repetir a gritos cuanto lo amaba, una y otra vez, con el temor de que sus pensamientos se volvieran palabras que pudiera escuchar su niño, y a la vez deseando que las escuchara.

El sol su ubicó por completo en el cielo, y eso solo anunciaba que pronto llegarían los funcionarios a revisar el local como todas las mañanas, así que ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, sonriendo en su interior, dichosos de esos minutos juntos en donde solo bastó ese leve contacto de metal contra metal para sentirse juntos e inseparables. Aun sin cortar ese leve agarre caminaron por el pasillo, y podría jurarles que por un segundo vi a un niño pelinegro caminar jalando levemente la mano de un pelirrojo sonrojado.

XXX

\- ¿Está diciendo que el juicio puede demorar dos meses en hacerse? – la madre de Benny miraba totalmente enojada al detective frente a ella.

Tras de ella se encontraban los padres de Felix, Fred, Cathy y Frederick, todos vestidos de luto y claramente consternados por las palabras del policía. Luego de ya varios dos días yendo a la oficina donde se encargaban del caso de sus hijos al fin los habían atendido. Siempre ponían excusas idiotas e irritantes, hasta que viendo que ninguno de los padres involucrados parecía querer marcharse habían decidido que era momento de dejarlos pasar a hablar con el detective a cargo del caso, un hombre de mirada que causaba desconfianza. La madre de Felix había susurrado a Mari preocupada que aquel hombre le parecía corrupto, a lo cual la madre de Benny había estado de acuerdo.

Apenas comenzaron a hablar el hombre los interrumpió, dejándoles en claro que un juicio como pedían ellos era imposible en ese minuto, y que tendrían que esperar mínimo dos meses para que el caso tuviera las características para un acontecimiento así.

\- Así es el protocolo – dijo calmado, ajustando levemente sus gafas de marco negro – no se han encontrado los cuerpos ni nada similar, no podemos ir más allá.

\- Pero que tonterías está diciendo – habló el padre de Frederick – nuestros hijos desaparecieron de la nada, ellos están muertos ¿planean esperar a que sus cuerpo sean imposibles de encontrar para meterse en esa pizzería corrupta?

\- Señor, mantenga la calma.

\- No planeo mantenerla – bramó – no sabe lo que duele perder un hijo ¿No tiene empatía acaso?

\- Ciertamente no soy padre ni planeo serlo.

Todos abrieron la boca consternados.

\- No se trata de ser o no padre – la madre de Felix avanzó un paso, afirmándose en el escritorio del detective – se trata de ser humano, hombre sin corazón.

\- Le advierto que se abstenga de usar tales palabras en mi contra, es mi trabajo mantener la objetividad…

\- Su trabajo es hacer justicia – lo interrumpió la madre de Benny.

\- Y créame que la haré valer, pero en dos meses como las leyes lo estipulan.

Todos se miraron angustiados, no creían que pudiera ser tan difícil. Sabían que se enfrentarían a algo así pero nunca creyeron que fuera a ser tan grave, eso no podía estar pasándoles, no podía ser que sus hijos estuvieran condenados al total olvido incluso de parte de la ley, era totalmente injusto y doloroso. El padre de Cathy fue quien rompió el silencio esta vez.

\- Mi niña está en alguna parte, deseo que descanse – lloró – ella merece al menos ser despedida como a un humano ¿Por qué le está negando ese simple derecho? Ella es solo una pequeña niña, ella era la luz de mis ojos…

\- Queremos a nuestros hijos – exclamó la madre de Fred ahora, llorando – no poder descansar hasta verlo de nuevo.

\- Pueden decirme lo que deseen pero debo seguir el procedimiento – el detective leyó unos archivos que tenía en sus manos – debe hacerse una reconstrucción de escena, a la cual si desean tienen libertad de asistir, esta debería hacerse en poco más de una semana. Luego de eso se estudiara lo visto en la reconstrucción del crimen y puede pasarse a preparar un juicio en contra de la empresa, pero no existen suficientes hechos que prueben…

\- ¿La muerte de nuestros hijos no lo son? – el padre de Felix estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

\- No mientras no encuentren los cuerpos.

\- Que grandísima mierda.

\- Señor, le repito que no puede decir…

\- Hace más de una semana mi hijo no volvió a casa, perdí la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba y admiraba – el padre de Felix tomó con fuerza la mano de su mujer – era el mejor niño que puede imaginar y nunca se lo dije ¿Sabe cómo se siente? La excusa barata de que usted no es padre no sirve aquí, eso es una porquería.

\- Pero no puedo hacer nada señores – suspiró hartado el detective.

\- Y la mordida, el guardia aún está en el hospital en estado crítico – la madre de Frederick le gritó – ese pobre hombre, incluso tuvieron que quitarle parte del lóbulo frontal.

\- Ese caso también fue ingresado pero…

\- Únalos, el caso de nuestros hijos y de ese pobre hombre son del mismo lugar, la misma hora, son un único caso – alegó la madre de Benny.

\- Yo... eso…

\- ¿Por qué los tratan por separado? – el astuto padre de Frederick habló – ¿para bajarles el perfil?

\- Le pediré que no saque conclusiones que acusen al sistema.

Parecía que en cualquier momento alguno se lanzaría sobre el complicado detective hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta desesperado. Un hombre joven entró con una expresión fastidiada, y con la mirada les dio a entender que había escuchado todo al otro lado de la puerta. Sin siquiera saludar lanzó sobre la mesa del detective de cuarta una carpeta con dos hojas dentro y comenzó a hablar.

\- Una mujer que vive frente a la pizzería del caso que tratas acaba de llamar diciendo que encontraron un cuerpo sin vida dentro del local. Fue sacado por unos paramédicos hace cerca de media hora, sin la presencia de ningún funcionario de policías o médico forense, lo cual es ilegal – el hombre sonrió de lado, mirando a la madre de Benny – así que supongo que ahora deben hacerse las prontas investigaciones en aquel lugar.

\- Te advierto, detective Philip, que no te hagas el héroe delante de estas personas y sigue siendo el encargado de archivar los casos – dijo amenazante el detective de mirada corrupta.

\- Como usted dijo soy detective, así que haré también mi trabajo. Pedí que se me sea asignado este caso, ya que veo que a ti no te agrada mucho – respondió - ¿y qué crees? Aceptaron mi petición, así que, señores – sonrió amablemente a las familias – síganme.

Nadie se detuvo siquiera a despedirse del hombre de gafas, quien enfadado le entregó cada papel al nuevo detective a cargo. Todos salieron de la oficina hacia otra que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo, allí el hombre se quedó de pie frente a todos, cambiando su semblante a uno de respeto.

\- Primero que nada, mis condolencias a todos, sé que esto es muy difícil, cualquier humano y animal lo entiende, así que ya ven que el idiota ese se sale de toda clasificación – dijo con rabia – segundo, lamento como han sido tratados, ahora yo los guiare lo más adecuadamente que pueda.

\- ¿Es verdad que murió alguien más? – Mari miró al detective, preocupada, mientras este se quedó unos segundos expectante.

\- Si, lamento informarles que nuevamente algo ocurrió ahí – respondió volviendo a centrarse.

\- ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

\- Lamentablemente, lo del protocolo es cierto pero es posible hacer las cosas de una forma que ustedes se mantengan informados – los tranquilizó – primero que nada haremos la reconstrucción de los hechos del crimen al cual ustedes deben ir, no es cosa de decidir. Luego les entregaré los datos y también nos contactaremos con la familia del guardia, usaremos la mordida como prueba del crimen y esperaremos que todo avance bien.

\- ¿Qué podríamos lograr si ganamos el juicio? – la madre de Felix habló con un leve temblor en su voz.

\- Lograremos que esa pizzería cierre como justicia a sus hijos.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo cap y espero pronto traer el siguiente *-* ahora solo daré rienda suelta a toda mi imaginación para, si mis manos me lo permiten, avanzar hasta lo máximo Its You And Me ;-; mi plan: redactarlo hasta el fin y luego solo dedicarme a corregir. **

**Un saludo a todos, gracias por quienes apoyaron y espero que este cap sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Aviso:**

**1.- Seirin Seiren está tardando pero tranquilos, pronto estará el nuevo cap.**

**2.- Aparecera una nueva historia de la cual soy autora yo solamente al igual que Its You and Me, será una original con temática Yaoi (gay) y les invito a esperar la Sinopsis que subiré dentro de unos día (disponible solo en wattpad)**

**Besos y Abrazos **


	16. Capítulo 16 - El sacrificio

Capítulo 16: Rechazándote.

El hombre miraba con fastidio como el reloj avanzaba haciendo ese horrible sonido de tic-tac, dejando en claro cada segundo de vida que perdía en esa estúpida oficina, pero si el imbécil ese lo había mandado a llamar a pesar de todas las veces en que le advirtió que no lo molestara por un tiempo significaba que definitivamente algo importante pasaba, así que solo por esta vez sería amable y esperaría que fuera atendido, al menos ese día no tenía nada planeado.

Aburrido tomó el diario que se encontraba en una mesa frente al sillón de lustroso cuero en el cual se encontraba sentado, recorriendo cada página sin leer nada más que los encabezados. Una risa se iba escapando de su garganta mientras se acercaba el final donde solo había la típica tira cómica burlándose de un político, el crucigrama del día anterior resuelto y el del día presente. En todos los días que había comprado el diario ni una sola vez salió la trágica y misteriosa desaparición de esos insignificantes cinco niños, ni un solo recuerdo de ellos, que fácil era para la empresa de la pizzería ocultar información. Ya que tenían dinero para eso tal vez podía pedir un aumento.

La puerta de su "jefe" se abrió. Un hombre de expresión nerviosa, le hizo una señal para que entrara rápido, como si estuviera asustado de que lo vieran ahí. Ni siquiera se esforzó en caminar rápido. Tomó el bastón a su lado y cojeó con lentitud y elegancia entrando a la oficina, en donde con total confianza tomó la taza de café servida y la bebió sentándose en la cómoda butaca que le había preparado el otro hombre.

\- ¿Por qué usas esa cosa? – el hombre se sentó tras el escritorio que le correspondía.

\- Un niño se defendió – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – pero fue ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Él me quiso joder la pierna, yo le quite su mano – rió cruelmente.

El pobre hombre, escandalizado por la actitud del asesino, solo frotó sus manos contra sus pantalones azul marino, tratando de detener la sudoración de estas por los nervios ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? Atemorizado se despejó la garganta, tratando de buscar hablar lo más autoritario posible, a pesar de que entre ellos jamás había existido la relación jefe-empleado.

\- Acaba de llegarme hoy una carta directo del detective que está a cargo de… tus casos – habló rápidamente, tratando de no ser interrumpido por el contrario.

\- ¿Y? Él se supone que está callado ¿no? Tú le pagas para protegerme – dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

\- No – tragó áspero – cambiaron de detective hace una semana.

El hombre de mirada enfadada enarcó una ceja, haciendo una clara presión en el bastón que mantenía en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Y no puedes darle algo para cerrarle el pico como al otro?

\- Al parecer este si es honrado. Está convencido en descubrir todo y delatarnos.

\- Debiste solo ignorar a esa basura – soltó el hombre, enojado.

\- Lo hice, llegaron cerca de cuatro cartas cada día desde que lo asignaron, ninguna la atendí – tiró en el escritorio un basurero lleno de cenizas, todas eran cartas del detective – pero hoy vino él mismo a entregarme una, y tuve que leerla delante de él.

\- Eres un inútil, si me hundo sabes que te hundiré conmigo – amenazó.

\- De todas formas me hundiré sin tu intervención – trató de ser valiente.

\- Vaya, parece que quieres ser el héroe ahora – se burló.

\- Y-yo no te necesito ahora, ni siquiera te has hecho cargo de esas máquinas desde lo de tu primer delito – gritó el jefe.

\- Es cierto – el hombre cruzó los brazos, riendo confiado – en efecto no trabajo en serio desde que me hiciste fabricar esos Toys luego de haberte quedado sin la posibilidad de usar a Fredbear, Springbonnie y los que ahora tienes como chatarra, pero te recuerdo que todos ellos siguen siendo mi creación, soy el único que conoce todos sus secretos…

\- Nunca fuiste limpio en tu trabajo – interrumpió el pobre empresario – usabas a mis empleados para que se metieran en esas cosas sabiendo que era peligroso… me vi obligado a ocultar todos tus indirectos homicidios… y luego ese niño te vio.

\- Pero le callé la boca ¿no? Fue fácil hacer que terminara como una ratita solitaria – el hombre sonrió – pobrecito, morir por el animatronico que tanto adoraba y su propio hermano mayor.

\- Estás enfermo, nunca debí aliarme contigo, nunca debí protegerte.

\- Pero querías dinero y lo ganaste – señaló un poster donde se veía a los Toys – te fabriqué cada animatronico, incluso esa marioneta poseída, y hoy tienes suficiente dinero para callar a todos esos estúpidos padres y el inútil detective de cuarta.

\- No puedo callarlos, no importa cuánto dinero les dé, ellos van en serio – exclamó, golpeando la mesa.

\- Entonces amenázalos, como a la familia del niño ese – propuso el asesino.

\- No puedo, son muchos, eso solo nos delatara más.

Silencio.

\- Bueno, tendrás que hacer lo que sea o ya verás las consecuencias.

\- No puedes hacerme nada, ya estoy condenado desde el día en que murió el primer empleado dentro de tus malditos animatronicos – respondió el jefe.

\- Te recuerdo que tienes un hijo.

\- No serias capaz…

\- Créeme que aunque tú y yo estemos pudriéndonos en la cárcel juntos me encargaría de que tu hijo tuviera el peor final, más crudo que el de cualquier maldito niño que he matado.

Vencido, el pobre hombre se dejó deshacer en llanto sobre el escritorio, apretando los puños en su rostro, maldiciendo una y otra vez su obsesión con el dinero del pasado, lo cual lo había terminado aliando con gente como ese asesino, terminando manchado por sangre de inocentes, cargando cada noche con la culpa de romper una familia tras otra y además impedir que ese demonio fuera atrapado. Incluso podía ver en sus sueños a ese pequeño niño que lloraba cada vez que entraba a la pizzería abrazado irónicamente a un peluche de Fredbear, culpándolo, pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¿Sabes? Esas máquinas cada vez se portan peor… el nuevo mecánico siempre dice que la marioneta en especial tiene algo extraño… se mueve sola, incluso se separa de sus hilos, parece poder hablar con los otros animatronicos… - el hombre estaba ya cansado.

\- Lo sé, estoy seguro que ellos se esconden ahí.

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Mis víctimas, y la marioneta esa es la mente pensante.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ese niño y los otros de hace semanas están dentro de los animatronicos?

\- Si, están poseídos.

\- ¡Eso es horrendo! No es posible – el hombre horrorizado creía que ese asesino frente a él cada día se volvía más loco.

\- Si te da miedo destrúyelos, quizás sea lo mismo que matarlos de nuevo – sonrió nuevamente, sádico.

\- No podría… menos pensando en que están ahí esos pobres niños… - suspiró – de hecho, necesito reparar a los animatronicos obsoletos.

\- ¿Hablas de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy? Creí que los encontrabas muy amenazantes cuando te los di – se burló.

\- Aun creo eso, más actualmente en el estado que están – sacó de un cajón sus papeles – por eso, y viendo que estoy atado de manos, tengo planeado repararlos para en una semana tenerlos presentables y lo más amigables posible.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Harán una reconstrucción de escena, la cual es crucial para el local – murmuró extendiéndole la carta.

\- Así que seguirás cubriéndome a final de cuentas – rio.

\- No me queda de otra… amo a mi hijo – soltó afligido – para reparar los animatronicos necesito que dibujes unos planos que pueda seguir mi nuevo mecánico.

\- Ese idiota que se la pasa haciendo de secretario – una carcajada – ¿será capaz de hacer lo que yo hago?

\- Tú solo hazlo, te pagaré el triple.

\- Que sea cuatro veces más.

\- Hecho – suspiró.

\- Bien bien – el hombre se acercó con dificultad al escritorio, tomando una hoja y sacando un lápiz de carbón de su bolsillo – le daremos a Bonnie un rostro más amable, quizás ojos más rosas…

\- Quiero que sean más bajos.

\- Vas en serio con lo de ser menos amenazantes – haciendo unos dibujos fue entregándole los planos – a Freddy puedo ponerle música aparte de la capacidad de hablar, esa del toreador es bastante pegajosa, a Chica le cambiare el rostro en general, y finalmente Foxy, a este le cambiaré también el rostro, esa mandíbula se la haré incapaz de moverla.

Entre hojas y el pasar de las horas, ese hombre de brillante mente y corazón malvado fue cambiando las imágenes de los animatronicos, ante la preocupada mirada del jefe atado de manos, quien sabía que solo estaba ahogándose más y más en las garras de ese asesino en el cual alguna vez había puesto su confianza.

XXX

En la semana que siguió a la extraña muerte del guardia sucedieron dos ataques más a los guardias nocturnos que reemplazaron al anterior. El primero tuvo un final rápido, durando tan solo dos noches dentro del local, por lo cual ninguno de los cuatro amigos llegaron a conocerlo físicamente aparte de escuchar como salía corriendo de su turno la primera noche. Lo único que supieron de él después de su muerte fue que Toy Bonnie fue quien se encargó de su cuerpo. Benny había tenido la extraña oportunidad de escuchar como el conejo azul alardeaba ante Mangle sobre su increíble rapidez para atacarlo mientras este se mantenía distraído por Balloon Boy, a lo cual la zorro blanco solo parecía escuchar entretenida.

El guardia que le siguió fue un poco más hábil, llegando a la tercera noche sin aparentes problemas. A las tres de la madrugada los cuatro animatronicos con las almas de nuestros niños dentro estaban listos para salir, en el orden de Felix primero, seguido de cerca por Benny, Cathy acompañando al conejo morado y finalmente un calmado Frederick. Todos salieron casi a la vez, preparados para otra noche en la cual verían posiblemente la muerte pasar por sus ojos, lo que no se esperaban es que sería tan literal.

Justo al llegar al pasillo pudieron ver en la habitación del guardia a unos metros como Mangle mantenía al guardia suspendido en el aire, ya quieto. Espantados por tal escena, todos miraron con cierto espanto como el cuerpo del guardia caía al suelo sin emitir sonido aparte de un golpe seco. El único que reacción fue Felix, quien sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta, empujando levemente a Benny lejos de ese lugar, llevándoselo a la habitación de la cual habían salido recién, dejando a Cathy y Frederick atrás.

\- "Felix ¿Qué…? Cathy y Frederick, debemos ir a buscarlos" – Benny hizo un ademán de salir, pero Felix se puso en frente impidiéndoselo.

\- "No, no vayas" – Felix habló seco – "yo me quedaré aquí, así que no vayas Benny"

Y sin voluntad alguna de hacer lo contrario, ambos se quedaron ahí hasta que los demás llegaron, en silencio y cada quien con su propio temor guardado dentro. Felix se repetía insistente en su mente que debía ser el escudo de su niño, mantenerlo lejos de todo lo que podría dañarlo, cambiarlo, mientras Benny no sabía cómo lograría salvar a Felix cuando esta insistentemente se encargaba de envolverlo en cuidados. Si debía escapar de esos constantes intentos de Felix por mantenerlo lejos de todo lo haría, incluso si eso lo ponía en peligro a él. Esa misma mañana mientras veía el amanecer se prometió olvidar toda duda y solo actuar.

\- "Te veo diferente, pareces decidido chatarra" – lo elogió Toy Bonnie, quien lo acompañó mientras Cathy simplemente había optado por quedarse en la habitación, estaba asustada.

\- "Lo estoy"

\- "Te veo capaz de todo en este minuto ¿Qué provocó tal cambio en ti"

\- "Entendí que como tu dijiste, necesito brillar justo ahora, para que él se dé cuenta que no debe hacer todo solo" – Toy Bonnie soltó una leve risa de apoyo – "él también debe entender que protegiéndome solo se está desprotegiendo a si mismo… además, sé que has estado haciendo algo por mi"

El conejo azul solo se mantuvo en silencio.

\- "No pienso dejar que sigas intercediendo por mí, así que yo mismo impediré que Foxy ataque al guardia" – Benny apretó los puños – "yo lo haré primero"

Toy Bonnie rio cantarinamente, entusiasmado.

\- "Veo que mis palabras y acciones han sido descifradas" – suspiró – "supongo que entonces te sedo el siguiente guardia"

El siguiente guardia duró incluso tres noches. A la cuarta noche el mismo Puppet propuso que fueran más constantes en sus ataques, dándoles el permiso a los destrozados para que salieran en el momento que ellos encontraran conveniente. Toy Bonnie tomó esto como la clara señal que aquella sería la noche de alguno de esos niños, apostando todo a que quien mataría al guardia esta vez sería su próximo discípulo.

Nerviosos, los cuatro amigos escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio de la cuarta noche. Como siempre cada animatronico esperó unos minutos pacientemente, esperando que el guardia se mantuviera confiado. Justo a las doce con quince minutos Toy Bonnie bajó del escenario acompañado de una Toy Chica ya lista para asustar. Pero esa noche ellos no planeaban atacar, y había sido el mismo Puppet quien también les había dado la señal de esa noche dejar que los destrozados actuaran.

\- "No pueden seguir alargando la espera… esa es la triste realidad" – Puppet mirada con un brillo de tristeza en sus vacíos ojos – "Solo cuiden que Foxy no sea quien ataque, su estado de furia ha mejorado pero aún no lo suficiente"

Mangle también se encontraba ya camino al pasillo, balanceándose levemente y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la cámara cuando esta mostraba ese brillo rojo que delataba al guardia. Lo cierto era que junto a Toy Bonnie habían hecho un plan durante la semana recién transcurrida: ambos se turnarían para matar al guardia y entregarle así a Bonnie el tiempo necesario para que estuviera seguro de actuar. Felices, ambos Toys, se habían enterado de que este había tenido éxito, y al fin podían ver en el alma del pobre niño la determinación para enfrentarse a su nueva realidad. Tenían también fe en que la fuerza del conejo morado podría ser lo que finalmente le abriría los ojos a Foxy para que su alma se calmara al ver a su adorado amigo a salvo, fuerte.

"Es una realidad que no puede evitar, debe entenderlo" pensaba mientras se encontraba a Toy Chica caminando hacia su ventila, dándole un saludo con su pata blanca "Foxy ama demasiado a ese niño pero debe saber de lo que es capaz ese pequeño conejito". Mientras nuevamente se fijaba en la cámara y a lo lejos veía como Balloon Boy corría ansioso de llegar también a la ventila que utilizaba junto a Toy Chica. Vio como el niño rechoncho se detenía de golpe y le hacía señas desesperado. Saltaba y gritaba las únicas palabras y sonidos que tenía permitido emitir, lo cual la alertó de inmediato.

\- "¿Que sucede BB?" – gritó sin miedo alguno, puesto que el guardia ni ningún humano era capaz de oír sus voces, no de ese modo al menos.

El niño apunto con el cartel que siempre mantenía en su mano hacia el pasillo para luego salir corriendo hacia donde también debía caminar TC. Asustada llegó a pensar lo peor. No era posible que tan rápido haya salido Foxy ¿verdad? Ella no había logrado escuchar el sonido metálico que harían los pies del zorro en mal estado, entonces ¿Qué sucedía? Preocupada se apresuró en llegar al pasillo, mirando con sorpresa lo que sucedía.

Lo cierto era que, apenas pasaron cerca de diez minutos desde que el turno del guardia había dado inicio, Benny abrió la puerta ante las miradas asustadas de sus amigos y salió rápido en dirección al guardia. Cathy había entendido las intenciones de su amigo y gran amor, recordando las palabras que le había dedicado esa mañana: "Cuando sea el momento, detenlo, trata de retenerlo lo más posible, para que él no venga y me detenga a mí". Ella sin comprender del todo le había prometido que haría lo que fuera si era necesario, y ahora que había presenciado a que se refería Benny, sin dudar, había empujado con fuerza el cuerpo de Foxy el pirata, dejándolo en el suelo.

\- "¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Debemos ir por Ben!" – bramó Felix, intentando ponerse de pie.

\- "¡NO!" – Cathy nuevamente lo empujó, manteniéndolo tirado en el suelo.

\- "Oigan, deténganse ahora ¿Qué les pasa?" – Frederick intentaba separar a sus amigos pero Cathy solo impedía una y otra vez que el zorro rojo se pudiera poner de pie.

\- "¡Benny debe hacer algo!" – gritó Cathy, con voz temblorosa.

\- "¿De qué hablas?" – Felix se quedó quieto.

\- "Cathy, explícanos esto, ahora" – Frederick tenia cierto tono nervioso en la voz.

\- "Él… él en verdad tiene algo que hacer y yo no pienso dejar que lo detengan" – Cathy se puso de pie y se ganó en la puerta, esperando detener cualquier intento de sus amigos por salir.

\- "¿Qué tiene que hacer?" – Felix se puso de pie – "¡Dime ahora mismo que planea hacer Benny!" – gritó apuntándola con el garfio.

\- "¡No te pienso decir!"

\- "Si no me dices te apartaré por la fuerza" – sentenció.

El guardia insistía con la linterna, pero Benny no se apartaba ni se veía afectado, y es que viendo el amanecer había averiguado algo curioso que aún no sabía cómo explicar. Podía hacer brillar sus ojos a su gusto, descubriendo así que si lograba igualar el brillo del ambiente con el brillo estos, no se veían afectados, cuidándolos de posibles errores, y en este caso de la linterna. Se mantenía a cierta distancia y cada vez que el guardia miraba las cámaras se acercaba un poco, asustándolo cuando este se la sacaba.

\- "Vas bien, Bonnie" – escuchó tras de él, encontrándose con Mangle – "sigue así y pronto estarás frente a él"

\- "V-vale" – tartamudeo asustado. Justo en ese minuto se preguntó cómo podría, él, matar rápidamente a ese hombre.

\- "Ten cuidado, posiblemente usara esa cosa"

\- "¿Qué cosa?" – Benny no apartaba la mirada del hombre.

\- "La máscara de Freddy, con ella nos hace imposible atacarlo por las leyes de no romper nada de la empresa" – explico Mangle.

\- "Pero entonces… ¿Cómo podemos matarlos?"

\- "Cuando odias algo rompes las leyes ¿no?" – Mangle le dio un leve empujón para que avanzara más – "Si odias a ese asesino, odiaras a todo aquel que te lo recuerde"

"_Míralo, ahí sentado"_ susurró la voz.

\- "Querrás darle el peor final"

"_Vestido como ese hombre que te arrebató todo"_

\- "Desearas que sienta todo el dolor que tu sentiste"

"_Puedes matarlo, con esas manos que ahora te pertenecen"_

\- "Vamos Bonnie"

"_Atácalo"_

Frederick dio un paso al frente.

\- "Cathy, por favor dinos que planean ustedes dos ahora" – pidió con un tono que daba a entender que buscaba respuestas.

\- "Benny está esforzándose por ser fuerte" – susurró – "Felix, entiéndelo"

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- "Él hoy matara al guardia"

\- "No…"

\- "¡Es su decisión! ¡Debes respetarla!" – le gritó de nuevo a Felix.

\- "Tú no entiendes ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo ir solo a eso?" – Felix avanzó al frente, acercándose al cuerpo tembloroso de Cathy – "¿Qué pasa si olvida todo? ¿Qué pasa si el cambia?"

\- "Tú eres el que no entiende, eso nos pasará a todos Felix" – Cathy sonaba calmada, y a la vez su voz se quebraba – "Todos olvidaremos, y él desea dar este paso, no puedes detenerlo, menos cuando…"

\- "Menos cuando… ¿Qué?" – Felix parecía herido. Estaba herido.

\- "Menos cuando él lo hace por ti"

Dos personas se vieron atacadas por esa gran verdad. Felix, quien al escuchar esas palabras, sin emplear fuerza alguna, solo apartó el cuerpo quieto de Cathy y salió corriendo por la puerta, buscando a Benny, buscando respuestas, añorando hablar todo aquello y encontrar ambos una solución, porque luego de escuchar lo que Benny le había ocultado ni siquiera pensaría en enojarse, sino que haría lo que sea por ambos salir bien de todo este gran problema.

La otra persona fue Cathy, quien con esas palabras había caído en cuenta de lo importante que era para Benny el pelirrojo, y lo difícil que parecía el superar ese cariño tan devoto que ambos se tenían "Benny es capaz incluso de matar a alguien por él… ambos son capaces de lo que sea por el otro sin dudar ni un segundo" ¿Benny sería tan devoto a ella? No… estaba segura que ese niño pelinegro que tanto quería era capaz de muchas cosas por un amigo, porque su corazón era muy amable, al punto de la ingenuidad… pero no a tal extremo como lo era por Felix. Y con el corazón nuevamente roto vio como Felix la apartaba y salía corriendo ¿Le había fallado a Benny? ¿Habrá logrado algo?

Unos minutos antes de todo aquello, Toy Bonnie recibió la visita de Toy Freddy nuevamente, en una especie de deja vu. El oso lo miró mientras el conejo azul ya estaba listo para entrar en la ventila.

\- "De nuevo aquí" – Toy Bonnie rio – "¿Qué sucede, mi estimado amigo?"

\- "Supuse que te interesaría saber que el conejo morado se encuentra ya en el pasillo, decidido a atacar"

Toy Bonnie rio eufórico, e inmediatamente se metió en la ventilación.

\- "Gracias por avisarme, ahora mismo lo ayudaré a dar el paso final" – y así se aventuró dentro de esa ventila ridículamente grande que casualmente daba con la habitación del guardia.

Ya dentro, y con la cámara que habían puesto ahí frente a su rostro, decidió comenzar a hacer el mayor ruido posible. Golpeó con sus manos y pies las cuatro paredes de metal que lo rodeaba, incluso dándose el trabajo de que tuvieran un ritmo, entretenido. El escandalo no tardó en ser oído por el guardia, quien espantado miró las cámaras, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Toy Bonnie.

\- "Eso, témeme" – susurró el conejo azul – "Ahora, ataca Bonnie"

Mangle escuchó también la pequeña fiesta que Toy Bonnie armaba dentro de la ventilación, y con otro empujón aviso a Bonnie que era el momento de dar ya el último paso. Este sin dudarlo avanzó, entrando en la habitación, escuchando las palabras de Mangle.

\- "Toy Bonnie te desea suerte"

Frente al guardia vio como este miraba la cámara demasiado concentrado, pero con solo el escritorio separándolos el hombre levantó la mirada horrorizado, temblando de terror y sin saber bien que hacer. Había llegado el minuto al fin, y nunca creyó que su aspecto podría asustar tan fácilmente a un humano. Recordó por una fracción de segundo que él también se había intimidado al conocer su apariencia, pero con los días ya se había acostumbrado, ni siquiera la oscuridad de esa pizzería podía asustarlo. Ese también había sido un gran cambio para él.

El guardia al fin reaccionó, y con las manos temblando tomó la máscara de Freddy, ocultando su rostro tras de él. Algo hizo click dentro del Benny, todo a su alrededor cambio, como si de repente se encontrara bajo el agua. El aire, los sonidos que podía oír en el ambiente, su cuerpo y la respiración del guardia, todo era lento, muy despacio y desesperante. Los colores que lo rodeaban fueron reemplazados por distintas tonalidades de rojo, y eso lo irritó.

"_Míralo, cree que puede engañarnos con eso"_

"Es un idiota, sé que esta debajo"

"_Cierto, como si una mascara pudiera engañarnos ¿verdad Benny?"_

"Sé que es él, no puede ocultarse"

"_No, él no puede escapar de nosotros, somos fuertes y queremos vengarnos"_

"Lo haré sufrir"

"_A él"_

"Al próximo"

"_A todos los que se entrometan" _

Las manos de Bonnie se aferraron al cuello del pobre guardia, presionando con fuerza, quitándole toda la capacidad de sacar el aire dentro de sus pulmones y de cambiarlo por más oxígeno. El hombre parecía gritar, pero no lo escuchaba, solo veía como sus ojos de apoco se volteaban, y de sus labios una gota de saliva caía junto con sus lágrimas.

"Matare hasta que llegue el día en que vea a ese hombre, al asesino, retorcerse de dolor"

"_Entonces ¿este es nuestro trato final? ¿Verdad?"_

Y ahí lo vio, salir desde dentro de él mismo, ganándose frente a él, haciendo que Benny olvidara por completo que en sus manos aún estaba el guardia agonizando. Justo frente a él un niño de cabello negro ondulado y ojos grandes lo miraba sonriendo malicioso, sus ojos brillaban rojos, como reflejando los suyos. Este se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él, rodeado de un aura oscura, como si el aire a su alrededor se tiñera de tinta negra.

"_Te noto sorprendido… Siempre he sido tú"_ la voz susurrante, ahora sonaba como la suya, oscura y suave _"ahora acéptame, Bonnie"_

La mirada roja lo paralizó, pudo sentir como el agarre de sus manos se detenía. Retrocedió espantado ante la imagen de él mismo, tan cruel, un Benny tan diferente a él… su cuerpo no respondía, por más que intentaba usar las piernas de Bonnie, estas no se movían, y mirando hacia ellas pudo ver que cada vez que creía dar un paso, de estas se desprendían una especie de piernas traslucidas.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No hagas eso!" el Benny oscuro salto sobre él pero no pudo tocarlo "No… no rechaces a-"pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, este desapareció y toda esa oscuridad volvió a entrar en él.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué de repente podía ver el cuerpo de Bonnie destrozado caer al suelo junto al guardia ya agonizando? Fue como si algo lo absorbiera, el mundo, la pizzería que ya parecía su hogar eterno se desvaneció, se derritió, y ahora todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, exceptuando pequeños trozos de luz y colores que se mantenían suspensos en el aire ¿Qué era ese lugar? Intentó tocar un trozo de color que estaba en el aire y entonces vio con horror que su mano era blanca y traslucida. Su pecho ardió, y alertado por esa sensación se fijó en una herida que atravesaba su cuello y parte de su torso… nuevamente esa herida.

"Estoy muerto…"

No.

"Todos muertos…"

De nuevo aquí no.

"Ayúdenme"

Benny ahora estaba camino al limbo.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¿Muy pronto? :C Hahaha Tenia unas ganas increíbles de subir este capitulo! Al fin puedo decir "Its You And Me va a la mitad eue" creo D: -saca cuentas- **

**Espero les guste y pásenlo bien en las fiestas! Muchos saludos y pronto vendre con el siguiente :DD en unos días! ^^ **

**Atte. Shiro**


	17. Capítulo 17 - Sanación

Capítulo 17: Sanación.

Algo iba mal, muy mal.

Toy Bonnie vio preocupado como el cuerpo de Bonnie caía al suelo de la nada junto con el guardia. Supo en el minuto en que el conejo morado se quedó mirando a la nada que el momento de aceptar su motivo había llegado, y confiado salió de la ventila, listo para recibir al fin a el verdadero Bonnie, pero de la nada este retrocedió y en solo unos segundos cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, hueco. Corrió hacia el cuerpo vacío y miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna alma similar a la de Bonnie por ningún lado ¿Dónde estaba Bonnie?

El cuerpo del guardia en el piso se removía. Con solo mirarlo supo que agonizaba, no tenía vuelta atrás el daño que Bonnie le había hecho pero no lo había matado. Sin pensarlo acabó el trabajo, simplemente sintiéndose en el deber de acabar con lo que aquel niño había empezado y así poder pensar fríamente que sucedía. Se acercó nuevamente al conejo destrozado y con cuidado tocó el cuerpo, buscando la energía que guardaba dentro hasta hace pocos minutos.

\- "Ben…" – la voz del zorro rojo lo hizo sobresaltarse. Foxy el pirata estaba justo en la entrada a la habitación, mirando el cuerpo de Bonnie – "¿Qué…?"

\- "Yo no le he hecho nada, que te quede claro" – TB se puso de pie y vio a Mangle detrás de Foxy – "Mangle ¿escuchas a Bonnie?"

\- "No" – respondió seria – "pero sé dónde está"

\- "Trae a Puppet, creo también tener una idea de que sucede" – ordenó Toy Bonnie, viendo como su amiga se iba a toda velocidad hacia el Prize Corner, donde se encontraba Puppet.

\- "¿A qué te refieres con… donde esta Benny?" – tras el zorro pudo ver aparecer a la pollo y el oso animatronicos, ambos se quedaron quietos viendo el cuerpo de Bonnie.

\- "Te seré directo" – Toy Bonnie estaba harto de esa situación, así que decidido opto por actuar a su manera al fin – "¿eres consciente del peligro que corres?"

\- "Tú… no se lo digas" – gritó Chica.

\- "Es lo mejor, cállate chatarra" – Toy Bonnie desvió la mirada a Bonnie – "tú corres el peligro de terminar siendo nada si te dejas llevar por todos esos impulsos tuyos y él" – señaló al conejo destrozado – "lo sabía, así que quiso protegerte ante todo, y seré sincero, no sé qué le sucedió con certeza mientras intentaba ante todo detenerte, incluso si eso significaba que él debía atacar al guardia primero"

\- "¡Entonces… es mi culpa!" – gritó Felix, dentro de Foxy.

Toy Bonnie, irritado, se acercó y empujo al zorro.

\- "Sé que todo tu estado te impulsa a tener esta actitud, estas confundido y lleno de ira, pero yo no soy alguien paciente" – sujetó el garfio de Foxy – "al menos hazle el favor a ese niño de salir de ese estado y entender que todo el mundo cambiara, incluso tú lo has hecho"

\- "Yo quiero protegerlo"

\- "Y él quiere protegerte a ti, Felix" – habló Cathy.

\- "Escucha a tu amiga, y acepta de una vez que todos murieron, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero aún están aquí y pueden hacer algo"

Felix miró amenazante al conejo azul, pero aun así en su interior algo de a poco parecía limpiarse, encontrando razón en las palabras del conejo.

\- "Acepta a Bonnie" – dijo Toy Bonnie, soltando el garfio de Foxy el pirata – "agradece lo que él hace por ti y deja de culparte, créeme que eso le hará más feliz que cualquier cosa en este minuto"

Es increíble como a veces en los momentos más críticos el humano se quita al fin eso que cubría sus ojos, todo lo malo que muchas veces nos impide pensar con claridad y, aunque parece que hacemos bien, nos lleva a cometer graves errores. Felix vio pasar ante él todas las palabras de Benny, como su mejor amigo, su persona única y especial, había estado siempre dándole a entender que podían hacer esto juntos, que no importaba que hubiera sucedido, estar aun en la compañía del otro era un gran milagro, uno que podían disfrutar y aprovechar. Su error había sido ignorar a Benny, y es que a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo no se alejaron, lo ignoró como persona, ignoró su existencia y subestimó la fuerza que el niño siempre demostró tener. Ese Benny que conocía seguía siendo el niño que aun sabiendo que los demás niños lo molestaban, él seguía saliendo a jugar y con tres años caminaba por la calles solo. Era el niño que lo había defendido también cuando conocieron a Cathy, el niño que lo había ayudado a conocer a Frederick, el niño que aquella tarde abrió sus brazos, protegiendo a dos niños temblorosos tras de él mientras un hombre lo apuntaba con un cuchillo.

Benny era increíble. Debió confiar en él.

Y es que Benny era su gran motivo.

Un calor se sintió en su alma, uno que había olvidado, y todo a su alrededor dejo de verse y escucharse distorsionado, algo que no había notado ¿Era posible que durante esas semanas siempre estuvo tan sordo y ciego?

\- "¿Qué podemos hacer por él?" – preguntó, y es que aquel no era el momento para pensar más allá, debía mantenerse centrado en buscar a Benny.

\- "Tranquilos, podemos traerlo de vuelta" – Puppet caminaba hacia ellos junto a los Toys, acercándose inmediatamente al cuerpo de Bonnie destrozado.

\- "¿Qué le sucede?" – Cathy se acercó, junto a Frederick quien también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

\- "Por lo visto su alma entró en un estado difícil de entender en este momento, y rechazó el cuerpo de Bonnie" – Puppet tocó el cuerpo de Bonnie – "Todo indica que en este minuto se encuentra justo camino al limbo"

\- "¿Camino al limbo?" – Frederick preguntó ansioso.

\- "Es un espacio retorcido en donde se refleja nuestro mundo pero no podemos sentirlo, ahí van las almas que no están atadas a un cuerpo y se confunden" – habló Toy Chica para sorpresa de todos, menos los Toys.

\- "Se podría decir que es la sala de espera para dar paso al limbo, de donde los rescaté, pero como ustedes ya han estado un periodo aquí y tienen un motivo lo único que lograrían ahí es desaparecer con el tiempo" – siguió Puppet.

\- "¡Entonces debemos hacer algo pronto!" – exclamó Cathy.

\- "Si, pero debemos pensarlo bien" – dijo Puppet – "tranquilos, desaparecer demora incluso años" – los calmó Puppet, al ver que todos se desesperaban – "pero aun así debemos apurarnos, porque cada minuto que pasa el alma de Bonnie se aleja de nuestra posición"

\- "Bien, entonces ¿Qué se puede hacer?" – Felix habló centrado y decidido.

\- "Debe alguien ir a buscarlo, eso significa pasar a ese lugar como alma" – explicó Puppet – "iría yo mismo pero no puedo, no tengo nada que me ayude a encontrar el camino hacia mi cuerpo de vuelta, pero si puede alguien de ustedes, ya que yo soy una especie de ancla que los guía aquí"

\- "Entonces iré yo" – Felix se acercó a Puppet – "quiero ir por Benny"

\- "No" – Toy Bonnie alzó la voz, mirando el cuerpo de Bonnie en el suelo.

\- "¿Qué hablas, conejo pesado?" – Frederick salió a la defensa de su amigo.

\- "No pueden ir ustedes, chatarras, aún están inestables, solo terminaran atrapados allá igual que Bonnie" – contestó el conejo azul.

Los tres amigos iban a alegar pero Mangle se cruzó.

\- "TB tiene razón, por favor entiendan que el gruñón se preocupa" – habló.

\- "¿Gruñón?" – Toy Bonnie sonó escandalizado.

\- "No ayudas, Mangle" – murmuró Toy Freddy tapándose el rostro.

\- "Entonces ¿Quién de ustedes ira?" – pregunto preocupado Puppet, mirando a los Toys, quienes levantaron la mano a la vez.

\- "Yo iré" – sentencio Toy Bonnie – "Bonnie es mi amigo y hermano"

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante las palabras más tiernas y sentimentales que había dicho Toy Bonnie en toda su corta vida, pero este parecía tan seguro que ni siquiera se preocupó de lo que los demás llegaran a pensar. La mirada de Felix se quedó fija en Toy Bonnie, sin poder negar que se sentía algo impotente de no ser él quien fuera por su niño, pero más fuerte era su deseo de que él volviera a salvo, no podía oponerse obviamente. Nadie pudo oponerse.

\- "Que lastima, yo quería mostrarles mi hermosa apariencia" – se quejó infantilmente Mangle.

\- "Se te pega la actitud de TB" – susurró Toy Chica.

\- "Acércate TB" – pidió Puppet, levantando una mano sobre la cabeza de Toy Bonnie – "Cuídate mucho, tráelo a salvo"

\- "Si, recuerda que hablas conmigo, Puppet, y yo nunca fallo" – respondió con confianza el conejo azul.

XXX

Todo parecía negro, tan frio e inexistente, pero tenía la sensación de ya haber estado en ese lugar. Abrazando sus piernas intentaba no pensar mucho en donde se encontraba. Tenía mucho miedo pero era difícil mantener su mente centrada, estando en un constante estado similar al vértigo. Intentó muchas veces mantenerse positivo, confiar en que alguien tarde o temprano vendría en su ayuda, pero las imágenes dolorosas, que su mente parecía guardar con más claridad que ninguna otra, volvían una y otra vez, quitándole toda esperanza.

\- Debo calmarme… debo estar tranquilo – repetía para sí mismo, balanceándose.

"_Perdido… estas perdido y no eres nada"_ decían miles de voces a la vez, todas oscuras y frías.

\- No… alguien vendrá, lo sé… no me abandonaran…

"¿De qué sirves? Intentaste ser valiente y mira como acabaste"

\- No importa… si él está a salvo todo vale la pena – con fuerza se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando con más fuerza sus ojos.

"_¿Cómo sabes que está a salvo? ¿Quién te asegura que no terminó igual que tú? Además…"_ en estas últimas palabras las voces se unieron en una sola, riéndose una sobre otra. Pudo sentir como lo envolvían, amenazándolo, humillándolo, y cuando abrió levemente los ojos para percatarse si había o no alguien a su alrededor vio con horror como justo bajo él se expandía un charco de sangre, creciendo espesa y con rapidez. Al igual que un rio lo siguió con la mirada, llegando a toparse con los cuerpos fríos de sus amigos a solo unos pasos de él. Ahí, junto a Frederick y Cathy, el cuerpo de Felix daba su último suspiro.

"_¿Cómo puedes decir que está a salvo cuando él es solo un alma, lo que queda de su vida?" _la imagen de los cadáveres se fue volviendo más nítida, grabándose en la retina de Benny _"Él está muerto, todos ellos lo están… tú también" _

\- Déjame… no me tortures, por favor – susurró temblando.

"_Ahora estás solo, y esa herida en tu pecho sangrará eternamente en mis dominios, hasta que tú alma se desvanezca" _

\- No…

"_Y créeme, me encargaré que el siguiente sea tu querido amigo" _

El cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo parecía resaltar en toda esa oscuridad, atormentando a Benny, trastornándolo. Incapaz de responderle, o siquiera gritar por piedad a la voz, solo se abrazó aún más a sus piernas, ocultándose por completo, queriendo huir de todo ese dolor, sintiendo como esa herida en su cuerpo sangraba, endureciendo cada trozo de él como si fuera cemento. Dolía, dolía mucho en verdad ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Solo deseaba protegerlo, a Felix, a sus amigos, quería ser fuerte, incluso desde antes de que todo sucediera su único deseo era ser más valiente, demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz.

"_Diste todo por ellos_" susurraban _"¿En verdad valía la pena? ¿No crees que este es un precio muy alto a pagar por otras personas?" _

No lo haría dudar. De alguna forma presentía que si la duda entraba en él sería el fin de todo, su definitiva perdición. Solo tenía que ignorar, mantenerse firme, porque sus amigos si lo valían, cada dolor y miedo que sentía no se comparaba con su cariño hacia quienes estuvieron a su lado incluso en la muerte. Arrepentirse de haberse entregado por ellos, por Felix, seria no solo traicionarlos a ellos, sino también a sí mismo. No pensaba dejarse manipular.

"_Me empiezas a irritar"_ las voces sonaron agresivas, amenazantes.

Un frio repentino lo invadió, provocando que cada fibra de su "cuerpo", si es que podía llamarlo así, temblara. Todo a su alrededor se sentía extraño, como si hubiera viento pero a la vez este era demasiado espeso. Millones de fragmentos como de cristal, que mostraban en su interior imágenes deformadas que no lograba ni acercarse a reconocer, giraban en torno a él, como si en cualquier momento fueran a ser usados como un arma o cuchilla, pero esto era lo menos preocupante. En la oscuridad, miles de pares de ojos lo observaban, enojados.

"_Deja de aferrarte"_ le ordenaban con furia.

\- Déjame en paz – Benny hundió su rostro en sus manos.

"_Tengo una idea… te mostraré que habría pasado si hubieras sido más inteligente_" muchas risas, una tras otra a su alrededor. Se burlaron de él por segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que todas se detuvieron a la vez y un brillo cegador le hizo levantar la mirada. Lo que había frente a su rostro parecía un espejo del cual nada se reflejaba, de hecho, de este mismo surgía una luz exageradamente potente, pero aun así era capaz de mantener sus ojos fijos en el cristal. Su brillo se fue apagando, hasta mostrar en imágenes… no, era como un video y en este pudo reconocerse a sí mismo en una fiesta de la cual no lograba reconocer más rostros que el de Cathy a su lado y el suyo propio. Ambos hablaban con un niño del cual no podía ver su cara, la cual estaba cubierta por una especie de mancha negra difuminada. Sonreían y todo a su alrededor era tan brillante y vivo que su corazón, el cual no sabía si aún guardaba en su interior, palpitaba, ansioso de volver a ese minuto.

Entonces alguien se acercó, rodeado de oscuridad y de ojos malvados, llevando en sus manos un pastel que solo podía traer amargura. Les hizo una seña y vio con horror como el niño desconocido tomaba su mano, siendo envuelto por esa tinta de maldad que rodeaba a su futuro verdugo, pero algo cambio en ese minuto cuando el Benny del espejo tomó con fuerza el brazo del pequeño condenado, impidiendo que el asesino vestido de oso dorado se lo llevara. El hombre, enfadado, tiro con fuerza del niño, quien inmediatamente notó el peligro y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda junto con Cathy.

El Benny de la imagen recibió un golpe, chocando contra una caja musical que estaba atrás, y aturdido vio como ese hombre de ojos afilados se acercaba a él, dispuesto a hacerle daño, dejando en claro que le haría daño con esa sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, ante la desesperación del Benny que observaba todo a través del cristal, esperando que alguien lo salvara, que algo más cambiara.

Y pasó.

Unas manos grandes y negras cubrieron al Benny del espejo, y esa sonrisa que conocía bien, sin sentimiento y con las eternas lágrimas marcadas en su rostro, miraba hacia el hombre, amenazándolo. La imagen de Puppet congeló al asesino el tiempo suficiente para ser detenido por un guardia y algún adulto que también había presenciado la escena. Lo hicieron tirarse al suelo, incapaz de moverse ni atacar a nadie más, mientras justo por donde había llegado el guardia una cabellera roja llamó la atención del Benny espectador. Nunca antes había sentido tal emoción en su interior, esas ansias de correr hacia Felix, deseando con cada célula de su existencia poder abrazarlo por la simple razón de verlo ahí, caminando, respirando, viviendo. Un sabor amargo vino a su boca cuando vio a Felix correr hacia el Benny en el suelo, el Benny que también respiraba, el vivo, el que había salvado a sus amigos.

Y mientras veía como otro Benny cumplía su deseo, odio todo. Odio a ese Benny, odio a esa gente a su alrededor, odio a ese hombre que era escoltado por el guardia, odio a ese Felix tan devoto, y más que nada, se odio a si mismo, al Benny que él era, por haber muerto, por haber fallado y llevado a sus amigos a la muerte… por ser el débil, el idiota culpable de esa realidad oscura.

Todas las ganas de luchar en su interior se rompieron mientras el cristal cruelmente continuaba contando esa utópica historia en la cual salían de aquel restaurante, en donde seguían yendo al colegio y se encontraba con Felix y sus amigos, donde seguía al lado de su madre. Se vio crecer, conoció al Benny de 12, de 13, incluso vio al de 16 años quien de la nada se mostraba nervioso al lado de ese Felix ya mayor de edad, que se mostraba tan alegre y cariñoso con él como siempre. Vio avanzar el tiempo en ellos, y al ver lo que pasaría a futuro se sintió confundido, incluso algo avergonzado, pero los envidio tanto que solo pudo odiarse aún más. Ansiaba esa realidad, quería estar en ella y vivirla.

Su mano se acercó al cristal, negra y muerta. El cristal pareció no soportar su asquerosa inexistencia, rechazó su muerte, y se rompió en millones de trozos junto con esa vida que jamás probaría.

Grito tan fuerte que incluso el sonido fue incapaz de percibirse, y todo lo que lo rodeaba se tiño de un negro incluso más espeso y tétrico. Ya no había risas, pero aun podía sentir la burla en el aire. Ya nadie lo acechaba, pero odiaba esa soledad aplastante. Sintió como su corazón se fue pudriendo y ya nada importaba, porque esa realidad era lo peor y la había provocado él. No queria vivirla, no quería seguir existiendo.

\- ¿En serio vas a rendirte así? – una voz, dulzona y melodiosa – te juzgue muy rápido, no eres la persona brillante que podía ser mi aprendiz.

Aun aturdido por tanto dolor, Benny levantó la mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos de un verde esmeralda tan fuerte que por un segundo sintió que brillaban. Estos se pusieron a su nivel, y así pudo reconocer a quien tenía en frente. El cabello de un color calipso adornaba el rostro sonrojado de Toy Bonnie, y ahí cayó en cuenta de que el animatronico ahora tenía forma humana ¿Cómo había llegado a su lado? ¿Era una alucinación? Si era imaginación o realidad no importaba, solo deseaba no ser visto por esos ojos tan alegres que parecían juzgarlo, sumiéndolo en la vergüenza de existir. Con esos amargos sentimientos volvió a bajar la mirada, intentando ignorar a ese Toy Bonnie frente a él.

\- No te atrevas a pasarme por alto, Bonnie – su voz sonó seria, como nunca antes – debemos irnos rápido de este lugar – el asco en las palabras de Toy Bonnie solo lo angustiaban más.

\- No… no me iré.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me iré de aquí.

\- Y vuelvo a repetir: ¿Qué? – vio los zapatos negros y brillantes de Toy Bonnie frente a él, notando así lo cerca que estaba - ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

\- No merezco existir… por mi culpa…

\- Ya detente – Toy Bonnie vio el alma de Bonnie, irreconocible y oscura, hecha un ovillo en la nada. Le dolía ver a ese niño ahí, no quería verlo de tal forma, sufriendo y culpándose una y otra vez. Debía sacarlo de ese estado y llevarlo de vuelta, junto a sus amigos y a ese zorro que tanto le quería – debo devolverte a tu forma, Bonnie. Por favor hazme más sencillo todo y mírame.

\- No puedo volver… odio todo este mundo, odio esta realidad… no puedo seguir así – llanto sin lágrimas. Se estaba desangrando sin sangre que derramar. Un eterno y profundo dolor.

\- Bonnie, hablo en serio, detente.

\- ¡No entiendes! – chilló - ¡No comprendes mi dolor, TB!

\- Lo vi todo - ¿Qué? Benny al fin levanto la mirada, y Toy Bonnie pudo ver dos ojos de color café mirarlo, sin brillo ni vida en ellos. Esta era la única facción que podía reconocerse del alma, la cual estaba completamente ennegrecida – vi esa especie de realidad alterna frente a ti.

\- Entonces… ¿no ves lo horrible que soy? – volvió a esconder la mirada – si yo hubiera sido más inteligente…

\- Bonnie, no lo sabias – Toy Bonnie intentaba desesperadamente sacarlo de tal miseria – nadie sabía que pasaría ese día.

\- Pero yo pude impedirlo…

\- Muchos podían impedirlo, incluso yo estaba ahí para hacerlo.

\- ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! – el alma de Benny se puso de pie - ¡YO PUDE SALVARLOS PERO NO FUE ASI! – sus ojos pasaron a un color negro – pero… murieron y perdimos todo junto con nuestras vidas… no puedo volver atrás por más que lo desee, y yo… los extraño, añoro verlos con vida, deseo esa realidad que viste… y odio la que me toca ¡ODIO TODO EN ESTE MUNDO Y NO QUIERO LUCHAR POR ALGO QUE ESTÁ YA PERDIDO!

Todo se oscureció. Ya no había nada, ni siquiera los brillantes ojos de Toy Bonnie parecían seguir a su lado, y así era mejor. Eso era lo que quería, ya no ver ni sentir nada, solo soledad y negrura rodeándolo, porque esa ya no era una realidad, él ya no era Benny. Eso era la nada absoluta, y en la nada no existe dolor, ni penas, ni sufrimiento…

"_Vuelve Benny…"_ susurros, una sola voz.

"_Lo siento… no debí alejarme nunca…" una_ luz, su esperanza.

"_Te quiero como a nadie… por favor, vuelve a salvo" _

En la nada tampoco existe la amistad, el amor… en la nada no puede existir Felix. Y Benny, aferrado a ese recuerdo no puede ser absorbido por la nada, porque significaría perder un trozo de él, uno que desconoce pero lo es todo a la vez.

Y abrió los ojos, asustado, viendo como Toy Bonnie se aferraba a él como si todo dependiera de eso. Su rostro mostraba una mirada de enfado y gran esfuerzo, como si lo retuviera de caer en un abismo sin fondo, pero solo estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, incapaz de responder a los gritos desesperados de su amigo de ojos verdes.

\- Eres un tonto – decía mientras aferraba la mano de Benny. Pudo sentir que un calor se escondía entre esa pequeño contacto - ¿Odiar todo? ¿Qué culpa tiene el mundo de esta tragedia para merecer tu odio?

Los ojos perdidos de Benny lo miraban fijamente, totalmente vacíos.

\- Él mundo sigue, y tu también debes de seguir. El que estés muerto no significa que no seas parte de él – Toy Bonnie comenzó a subir su voz, enfadado – aun tienes derecho sobre ti mismo, por lo tanto tienes derecho a vivir en este mundo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie aparte de ese hombre tiene la culpa… ¡NO ODIES TAN INDISCRIMINADAMENTE!

Ese calor en la mano de Toy Bonnie fue extendiéndose por su cuerpo, calmando sus dolores e inquietudes pausadamente, y de a poco sintió que podía volver a moverse. Observaba como aquella traslucida mano teñida de negro permanecía entre las pequeñas manos de Toy Bonnie, y el alivio en su interior se fue volviendo más grande. Ahora incluso podía sentir curiosidad ante el aspecto del animatronico, y es que incluso se veía como un niño, travieso y alegre, con una expresión de pequeño caprichoso debido a esos grandes ojos verdes de abundantes pestañas. De su cabello celeste salían dos orejas del mismo tono. El conejo seguía gritando en su contra, intentando hacerlo recapacitar.

\- Muchos te esperan en la pizzería, especialmente ese zorro – el solo nombrar a Felix provocó una reacción en Benny – ese niño… existe por ti, está esperándote… está curado Bonnie, así que debes volver porque es seguro que te quiere hablar. Él quería venir por ti, te extraña, no seas cruel contigo y vuelve a su lado. Tú no tienes la culpa de sus muertes. Volvamos y cambiemos este destino de perdición, obtendrás tu venganza y descansaras con ellos algún día ¿No es ese un mejor final que este?

Toy Bonnie tenía razón… Quizás había cometido errores, y el hecho de estar muertos era algo inevitable, no había solución a la muerte, pero podía vivir aun. Mientras su mente y alma funcionara todo podía cambiar y seguir su camino. No podía dejar a sus amigos, no podía abandonar a Felix, ni fallarle a Puppet ni Toy Bonnie, debía seguir luchando, porque quizás había sido débil pero no más, ya no se acobardaría más incluso si se perdía a sí mismo. Y mientras aun veía a Toy Bonnie gritarle, sonrió, y cerrando los ojos sintió como algo líquido y tibio caía por sus mejillas desde sus ojos. El peli azul vio casi maravillado como junto con las lágrimas trasparentes de Bonnie, su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, a la forma que Puppet le había entregado.

Finalmente Bonnie se puso de pie frente a la mirada aun estupefacta de Toy Bonnie, sorprendido de la rapidez con la cual Benny había recuperado la consciencia. Aun así tenía el aspecto de alguien enfermo y cansado, por lo cual parecía débil, que en cualquier minuto se desmoronaría como antes. TB frunció el ceño, decidido.

\- Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, aun puedes recaer – dijo con severidad.

\- ¿Podemos salir? – Benny le miraba, aun incapaz de creer que el conejo azul estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Obviamente vine porque puedo sacarnos de esta – Toy Bonnie levantó la mano en el aire, cerrando los ojos – acércate a mí lo más posible, Puppet nos guiara.

De la nada surgieron unos hilos que parecían hechos de haz de luz. Tenían una tonalidad azul, y se ataban a todo el cuerpo de Toy Bonnie, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, llevando quizás a donde. Benny pudo ver como todo a su alrededor empezaba a brillar, y a lo lejos podían verse unos ojos llenos de ira mirarlos.

\- No les hagas caso Bonnie, ahora nos iremos – advirtió TB – ven – levantó su otra mano a Bonnie, quien miró la mano con temor. Sabía que ellos no tenían cuerpo físico y no habría contacto, pero Toy Bonnie lo miró, desesperado – ¡Bonnie! ¡Acerca tu mano!

Benny, sobresaltado, extendió su mano hacia la de Toy Bonnie, y como predijo no sintió nada, pero en cuanto sus dedos se atravesaron mutuamente, un resplandor los invadió, disipando finalmente toda sombra que aun permanecía cerca de ellos. Y Benny no pudo evitar sonreír, ansioso de volver al fin junto a sus amigos… junto al Felix que estaba a su lado.

XXX

\- "Calma, ya deben venir pronto" – Toy Chica trataba por todos los medios posibles, calmar a los tres niños dentro de los animatronicos destruidos, sin lograr mucho.

Cathy permanecía sollozando, aun asustada por la desaparición de su amigo. Frederick se había mantenido al lado de la rubia, tratando de consolarla, pero la realidad era que a pesar de su calma, Frederick estaba igual de asustado por la demora de su amigo. Felix era un caso totalmente perdido. Se mantenía quieto, repitiendo en su interior desesperadas suplicas, esperando que fueran escuchadas por alguien, y así trajeran de vuelta a Benny. Lo protegería como nunca antes pero esta vez correctamente, no de la forma egoísta y cobarde que había escogido. Estaba cada vez más ansioso, deseando ver aparecer a Toy Bonnie junto a su Benny pronto.

Puppet de repente se puso de pie, y con total solemnidad levantó la mano, concentrándose ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

\- "Vienen en camino" – murmuró.

Toy Freddy hizo que todos se alejaran en un radio de dos metros de Puppet, y con una seña de manos les pidió que guardaran total silencio. Parecía que nada sucedería, y ante la mirada ansiosa de Felix, todo se mantuvo imperturbable por lo que parecieron horas. Pero, sin aviso previo, justo delante de Puppet apareció una luz que parecía cortar el aire como una especie de navaja brillante y del interior de ese agujero de destellos salió la figura infantil de Toy Bonnie y Benny con su forma entregada por Puppet. Felix lo miró, debatiéndose entre el apogeo de amor más fuerte que había vivido, ante la vergüenza de ser mirado por esos ojos rojos pero idénticos a los que antes tenía Benny.

Se vio a si mismo tan horrendo dentro del cuerpo de Foxy, que no supo si correr en dirección de esa imagen tan resplandeciente de Benny o en dirección contraria. Puppet había presenciado de alguna forma la vergüenza del zorro, y entendiendo su situación levanto su mano larga hacia él, provocando que inmediatamente el cuerpo animatronico de zorro se desprendiera y dejara a la vista el alma transfigurada de Felix. Todos quedaron mirando a Puppet, interrogantes por su actuar, pero este solo se limitó a ignorar.

Benny inmediatamente fue consciente de la presencia de su mejor amigo, y sin dudarlo ni un momento se acercó a él. Cathy miró todo, adolorida, pero a la vez comprensiva. Toy Chica, quien guardaba en su interior una empatía casi inhumana, se acercó a ella y la invitó con sutileza a seguirla. Todos hicieron lo mismo hasta que finalmente Toy Bonnie, aun fuera de su cuerpo, se alejó con Puppet de últimos, mirándose cómplices.

Y Benny miraba a Felix frente a él, recordando vagamente lo visto en el espejo, sintiendo como su rostro ardía pero agradeciendo que esto no tuviera un efecto físico en él. Pudo mantener la mirada en esos ojos color oro, que lo miraban felices. No podía evitar admirar con cierta emoción aquel rostro de Felix, que parecía libre al fin de toda esa ira y dolor que le había puesto en peligro por tanto tiempo. Para el pelirrojo, mirar a Benny significó un gran bochorno y a la vez un terrible remordimiento le invadió, siendo consciente de que había puesto en peligro a su niño por su terquedad. Sentía que una disculpa no sería suficiente en ese momento, ni nunca ¿Qué podían decirse?

\- Me alegra que estés a salvo – Benny habló primero, sorprendiendo a Felix.

¿Qué estaba feliz que estuviera a salvo? Felix se mordió los labios, sin llegar a sentir que estos dolieran, pensando que él debería haber dicho eso.

\- Ben, yo…

\- Sé que pedirás perdón, pero no siento que debas…

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Obviamente fue mi culpa todo… esto.

\- En primer lugar, yo he sido cobarde, no sé qué me sucedió hoy, TB no me lo explicó pero no soy tonto para no notar que la culpa fue mía.

\- Ben… no digas eso – Felix se acercó, pero inmediatamente retrocedió, sabiéndose incapaz de tocarlo – fue mi culpa. Tú fuiste valiente como nadie. Te enfrentaste a todos tus miedos por mi… y eso es… yo no sé qué decir Ben.

\- Felix, si yo lo hice es porque…

\- Lo sé – Felix lo interrumpió, incapaz de oír esas palabras sin interpretarlo con las ansias de ser correspondido – y créeme que yo haría lo mismo por ti, una y otra vez…

¿Una confesión? Quizás la primera de muchas.

\- Quería protegerte, que no cambiaras – Felix miró a la nada – quería ser fuerte por ambos, pero fracasé, y al final te viste empujado a actuar en contra de tu voluntad.

\- Y seguiré haciéndolo, porque es mi decisión – Benny lo miró, serio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo lucharé Felix, haré que esta situación avance y seamos libres, por ti, por todos.

\- Pero…

\- Y no puedes evitarlo Felix, entiéndelo – Benny bajó la mirada – siempre me has protegido, desde aquel día en que te conocí… el día en que te volviste mi héroe – el brillo en los ojos de Benny daban señales, unas que Felix fue incapaz de ver debido a que el pelimorado mantuvo la mirada en el suelo – pero hemos crecido, quizás demasiado rápido desde ese día. Es por eso que si tengo poder en mis manos, ya sean de metal o no, yo haré uso de estas para avanzar y no quedarme quieto, vencer a mis temores y confusiones.

\- Ben… - Felix se sentía incapaz de responder coherente.

\- Pronto seré Bonnie, lo siento aquí – señaló su pecho – pero he llegado a entender que quizás no sea el fin. Yo puedo ser Benny y puedo ser Bonnie a la vez, ambos seré yo, y seguiré aquí…

"Seguiré a tu lado" quiso decir, pero un revoltijo en su interior se lo impidió.

\- Y deseo… que me aceptes, no temas al cambio… - Benny al fin le miró de nuevo a los ojos, sonriendo – al igual que yo tengo que aun vencer mis miedos, debes tu vencerlos Felix.

\- ¿En qué momento… te volviste así?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios intocables, fugitivos de su mente. Agradeció la cordura que tenían, puesto que la frase en sus pensamientos había sido otra.

"¿En qué momento te volviste tan hermoso y resplandeciente?"

\- ¿Qué? – una mueca de disgusto apareció en los finos labios de Bonnie.

\- ¡Ah! Nada nada, no te lo tomes a mal, es solo que estas tan… tan… maduro y fuerte, haz crecido demasiado y yo, me sentí algo diminuto a tu lado.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en Benny. Felix creyó que caería ahí mismo de la impresión. Estaba alucinado.

\- Mantente alerta entonces, para que notes mis cambios – casi un coqueteo, o así lo sintió Felix, devolviéndole torpemente la sonrisa al de ojos rojos.

\- No apartaré mis ojos de ti, Ben – soltó, tratando de ponerse a nivel.

Atesorando ese momento, y sintiendo que aquella era la línea de partida, se dio inicio a la carrera, rumbo a lo que ambos ansiaban. Y confiándose de sus capacidades, miraron al frente, sabiendo que en la meta sus sentimientos chocarían en un futuro, ya sea lejano o no.

\- "Son tan obvios"

\- Pero Bonnie no se conoce a sí mismo, para él nada es obvio – la silueta de Toy Bonnie, aun en su forma humana, se mantenía al lado de Puppet.

\- "Me sorprende tu tacto hacia Bonnie"

\- Es mi hermano y aprendiz, deseo su felicidad – Toy Bonnie habló como siempre, sin vergüenza alguna, con total seguridad.

\- "Incluso cuando su felicidad es el zorro" – Puppet estaba entretenido, hablando con ese TB cada vez más humano.

\- Quizás nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante – soltó, sonriendo complacido.

XXX

El aire fresco en el rostro lograba despejar su mente, como si aquellas pequeñas ráfagas de viento se llevaran sus más angustiantes pensamientos. Con cuidado reunió el polvo y la tierra que había estado limpiando de los azulejos del jardín. Miró con nostalgia como al lado de un pino enano que había plantado hace ya dos años, se mantenía de pie un gnomo, el cual había sido pintado hace ya varios años por Benny, en sus primeros días de escuela. Podía recordar perfectamente como había llegado emocionado de clases con la figura en brazos, cuidando que por ningún motivo esta cayera de sus manos.

Un suspiro salió de su garganta, raspando todo a su paso. Limpiar el jardín tampoco servía para olvidar un poco. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Jamás podría olvidar siquiera un segundo a Benny, porque aquel pequeño que tanto amaba, y amaría hasta el último segundo de su vida, era parte de ella, un trocito de su amor, de su alma. Su hijo había sido su todo por años, y en su ausencia nada quedaba.

Aun así sabía que no podía dejarse caer en la depresión, no más de lo que ya estaba, porque su niño la miraba con reproche desde sus recuerdos, alegándole que no podía dejarse morir. Su niño era el mejor, era el más inteligente y hermoso aun después de irse de su lado. Y hace tanto ya de eso...

Lo cierto es que no había sido tanto. Exactamente ha transcurrido un mes y medio desde la desaparición de Benny y los demás, mes en el cual el detective a cargo la llamaba a diario dándole noticias sobre el caso. Por motivos inexplicables y notablemente ilegales, había sido imposible insistir respecto a la reconstrucción de los hechos. Primero sería en días, luego en semanas y finalmente la pizzería había logrado que este fuera aplazado indefinidamente de forma descarada. Todos habían entrado en estado de histeria, incapaces de creer lo turbio que todo se volvía. Pero ahí había estado el joven detective de amable sonrisa, listo para calmarlos y prometerles que no descansaría hasta lograr una fecha fija para la visita a la pizzería.

Todos confiaban plenamente en él, y es que había motivos de sobra para admirar a tal protector de la justicia. Jamás antes habían topado con alguien más consciente de lo que era ser justos, y no podían estar más agradecidos con tal verdadero regalo para ellos. Pero algo más perturbaba el sufrimiento de las familias y eso era el tétrico hecho de que la pizzería siguiera funcionando con normalidad.

En una junta que habían hecho todas las familias habían llegado a organizar una protesta. Ir a la pizzería e impedir a toda costa que siguiera funcionando, advirtiendo a todas esas familias el peligro que corrían en ese lugar de mala muerte, pero al comentarlo con el detective, esperando su aprobación, se toparon con la mirada preocupada del joven.

\- No pueden hacer eso – les dijo sin duda, pero angustiado – entiendo vuestra rabia y deseos de ayudar, pero si hacen una protesta existen altas probabilidades de que ese local corrupto tome represalias e incluso puede perjudicar al veredicto cuando el juicio definitivo se lleve cabo.

No habían podido luchar contra esas palabras llenas de razón, viéndose obligados a desistir. Y así los días habían pasado hasta el presente, en el cual todos esperaban ansiosos que pronto llegara el día de la reconstrucción de escena, para estar un paso más cerca del juicio definitivo, el que dejaría al fin decidido que pasaría con la famosa y conflictiva pizzería. Un vecino paso por frente del jardín donde se encontraba la madre de Benny, saludándola con una sincera sonrisa y un rastro de compasión en sus ojos. Todos sabían sobre la trágica desaparición de ese niño de ojos cafés y el de sus amigos.

Lo cierto era que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la pizzería y la falta de información en los medios de comunicación, la misteriosa historia de cinco niños desaparecidos en la pizzería donde parecía todo funcionar mal se había extendido de boca en boca, incluso llegando a crearse numerosas suposiciones y leyendas urbanas en tan solo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Los familiares de las víctimas eran prácticamente muestra viva de aquel secreto a voces y numerosas muestras para nada sutiles de apoyo se dieron. Incluso, vecinos y conocidos, sin una pisca de vergüenza les preguntaban sobre el caso y comentaban la posibilidad de que en la pizzería ocurrieran situaciones paranormales.

Ya dentro de su hogar, Mari suspiró, cansada, sin saber ya identificar entre el agotamiento sentimental o físico. Cuando se dispuso a descansar en el sillón más mullido que tenía en su solitario living, escuchó el estridente sonido del teléfono. Con un quejido se aclaró la garganta y la voz de la madre de Felix la saludo:

\- Buenas tarde Mari, perdón si te molesto – se escuchaba cansada, supuso que igual que lo estaba ella misma.

\- No hay problema ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

\- Bien… supongo.

Mari mantuvo el silencio, sabía que Beth deseaba seguir hablando. Escuchó la respiración inquieta de la madre de Felix por unos segundos interminables.

\- Ángela aun no quiere ir a clases – comenzó – apenas logro que se alimente y debo dormir con ella porque si no puede quedarse llorando la noche entera en vela.

Cuando la investigación comenzó a ocupar el tiempo de los padres de Felix fue obvio que no podían seguir faltándole a la verdad de tal forma, y con dolor le confesaron a la pequeña todo lo sucedido. Mari no supo cuál fue su reacción inmediata pero Beth la llamaba constantemente para pedirle consejos por la depresión en la cual la pequeña se había hundido.

\- Beth, ella necesita vivir el luto al igual que tu marido y tú – le habló con dulzura, sabiendo que esas palabras también se las decía para si – todos necesitamos pasar este dolor, porque guardarlo nos destruiría. Eres una excelente madre, así que acompáñala y quiérela sin límites…

Una lágrima rodó por sus pómulos, pero la secó antes de que esta llegara a caer de su rostro, mirando nuevamente el rostro de Benny en la fotografía al lado del teléfono.

\- Gracias Mari… - se escuchó un sollozo – ¿te gustaría venir esta tarde a hacerme compañía? Viene también la madre de Cathy.

\- Me encantaría – sonrió.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se sobresaltara. La voz de Beth preguntando que sucedía la hicieron reaccionar luego del susto.

\- Alguien llama a la puerta. Nos vemos a las cuatro ¿Te parece? – se despidió.

\- Nos vemos entonces, cuídate.

Sabía quién era a la puerta, y es que solo una persona evitaba usar el timbre desde hace un mes. En la entrada, mirándola con esa mirada amigable y jovial que tenía siempre, se encontraba el detective a cargo del caso, Philip. Este venía con su típico traje negro y corbata del mismo color, y bajo su brazo cargaba una carpeta repleta de papeles. Luego de un simple saludo le dejó pasar al living donde hace minutos pensaba descansar, y en donde ahora le entregaba una taza con café a quien, esperaba, le daría justicia a su hijo.

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita? – preguntó Mari, sirviéndose también café en una taza aparte.

\- Debo darle noticias muy importantes sobre el caso de su hijo – comenzó el detective, mirándola fijamente. Mari aun así decidió, aprovechando la extraña sensación de valentía que la llenaba, preguntarle al fin algo que le rondaba durante semanas.

\- ¿Por qué viene a mi casa directamente? – le interrumpió.

\- ¿Disculpe?

Sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa al ver la cara avergonzada del detective.

\- Siempre que hay un avance usted viene a notificarme – continúo.

\- Es mi trabajo mantener al día sobre cada detalle a mis clientes – la interrumpió ahora él.

\- Lo sé, usted hace muy bien su trabajo respecto a eso – le alagó – pero me he dado cuenta que soy a la única que le dice en persona.

\- Eso…

\- ¿A qué se debe? – insistió.

El detective, sintiéndose levemente acorralado, desvió la mirada, buscando alguna excusa en el aire. Se encontró con las fotografías de ese niño tan similar a la mujer frente a él. Siempre que le veía en fotos sentía tanta compasión y tristeza, como si le hubiera conocido. Sentía gran dolor de no poder conocerlo. Gracias a esas fotos pudo también apreciar el gran apego que existía entre las cinco víctimas, reconociendo a los hijos de todos sus clientes. Conocía todos sus nombres, y a diario sentía una profunda ira de solo pensar cuanto deben haber sufrido esas almas inocentes.

\- Admiro a su hijo – soltó repentinamente – desde la primera vez que vi esas fotos pude notar que… Benny parecía un punto de reunión para ese variado grupo de amigos – su mirada volvió a la dueña de casa – sentí que con usted pasaba igual. Si tengo contacto con usted sin duda lo tendré con todos los demás.

Mari mostró sorpresa en su rostro ante las palabras del detective, quien mantenía ahora sus facciones de total seriedad. Luego le sonrió.

\- Ya veo – bebió un poco del amargo brebaje – me siento feliz de serle útil – suspiró, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio – Ahora ¿Cuáles son las noticias?

El detective dejó en la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba un plato con galletas, la pesada carpeta sacando de esta un documento.

\- Finalmente lo hemos logrado – señaló con insistencia el papel – han enviado la orden para hacer la reconstrucción de escena del caso.

\- ¿Qué? – Mari se apuró en tomar el papel y leerlo lo más rápido posible - ¿Es cierto todo lo que dice aquí?

\- Si – Philip asintió – esta se realizará en dos días en el restaurante.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Siento un alivio increíble de actualizar :'D Las fiestas, salidas en familia, mi adiccion por leer otros fic y jugar a la 3DS me consumieron el tiempo :C y aunque a este fic no parece quedarle mucho ya que la trama se pone más rápida justo desde aquí, siento que me atraso demasiado ;-; tengo muchos planes e ideas pero no quiero empezar nada sin terminar este.**

**Muchos saludos y abrazos para todos, pronto estaré de vuelta! **


End file.
